Book Two: Sailor Moon S: Rewritten
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the 'Digital Light of Hope' fic. This Book is the rewrite of the S Season.
1. Prologue: Premonition of World's End?

SaliorStar9: You guys wanted this. So here it is; the rewrite of Sailor Moon S. So please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue: Premonition of World's End? Mysterious New Warriors

_

* * *

Rei's premonition_

_Untransformed, Rei watched in horror as the world around her, seen in red light, is slowly consumed by a black wave. The four other Inner Senshi stood like red statues in front of her, motionless._

"_Silence is approaching." Rei prophesied. "It's no good... I can't win!"_

_A large and elaborate crystal appeared behind her, blinding her with its shine. "Are you the Messiah?" Rei asked. "Please help everyone!"_

"_Wait!" she cried as the city was being destroyed, building by building, as the crystal split into three smaller crystals, then all of them disappeared. Eventually, the black wave consumed everything, shattering her statue-like friends into pieces._

* * *

Rei awoke from her dream, and twitched as Usagi's snores.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Ami asked.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." Makoto added.

"Oh,um, sorry." Rei apologized, returning Usagi to her place. "It's nothing. It's just that... I ad a strange dream."

"A strange dream?" Minako echoed.

"I had a weird dream too." Usagi giggled. "I went to hospital because I ate too much ice cream. And there... Mamo-chan was brought in on a stretcher because he ate too many mooncakes. And we bumped into each other in the kitchen of the hospital..."

"Isn't it funny?" she blinked, noticing everybody's sweatdrops.

"It's funny." Ami replied. "But it's no time for us to be having dreams like that."

"Usagi, how did you do on that exam we had two days ago?" Makoto asked.

_It was truly awful!_ Usagi sweatdropped. "Well, I don't think I got zero points..."

"We're in ninth grade now." Ami reminded. "We have less than a year before high school entrance exams."

"Yeah." Minako agreed. "We have to catch up academically, we're behind because of our battles. They say 'Don't regret the fish eggs from before.'"

"Wait, Usagi!" Ami panicked. "Don't memorize that! It should be, 'No use crying over split milk.'"

"Oh yeah, you can say it that way too." Minako smiled.

"But, 'the fish eggs from before' sounds better to me..." Usagi pointed out.

"Yeah." Minako agreed. "Like when Artemis eats the fish eggs I was looking forward to snacking on... I think, why didn't I eat them earlier?"

"But you'll get it wrong on the exam." Ami protested.

"Hey Ami, how do you solve this?" Makoto asked, the group unaware of Rei's dilemma.

"For this problem, you do this..." Ami demonstrated.

* * *

In his laboratory, which was filled with various chemistry equipment...

Professor Tomoe was heating a test tube with some purple liquid inside. A small round object inside it started growing, and eventually the tube shattered, with a Daimon Egg emerging from it and flying upwards.

"Kaorinite." Tomoe started, the Egg between his palms.

"Right here." Kaorinite approached.

"The Daimon Egg has finally been completed." Tomoe informed. "Daimon seeks humans with 'Pure Hearts', and steals their hearts.

"'Pure Hearts'?" Kaorinite echoed.

"Yes!" Tomoe declared. "The 'Holy Grail' that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world! It will appear when the three talismans are gathered at one place. The three talismans are the crystallization of the pure, yes, 'Pure Hearts' of the chosen ones!"

"Therefore, if we find the chosen ones, and get hold of the talismans..." Kaorinite remarked.

"We will have the 'Holy Grail', and the world, in our hands!" Tomoe declared, laughing evilly as Kaorinite and the Daimon Egg disappeared from sight.

* * *

The next day..._  
_

Usagi screamed in agony when she received her exam results; a five-upon-hundred mark printed on her exam paper. _I'm at a loss!_ She wailed.

"The score was bad, no matter how you look at it..." she hung her head low on the way home. "I wonder what Mom and Dad will say if they saw this... Moreover, if Rei sees this... And of course, I always bump into Rei at times like this."

"OW!" she whined when Rei and her bumped foreheads.

"Usagi?" Rei growled. "Sheesh, Usagi." she chided, bathing her forehead with cool water. "You're just standing there, spaced out!"

"You were all spaced out yourself, Rei!" Usagi pouted. "Move over!"

"Well, I can't blame you for being so down with a test score like that." Rei shrugged, wiping her forehead after Usagi pushed her aside.

_Well, excuse me!_ Usagi fumed.

"But, Usagi, you have a lot of good traits outside of studying, so don't worry." Rei added.

"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "You're not like how you usually are, Rei."

"You think so..." Rei stopped in her tracks, recalling her dream. "Hey, what do you dream of doing in the future, Usagi?"

"Dream...?" Usagi mused. "I don't know, everything is so mixed up... How about you, Rei?"

"Me?" Rei smiled. "A singer-songwriter, a model, a wonderful voice actress, and..."

"And?" Usagi prodded, noticing Rei's blush.

"I can't!" Rei exclaimed, slapping Usagi on the back. "A loving wife to Yuichiro! I can't say that!"

"But you just did." Usagi muttered.

"You're going to marry Mamoru someday, right, Usagi?" Rei reminded.

"Oh! You embarrass me!" Usagi squealed. "So embarrassing! Embarrassing!"

"With a pathetic score like that, Mamoru would be more embarrassed than you." Rei pointed out.

_That hurt!_ Usagi whined.

"Studying isn't everything." Rei stood up. "But for the future... Usagi, you have to try a little harder for Mamoru's sake as well. Well, I'll see you later. Cheer up, Usagi. That's really your only good trait."

"Sheesh." Usagi sighed as Rei walked off. _She talks tough, but she honestly wants the best for me and all our friends. Thanks, Rei._

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Daimon Egg rested itself in the 'Wishing Tree' in the Hikawa Shrine's compound.

"Hurry and appear..." Kaorinite chuckled. "The one with a 'Pure Heart'."

* * *

On the streets...

"But what Rei says _is_ right." Usagi sighed on the stairs of the overhead bridge. "If Mamo-chan saw a test score like this...

"This is horrible." Mamoru peered over her shoulder.

"He would say, I'm sure." Usagi sighed.

"Such great weather out today!" she squealed, seeing Mamoru.

"Usako..." Mamoru chided.

"Well, so we're all getting together at Rei's house to study!" Usagi panicked.

"Looks like you should do that." Mamoru agreed.

"Since we haven't been able to study much due to all the fighting we've been doing." Usagi added.

"Then, it will be a little lonely, but I guess we won't be able to date for a bit." Mamoru noted.

"Well, uh, I don't think..." Usagi stammered. "You need to go... that far..."

"Now, go do your best." Mamoru picked up her bookbag.

"Thanks." Usagi muttered.

"See ya." Mamoru walked off.

"This is tough!" Usagi wailed.

* * *

In the mediation room...

"What was that dream last night...?" Rei sat before the great fire. "Rin-byou-tou-sha-kai-jin-retsu-zai-zen!"

"No good..." she muttered. "I can't feel anything..."

* * *

"I wonder if it's nothing at all..." she stepped out of the temple.

"What's the problem, Rei?" Yuichiro asked.

"Well... I had a dream last night. I saw the city getting destroyed, and I couldn't do a thing to help. I just did a fire reading and I can't feel anything."

"Does it means there's a new enemy around?" Yuichiro reasoned.

"Most likely," Rei said, "I just wish they'd stop coming to disrupt our lives..."

"I don't know..." Yuichiro noted. "You wouldn't have met your friends if it the youma hadn't attacked, right?"

"Maybe not..." Rei sighed. "But we'll never know."

"And think about it..." Yuichiro added. "There's a lot of people out there, that can only run away when one of those creatures show up. We can go and stop them."

Rei nodded, "You're right... Our powers are a curse, but they're also a blessing. Number 27..." she removed the lot from the prayer shrine. "I hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening." she tied the lot onto the prayer tree.

"What?" she took a step back when the Daimon Egg activated.

"Mikuji!" the Daimon manifested.

"What is that thing? ...?" Rei was shocked.

"Mikuji!"

"Errr... Maybe a new kind of Pokemon," Yuichiro commented.

"Very funny..." Rei muttered. "Let's transform and kick it out of my house!"

"I will have your 'Pure Heart' that worries about our friends." Mikuji declared.

"Fighting here will get Grandpa and the others involved too." Rei growled, and ran off with Yuichiro on her tails

Mikuji grinned and took off after her target.

Rei stopped before a wall and took out her henshin pen, only to drop it when the Daimon grabbed her wrists. Detaching her hands, Mikuji stood before her trapped victim. "Your fortune today is _very bad_." the Daimon declared.

Yuichiro growled and charged at the Daimon, transforming into his Senshi form as he ran. He tried to cut the monster in half with his sword, but the Daimon simply slapped him away with one of it's branches.

"Daimon Mikuji." Kaorinite manifested. "There might be a talisman hidden within this girl. Take her 'Pure Heart'."

"Daimon?" Rei echoed.

"Mikuji!" the Daimon revealed the black star on its chest, shooting out a black beam. Rei screamed as the beam proceeded to extract her 'Heart Crystal'.

"It is a matter of time before we see results." Kaorinite grinned. "I shall go seek other humans that have the possibility of holding talismans."

* * *

On the streets...

"I'd rather go on a date with Mamo-chan instead of studying after all..." Usagi muttered.

"You can't." Luna reminded.

"I'll go do that after all." Usagi turned back.

"Now, Usagi!" Luna leapt on her head. "You promised everyone that you would study, didn't you?"

"But..." Usagi pouted.

"If you don't go, I'll..." Luna threatened, revealing her claws.

"All right!" Usagi relented. "Really Luna, you don't understand what a girl feels..."

"You mean how a sloth feels." Luna corrected, the two rushing towards the Hikawa Shrine.

"That's Rei's voice!" Usagi gasped, hearing the scream and the crash.

"I wonder what's going on.?" Luna remarked.

"What is that?" Usagi was stunned, seeing Mikuji extracting Rei's 'Heart Crystal', an unconscious Dragon Mars nearby.

"I don't know, but you should transform." Luna advised.

Usagi nodded, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon!"

"Moon?" Mikuji turned to the Senshi.

"I can't forgive you for harassing my pure-hearted friend!" Moon announced. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"She was targeted because of her 'Pure Heart'." Mikuji remarked.

"The target is a 'Pure Heart'?" Luna echoed.

"Your fortune is..." Mikuji declared, swinging her hair. "_very bad_!" she grabbed Moon by her legs and tossed her against the wall.

"What's that monster?" Makoto gasped, the rest of the groups arriving on the scene.

"Another monster?" Minako echoed as Hitoshi went to check on his fellow Dragon.

"Let's henshin and fight." Ami suggested.

"Your fortunes are..." Mikuji grinned as the girls produced their henshin pens, shooting out sticks that turned into claws that trapped them against the trees. "_Bad_!"

"It's strong!" Dragon Venus remarked.

"Several time stronger than the previous enemies, that's for sure." Dragon Mars agreed.

"How should I get rid of these pesky interruptions?" Mikuji chuckled. "Who's there?" she demanded when Tuxedo Kaman's rose shot into her hair.

"Ruffian who creates a storm of riots in the warm sun of spring." the tuxedo-clad hero declared on a sakura tree. "Retreat now."

"How did he get up there?" Dragon Venus wondered.

"I don't think we want to know." Dragon Mars muttered.

"Should I tell your fortune now?" Mikuji growled, pulling out the rose.

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman declared, jumping down.

"Okay!" Moon produced her Cute Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Damn you!" Mikuji cursed. "Very Bad Triangle!"

The flow of talisman papers knocked the Rod out of Moon's hands, diffusing the attack.

"Fire Spikes!"

"Wisp Ray!"

The attacks hit the creature's side, but she did no even turn to look at the Dragons as she continued her charge at Moon. Dragon Venus frowned, "Damn, it didn't work..."

"The Most Unlucky Day!" the Daimon pinned Moon against a tree, biting on her brooch as she secured her hold on the Senshi.

"What the..." Dragon Mars gaped when Moon's henshin reversed.

"How can such a thing...!" Usagi looked at her fallen brooch.

"Mo... on..." Rei muttered, her 'Heart Crystal' hovering over her chest.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kaman was stunned.

"Your fortune is..." Mikuji trapped the tuxedo-clad hero with her branches. "Bad!"

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I can't watch anymore!" Luna cried.

"Luna!" Artemis warned.

"Damn you!" the two cats attacked the Daimon.

"Was that the last interruption?" Mikuji returned to her task. "Then, I shall take my time to get the 'Pure Heart'." and proceeded with the extraction.

"Stop!" Usagi begged as the 'Heart Crystal' was removed. "Rei!"

"Rei!" the trapped girls exclaimed.

"Rei! Get a hold of yourself!" Usagi pleaded as the 'Heart Crystal' floated over to the Daimon. "Rei! Rei!"

"There must be a talisman inside this crystal of her 'Pure Heart'." Mikuji grabbed the 'Heart Crystal'.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of being helpless." Dragon Venus remarked.

"Agreed." Dragon Mars nodded, the two Dragons started shining, diverting the Daimon's attention, allowing the cats to jump off.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Fire..." Dragon Mars pulled his hand back then formed a fist, and it got surrounded by flames "Knuckle!" He punched forwards, sending a blast of fire towards the Daimon.

Dragon Venus grinned. "My turn." He rose his sword and aimed it at the Daimon. "Venus Light..." The sword started glowing with light "Sword..." The light gathered at the sword's tip and split into over a hundred small light balls "Barrage!" The swarm of light balls bombarded the Daimon on the ground, the 'Heart Crystal' dropping to the ground.

"Whatever that thing is, it's important." Dragon Mars muttered, noting Rei's lifeless form.

"Humans..." Mikuji snorted, not noticing an energy ball charging towards her. "Such pathetic creaturrrrrr..." she barely managed to finish her sentence when the energy ball engulfed her. "Wha...? What in the world is going on?" she took a step back when a ball of water charged at her. "Evil Ward!" she screamed when she was destroyed. The Daimon Egg dropped out of the tree, shattering into half, as the girls were freed.

"Rei!" the girls hurried over to the unconscious priestess.

"This is not a talisman." Uranus remarked, examining the crystal in Neptune's hand.

"Looks like they got the wrong target." Neptune agreed.

"A trip wasted." Uranus tossed the crystal to Dragon Mars. "Put this back into her, she'll be fine." she told the Dragon and the two Outer Senshi leapt away.

Dragon Mars moved the crystal over to Rei's chest, the jewel entering her body once more. Rei's eyes turned normal again and she looked at him, "What happened?"

"The creature took a cross-shaped crystal out of your chest and you fainted... we tried to fight it but we couldn't beat it. Then two figures showed up and blasted it away." Dragon Mars explained.

"Rei's back to normal!" Usagi wailed. "I'm so glad!"

"Usagi..." Rei chided.

"Those two..." Artemis frowned at the spot Uranus and Neptune were standing on.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Kaorinite, it seems that the target wasn't the holder of a talisman." Tomoe remarked.

"Correct, we also had an uncalculated interruption." Kaorinite replied. "I will be careful in the future."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"It's unfortunate we couldn't find a talisman today." one of the figures said.

"Indeed it is. We must hurry and find the talismans before the Death Busters find them," the other figure commented.

"Yes. The Earth's sake is in our hands." her companion agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. Usagi has a nightmare about the light of the Silver Crystal fading and wakes up only to find that it's not a dream! Mamoru tries to cheer her up by taking her to an abandoned church where all the stray cats of the neighborhood live. Usagi makes friends with a young girl who has been taking care of the cats. But the little girl's been targeted by a Daimon named Nekonnell! Usagi tries to help, but she can't transform. When all hope seems lost, Usagi's useless broach suddenly transforms into an even more powerful transformation and invoking the Senshi's next level of power. With her power restored, Usagi transforms and defeats Nekonnell with an all new attack! Only seconds before, the two mysterious Senshi appeared yet again, but left after they found that the little girl's heart did not contain a talisman. Unfortunately, this is only the beginning for the Sailor Senshi.


	2. The Girls' New Transformations

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 1 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: The Rod of Love is Born! The Girls' New Transformations

In response to red*robin ()'s review: Yes, the girls' second transformation is the 'Star' power-level, but I never said the Dragons can't power up as well, did I? And yes, while Jupiter's still at second-stage, i.e, 'Star' stage, with Dragons Solaris, Mars and Venus revealed, their female counterparts have ascended to third stage, the 'Crystal' stage. Moon's going to fourth-stage, the 'Cosmic' power-level, invoking the same power-ups for the girls as well. As for Dragon Jupiter, aka Kouki, he won't be showing up until Chapter 6, I'm afraid, although he _would_ be using his attacks from the shadows.

* * *

A few minutes after Mikuji's attack...

"Do you have a clue on what this whole 'talisman' thing is about?" Usagi asked.

"Not really," Ami admitted. "I'll have see if I can find anything in my computer."

"I'm tired." Rei muttered then yawned

Ami looked up and down at Rei with her computer Yuichiro rose an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm just checking to see if there's any side-effects to what happened today."

"So?" Rei asked after a few seconds.

"Your energy's quite low, but other than that, there's no side-effects. Whatever that crystal is, it left and re-entered your body without causing any real harm."

"Weird," Yuichiro said.

"And those two figures we saw... I could bet they're Senshi."

Rei nodded, "That's what I thought. If there's a Senshi for each planet, then there's a few Senshi missing."

"Right," Ami said, "but we won't know for sure."

Usagi shrugged, "Well, this is interesting and all, but I was finding Mamo-chan before this whole mess started, so I guess I'll go search for him anyways."

Ami sighed as they watched Usagi leave the Shrine. "She will never change..."

_

* * *

_

In his laboratory...

"Kaorinite." Tomoe started.

"Yes, Professor." Kaorinite replied.

"What is the purpose of our group, Death Busters?" Tomoe questioned.

"To acquire the 'Holy Grail' and control the world." Kaorinite replied.

"And how are we going to get the 'Holy Grail'?" Tomoe snorted.

"If we find the talismans that are within the 'Pure Hearts' of the chosen ones, we will know the whereabouts of the 'Holy Grail'." Kaorinite answered.

"That's right." Tomoe agreed. "For that, we must first use the Daimon Eggs to..." he chuckled, holding the new Egg in his palms.

"Now, find the 'Pure Heart' that is just right for you." Kaorinite told the Egg. At that. The Egg flew off to find its target.

* * *

_  
In Usagi's nightmare_

_Usagi was wincing as the light of the Ginzuishou faded. "Why?" she gasped, her transformation reversing. "The light from the Ginzuishou is disappearing..."_

"_Oh my, tired from studying?" Mercury taunted._

"_Or did you work too hard?" Jupiter added._

"_Or you didn't get your afternoon nap?" Venus mocked._

"_Usagi, shouldn't you retire soon?" Mars chided._

"_You..." Usagi fumed. "All of you are traitors!"_

* * *

"I won't forgive you!" she acted out, strangling Luna.

"I can't breathe!" Luna wailed. "You... you... you... you... you..." she gave the blond the 'North Star Hundred Crack Fist', Neko Version One.

"A dream...?" Usagi peered open her eyes.

"Really, Usagi..." Luna sighed.

"It's not a dream." Usagi checked the brooch. "If the light doesn't come back, I might never be able to henshin again."

"Usagi..." Luna blinked.

"Luna, does it mean that I have to retire from being a Sailor Senshi?" Usagi wondered, picking up the brooch.

"That's not true..." Luna protested.

"But the Ginzuishou..." Usagi trailed.

"It'll be alright." Luna assured. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Cheer up, Usagi. Oh, that's right." she pointed out. "Why don't you talk this out with Mamoru?"

"But..." Usagi muttered, before something came to her mind. "Luna, what if I could just make Ami hand over the Jinseizuishou to me?"

"That could work..." Luna mused. "After all, she is a Sailor Senshi and you are the Princess. Rightfully, all of the Senshi's powers are yours. Anyway, cheer up." she consoled. "Come on now!"

* * *

In the park...

"You had a dream like that?" Mamoru inquired, after Usagi recounted her dream.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi remarked. "I wonder what's going to happen to me now... If I can't henshin, I can't fight the new enemy..."

"I know!" Mamoru came up with an idea. "I'll show you something good, Usako. Just come with me." he pulled her off.

In an abandoned houseyard...

"It's okay." Mamoru pulled the uncertain Usagi into a hole in the brick wall. "Come on!"

"Is it alright to come to a place like this?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think it's alright, but..." Mamoru voiced.

"Nobody's around..." Usagi looked around. "Oh, Mamo-chan..." she blushed, getting the intonation. "Just because you wanted to be alone with me...you didn't have to bring me to a place like this."

_Don't jump to conclusions!_ Mamoru sweatdropped.

"It's alright." Usagi pouted her lips, ready for the pending kiss. "You don't have to be shy about it. Okay!" only to be greeted by a kitten's lick, causing her to snap her eyes open and shriek in fear.

"My, how cute!" she squealed at the kitten. "Let me hold it. Good girl." she cuddled the kitten. "Because you're brown... your name is Char-chan! There, there. Mamo-chan, you wanted to show me this kitten?"

"Yeah, this is where the stray cats live." Mamoru replied.

"Where are you going, Char-chan?" Usagi blinked when the kitten leapt out of her arms. "You too, Mamo-chan." she ran after the kitten. "Hurry."

"Hey!" Mamoru blinked and sighed. "Sheesh."

* * *

In the abandoned mansion...

"Now, eat up." Miharu presented the cats with a dish of cat food. "Don't rush. There is still plenty left."

"Are you taking care of those cats?" Usagi asked.

"Who is there?" Miharu demanded.

"Defender of justice!" Usagi posed.

"Nice to meet you." Mamoru poked his head in, handing Usagi a bag of cat food.

"Let me join you." Usagi knelt down. "Do you always feed the cats?"

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for them." Miharu admitted. "I've finally found this place, but it's going to be demolished soon. They all want to be happy, but..."

"You're kind..." Usagi remarked. "Alright!" she decided. "I'll take care of the cats too. Is that alright, Mamo-chan?"

"Well, I guess it's alright, if it'll cheer you up." Mamoru sighed.

* * *

In Miharu's room...

The Daimon Egg entered the room via the opened window and embedded itself within the uncompleted jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

The next day...

"Taking care of cats?" the girls chorused after Usagi informed them.

"Not just taking care of them." Usagi corrected. "I have to find the cats' new owners. Rei, Ami, Minako, Mako-chan... four cats will be taken care of if you each take one."

"Wait a minute." Minako protested. "I barely get by taking care of Artemis."

"What do you mean by that?" the said cat fumed.

"Don't worry about it." Minako silenced him with a punch to the cheek. "Don't worry."

"Our place too..." Rei replied, whacking a nearby tree with her broom, sending the crows flying off. "See? We have a lot of birds. I can't possibly have a cat here."

"Um..." Makoto started. "I'm living by myself. I don't think I can take care of a cat."

"I'm facing important entrance exams." Ami added. "I don't think I am at ease enough to take care of a cat."

"What, what's all this?" Usagi whined. "You guys only think about yourselves."

"Then, why can't you take care of them at your place, Usagi?" Rei remarked.

"Well, um..." Usagi thought of an excuse. "I have a reason why I can't. We barely get by feeding Luna's giant stomach."

"Who has a giant stomach?" Luna fumed, only to have Ami silence her by stuffing a sandwich into her mouth.

"Anyway, don't rush." Ami reasoned. "Why don't you look for people who might take care of them?"

"Alright." Usagi relented, as Luna chomped on the sandwich and thus, proving Usagi was right about her appetite. "Then, for now, we'll each get some food for the cats, and meet up again. Got that?"

"What's going on?" Artemis asked his female counterpart.

"She's just being whimsical, as usual." Luna waved the concern aside.

* * *

In Miharu's apartment...

"No, don't follow me." Miharu chided the kittens who had followed her home. "I'm sorry." she entered the door. "I can't keep cats here. Only until Mom comes home..." she relented as the kittens nuzzled her ankle.

"Keep yourselves out of trouble!" she chided as the kittens pounced about her room. "Don't climb onto the bed!" she pulled a kitten off her bed. "Hey now!" she scolded as the other kitten leapt off her table, scattering the puzzle pieces. "I'm in the middle of this. Now... was it here?" she slotted in the misplaced piece, activating the hidden Daimon Egg.

"Nekonneru!" the purple catgirl climbed out of the unfinished puzzle.

"This is a joke, right?" Miharu stammered.

"I will take the talisman inside your 'Pure Heart' now." Nekonneru declared. "Nell!"

"Run!" Miharu ducked the claw and ran out of the house with the kittens in tow.

"I won't let you get away!" Nekonneru swore. "Nell! Nell!" and extended her tail around Miharu's neck. The girl slammed the door to avoid getting caught, the tail scattering into jigsaw pieces.

Stepping out of the house after the girl fled, Nekonneru reformed her tail.

* * *

In the abandoned mansion...

Miharu slammed the door behind her and breathed in relief, only to scream in fear as Nekonneru manifested outside the window.

* * *

In the courtyard...

"I wonder if she's not going to come today." Usagi wondered in the courtyard. "There, there, Char-chan." she stroked the kitten.

"They make me want to ask Grandpa and see if I can keep one of them." Rei noted as Ami petted a gray kitten.

"Don't say one." Usagi complained. "Take all of them."

"Usagi, this isn't a bargain sale at a supermarket." Makoto chided.

"Oh, sorry.." Usagi blushed. "What's wrong?" she blinked as Char-chan leapt out of her arms upon hearing Miharu's scream, the assembled kittens jumping into the mansion via the broken window. "What's going on?"

* * *

In the abandoned mansion...

"Nell, Nell, Nell!" Nekonneru lifted her skirt before the frightened girl, revealing her black star. A black beam shot out from the star and proceeded to extract Miharu's 'Heart Crystal'. The kittens jumped at the Daimon to defend the girl, only to be knocked against the wall.

"A Daimon again..." Usagi gasped as Nekonneru continued the extraction. "Just maybe..." she looked at her brooch. "I might be able to... Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Usagi..." Luna gasped as the blond sank to her knees, still unable to transform.

"Usagi..." Artemis muttered.

"Let's go, everyone." Rei instructed. "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" the four Senshi transformed.

"This time, I will take the Talisman." Nekonneru swore. "Nell!"

"We won't let you do that!" the Senshi chorused. "The Sailor Senshi are here!"

"What?" Nekonneru growled.

"Burning Soul!" Mars released her attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter tossed her lightning ball.

Nekonneru slapped the attacks away with her tail, the aftershock throwing the girls through the wall.

"They're all..." Usagi gasped. "Stop!" she ran out of her hiding spot.

"Wait!" Artemis warned.

"Usagi!" Luna cried, the two cats jumping into the frenzy after her, only to be knocked away by the Daimon.

"No one else will get in the way now." Nekonneru looked around. "Nell! Nell! Nell! Nell! Nell!" she returned to the extraction. "Now, I have a souvenir to bring back to Kaorinite-sama." she retrieved the 'Heart Crystal'. Nell! What is it? Nell!" she cried out when an energy ball struck her from behind, followed by a sphere of water.

"Such a powerless being." Uranus noted as the 'Heart Crystal' fell to the ground.

"It's those two again." Luna blinked.

"How is it?" Neptune asked as Uranus examined the 'Heart Crystal' after she and Uranus jumped down.

"This is not a Talisman." Uranus shook her head and returned the 'Heart Crystal' to Miharu.

"Who in the world... are they?" Venus wondered, as the two Outer Senshi walked off, the Daimon reforming herself. "Wait!" she cried out. "We haven't defeated the enemy yet. If you are Senshi as well... fight with us."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Uranus corrected. "Our mission is only to acquire the Talismans. There's no way we can fight with you."

"You should settle your own affairs by yourselves." Neptune added.

"What?" Mars gasped as Nekonneru wrapped her tails around the four Guardian Senshi and tossing them against the wall after the two renegade Senshi vanished from sight.

"Everyone!" Usagi cried, as she, Luna and Artemis tended to Miharu. The Daimon grinned and wrapped her tail around Usagi and proceeded to pull her in.

"Who the Nell is it?" Nekonneru demanded when a rose cut her tail, scattering the appendage into puzzle pieces.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Usagi beamed.

"Those who toy with 'Pure Hearts' will one day be tried by 'Pure Hearts'." Dragon Solaris declared.

"Nekonneru!" the Daimon growled, extending her tails to the four male warriors. Tuxedo Kaman thrust his cane through the incoming appendage, scattering it into puzzle pieces and pinning the Daimon against the wall.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gaped when the Daimon grabbed the cane, breaking the end.

Tuxedo Kaman lifted his cape to guard against the Daimon's claws, only to have both the cape and his mask shredded off.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Usagi gasped.

"Plasma Beam!"

"Fire Knuckle!"

"Light Sword Barrage!"

The combined attacks blasted the catgirl off before she could do anymore damage.

"Run, Usagi." Dragon Mars told the untransformed Moon Senshi. "Fire Knuckle!"

"Light Sword Barrage!" Dragon Venus added his attack. "Now, Usagi. At least you should get away from here."

"I can't do that." Usagi protested, tending to the wounded Tuxedo Kaman.

"Hurry and run!" Tuxedo Kaman barked.

"No..." Usagi insisted. "I want to protect everyone. And my dear Mamo-chan too. I want to fight with everyone."

"Usako..." Tuxedo Kaman muttered.

"Usagi..." Luna whimpered, the two lovers holding hands and shut their eyes as Nekonneru relaunched her attack. The Daimon was then blasted off by the combined power of the Prince and Princess.

"That's..." Dragon Venus could not believe his eyes, the background changing to the Moon Castle, with Usagi and Mamoru returning to their royal forms. A shimmer of Moon dust then settled between them, manifesting into the 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod'. The Ginzuishou's shine returning once more, the Crystal Star then evolved into the 'Cosmic Heart Compact'.

"This, born from our combined power, is..." Princess Serenity muttered.

"The legendary Rod..." Dragon Mars stated.

"The 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod'." Dragon Solaris finished.

"The legendary 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod'?" Princess Serenity echoed, as she and Prince Endymion grasped the new weapon.

"Nekonneru!" the Daimon growled.

"Usagi, henshin!" Artemis called.

"I'm sure you can do it now!" Luna agreed.

Usagi nodded, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" The 'Cosmic Heart Compact' manifested and its lid opened, revealing a pink, heart-shaped crystal. Usagi brushed her hand past the crystal, making it emit a pink light. The light then bathed the four Senshi in its power, invoking their 'Cosmic' power-levels as their henshin pens upgraded, just as Moon then finished in her final pose.

"I won't forgive you for trampling 'Pure Hearts' underfoot!" Moon declared. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she fired her upgraded attack at the charging Daimon.

"Lovely!" Nekonneru cried as the large pink heart smashed into her. The completed puzzle fell to the ground, the Daimon Egg emerging from it before breaking into half.

"I did it!" Moon whooped. "I was able to henshin!"

"That was splendid, Moon." Tuxedo Kaman praised.

"This is our..." Moon looked at her new weapon as Tuxedo Kaman nodded, the Dragons supporting their female counterparts.

* * *

In the courtyard, the next day...

"I'm glad, so glad." Usagi remarked as Miharu played with the kittens.

"But, it's going to be tough from now on." Minako noted.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed. "We're going to find owners for the cats."

"I already found them." Usagi replied. "5 cats go to Rei, 2 to Ami, 2 more to Minako, and 1 to Mako-chan."

"I've been saying that." Makoto protested. "You can't do that."

"I'm not a cat!" Usagi giggled as the girls tickled her with the fuzzy plants before an idea came to her. "We can have them taken care of at the 'Animal Kingdom'!"

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Rei growled.

_This is no good..._ Luna and Artemis sighed, Usagi fleeing from the vengeful girls.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and Minako meet a young boy and girl, and fall for the boy, deciding to follow him around. They are caught by surprise when a Daimon appears, and they must fight it. they are aided by the mysterious Senshi from before, now revealed to be Sailors Neptune and Uranus. Later, Usagi and Minako meet the boy finally, and learn that he is a masculine female.


	3. The Secret of Tenoh Haruka

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 2 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Boy? The Secret of Tenoh Haruka

* * *

Time passes...

"Oh man..." Usagi sighed, walking outside of Crown. "We're studying for entrance exams again at Rei's place today. I can't, I can't." she chided herself, walking past the Game Center. "I have to bear with it until the entrance exams are over. Everyone else is doing their best too. What?" she exclaimed, popping back to the Crown.

"That's right." Minako sat in front of the counter, talking with Motoki as Usagi entered. "And Artemis didn't get the hint and ate another caramel. And of course, the caramel got stuck onto his tooth. And because he's a cat, he couldn't pry off the caramel stuck onto his tooth and he was squirming around so much."

"Ah!" Usagi exploded, knocking Minako off the stool.

"Oh?" Minako turned to the red 'Rabbit'. "Usagi..."

"I was thinking everyone else was doing their best, so I was keeping myself away." Usagi whined. "And yet you're here..."

"No, I lured Minako in here." Motoki protested. "I asked her if she wanted to come in every once in a while because she can get tired from studying too much."

"Motoki!" Usagi scolded. "Don't you think you're being a bit too easy on her?"

"Uh, er, no..." Motoki sweated.

"Usagi!" Minako whined. "We're young only once! "What happens if we fail our entrance exams? Won't you think 'Oh, I wish I had been playing and having fun back then?' And they do say, 'haste makes dancing'."

"I think you should be studying after all." Motoki remarked, unsettled by another one of Minako's butchered phases.

"If that's the case..." Minako pulled Usagi over to a game machine. "Over here."

"I think you should be studying after all." Motoki noted.

"Go!" Minako was clearly winning the racing game.

"I'm a lap behind!" Usagi paled.

"See ya!" Minako winked.

"Stay!" Usagi panicked, her race car spinning wildly as she hit the accelerator. "Stay!"

The bright red words 'Game Over' was then displayed on the screen after her car crashed and the defeated Usagi slid off the chair just as Haruka entered the Crown.

"I'm getting carsick." Usagi muttered.

"Come on now!" Minako chided. "Try again, Usagi!"

"I think we should be getting to Rei's place soon, or otherwise..." Usagi pointed out.

"There's no time for that!" Minako fumed. "If we stop now, who's going to conquer the Formula 1 world in the future?"

"I don't really want to conquer..." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Then, miss." Haruka voiced. "Can I drive alongside of you?"

"You're..." Minako flushed.

"Kidding..." Usagi was red in the face.

_He's hot!_ The chibified blonds' eyes turned into heart.

"Oh, go right ahead!" Minako pushed Usagi off the gaming seat.

"Can you hold my bag?" Haruka handed Usagi her bookbag.

"Please, let her hold as many as you want." Minako squealed. _I'm so lucky!_ She case a glance at the fuming Usagi after she inserted her coin. _It's no every day that such a hot guy comes up and talks to you. So, how do you like my wonderful steering?_

"Um, the race has begun... already." Usagi reminded as Haruka just sat in the seat.

"I know..." Haruka chuckled. "You see, I have to give her a handicap."

_A handicap?_ Minako fumed, stepping on the accelerator. _How dare he say that to me, Aino Minako, who will conquer the Formula 1 world?_

"I think it's about time now." Haruka started her race car.

_Impossible..._ Minako twitched as Haruka overtook her. _Exactly how fast is he going?_

"I see..." Usagi gaped as Haruka maintained her speed at the 310km/hr mark. "Amazing."

"Not even close." Haruka corrected, increasing her speed to 370km/hr.

"I'm a lap back?" Minako squealed in disbelief, crashing her car in the process. "Complete defeat." she slumped against the back of the chair.

"That's not true." Haruka corrected. "You did pretty well. I guess cute girls have good gaming sense as well."

"Really?" Minako blushed. "Well, a lot of people say that to me."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka." Michiru entered.

_You're kidding!_ Usagi gaped in shock. _Oh my, how beautiful!_ The two blonds were agape.

"Well, see you later." Haruka told the two girls.

"Sure..." Minako flushed.

"You with the buns..." Haruka stated. "We should race together next time."

"Sure..." Usagi blushed.

"You sure got to know them well." Michiru remarked, the pair exiting the Crown.

"What..." Haruka chided. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe." Michiru chuckled.

"They still seem so childish." Haruka added. "They're really cute."

"They're both so beautiful..." Usagi gushed.

"So, that man's name is Haruka." Minako noted.

"Come to think of it, I've been seeing the two of them around here a lot." Motoki pointed out.

"Oh, were you here, Motoki?" Minako asked.

"Well, I _do_ work here." Motoki reminded.

* * *

Outside Crown...

"You're a tease, you know that, Ruka_-nee-chan_?" Ami joked, as the two Outer Senshi exited the Game Center. "God knows what would have happened if Michi-nee-chan hadn't appeared." she prodded.

"Perhaps." Haruka grinned at the Neptune Senshi's younger cousin.

"Come with us, imouto-chan?" Michiru offered. "We've lots to discuss."

* * *

In a tea cafe...

"You feel it." Ami voiced, after the three ordered their drinks.

"Yes." Michiru nodded. "The sea is about to get stormy again. We really have to be careful in this town."

"Seems so." Haruka agreed, the trio not noticing Usagi and Minako peering at them.

"Minako, I think those two are lovers." Usagi whispered.

"But how does Ami know them?" Minako was puzzled.

"Then explain to us what happened?" Haruka asked the younger Senshi. "You were a lot more powerful; you were at your 'Aeon' level when we last saw each other, right?" At Ami's nod, she pressed, "Then why are you still in third-stage?"

"Fourth-stage, currently." Ami corrected. "Moon upgraded our powers during the last battle."

"Then why the downgrade?" Michiru asked. "You could have defeated the Daimons very easily. Why let Moon take the glory?"

"Pluto's orders." Ami shrugged and refused to elaborate.

* * *

Later, along a canal...

"They really are lovers after all." Usagi noted, as she and Minako hid behind a corner, the pair spying on the two older women who had dropped Ami at Rei's place earlier.

"Usagi, you don't have to come with me anymore." Minako chided. "I'll do the rest myself."

"No way!" Usagi whined. "I'm curious about that handsome guy too."

"But, you have Mamoru, Usagi!" Minako reminded.

_That's true, but..._ Usagi sweatdropped. "How about Hitoshi?"

"See?" Minako smiled after Haruka and Michiru split off. "They separated already. They weren't lovers at all."

"Kameda-san." Haruka voiced, interrupting the mechanic's work. "Hello."

"Hey, you're here again?" Kameda came up from under the car he was fixing.

"I'm sorry." Haruka chuckled.

"Can you wait a while?" Kameda requested. "I'm almost done with this."

"Sure." Haruka nodded.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Kaorinite." Tomoe droned, heating up a test tube.

"Yes, I am here." Kaorinite replied.

"Did you find it?" Tomoe asked. "A human with the chosen 'Pure Heart'."

"Yes, I have a good idea already." Kaorinite replied.

"I see..." Tomoe noted, pouring the incubating Daimon Egg into the beaker. "Good, good..." he held the fully formed Egg between his hands. "Good girl... Go, Egg of Daimon, take a 'Pure Heart' and bring it to me." At his command, the Egg went off to find its target, settling itself within the vehicle Kameda was repairing.

* * *

Outside the car repair store...

"Now, you go ahead and hurry over to Rei's place." Minako prodded, the two peering into the shop.

"No, I don't want to." Usagi whined. "I'm curious about that handsome guy as well."

* * *

Inside the car repair store...

"Little kittens." Haruka chuckled, leaning against wall and noticing Usagi's school skirt. "How long are you going to hide there?"

"So, you knew about us?" Minako poked her head in.

* * *

Outside the car repair store...

"Tenoh Haruka." Haruka introduced herself. "Tenth grade." At their confused gasps, she added, "You wanted to know, right? About me."

"Yes!" both girls beamed.

"That's right." Minako replied.

"Right!" Usagi repeated.

"The other things that you have been wanting to know." Haruka mused.

"Yes!" Minako raised her hand. "The person who you were with a few minutes ago, how is she related to you?"

"To you?" Usagi echoed.

"What kind of relationship do you have?" Minako pressed.

"Have?" Usagi repeated.

"She's not your lover, right?" Minako insisted.

"Right?" Usagi echoed.

"Lovers?" Haruka blinked. "Michiru and me?"

"Michiru..." Minako squealed. "So you guys are close enough to not use honorifics?"

"Not to use them..." Usagi mock-wailed.

"Let's see..." Haruka replied. "You could say we're closer than that." and breaking two hearts in the process. "But, don't give up. You two still have a chance."

"Okay..." Minako flushed.

"Don't be fooled." Michiru chided.

"Michiru." Haruka protested.

"This person always says things like that when cute girls are spotted." Michiru replied.

"Isn't that a bit much to say?" Haruka scolded.

"Oh, is it alright to say that to me?" Michiru reminded. "I'll just take what I brought for you and go home."

"Come on..." Haruka protested.

"Question!" Minako raised her hand. "Are you Haruka's lover?"

"Please answer yes or no." Usagi pressed.

"No." Michiru replied.

"Alright!" Minako remarked. "This romance is mine!"

"It's mine." Usagi corrected.

"You have Mamoru, Usagi!" Minako reminded.

_Today's Minako is snappier than usual. She's acting just like Rei._ Usagi sweatdropped. "You have Hitoshi, don't you?"

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

The Martian Senshi sneezed, "Oh no, I wonder if it's pollen."

"You have to be careful during this session." Ami advised.

"In any case, Usagi and Minako sure are late." Makoto pointed out. "What are the both of them doing?"

"I'm worried that it's _both_ of them." Ami remarked. "I wonder if something happened.

"In any case, knowing the two of them," Rei sniffled. "Don't you think they probably found a cute boy, and followed him?"

"Impossible..." Ami chuckled. "Even they..." Cutting off her chuckle, the three girls sighed.

* * *

Outside the car repair store...

"Kameda-san over there is trying to become a mechanic who can tune up cars to international racing standards." Haruka supplied. "That's why I like coming here. I think I can see a racing circuit beyond here, swaying in the haze from the mirage. The wind that blows across a circuit carries a wonderful scent."

"Um, Haruka, you're..." Minako started.

"Haruka's dream is to become the top race car driver." Michiru replied.

"No, that's not true." Haruka corrected. "It's not a dream. It _was_ a dream."

"It _was_ a dream?" Minako echoed.

"Then what is your dream now?" Usagi asked.

"To do something that only I can do." Haruka replied. "And to do that, I will make any sacrifice. No matter what I lose, I won't regret it."

"He really is awesome." Minako flushed.

"Yeah, he loses to Mamo-chan, but still..." Usagi nodded.

* * *

Inside the car repair store...

"Alright." Kameda slammed down the hood. "I think that about does it." and reached over to the steering wheel, activating the hidden Daimon.

* * *

Outside the car repair store...

"What is it?" Minako gaped.

"Kameda-san!" Haruka was about to dash in when Michiru stopped her

"Haruka." Michiru reminded.

"I know." Haruka growled.

* * *

Inside the car repair store...

"Steering!" the Daimon manifested.

"What is this?" Kameda was taken aback.

"I will take that 'Pure Heart' which rides on your dreams." Steering declared. "Jack Up!"

"Hey!" Minako ran into the store as the Daimon held the mechanic immobile.

"Stop it!" Usagi shouted, the two girls skidding into a pile of oil cans after Minako slipped onto a puddle of oil.

"Stop it." Kameda remarked, the Daimon winding down the windscreen to reveal the black star, before proceeded to extract the 'Heart Crystal'.

"I'll now have this crystal checked by Kaorinite-sama to see if it's a talisman." Steering extracted the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Oh no!" Usagi exclaimed after the Daimon drove off. "We have to hurry and get his 'Heart Crystal' back."

"Haruka!" Minako burst out of the oil cans. "He's gone." she whined.

"Minako, it's not the time to be saying such things." Usagi reminded.

"I know." Minako sweatdropped. "Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" the two blonds chorused.

* * *

In the canal...

"Let's go, Michiru." Haruka told her pavilion rider, the two Outer Senshi chasing the Daimon.

"Fine." Michiru replied as Haruka took the motorbike against the wall.

"They're flying?" Steering squealed. "Look out!" she shrieked, the motorcycle dropping on her. "Kaboom! Kerpow! That is too dangerous." she remarked, having survived the crash. "I'm glad I'm wearing a helmet."

"We finally caught up with you." Moon declared, having arrived with Venus on a bicycle.

"The 'Pure Heart' of a man chasing his dream." Venus added.

"We won't let villains take it away." Moon announced. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Wait a minute." Venus complained. "You made me pedal the bike. Don't look so cool all by yourself."

"Today's Venus is snappier than ever." Moon deathpanned.

"I will not allow any more traffic obstructions to block my driving." Steering growled.

"Hold it." Uranus and Neptune chorused.

"Who is it?" Steering demanded.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus." Uranus declared. "Acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune." Neptune added. "Acts with grace!"

"We have a reason to seek the talismans." Uranus remarked.

"We won't let you have the talismans." Neptune concluded.

"The mysterious Senshi..." Venus gaped.

"Were Sailor Senshi?" Moon echoed.

"Are you trying to obstruct my course as well?" Steering echoed.

"World Shaking!" Uranus released her attack.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune fired her water sphere.

"Now's your chance, Moon!" Venus shouted.

"I got it!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" Steering shrieked as the heart smashed into her, the Daimon Egg emerging from the steering wheel and breaking into half.

"No, this isn't a talisman either." Neptune inspected the 'Heart Crystal' in Uranus' hand.

"Looks that way." Uranus agreed. "Moon." she tossed the 'Heart Crystal' to the Moon Senshi. "Return that to its rightful owner."

* * *

The next day in the Crown...

"And so, that was the last we saw of Haruka." Minako stated.

"So, in other words, both of you really were ditching the study group to chase a cute guy?" Rei growled.

"Everyone, we have to research the new Sailor Senshi before all of this." Ami chided.

"That's fine." Rei replied. "Luna and Artemis are doing the research right now."

"I see..." Makoto noted. "That's why I didn't see either of them."

"Oh." Michiru started.

"Michiru!" Usagi gasped.

"Aren't you with Haruka today?" Minako pressed, not recognizing Haruka who had taken her school jacket off.

"I am." Michiru replied.

"Where?" Rei jumped onto Minako's back. "Where's this cute guy? Where?"

"Where?" Makoto leapt onto Rei. "Where is the guy that looks like the upperclassman we know?"

"Where is he?" Minako asked.

"Michi-nee-chan?" Ami blinked. "So, let me get this straight." she looked at Usagi. "The Haruka you two saw was..." she looked over to the dirty blond beside her Michi-nee-chan and burst out laughing.

"A girl..." Rei blinked.

"Right..." Makoto was disappointed.

"I don't recall ever saying that I was a guy." Haruka pointed out.

"Ruka-nee-chan, you're evil." Ami chuckled, Haruka returning her chuckle with a smirk.

"That can't be..." Minako whined.

"We don't have time for all of this." Ami sighed.

"I thought Mamo-chan was better from the beginning." Usagi nodded. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

SailorStar9: Anyone confused about power levels, here's the list: from weaker to stronger: Normal, Star, Crystal, Cosmic, Eternal, Holy and Aeon. Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi begins to feel lousy about herself and tries to make herself into a better person for Mamoru. She asks everyone for help, only for them to not take her seriously. She spots Michiru and is awed at how perfect she is. Michiru invites her and Mamoru to a violin concert, and they agree. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami meet up with her there. At the concert, the violinist's violin is changed to a Daimon named Octave, so the Senshi and the mysterious Senshi work together to stop Octave, and to save the heart.


	4. The Graceful Genius Michiru

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 3 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Usagi's Idol! The Graceful Genius Michiru

* * *

Time passes...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, ringing his doorbell. "It's Usako! I brought some delicious cookies! And... if there is love, I'm sure 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 burnt ones won't get in the way." she sweatdropped, peering into the bag. "Mamo-chan?" she blinked, entering the apartment when no one answered. "Such a mature atmosphere like always." she gushed, hearing the music from the player. "Future Considerations of Genetic Engineering?" she picked up the book on the table. "Mamo-chan is in college." she laughed. "He's at a really high level. I guess it doesn't fit Mamo-chan." she sighed, sinking to the ground after spilling the biscuits. "These charred cookies."

"Usako." Mamoru blinked at his sobbing girlfriend when he entered the living room, a can of soda in hand.

"I really am a good for nothing." Usagi wailed.

"What are you saying, all of a sudden?" Mamoru chided and picked up a burnt cookie.

"I fail as Mamo-chan's wife after all!" Usagi cried.

"Don't cry..." Mamoru pacified and ate the cookie. "It's not bad to have something on the bitter side." he added, swallowing the burnt biscuit.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi teared.

"Usako, you're fine the way you are." Mamoru soothed.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi threw herself into his embrace.

* * *

The next day...

"And so Mamoru ate all of the charred cookies?" Rei blinked.

"Poor thing." Makoto sighed at Usagi's nod.

"I hope he doesn't get an upset stomach from it." Minako added.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi fumed.

"She's right." Ami agreed. "That's saying too much."

"Ami!" Usagi beamed.

"If it was thoroughly cooked, there is little chance that he'd get food poisoning from it." Ami pointed out.

"Usagi..." Luna winced, the two Mau cats preparing for the imminent explosion as Rei giggled. "She's going to get mad..." Artemis trembled.

"Today's Usa-chan is a good Usa-chan." Usagi smiled. "Say, Ami? I want you to teach me something."

"What is it?" Ami blinked.

"Generic..." Usagi started, before correcting herself. "No, genetic engineering."

"And Mako-chan." she turned to Makoto. "Can you teach me how to cook?"

"Teach you cooking, Usagi?" Makoto blinked.

"Genetic engineering?" Rei sweatdropped.

"I decided that I want to be even a little bit closer to where my lovely Mamo-chan is right now." Usagi declared. "Minako, you're good with English, right?"

_Why?_ Minako sweatdropped.

"Rei..." Usagi turned to the priestess. "Will be how to wear a kimono. Yeah! That perfects my preparation to be a wife."

"Preparing to be a wife?" Artemis stammered.

"Oh no!" Minako grabbed her cat. "Crap! I forgot I had something to do!"

"Me too!" Makoto added. "I have to get back!"

"Mako-chan! Minako!" Usagi called, Rei sweatdropping at the two traitors.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" the two fled.

"Um, Usagi." Ami voiced. "I think you'd be better off studying biology and chemistry for our school before genetic engineering."

"It's alright, Ami." Rei cut her off. "She's just being whimsical as usual."

"What do you mean by that, Rei?" Usagi fumed.

"When I was teaching you how to wear a priestess kimono, I told you _many_ times but you never got it." Rei stuck out her tongue. "To be your teacher is something I never want to do at all, Usagi."

"Rei, you meanie!" Usagi retorted, Rei leading Ami off.

"Can you say all that, Usagi?" Luna reminded. "When you learnt cooking from Mako-chan or get tutored by Ami, you always quit within three days. Everyone is sick of it already. Really, at this rate, Mamoru will probably say that he doesn't want to marry you anymore. Hey, Usagi, are you listening?"

"That's why I always do my best." Usagi sobbed. "But Luna... even Luna..."

"Usagi.." Luna sweatdropped at her wailing mistress. "Oh... I guess she really was serious about this." she muttered after Usagi ran off.

"Luna, you idiot..." Usagi sniffled, before stopping in her tracks when she heard a violin playing in an empty outdoor theater.

* * *

In the outdoor theater...

"At least there's no doubt that strong powers are concentrated in this city." Haruka noted, playing with a lemon in her hand. "And when that power grows especially strong, those mysterious things attack humans."

"You can say that again." Ami sighed beside her Ruka-nee-chan.

"At least there's no doubt that strong powers are concentrated in this city." Haruka repeated, smirking. "And when that power grows especially strong, those mysterious things attack humans."

"Not what I meant." Ami mock-glared.

"Nothing will come out of worrying." Michiru pointed out. "What we are given is a very vague memory of our past that came back to us. Our mission is to find the three talismans, call for the 'Holy Grail' which is the source of an extreme amount of power and return it to the rightful owner as soon as possible."

"You two _do_ know that with each upgrade, a chuck of your memories come back, right?" Ami reminded.

"They do?" Haruka asked.

At Ami's nod, she got back to the matter at hand, "Who are the three owners of the 'Pure Hearts' that hide the talismans. If only we knew who they were."

"But to extract those talismans means the deaths of the respective owners." Michiru added.

"So, if I'm the one with a talisman, what would you two do?" Ami posted a question. "Or to be more precise, what if you two are the ones with the talismans?"

"Our mission comes first." Haruka answered for the both Outer Senshi.

"I knew you'll say that." Ami sighed. "It can't be helped then."

"Imouto-chan is right." Haruka agreed. "To meet the ultimate objective of saving the world, a few sacrifices have to be made. If that's the mission given to us, we can only plunge onward."

"I can name one person who won't agree to that." Ami pointed out.

"Moon?" Haruka guessed.

Ami just smiled, not agreeing or disagreeing with her.

"Haruka, imouto-chan..." Michiru stated, informing her two listeners of a third person.

"This is it!" Usagi gushed. "This is the ideal princess figure."

"Usagi..." Ami blinked.

"The bun-headed girl from before..." Haruka started.

"Do you want something from us?" Michiru asked.

"Um, I was just awed that you could play a violin like that." Usagi replied. "Like a princess... no, um, it's very mature. I look up to people like that."

Haruka chuckled and tossed the lemon to Michiru, who proceeded to juggle the fruit on her violin.

"No fair, Michi-nee-chan!" Ami pouted. "No matter how much I try, I can never learn to do that."

"Well," Haruka stood up. "I'll be going."

"Uh... um..." Usagi started.

"I'm just a little frustrated." Haruka got on her motorbike. "I'll go on a little spin to cool my head off. Bye, imouto-chan, bun-head."

"Somehow, I don't feel angry at all..." Usagi blinked. "But... they're not buns!"

"Don't get any more speeding tickets, Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami joked as Haruka started her engine and drove off.

"She knows this isn't a problem that aimlessly running around will solve." Michiru stopped playing.

"And you put up with her, why?" Ami smirked.

* * *

In the art hall...

"Tsukino-san, was it?" Michiru asked the new addition as Usagi carried two violin cases.

"Call me Usagi." Usagi insisted.

At Michiru's blink, Ami chuckled, "You don't argue with her on that, Michi-nee-chan. Believe me, I've tried."

"All right..." Michiru nodded. "Usagi?"

"Yes!" Usagi turned serious, causing both Water Senshi to chuckle.

"Michiru, are you going to be a violinist in the future?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know." Michiru admitted. "I'm... not sure why I was born. I can't get a hold of which road I should take, and I'm lost, so to say."

"That's like me." Usagi beamed. "I'm lost too!"

"Um, you're Kaioh Michiru, right?" an art fan asked. "The one who painted this picture? I'm a big fan of your art. I'm looking forward to the upcoming art exhibition, too."

"Thank you." Michiru nodded.

_She paints too?_ Usagi blinked. _She's not like me. She's lost because she has too much talent. But... but, me too!_

* * *

Outside the art hall...

"I feel better now." Haruka took off her helmet, having stopped before the three girls. "I thought of finding their HQ as well, but of course, it's not really that easy."

Ami hushed the Uranian Senshi up, casting a look at Usagi.

"Hey!" Haruka muttered, the two Water Senshi sighing as Usagi started playing on her violin.

"Now, you two see what I have to put up with?" Ami shook her head.

"Our poor imouto-chan." Haruka grinned.

* * *

In a cafe...

"I see." Michiru noted as Usagi gobbled up her sundae. "That's why you wanted to play the violin."

"But it's no good." Usagi whined. "Even if I wanted Mamo-chan to hear it, I can't get better."

"Don't give up, Usagi." Ami encouraged. "Just look at Thomas and myself. We accepted each other for our strengths and faults."

"Imouto-chan is right." Michiru agreed. "You look wonderful when you're trying. Girls always get better that way."

"Michiru..." Usagi muttered.

"I'll give this to you." Michiru presented a couple of tickets to the two younger girls. "There's a wonderful violin recital coming up. It's this evening. Please come with the person you cherish."

"Sure!" Usagi beamed.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"The time has come." Tomoe produced another Daimon Egg. "Kaorinite, how are your preparations coming?"

"I have a good idea already." Kaorinite replied. "Now, go, Egg of Daimon. Go steal a 'Pure Heart'."

* * *

That evening...

"A tuxedo without the mask is also wonderful." Usagi beamed at her date. "I'm so happy." she snuggled in his embrace.

"But a violin concert..." Mamoru pointed out. "Aren't you trying a little too hard?"

"Excuse me!" Usagi pouted. "I may look like this, but I am a future princess."

"Usagi!" Rei called.

Usagi!" Minako added, the three girls arriving with their male counterparts.

"Everyone..." Usagi blinked. "You're really going to say this isn't like me, right?"

"I'm sorry about earlier." Makoto apologized. "You really were serious about learning how to cook."

"I heard from Luna that you guys are here, Usagi." Minako added.

"And so, they pulled all of us here." Hitoshi remarked, gesturing to Yuichiro, Kouki and himself.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." Luna apologized.

"Well, leave everything to me." Rei replied. "If you fall asleep during the performance, I'll pinch your butt to wake you up."

"Wait, where's Ami?" Makoto asked, looking around.

"Not to mention Thomas." Kouki agreed, noting that the genius couple were nowhere in sight.

"Over there." Usagi supplied, pointing to Ami and Thomas who were meeting up with Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Aside...

"So, are you really friends with Kaioh Michiru?" Thomas asked as they waited for the two Outer Senshi to arrive. Ami nodded, smiling slightly.

"She taught me piano and violin when I was seven. She was twelve and our mothers were sworn sisters in medical college. We've been friends ever since." Ami said.

"Good to see you've arrived, imouto-chan." a tall man with short blond hair greeted the younger couple and hugged Ami. The blue haired girl giggled.

"It's nice to see you as well Ruka-nii-chan." She said, pulling from her 'Ruka-nii-chan' and turned to Thomas.

"Thomas, this is Tenoh Haruka." Thomas held out his hand. The man eyed him before he shook his hand. "Any male friend of Ami's is an enemy of mine." He stated seriously. Thomas didn't know whether to laugh or run so he just nodded.

"Oh 'Ruka, leave the young man alone. Our little imouto-chan's all grown up now and can take care of herself." Michiru chided beside her lover, wearing a sea foam green evening gown. Ami gave the woman a tight hug.

"Thanks Michi-nee-chan. I'd like to introduce you to Thomas H. Norstein, he's a fan of yours." Thomas' cheeks burned and Michiru let out a giggle.

"It's a pleasure, Thomas. Please don't mind Haruka, she's just a little overprotective." Thomas was a little taken aback when he heard 'she' but he tried not to dwindle on it.

"It's an honor to meet you, Kaioh-san." The teal haired woman smiled before glancing back at Ami as if asking what importance he was in her life.

Meanwhile, backstage, the Daimon Egg settled itself within a violin of a violinist.

* * *

In the theater...

"Oh, there they are." Haruka peered through her binoculars, seeing the small group underneath the pavilion she and Michiru were in. "They're pretty attractive guys." she noted, seeing the girls' dates.

"It's so nice to be young." Michiru agreed.

"You sound like an old woman." Haruka joked.

"Oh, really?" Michiru blinked and Haruka nodded before settling in as the recital begun.

Rei smacked Usagi on the head, forcing the blond out of her love-lorn stupor.

"Usagi, look in front of you." Rei chided. "In front of you."

"Where were _you_ looking, Rei?" Usagi fumed.

"I was watching!" Rei insisted. "I was looking in front of me!", causing the surrounding audience to hush the girls up.

In the middle of the recital, the violin started screeching to the horror of the unfortunate violinist and audience.

"Usako!" Mamoru warned.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed, the audience wincing in pain from the high screech.

Flying out of the violinist's hand, the Daimon manifested from the violin.

"Octave!" the Daimon sang, the sound waves knocking the audience out. "Octave!" the Daimon then proceeded to extract the violinist's 'Heart Crystal'.

"Hurry, go outside!" Mamoru told the girls.

* * *

Outside the theater...

"Usagi!" Luna looked at the girls.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Octave!" the Daimon's screech answered his question.

"It's coming!" Rei warned.

"Everyone, henshin!" Minako instructed.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

"Octave!" the Daimon played the violin strings with one hand, the stolen 'Heart Crystal' in another, her screech breaking the windows.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "You wrecked my important, very important romantic night.

"Maidens, love with all your life." Venus added.

"The Sailor Team of pretty Senshi will..." Mars continued.

"In the name of the moon.." Moon announced.

"Punish you!" the girls chorused.

"Octave!" the Daimon stunned the Senshi with her screech.

"I can't move!" Mars gasped.

With the girls knocked unconscious, the Daimon focused her attack on the ground, trailing a beam of energy towards the girls. "Ow!" the Daimon winced, Tuxedo Kaman's rose cutting her hand.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed.

"A serenade fits a beautiful moonlit night." the tuxedo-clad hero voiced. "Noise that is painful to listen to shall all disappear immediately."

"Solar Wave!"

"Fire Knuckle!"

"Light Sword Barrage!"

"Jupiter..." Dragon Jupiter run toward the Daimon, an aura of electricity surrounding him. "Lightning Kick!" He then leapt at her and the electricity all gathered in his feet.

"Octave!" the Daimon blasted her sound waves at the Dragons who jumped to dodge the attack.

"Jupiter..." Jupiter started gathering electricity. "Berserker..." Lightning rained on Jupiter, channeling through her body and into her gloves. She swung her fists forwards as if she was hitting an imaginary opponent, and several lightning bolts shot forwards too fast for Octave to block. "...BOLT!"

"Be careful." Mercury warned, after Octave jumped to dodge the attack. "There are a lot of people in the concert hall."

"That's such a cowardly move." Venus growled art the taunting Daimon.

"Really!" Moon fumed. "It's got a twisted personality."

"Octave!" the Daimon started playing again.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's water ball roared in.

"You guys!" Mercury looked at the Outer Senshi.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Uranus declared.

"Same here, I am Sailor Neptune." Neptune added.

"Uranus, Neptune." Dragon Solaris started. "What in the world do you..."

"Whoa, I ask you not to do any unnecessary probing." Uranus chided.

"Our objective is to find the talismans." Neptune added. "Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other."

"Nothing to do with each other? "Dragon Mars echoed.

"I thought you were our allies." Jupiter snorted. "But it seems like you guys are pretty headheaded."

"Look out!" Mercury warned, leaping to push Neptune out of the way.

"Octave!" the Daimon restarted her attack.

"Thank you." Neptune looked at her cousin.

"You're welcome, as always." Mercury smiled.

"Damnit, how dare you." Uranus growled. "World Shaking!"

"That Daimon is a fried goner. She just PO-ed Uranus." Mercury noted amusedly. "Now, Moon!"

"Oh, okay!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon cried as the heart smashed into her.

Neptune retrieved the 'Heart Crystal' just as the Daimon Egg popped out of the violin and broke into half.

"She took the best part." Uranus joked.

"Uranus." Neptune presented the 'Heart Crystal' to her partner for inspection.

"No, it's not a talisman." Uranus replied after a while. "It looks like another wasted trip."

"Uranus, Neptune!" Jupiter called. "Who in the world are you?"

"And what are the talismans?" Venus asked.

"If you really want to find know, figure it out on your own." Uranus chuckled.

"The heart of an artist that performs a graceful tune is very delicate." Neptune reminded when Uranus was about to return the 'Heart Crystal'. "Take care in returning it."

"Oh, wait!" Venus called as the two Outer Senshi jumped off.

"They don't have any manners." Mars pouted.

"But, they seem like good people." Moon noted.

* * *

After the battle...

"It's a shame." Usagi remarked, the group walking home. "We missed out on listening to a wonderful performance."

"How about I treat you to a meal in its place?" Mamoru offered.

"Lucky me!" Usagi beamed.

"Usagi." Luna chided, the two Mau cats sweatdropping.

"What about those lessons to become a wife?" Artemis sighed.

"I'll start again tomorrow." Usagi replied. "Okay?"

"Of course, you're going to treat me as well, right Yuichiro?" Rei gave her partner a glare, daring him to contradict her.

"Yeah..." Yuichiro nodded nervously.

"How cute." Michiru noted on the bridge, as she and Haruka looked down at the girls pestering their respective partners.

I guess so." Haruka agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi's friend (Motoki's sister), Unazuki, is targeted for her pure heart, with her wish to save her precious first kiss. When Unazaki's heart is snatched, Moon goes after the Daimon, and so do Uranus and Neptune. All of them, including Tuxedo Kaman, face off for the heart, even after they defeat the Daimon. Neptune and Uranus decide it isn't a Talisman and they give it to Moon, who returns it to a dying Unazuki just in time.


	5. A Three Way Battle

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 4 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Protect the Pure Heart! A Three-Way Battle

* * *

Time passes...

"We're studying at Rei's place again today." Usagi yawned. "It's tough having entrance exams."

"What are you saying?" Luna retorted. "Don't stall yourself around here. We should get going. Otherwise, Rei and the others will yell at you again."

"But..." Usagi pouted. "Studying on such a wonderful day like today? I feel like I'm wasting my precious adolescence."

"I won't be responsible if you end up in tears later." Luna reminded.

"Oh, I wish I could go on a date with Mamo-chan." Usagi whined. "My wish came true!" she gushed, when Mamoru's motorbike skidded to a stop. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi!" Luna shouted. "What about your studies?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, running towards the motorbike. "Mamo-chan..." she stopped when she saw the pavilion rider. "Who is that? That person..."

"Usako." Mamoru greeted the blond as Unazuki took off her helmet.

"Unazuki?" Usagi blinked.

"Hello, Usagi." the girl smiled.

"Unazuki..." Usagi was puzzled. "Why are you...?"

"My brother, Motoki, is such a klutz." Unazuki replied as she hopped off the bike. "He said he was going on a trip, but forgot the ticket when he left the house. So, I rushed out of the house after him..."

"That was when I was passing by their place." Mamoru supplied.

"And so, Mamoru took me to the train station." Unazuki added.

"Oh, I see." Usagi heaved in relief. "Sheesh, don't surprise me like that."

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru blinked.

"Oh, nothing." Usagi replied nervously. "By the way, Mamo-chan, that riding suit is wonderful. You look really good in it. Damn, you're handsome."

"You think so?" Mamoru chuckled.

"You're so well-proportioned, you look good in anything." Usagi gushed.

"Hey, hey..." Mamoru chided. "Usako..."

* * *

In the Crown's cafe...

"A kiss with Mamo-chan?" Usagi exclaimed in horror.

"Wha..." Unazuki chided. "Usagi, you don't have to say it so loud! And about it." she whispered. "Usagi? Have you kissed Mamoru yet?"

"Uh, well..." Usagi flushed.

"I see." Unazuki smiled knowingly. "After all, since you're blushing so much... you haven't kissed yet."

"Well..." Usagi blinked. "That's..."

"Of course." Unazuki nodded. "It would be bad for you to kiss now since you're still in junior high, Usagi. And you have entrance exams this year to boot."

"Yeah..." Usagi agreed. "I'm a poor student with entrance exams. What about you, Unazuki? You're in high school... you've kissed a boy, right?"

"I can't really say this too loudly..." Unazuki blushed. "I... I do have a boyfriend that I love.. but I haven't kissed him yet."

"Why, why?" Usagi pressed. "If you love him, why don't you kiss him?"

"Because..." Unazuki flushed. "I want to cherish my first kiss with someone I really love! At the perfect time and place. Until then, I want to save it. Isn't it normal to think that way?"

"Haruka!" Usagi blinked, hearing the dirty blond's amused chuckle. "Michiru!"

"So cute to be dreaming of kisses." Haruka chuckled.

"Oh, I think it's romantic." Michiru corrected. "Do both of you know about the first kiss in world history? The first people to kiss in this world were Adam and Eve."

"There are many different kisses." Haruka added. "The kiss on the back of the hand of someone you look up to. A kiss of friendship on someone's forehead. A kiss on the palm of one's hand to wish for something."

"You really know a lot of things, Haruka." Usagi noted.

"In 15th-century Italy, it is said that if a young couple kissed, they had to get married." Michiru remarked.

"They were really strict." Unazuki commented.

"A first kiss..." Michiru reminisced. "You want to cherish it." and looked over at her partner.

"See ya." Haruka stated, the pair stood up to leave.

"Haruka and Michiru are so mature..." Usagi muttered, the older couple exiting the cafe.

"Oh, that's right, Usagi." Unazuki started. "I have a lot of delicious cakes. You should come visit my place later and have some. Bring your friends too."

"Really?" Usagi beamed. "I'll go! I'll go!"

"Now, I have to work." Unazuki went back to work. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Sure!" Usagi gushed. "Cake! A cake! I'm such a kid after all." she blushed, noticing the stares she received.

* * *

On the streets...

"A first kiss, huh?" Haruka mused.

"They are just so cute." Michiru added. "It's nice. We don't have the luxury to be falling in love right now."

"It's dangerous." Haruka voiced. "Honest girls like that are easily targeted by the Daimons."

"You're right." Michiru agreed. "The owner of a 'Pure Heart'. We have to be careful."

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Kaorinite." Tomoe started.

"Yes." Kaorinite replied.

"You have been piling up failures." Tomoe reminded, nurturing a Daimon Egg. "But I'm sure you have found a new target."

"Yes." Kaorinite replied as the Daimon Egg flew off. "A girl with a 'Pure Heart' that dreams of a first kiss."

"A kiss huh?" Tomoe mused. "I haven't done such a thing in years.

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

Unazuki has done vacuuming the house, "I guess that is it."

"Am I putting too much into this?" she wondered, looking at the photo frame, just as the Daimon Egg found its way into the vacuum cleaner and morphed into the Daimon.

"O...So...JI!" the Daimon declared. "Osoji! Suction!" she proceeded to extract Unazuki's 'Heart Crystal'.

* * *

Outside the house..

Grabbing the crystal, she leapt out of the house. "The talisman is mine!" she announced.

"We won't let you have that!" Uranus snapped.

"Who is it?" Osoji demanded.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Uranus declared.

"Likewise, I am Sailor Neptune." Neptune added.

"This is what I've taken." Osoji growled. "I won't let you have it." "Osoji... Hurricane!"

"World Shaking!" Uranus fired her attack, the two Outers jumping to avoid the attack. "It's mine!" she reached for the falling crystal.

"Osoji!" the Daimon blasted the Senshi off.

"Drat!" Uranus cursed.

"The crystal!" Osoji took off after the jewel.

"Hold it right there!" Neptune chased the Daimon with Uranus in tow.

"Osoji!" the Daimon landed on the road, followed by the two Senshi, all three not knowing that the crystal had fallen into a passing trash truck.

"Where's the talisman?" Neptune asked. "Where is it?"

"WHERE IS IT?" the Daimon hollered.

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

"Unazuki!" Usagi rang the doorbell. "I'm here with everyone."

"Really." Luna sighed on Minako's shoulder. "I was wondering where you ran off to, keeping everyone waiting?"

"Well, it's alright, thanks to Usagi we're eating cake in the end right?" Minako replied.

"Oh, I want to clean Motoki's room for him again." Makoto sighed.

"Besides, we can study anywhere." Ami pointed out.

"Ami, you planned to have the study group at Unazuki's place?" Rei sweatdropped.

"Was it a bad idea?" Ami wondered, Usagi having pressed the doorbell numerous times.

"Usagi!" the girls chorused.

"This is strange." Usagi remarked. "Maybe Unazuki isn't back from her job yet. Huh? It's open?" she blinked, pushing the door open by accident. "Unazuki!" she exclaimed, the girls gasping in horror at the unconscious girl. "Unazuki!" the girls hurried over.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"This is..." Minako gasped.

"Her 'Pure Heart Crystal' has been removed!" Artemis was shocked.

"If we won't follow the Daimon fast and get it back, Unazuki will..." Minako urged.

"But where should we look?" Usagi wondered.

* * *

On the streets...

"Where are you?" Osoji demanded, rushing through the roads to find the crystal. "Where, where, where, where, where, where are you? Here it is." she remarked, her sensors going off. "It's a good thing the tick sensor was on it."

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

"Ami, have you figured it out?" Rei asked, the Mercury Senshi consulting her computer.

"Within a 10-km radius, towards the north." Ami replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't be anymore specific."

"In any case, we have to split up to look for them." Rei decided.

"Everyone should keep in touch." Luna warned.

"Everyone have their communicators, right?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." the girls nodded, having placed Unazuki to bed.

"A kiss..." Unazuki opened her blanked out eyes. "I want to kiss."

"What's gotten into her?" Makoto blinked when Unazuki jumped her. "Unazuki, get a hold of yourself!"

"I want to kiss!" Unazuki droned. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"No!" Makoto pulled her off.

"Unazuki!" Usagi gasped, Unazuki's attention turned to her.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Unazuki droned.

"Come on, get yourself together." Usagi urged. "You said that your first kiss was precious. That you were waiting for someone you really love. And it would be at the best place and time, right? Right, Unazuki?"

"I don't care who!" Unazuki droned. "I want to kiss!"

"Perhaps she became impure because her 'Pure Heart' was stolen." Ami reasoned.

"Is that how it works?" Minako blinked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Rei agreed and pulled out an anti-evil scroll. "Evil Spirit, Begone! I'll look after Unazuki." she added, having stunned the girl. "Everyone, hurry and find the crystal of her 'Pure Heart'."

* * *

On the streets...

"But..." Makoto mused, the girls have split off to search.

"What in the world..." Minako wondered.

"Do we use as a clue to look for it?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi!" Ami voiced. "There's a Daimon 3-km away from you. Everyone, hurry over there."

"Got it, Ami!" Usagi replied. "Mamo-chan!" she blinked when Mamoru's motorbike skidded to a stop.

"Usako, if you're in a hurry, get on." Mamoru insisted.

"Yes!" Usagi nodded.

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

_Everyone..._ Rei prayed, her chants barely managing to suppress Unazuki. _Hurry up and bring back the crystal of her 'Pure Heart'. At this rate, Unazuki will die!_

* * *

On the streets...

"Usagi, it's in that area." Luna reported.

"Okay." Usagi nodded. "It's in here?" she exclaimed, Mamoru having driven them to the rubbish dump. "A Daimon!" she gasped, as Uranus and Neptune faced off with the Daimon.

"It's got a 'Pure Heart Crystal'!" Luna exclaimed.

"That must be Unazuki's." Mamoru reasoned.

Usagi nodded and transformed, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In the rubbish dump...

"You are as pesky as little ticks!" Osoji growled.

"Cooperate and give us the talisman." Uranus demanded.

"This is what I took." Osoji snapped. "If you want it, you have to wrestle it away from me."

"No!" Moon intervened. "I won't let _anyone_ have that 'Pure Heart Crystal'. A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy, I can't forgive you for stealing such a 'Pure Heart'. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"We have another tick?" Osoji growled. "I can't allow for any ticks!" and tossed her wire at Moon. "Gust of Wind!" she released the hurricane at the Moon Senshi, blowing her away.

Neptune and Uranus took the opportunity to jump-kick the Daimon.

"Shut up!" Osoji jumped and countered. "Take these pieces of trash!", blasting the two Outer Senshi with the dust bags.

"Ow..." Moon wailed, falling on her face.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Osoji swore.

_Unazuki..._ Moon mused as Uranus and Neptune decked it out with the Daimon with fists. _I have to save... Unazuki..._

"All of you..." Osoji pointed her hose at the Senshi after blasting Uranus and Neptune to the ground. "Pile up and die!"

Tuxedo Kaman's rose forced the Daimon to drop the 'Heart Crystal'. "A crystal of a 'Pure Heart' does not fit someone with a soiled heart." Tuxedo Kaman declared. "Return the crystal now and be burnt along with this scrap metal."

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed.

"Moon, show it the power of justice." Tuxedo Kaman instructed.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon screamed as the heart crashed into her. The Daimon Egg dropped out of the reverted vacuum cleaner and split into half.

"Oh no!" Moon gasped. "The 'Pure Heart Crystal'!"

"I won't let you have it!" Neptune dashed towards the crystal.

"We will take the talisman." Uranus caught Moon in a chokehold as Neptune headed for the crystal.

"I won't let you have it"! Tuxedo Kaman declared, using his rose to get the crystal out of Neptune's hands.

"Let me go!" Moon struggled against Uranus's grip as Tuxedo Kaman and Neptune decked it out in the air. "If I don't give that back, Unazuki is going to die."

"I know that we're going to have casualties." Uranus replied.

"Then, why?" Moon asked.

"It's nothing that you would understand." Uranus replied.

"It is our duty." Neptune added.

"We must get hold of it." Uranus insisted and tossed Moon aside.

"Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman gasped, giving Neptune the chance to inspect the crystal.

"This is...!" Neptune gasped. "It's not a talisman. It's only a normal 'Pure Heart Crystal'."

"What?" Uranus gaped.

"Give it back!" Moon begged, leaping at Neptune. "I'll never let you have it!" she retrieved the crystal.

"Do what you want with it." Uranus replied, the two Outer Senshi removing themselves from the battlefield.

"What does this mean?" Tuxedo Kaman wondered.

"Moon!" Mercury shouted, the rest of the Senshi, minus Mars, dashing in.

"Come on." Moon told the girls. "Let's hurry back to Unazuki."

* * *

That evening...

"That girl who was dreaming about her first kiss..." Neptune wondered. "I wonder if she'll be saved?"

"She'll probably be alright." Uranus assured.

"Somehow..." Neptune admitted. "I'm glad that it wasn't a talisman."

"What are you saying?" Uranus snapped. "No matter what happens, we must find the talismans."

"You're right." Neptune agreed. "Because that's the duty that we were given."

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

Usagi placed the 'Pure Heart Crystal' above Unazuki's chest, allowing the crystal to sink back into the girl's body. "Unazuki's body..." she beamed as Unazuki's color returned.

"I'm so glad." Rei breathed in relief.

"Now she won't kiss just anyone." Makoto added.

"You have to kiss someone you love, after all." Minako agreed.

"That's right." Usagi noted. "In Italy, long ago, if a boy and girl kissed, they had to get married. That's how important a kiss is."

"But, Usagi, we know somebody who often does such an important thing with a certain _someone_." Minako teased.

"That's right." Ami agreed. "For now, we have to think more about the entrance exams than romance. Now, let's begin our study group."

"You really _are_ going to start it here?" Rei exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" the girls sighed.

"If we don't start right now, we won't be done with what we have to cover for today." Ami reminded as Usagi went to the balcony.

"I'm glad Unazuki is back to normal." Mamoru noted.

"Yeah, Unazuki's cherished dream as well." Usagi agreed.

"A first kiss..." Mamoru mused.

"Unazuki's dream is a wonderful thing." Usagi added. "I'm kinda of happy that I was able to protect her wonderful dream. I guess... Hey, Mamo-chan..." she stopped Mamoru who was about to kiss her. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Um, that's..." Mamoru flushed, straightening.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi blinked in confusion. "By some chance, you don't remember?"

"As I was saying..." Mamoru flustered. "Well, that's not worth talking about."

"No!" Usagi insisted. "A first kiss is really important!"

"The moon is really beautiful tonight, Usako." Mamoru hurriedly changed the subject.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Naru and Umino decide to go for the love contest; along with Haruka and Michiru, and other couples. Umino messes up terribly, and is the target. When his pure heart is taken, Sailor Moon helps restore it, so Naru and Umino walk off, happier as ever.


	6. Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 5 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Professor." Kaorinite stated as Tomoe created another Daimon Egg.

"It's you, Kaorinite." Tomoe noted.

"Yes." Kaorinite replied.

"A talisman is inside lovers' 'Pure Hearts'." Kaorinite reasoned. "Professor? A new Daimon Egg..."

"Kaorinite." Tomoe started. "How many Daimon Eggs must we waste to retrieve the talismans? What of the nuisances that call themselves the Sailor Senshi? At this rate, I can't expect any results, no matte how many Daimon Eggs I throw out."

"Then, I will head out personally this time." Kaorinite offered.

"All right." Tomoe remarked and tossed the completed Daimon Egg to her.

"Leave to me." Kaorinite requested and vanished.

* * *

The next day...

"Umino?" Usagi wondered. "He's not here yet?"

"Usagi..." Umino poked his head out.

"What do you want in a place like this?" Usagi asked.

"I have a secret to talk to you about." Umino confessed.

"A secret?" Usagi echoed.

"Naru has been acting weird lately." Umino replied.

"Weird?" Usagi blinked.

"I can't put it in words well." Umino replied "It seems that she's hiding something from me. I'm sure it's something she can't tell me maybe she has a new boyfriend now!" he panicked. "Every day, for Naru, I made her favorite: fried shrimp. Because I wanted Naru to eat this!" he wailed. "This fried shrimp of sweat, tears and love!"

"Umino..." Usagi sweatdropped. "Are you really worried about all this? In any case, I'll casually bring it up with Naru later."

"Usagi, I'm counting on you." Umino requested, swallowing the shrimp.

* * *

In the park...

"Hey, Naru." Usagi sat down with Naru by a fountain. "What do you think about Umino lately?"

"He's been acting weird lately." Naru replied. "He gets really fidgety when he's in front of me. How to say it? Maybe he's keeping a secret from me."

"What, you too, Naru?" Usagi was struck by a weird sense of deja vu. "Nothing." she waved it off. "And what about this secret?"

"Maybe she's got a new girlfriend." Naru was worried.

"Considering it's Umino of all people, I'm sure its okay." Usagi consoled.

"You think so?" Naru blinked.

"Yeah." Usagi agreed. "There's no way Umino would be so popular with girls."

"Well, excuse me." Naru retorted, stung by the jab. "He does have a lot of good things about him."

"Naru?" Usagi blinked.

"I've had enough." Naru snapped. "I'm going home."

"Naru..." Usagi stammered. "So, Naru thinks about Umino too. Oh, I get it! This so simple! I just have to get rid of their misunderstandings! At times like this, I can rely on... Leave to to Rei for all of your romance problems!" Rei's image appeared in her head. "Rei, of course!" Usagi nodded.

* * *

Later, in Rei's room...

"And that's how it is now." Usagi related.

"Oh, if they care about each other, it's easy." Rei replied. "All we need to do is to have them confirm their feelings for each other, right?

"Yeah, it's just like you, Rei." Usagi agreed. "To say something good."

"There's a perfect event for such a situation." Rei added. "Ta-da!" she pulled out a poster.

"Oh, Lovers' Park?" Usagi blinked at the 'Lovers' Park: Affection Contest' poster.

"Yup! As part of the grand opening, they're having an affection contest." Rei nodded. "If we can get Umino and Naru to participate..."

"That's great." Usagi beamed. "A great idea."

"The winners get to light a flame of love in a heart-shaped monument." Rei supplied.

"That's so lovely." Usagi gushed. "I'd love to do that with Mamo-chan."

"Idiot!" Rei sweatdropped. "What are you going to do by entering, Usagi? Their love will deepen as a result of the contest."

"Then, Mamo-chan and I could..." Usagi pointed out.

"As I was saying, if you win the contest, you'll ruin their relationship." Rei reminded.

"Oh, I get it." Usagi blinked. "Rei, you're so smart!"

"It's first come, first serve." Rei sighed. "So, please apply early."

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded.

* * *

The next day...

"Hurry, hurry!" Usagi urged as Umino and Naru hurried towards the Lovers' Park.

"Where are you going, Usagi?" Naru asked.

"Don't worry about that yet." Usagi beamed. Leave it to me. Let's go! Here!" she led them to the heart-shaped monument. "That can't be..." she whined, seeing the 'registration is closed' sign.

"Usagi!" both Naru and Umino ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked.

"I wanted you two to make up by entering this contest." Usagi replied.

"Usagi, actually..." Umino and Naru started in unison. "See?" they produced their tickets.

"Umino!" Naru chided.

"Naru..." Umino muttered. "Actually, I wanted to enter the contest with Naru..." he confessed.

"Then you should have said it earlier." Usagi sighed.

"I thought so as well." Umino admitted. "But I didn't quite get the chance to..."

"That's why you were so fidgety." Naru realized. "Sheesh, you can be such an idiot."

"You say that..." Usagi teased. "But you feel the same way, Naru."

"I wasn't as bad as Umino..." Naru flushed.

* * *

In Umino's house, that night...

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Umino did his stretches before going to bed. "All right!" he slapped his face. "Ouch! Now I'm perfectly ready to tomorrow's contest! I have to go to sleep early tonight to prepare for it."

"On sheep. Baa..." he started to count sheep to fall asleep. "Two sheep. Baa... Baa... I can't be nervous. I have to go to sleep. Four sheep. Oh wait. The third sheep got lost."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lovers' Park...

The Daimon Egg settled itself inside the heart-shaped monument.

* * *

In Umino's house...

"30003 sheep. Baa... Baa..." Umino was _still_ counting sheep as dawn dawned. "Baa! Baa! I have to sleep! I have to sleep soon! Baa! Baa! BAA!"

* * *

In the Lovers' Park...

"I feel an evil presence in this park." Haruka remarked.

A Daimon?" Ami guessed.

"I'm sure there will be a Daimon around here." Michiru agreed.

"We won't let them have the talisman." Haruka swore.

* * *

Later, that day...

"Now both of you, do your best." Usagi encouraged.

"Yeah, we will do our best." Umino agreed.

"Umino, are you all right?" Naru asked the nervous bespectacled teen.

"Yes!" Umino replied.

"He doesn't look all right." Usagi remarked. "Huh, everyone?" she blinked at the gathered girls under a nearby tree, with their male counterparts.

"Oh, there she is." Minako smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked.

"To cheer those two on." Rei replied.

"I'm wherever there is romance." Minako added.

"It seems a little fun too." Makoto agreed.

"Then why are _we_ here?" Kouki raised an unamused brow at the Jovian Senshi. Makoto silenced him with a glare.

"Dude, you're whipped, man." Hitoshi joked.

"And you aren't?" Kouki shot back as Minako manhandled her male counterpart in an arm-lock.

"I was thinking I could make use of it someday." Ami confessed.

"For what?" everyone else turned to her.

"Don't take it seriously." Ami stammered. "It just a play on words."

"Right, Nymph..." Thomas muttered in sarcasm, the other three males looking at the couple in bemusement.

"Huh?" Yuichiro blinked. "That's Haruka and Michiru."

"Wonderful!" Rei gushed.

"I wonder if they're in the contest as well." Makoto wondered.

"Two girls?" Minako echoed.

"But looking at them like this, it's like they really were lovers." Makoto surmised.

"They still love to tease, don't they?" Ami sweatdropped at her male-dressed Ruka-nee-chan.

"Everyone, the affection contest is about to begin." the announcer declared. "Please gather at the stage!"

"Well, let's go cheer them on." Usagi suggested.

* * *

On stage...

"Everyone, are you living full of love?" the emcee announced. "The couples here are the selected people who are overflowing in love. And today, we'll have these couples compare how deep their feeling of love are. The winning couple will the be couple with a pure heart that love each other the most."

* * *

In the audience...

"Go for it, Naru!" Usagi cheered.

"Hold yourself together, Umino." Makoto encouraged.

"You look wonderful, Michiru!" Rei shouted.

"Look over here, Haruka!" Minako gushed.

"Come on." Hitoshi sighed, already used to her antics.

"Who did you come here to cheer for?" Kouki asked, sweatdropping.

"That's what you call a change of heart." Thomas noted.

"Oh, is that so?" Minako flushed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

On stage...

"The first game is just a small test." the emcee declared. "Let's have them guess their lover's hand that appears through the hole! Begin, from those that figured it out! This sure was a fast one!" he blinked in surprise when Haruka took Michiru's hand without hesitation.

* * *

In the audience...

"It's Haruka..." Usagi blinked.

"Just like Ruka-nee-chan." Ami smiled.

"I wonder if they really are in _that_ kind of relationship." Yuichiro mused.

* * *

On stage...

"Now, scream out your lover's name." the emcee prodded.

"What?" Haruka inquired.

"Can you tell us your lover's name?" the emcee stammered.

"You really want me to do something really cheap." Haruka glared.

"I'm begging you." the emcee pleaded. "It's just what the script says."

"Michiru." Haruka relented.

"Success!" the emcee declared as Michiru stepped out. "A correct guess. Now, let's keep going at this pace."

* * *

In the audience...

"They did it." Rei beamed.

"Next up is Umino." Usagi added.

* * *

On stage...

"Which one is Naru's hand?" Umino wondered. "That's it!" he exclaimed, a memory coming to him. "Naru's hand is...! This one" he took the hand with a plaster wrapped around the middle finger.

"Now, call out your girlfriend's name." the emcee declared.

"Naru, my angel..." Umino muttered.

"You're wrong!" the girl behind the box remarked.

"Sorry, you made a mistake." the emcee commented.

* * *

In the audience...

"Oh well..." Usagi sighed.

* * *

On stage...

"That can't be!" Umino protested. "I'm sure Naru had a band-aid on her finger!"

"What are you doing?" the girl behind the box demanded. "That hurts!"

_Sheesh, there's no way I would still have that wound from six months ago on my finger, Umino._ Naru sighed, Umino having been knocked out by the fuming girl. _But, he still remembered something from that far back..._ she blushed.

"Are you alright?" the emcee asked the unfortunate boy.

"Yes." Umino sniffled. "Nothing compared to the pain Naru's heart is feeling. Naru, please forgive me!"

"Let's go to our next contestant." the emcee pushed the program onwards.

"They sure try hard." Haruka sighed. "It's only a game."

"It is, but..." Michiru pointed out. "I think being able to become that serious is a wonderful thing. It's not just a game for him."

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

SailorStar9: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Hino Rei. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

SailorStar9: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

SailorStar9: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

SailorStar9: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

SailorStar9: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

On the ground...

"The three-legged race of love!" the emcee declared. "Start! The karaoke of love!" he added, Haruka an Michiru winning the three-legged race easily.

"A sea-turtle's egg..." Umino sang.

"Wrong song, Umino." Naru sighed.

"Pitiful." Haruka sighed.

"But he has the best heart of them all." Ami pointed out.

"He's taking this seriously." Thomas agreed. "Even though he's an embarrassment to us males." he sweatdropped. "I swear that guy doesn't have a single drop of testosterone in his veins."

"I'll admit to that." Haruka agreed. "It would be nice of they could win."

* * *

On stage...

"Now, it's finally the final game!" the emcee declared. "Even though the ones who've been losing have a shot at turning it around. It's the 'Confess Your Love Game'! You in the audience are going to award them points. We'll determine how many points by the volume of the applause. Are you ready? Starting with these two!" he gestured to Haruka and Michiru. "Now a confession from him to her."

"Show is over." Haruka replied. "I say the show is over. We'll drop out of this one."

"But..." the emcee stammered.

"We weren't taking this seriously to begin with." Haruka admitted. "And it looks like we will win at this rate. True love is what needs to win. Love, love is everything! So with that..." she walked off with Michiru.

"Farewell." Michiru replied.

* * *

In the audience...

"Big words, Ruka-nee-chan." Ami muttered as the audience shouted from an encore.

On stage...

"Now, the next couple please." the emcee got on with the program.

"Hanako, come with me." Tako, the male from the next couple, stated.

"Tako..." Hanako blushed. "I'm so happy!" she hugged the emcee by mistake.

"Hanako, you have bad eyesight, don't you?" Tako sighed.

"Love is... love is..." the male from the third couple started. "A battle! Love is to endure..." he muttered, his female counterpart having knocked him with a mallet.

"Red wins!" the emcee declared. "Now, it's finally the time for the last couple. Come on!"

* * *

In the audience...

"We've been waiting for this!" Usagi cheered.

"Umino, do it well!" Rei encouraged.

* * *

On stage...

"Naru..." Umino stammered.

"Umino!" Naru gasped when the teen tripped over a wire.

* * *

In the audience...

"Is he alright?" Kouki winced.

"Umino..." Minako muttered.

* * *

On stage...

"Naru..." Umino got to his feet. "Naru, you're always bright, just like the sun."

"Umino..." Naru blushed.

"I'm always being such a klutz and I might not be worthy of someone like you, Naru." Umino admitted. "Why do you continue to to see someone like me? Maybe it's just a whim of God. When I think that... but! I'm just happy by seeing your smile, Naru. For Naru's angelic smile, and to protect your beautiful smile, I, Umino Gurio, can die!"

"Umino..." Naru teared.

* * *

In the audience...

"Umino..." Usagi was moved to tears.

Minako sobbed on Hitoshi's shoulders, too touched to say anything.

* * *

On stage...

"Now, what do you think of this couple?" the emcee let off sobbing and declared.

* * *

In the audience...

"Great!" the audience cheered.

"You're the best in Japan!" Usagi beamed.

* * *

On stage...

"Such an ovation!" the emcee announced. "By unanimous vote, this couple is the winner! Now, the both of you, light the flame of love." he gestured towards the heart-shaped monument behind the banner.

"Umino, we did it." Naru replied.

"Yes!" Umino blushed. "This is the proof of Naru's and my love..." he approached the monument. "Naru's and my..." he rested his hand on the structure, activating the Daimon within.

* * *

In the audience...

"What?" Usagi gasped as the Daimon manifested.

* * *

On stage...

"What is it?" Umino placed himself before Naru.

"Die Heart!" the Daimon declared, scaring the audience off.

"Umino! Run!" Naru warned.

"The monument of the love between us, Naru...!" Umino was determined to protect her.

"Just hurry!" Naru urged.

"Inside the 'Pure Heart' which thinks of one's lover, we find a talisman." the Daimon looked at the young couple.

_Damnit!_ Umino cursed. "Look out, Naru!" he pushed Naru out of the black beam's way when the Daimon shot the beam from her cheek.

"Umino!" Naru gasped in horror when the beam struck. "Umino!"

* * *

In the audience...

"Umino!" Usagi pulled out her henshin brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Solaris Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Armor Up!"

* * *

On stage...

"I found it!" the Daimon grinned, reaching into Umino's chest to dig out the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Who is it, Heart?" the Daimon demanded.

"To ruin the light of love that they finally got a hold of!" Moon announced.

"Umino!" Naru hurried over.

"Even if the cupid of love forgave you, I won't forgive you!" Moon retorted. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Mars added.

"Sailor Mercury." Mercury appeared.

"Sailor Venus." Venus declared.

"Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter remarked.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Moon posed.

"You're...!" Naru gasped at the Senshi.

"Little ladies." Kaorinite snapped her fingers. "Girls should behave like girls."

"Let's dancing!" the Daimon reached into her chest and pulled out an illusion for the Senshi.

"Let's dancing." one of the suited males offered his hand.

"Let's dancing." the other four chorused.

"Well, just for a little bit." Moon blushed.

"No thanks, we have our own partners." Venus retorted. "Venus Cosmic..." She summoned her chain, swinging it in front of her body. The chain started shinning with light energy and she smiled coldly at her foe. "Chain..." She tossed her chain forwards with amazing speed, wrapping it around one of the disguised Daimons, as it continued shinning with energy. "Explosion!" As Venus shouted that, the energy gathered in the chain zapped the Daimon, making him fall on his knees.

"Agreed." Mercury nodded, pulling out a weapon she rarely used during the Silver Millennium, but now she was strong enough to use it adequately. "Mercury... Hail Web!" The ice net turned a shining sky-blue color as ice energy gathered in it, then Mercury tossed the net at the Daimon before her. The net fell over him and grew bigger, trapping him inside and slowly freezing the Daimon who had revealed his real form and the Daimon beside him.

"Mars... Flaring..."" Mars rose her hands and a massive ball of flames formed over them. She brought her hands down fast, causing the ball to crash into the ground as she shouted, "ANGER!" A trail of small flames burst from the ground, hitting the Daimon before her and sending him crashing on his back.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter's attack took care of the last Daimon.

As the Senshi battled their foes, the Daimon slapped Naru away and proceeded to claim the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Uranus declared, interrupting the Daimon

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune." Neptune added. "Acts with grace."

"Die Heart, provide dance partners for these girls as well." Kaorinite instructed.

"Die Heart!" the Daimon droned.

"I''l find my own dance partner." Uranus replied. "World Shaking!" as the girls broke out of the illusion. "It's no time to be fooled by illusions."

"Right!" Moon nodded.

"No matter how many you defeat, we can make more and more Daimon Eggs." Kaorinite remarked.

"Then we will defeat you." Uranus swore.

"We'll settle the score now." Neptune agreed.

"Is that so?" Kaorinite grinned and snapped her fingers, breaking the two apart with a lightning strike. "You need 10 more years of training to fight me."

"Pressure Wave!" Dragon Solaris' energy wave pinned the Witch to the ground.

"Gees, what's up with villains and gloating anyway?" Dragon Mars shrugged. "Fire Knuckle!"

"Light Sword Barrage!"

"Lightning Kick!" Dragon Jupiter's attack sent the Witch sprawling to the ground after Dragon Solaris released his energy cage.

"Why you..." Kaorinite growled. "We will meet again." she swore and vanished.

"Umino! Umino! Answer me!" Naru pleaded.

"Quick, the crystal!" Moon looked at the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Die Heart!" the Daimon jumped in front of the Inner Senshi.

"It's not it." Uranus concluded after inspection. "It's not a talisman."

"Who are you?" Naru looked at the Outers.

"Take care of him." Neptune smiled, returning Umino's 'Heart Crystal'.

"Umino, I'm so glad!" Naru beamed as Umino regained consciousness.

"Naru?" Umino blinked.

"Die Heart!" the Daimon reached into her chest.

"That trick won't work this time!" Moon retorted. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon screeched as the heart crashed into her, the Daimon Egg emerging from the monument and breaking into half.

* * *

After the battle...

"Now, turn the switches on." the emcee declared. "Applause for the happy couple!" he added as Umino and Naru lit up the monument.

"I'm so happy for them." Rei remarked.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you, Rei." Usagi agreed.

"Umino looks so happy." Minako noted.

"He really did his best." Makoto agreed.

"I'm jealous." Ami pouted. "I wish a certain someone would..." she gave Thomas a side-glance, causing the blond to chuckle nervously.

"Even you, Umino, the klutz, did your best." Naru remarked.

"Yeah..." Umino stammered.

"By the way, what's for lunch tomorrow?" Naru asked.

"I'm so happy, I'll be making fried lobsters." Umino replied.

"But, is that yummy?" Naru deathpanned.

"I don't know." Umino admitted.

"Sheesh, Umino!" Naru sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Makoto, to feel more mature, tries to be exactly like Haruka, and begins to hang around her all the time, much to Kouki's cringe. Makoto is the target, and is suddenly attacked, so Uranus and Neptune attack her for the 'Heart Crystal', when Moon and the others appear for the fight. They return the 'Heart Crystal', and jump away. Suddenly, detransformed they pretend the Daimon hurt them also, and explain to Makoto she doesn't need to be around Haruka to be mature, and everything is back to normal.


	7. Cold Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 6 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Cold-Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble

* * *

Time passes...

"Oh boy." Usagi whined. "I'm so hungry. And there's another study group session tonight."

"It's all about your guts." Makoto chuckled. "I'll bring roast beef sandwiches to tonight's study group too."

"Really?" Usagi gushed. "I'm so lucky! Everyone should have friends who are talented at cooking. Mako-chan, I love you!"

"My cooking isn't about talent." Makoto admitted. "I just think that big, boyish girls need to be good at something like cooking. So, I find myself trying hard."

"Even if you can't cook, you're feminine enough, Mako." Kouki entered the conversation.

"Thanks." Makoto smiled at her male counterpart.

"I mean it." Kouki insisted.

"Really?" Makoto blinked.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded. "I feel the same way when I first met you, Mako-chan, I was thinking what a cute person you are."

"You're praising me too much." Makoto chided. "But that makes me happy, so I'll give you an extra-large portion, Usagi."

"I did it!" Usagi beamed.

"Bribery will get you everywhere, huh?" Kouki joked, the trio crossing the road.

"Hush you!" Makoto pouted.

"Usagi!" Makoto pushed Usagi to the ground to avoid getting hit by the incoming motorcycle.

"Sorry!" Haruka apologized. "Are you alright? Are you injured?" she stepped out her motorcycle after removing her helmet. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Ow..." Usagi winced as Makoto let her up. "Haruka..."

"Did you hit your head?" Haruka pressed.

"Oh, no, I'm alright." Usagi replied. "What about you, Mako-chan?"

"You, over there." Haruka gasped. "You're bleeding a bit."

"Huh?" Makoto snapped out of her musings and looked at her hand. "You're right."

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologized.

"No, I'm fine if it's only this much." Makoto blinked as Haruka wrapped the wound with her scarf.

"I was just thinking a little about something." Haruka admitted. "So I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me. I have no excuse for this."

"No, it's alright." Makoto assured, blushing.

"You're brave." Haruka noted. "And you look out for your friends."

Kouki's cough interrupted the somewhat 'romantic' scene.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you." Haruka got on her motorcycle.

"No, no..." Usagi replied.

"See ya!" Haruka rode off, but not before giving Makoto a flirtatious wink.

"Bye!" Usagi waved. "Mako-chan, thanks for covering for... me..."

"Oh boy, I know that look." Kouki sighed at the Jovian Senshi's lovelorn expression.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi snapped the Jovian Senshi out of her thoughts. "You shouldn't. Even if she's really attractive, Haruka is a female."

"Sheesh..." Makoto protested. "What are you saying? Of course, it's nothing like that."

"Right..." Kouki muttered in heavy sarcasm.

"You're right, what _am _I saying?" Usagi laughed off the uncomfortable atmosphere with Makoto.

* * *

In their apartment...

_We have to find the Messiah at any cost._ Michiru recalled Haruka's words as she floated in the swimming pool. _The three talismans that are the key to finding the Messiah are sealed inside 'Pure Hearts'. I will make sure they fall into our hands._

_Even if we sacrifice the owner of that 'Pure Heart'?_ Michiru inquired.

_Even if we sacrifice the owner of the 'Pure Heart'._ Haruka confirmed.

_For world peace?_ Michiru asked.

_For world peace._ Haruka affirmed. _We have little time left. Silence is soon approaching us._

_You're _right. Michiru agreed. _We have to find the Messiah. At any cost._

"The sea is in an uproar." she climbed out of the pool, pressing her communicator.

* * *

On the streets...

"Yeah, it's around here." Haruka replied. "I feel a presence, but it's not moving yet."

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey, Ami." Makoto looked at the Mercury Senshi as the three girls walked to school. "You know Haruka, right? So, do you know where her house is?"

"I'm not sure." Ami replied. "They've been moving about quite a lot, the last I remember."

"What are you going to do with her address?" Usagi was suspicious.

"Well, I have to return this to her." Makoto replied, taking out the scarf.

"Kouki won't like that." Ami reminded, noticing Makoto's blush as the trio walked past a disguised Kaorinite.

"The target has been confirmed." Kaorinite grinned as the Daimon Egg floated above the girls.

"Wait!" Makoto gasped as the scarf was blown by a sudden gust of wind. "If I don't have that, I don't have an excuse to see Haruka."

"Excuse?" Ami echoed.

"Wait!" Makoto chased after the scarf into a carpark. "Where did it fall? It's not here." she peered underneath a car. "It's there!" she saw the scarf under a car's wheel. "Just a bit more!" she reached in to get the scarf. Unknownst to her, the Daimon Egg settled itself into the cloth, just as she touched it. "Got it!" she beamed, before gaping when she felt something twine itself around her wrist as she unknowingly activated the Daimon within.

"Scar..." the Daimon glared at her.

"What is that?" Makoto screamed, backing off against the wall.

"Scar..." the Daimon slithered out. "I will take your 'Pure Heart', Scar!"

"That's!" Usagi gasped as she and Ami arrived.

"A Daimon!" Ami exclaimed.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted.

"Let's henshin!" Ami reminded.

"Oh, sure thing!" Usagi agreed, allowing Ami to push her off. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Scar!" the Daimon grabbed hold of Makoto.

"Ice Blast!" Mercury's ice ball froze the cloth covering Makoto, freeing her.

"Scar!" the Daimon looked at the intruders.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Moon demanded, weapon in hand. "Get away from that girl!"

"I"m already interrupted!" Kaorinite growled. "For now, retreat, Scar."

"Scar!" the Daimon leapt up.

"It's flying!" Mercury blinked.

"What in the world is that?" Moon wondered as she and Mercury sweatdropped at the fleeing Daimon.

"That girl is the target this time." Neptune noted as she and Uranus watched from a nearby building.

"I couldn't tell if she was the owner of the talisman." Uranus admitted. "Moon sure did something unnecessary."

"Why don't we tell them everything and fight together?" Neptune suggested.

"Silence is approaching." Uranus reminded. "To stop it, we must sacrifice someone. Can they do that?"

"I can name one who can." Neptune smiled. "So, what are we going to do?"

"They'll be after her again." Uranus concluded. "We have to keep an eye on her for a while."

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

SailorStar9: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

SailorStar9: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

SailorStar9: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Makoto and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

SailorStar9: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

SailorStar9: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

SailorStar9: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

After school...

"Mako-chan, let's go home!" Usagi declared after the bell rang.

"Oh? Kino-san went home already." one of Makoto's classmates informed.

In the carpark...

"That's strange." Makoto remarked, unable to find the scarf. "Where did it go?"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi called. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Makoto replied. "Actually, I haven't found Haruka's scarf since I lost it here this morning."

"You know, Mako-chan." Usagi reminded. "I told you this yesterday too."

"I've been saying it's nothing like that." Makoto assured.

"Are you sure?" Usagi was unconvinced.

"I'm sure." Makoto insisted.

"Hi." Haruka pulled in on her car with Michiru on board. "I'm glad I bumped into you again today."

"Haruka..." Usagi blinked.

"I have something to ask you." Haruka remarked. "Do you mind joining me?", winking at Makoto.

"Do you mean me?" Makoto blushed. "Sure."

"Mako-chan, don't you think there's a slight problem here?" Usagi protested.

"What, girls can't go on a drive together?" Haruka wondered.

"I wasn't saying that..." Usagi muttered.

"Then, it's alright." Haruka assured. "I'll borrow your friend for a bit. You'll come with me, right?"

"Sure." Makoto boarded the vehicle.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi stammered. "I don't care about this anymore."

"Ruka-nee-chan is playing a dangerous game." Ami noted on top of a nearby building.

"Agreed." Thomas nodded.

* * *

On the streets...

"That's Michiru." Haruka introduced her partner. "She's in the same grade as I."

"I believe we've met once before." Michiru remarked. "Nice to meet you."

"I see..." Makoto noted. "Same grade? How old are you two?"

"We're in tenth grade." Michiru supplied.

"Tenth grade?" Makoto echoed. "Then is it alright for you to drive a car?"

"Is it alright?" Michiru quirked a brow at her partner.

"Let's see." Haruka thought up a reason. "I got a license overseas."

"So she says." Michiru smirked.

"Those are pretty earrings." Haruka noted. "They look good on you."

"Do you think so?" Makoto blushed.

"Was it bad for us to force you like this?" Haruka asked, sensing her discomfort.

"No, not at all." Makoto replied. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"I want to be better friends with you." Haruka replied, causing Makoto's blush to deepen.

* * *

At Rei's place...

"A date?" the girls chorused.

"Yeah..." Usagi stammered in fear. "But it's with a woman."

"A woman?" Rei frowned.

"This is a problem." Ami agreed.

"Did Mako-chan's preferences change" Minako wondered.

"It's not that." Ami corrected.

"And it was with Haruka she sent off with." Usagi agreed.

"I can't laugh this one off." Minako sweatdropped.

"No matter how attractive she is, I can't believe that she's chasing after women." Rei remarked. "Not with someone like Kouki at her side."

"It's not that." Ami protested.

"But Rei, you have _this_ too!" Usagi pulled out a female magazine.

"Don't pull out other people's books without permission!" Rei snapped.

"That's not the problem!" Ami exploded. "We shouldn't leave Mako-chan alone." she flustered. "The enemy is after Mako-chan's 'Pure Heart' this time."

"Yeah..." Rei and Minako nodded, still stunned by the outburst.

* * *

By the docks...

"I'm pretty close." Makoto informed the girls. "I'm at Kaiouzu Park."

"We'll be right there." Ami replied.

"I'm alright." Makoto assured. "If an enemy comes, I'll defeat it. Please, let me do what I want for today."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted over the communicator, pushing Ami aside. "Mako-chan!"

"Don't give up!" Minako squeezed into the screen.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "There are plenty of good-looking guys in the world."

"Sheesh, now isn't the time to..." Ami protested, causing Makoto to sweatdrop.

"But this is a big problem too." Minako insisted. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime problem for Mako-chan!"

"It's alright." Makoto reassured. "It's really nothing like that. I don't know how to say this, you know how Haruka is attractive, right? I just look up to someone that attractive."

Haruka gave Makoto a smile, before gasping when the Daimon from before appeared before her target.

"Scar!" the Daimon declared and opened her cloak, causing Makoto to cover her eyes, thinking that she was being flashed.

"Mako-chan!" Haruka and Michiru gasped as the Daimon caught the Jovian Senshi within her grasp.

"Your 'Pure Heart' that looks up to your ideal woman." the Daimon droned. "This time, I will..."

"Haruka!" Makoto gasped when Haruka knocked the Daimon's mask off.

"You monster!" Haruka demanded. "Let go of Mako-chan!"

"You can't!" Makoto protested. "Run, both of you! Hurry!"

"It's dangerous to throw rocks!" the Daimon counterattacked, knocking Haruka and Michiru into a bush.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Makoto gasped.

"The interruptions have disappeared." Kaorinite grinned. "Scar, take the 'Pure Heart' from that girl."

"Scar!" the Daimon revealed the black star on her breast and proceeded to remove Makoto's 'Heart Crystal'.

"Right according to plan." Neptune remarked.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her." Uranus admitted. But we have to do this."

Kaorinite grinned as she got hold of the emerald cross-shaped crystal, only to be struck by Uranus' 'World Shaking'. "You're...!"

"Scar!" the Daimon gasped as Neptune caught the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Sorry." Uranus replied. "We need the talismans at any cost."

"Damn you!" Kaorinite cursed. "Scar, get rid of them!"

"Scar!" the Daimon dropped Makoto and leapt at her opponents after Kaorinite vanished.

"I won't let you have the 'Pure Heart'!" Uranus swore, dodging the attack.

_So that's why they've been hiding until now?_ Makoto realized. _They didn't feel anything at all as they watched Haruka and Michiru get beaten up?_

"That's the end!" Moon declared.

"Scar?" the Daimon looked up. "The villain that snatches away a pure maiden's heart! As a pretty Senshi, I can't forgive you. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Cosmic Chain Explosion!"

"Flaring Anger!"

"Scar!" the Daimon replicated herself, deflecting the combined attacks.

"The color is different." Neptune replied. "But this isn't a talisman either."

"Wait!" Mercury called out. "Please, return Mako-chan's 'Heart Crystal'."

"Hurry and return it to her." Uranus tossed the 'Heart Crystal' to her imouto-chan.

"They seem to be having a tough fight." Neptune noted as Mercury returned Makoto's 'Heart Crystal'.

"They're pathetic." Uranus remarked.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune blasted her attack on the Daimon's back.

"Scar!" the Daimon squealed, forced to free Mars and Venus.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked, she and Moon having brought Makoto to safety.

"Yeah." Makoto replied. "Thanks."

"Rest for today." Mercury advised.

"No, I can't do that." Makoto objected. "Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Scar!" the Daimon charged.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter's attack electrocuted the Daimon.

"Jupiter!" Venus beamed.

"Now, Moon!" Jupiter called.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon finished off the Daimon.

"Scar!" the Daimon shrieked. "Lovely!"

"Wait!" Jupiter called to the two Outers who were prepared to leave. "I don't know what you mean by this, but you always appear like thieves and try to steal the 'Pure Hearts'. You guys are just like the Daimons."

"What if that was the case?" Uranus challenged.

"I can't forgive you, especially today." Jupiter declared. "I'll straighten out that demented mentality of yours!"

Uranus countered the outstretched fist and leveled a punch to Jupiter's stomach.

"Jupiter!" Moon and Mars gasped, the group hurrying over.

"You're being immature." Neptune chided, the two Outers took off running. "You should hold back a little. Uranus?" she blinked, noticing the scratch on Uranus' hand.

"She's powerful." Uranus admitted. "Even without her memories."

"This is..." Jupiter looked at the long-lost scarf. "Why is it here?"

"Ruka-nee-chan and Michi-nee-chan are here." Ami informed.

"Haruka!" Makoto tried to shake Haruka awake. "Haruka! Haruka! I'm so glad!"

"Oh, Mako-chan..." Haruka peered open her eyes. "What about that monster?"

"She says that the Sailor Senshi came and defeated it." Michiru supplied.

"I see." Haruka noted.

"Haruka, I'm so glad! Makoto hugged her Silver Millennium cousin. _I'm sorry. It's because you were with me..._ "Haruka, you injured your hand!" she gasped, noticing the injury.

"Oh, you're right." Haruka feigned ignorance. "Huh?" she blinked, recognizing her scarf as Makoto bandaged the injury. "This is..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Makoto apologized. "I intended to return this scarf to you."

_Haruka is wonderful after all..._ she smiled. _I hope that I can be a wonderful woman like her someday._

* * *

The next day....

"Hey, hey, what do you think of Mako-chan's attitude?" Usagi asked.

"That looks rather serious." Minako remarked.

"I don't know." Rei admitted. "Maybe it's like the usual and she just resembled that other guy."

"But isn't that a little bad?" Usagi wondered.

"Yeah, it's bad, it's bad." the girls agreed.

"Mako-chan?" Ami blinked, noticing the Jovian Senshi in a clothing store, trying out a scarf and imitating Haruka's pose.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ami is saddened by the thought of studying to be her only good feature. Meeting her depressed cousin at the local pool, Michiru proposes a race, sensing her distress. In hopes that she will stop running away, Ami accepts. Meanwhile, Professor Tomoe has cooked up another Daimon pod, and this time the target is Ami!


	8. The Labyrinth of Water! Ami The Targeted

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 7 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: The Labyrinth of Water! Ami The Targeted

* * *

Time passes...

"Oh, Mizuno." the vice-principal greeted.

"Yes?" Ami blinked.

"This was in the audio/video room." the vice-principal returned Ami's guidebook.

"Oh, sorry." Ami bowed in apology.

"It's unlike you to forget a guidebook somewhere." the vice-principal reasoned. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh no, not really." Ami replied.

"This year is finally the year of the entrance exams." the vice-principal reminded, unaware that Usagi was peeking in. "I have high hopes for you. Do your best."

"Oh, Ami." Usagi peered in.

"I heard rumors that you've been taking care of delinquent students lately." the vice-principal mused. "I hope they aren't getting the way of your studies. If you ever feel like they're dragging you down, you can come talk to me about it at any time."

"Even for you, vice-principal, I don't think 'dragging me down' is a good thing to say." Ami defended, not knowing Usagi was hurt by the vice-principal's jab.

"Oh no!" the vice-principal replied. "That was just a play on words. Well, I just want you to concentrate on your academics. I'll see you around."

"Dragging her down..." Usagi muttered. "I guess that's true."

"Hey, I finally found you." Naru chided.

"Oh, Naru." Usagi blinked.

"You promised you'd buy me pizza for letting you copy my homework." Naru reminded. "I won't let you say that you've already forgotten."

"Oh, was that the case?" Usagi wondered.

"Umino's share too." Naru dragged her off.

"Only on my academics..." Ami mused, walking down the stairs.

* * *

The next day...

Ami was on deep thought when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas..." Ami blinked at the worried-looking blond.

"What's the matter?" Thomas took his seat beside her. "You looked dazed there. Something worrying you? That's not like you somehow..."

"Thomas." Ami started, the blond pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. "What do you think is left of me if you took academics away?"

"Huh?" Thomas was puzzled at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry." Ami smiled. "For asking such a strange question. But I've been thinking lately, mother's a doctor, so I decided at an early age that I wanted to be a doctor myself. And I've been studying without a doubt to become one. I thought that becoming a good doctor was my dream, but..."

"It's not?" Thomas prodded.

"I've been feeling that I really have no dream at all." Ami admitted.

"Why?" Thomas pressed. "I think becoming a good doctor is a wonderful dream."

"But people with real dreams shine brighter." Ami pointed out. "Usagi, for example, is full of dreams. She shines so brightly that I can't even compare."

"True, she does have more than the average amount of dreams." Thomas noted.

"The only thing I have are academics." Ami added. "Maybe I can't become a good doctor like that."

"But that's a shame." Thomas remarked. "And here I thought we could work together to find Relena's cure."

"Relena's cure..." Ami trailed, remembering her love's main reason for becoming a doctor. "Ka? Thank you." she jumped up. "I feel a little bit now."

"That's good." Thomas nodded. "Is the study group about to begin?"

"Yes." Ami replied. "Oh, but I'm going to go swim in the pool for a bit before that. See you." she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and took off.

"Yeah." Thomas smiled. "Your shine is a _lot_ brighter than Usagi, Nymph. You just don't realize that."

* * *

In the air...

"That is the famous genius girl." Kaorinite found her next target. "Then she must have a 'Pure Heart' full of confidence and skills that shine."

* * *

In the public pool...

"Nobody's here." Ami dipped herself into the empty pool. "Like it's reserved just for me." Ducking her head in, she started to swim.

_Still so vibrantly ne, imouto-chan?_ Michiru smiled at the swimming girl.

_Michi-nee-chan?_ Ami looked over at the Senshi of Oceans beside her. _Still so beautiful._

"Is something bothering you, imouto-chan?" Michiru asked, the two Water Senshi coming up for air. At her confused blink, the older Senshi issued a challenge, "Let's have a race."

"Ready." Haruka voiced.

"Ruka-nee-chan?" Ami looked up at the diving board.

"To the other side." Michiru proposed.

"Sure." Ami replied, used to her 'Michi-nee-chan's stubbornness.

"Go!" Haruka declared and the two started the race.

_She's still so fast._ Michiru noted, seeing that Ami was keeping up with her.

"Another tie." Ami remarked, the two hitting the pool end at the same time. "Michi-nee-chan?" she blinked when Michiru swam off.

"Why did you slow down?" Michiru asked, drying off. "You're hesitating. Were you trying to make me feel better?"

Ami gasped when Michiru's words hit right on target. Bowing in apology, she exited the pool.

"Oh boy, you made our imouto-chan cry." Haruka chided.

"I didn't mean to..." Michiru protested.

"You know how sensitive she is, right?" Haruka reminded. "Despite everything, our imouto-chan still has her insecurities, so she unconsciously avoided the confrontation. And you made fun of that."

"I just wanted to say that." Michiru objected. "I wanted to race her with all of our strength. Sheesh." she pouted at Haruka's laugh. "Still, I feel sorry for her like this."

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

"I'm good for nothing." Ami sighed, climbing the stairs.

"What did this proverb mean again?" Makoto wondered in Rei's room.

"Oh, I know, I know." Minako replied. "It's something about Fukusuke coming back for O-bon or not."

"You mean, 'spilt water never comes back to the bon (tray)'?" Ami corrected.

"Oh yeah, that one." Minako nodded.

"Hey Ami, about this one? The special case words verbs that start with 'k'." the girls bombarded Ami with questions. "Does a related object mean..."

"Guys!" Usagi pushed the girls away. "Studying should be done with your own abilities."

"Usagi is..." Minako stammered in fear.

"Saying something decent..." Makoto huddled.

"Do you want me to take your temperature" even Rei was frightened.

"Why?" Usagi fumed.

"Usagi, it's alright." Ami assured. "Everyone should keep asking the questions."

"A no is a no!" Usagi exploded. "Ami has to study more and more to become a doctor. She's not like us. From now on, I, Usagi, will not allow anyone to get in her way!"

"Usagi!" Ami chided.

"It's alright." Usagi assured. "So don't worry about it. Ami, you just have to study."

"Just study?" Ami echoed. "That's true." she sighed at Usagi's enthusiastic nod. "Thanks, Usagi. Oh, but I forgot something, I'll go get it."

"Really?" Usagi blinked.

"Yeah." Ami replied and went off, tearing.

"Usagi's enthusiastic about studying." Minako listed. "And Ami forgot something?"

"It's the opposite of usual." Makoto added.

"Well, let's do our best studying." Rei concluded. "Before Usagi's enthusiasm fades away."

"I forgot something too." Usagi remarked, taking off, causing the girls to facefault.

"What is going on?" they wondered.

* * *

On the streets...

"What should I do?" Usagi ran after the Mercury Senshi. "Did I say something bad?"

* * *

On a bridge...

"Even Usagi told me to just do academics." Ami sighed. "But I really don't have anything else. I'm so sick of this."

"Imouto-chan." Haruka revved her motorcycle. "Your 'Michi-nee-chan' wants a rematch. Oh, don't run away and cause your 'Ruka-nee-chan' more trouble." she joked. "Here, I'll take you to the sports center."

Ami smiled and took the helmet.

* * *

On the streets...

"It's a nice sunset." Artemis remarked.

"You think so?" Luna asked.

"Is it not that great?" Artemis sighed.

"Oh?" Luna blinked, stopping in her tracks. "Ami!"

"Ami should be studying with everyone else right about now." Artemis blinked at the flash of blue.

"But that was Ami." Luna confirmed.

"Hey, Luna!" Artemis took off after his female counterpart.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"A new Daimon Egg has been completed." Tomoe grasped the nurtured Egg. "Go, in search of a 'Pure Heart'!" he laughed manically as the Egg took off to find its target.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

SailorStar9: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: SHIIIINJIIIII!

SailorStar9: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the sports hall...

"I'm glad you could come, imouto-chan." Michiru remarked as Ami entered. "Or did your 'Ruka-nee-chan' force you to come over?"

"I came on my own will." Ami replied. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad by what happened earlier. Or is it that you are mocking me?"

"I'll never do that, imouto-chan." Michiru reminded. ""All I want to do is have a rematch. I hope you'll accept."

* * *

On the streets...

"Ami went to the sports center?" Usagi echoed. "Why?"

"I don't know, but Luna's watching over her now." Artemis panted for breath.

"Let's go there, Artemis." Usagi stood up.

"Alright, then follow me." Artemis pounced off.

"Sure!" Usagi nodded.

Outside the sports hall...

"I hope nothing serious happens." Luna prayed. "Ami..."

* * *

By the pool...

"100-meter free-style should be enough." Michiru reasoned.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Ready!" Haruka started the match. At the snap of her fingers, the two swimmers dived in.

* * *

In the pool...

_She's still so fast._ Ami looked at Michiru.

_She really is amazing._ Michiru admitted. _But I won't lose!_

_She's smiling?_ Ami blinked.

* * *

By the pool...

"They're even." Haruka noted.

* * *

In the pool...

_What's this feeling?_ Ami wondered, still neck-to-neck with Michiru. _Why am I putting so much effort into this right now? Is it because I don't want to lose? No, it's because I don't want to run away. If I don't give it everything here, I'll end up running away. It's important to not run away and give it everything I've got._

* * *

By the pool...

"Tie." Haruka stated, the two swimmers coming to shore as she handed the two towels. "It's another tie."

"See?" Michiru smiled. "Competing with all your strength isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"You're right." Ami agreed. "Thank you." she took Michiru's outstretched hand.

"Looks like our imouto-chan is back." Michiru smiled at her partner, Haruka nodding in agreement. "It was fun." she told Ami. "We should do this again."

"I think I'll go for another swim." Ami looked back at the water after Haruka and Michiru left.

* * *

In the pool...

Unknown to her, the Daimon Egg found its way into the water and sank right in, manifesting when Ami stepped into the pool.

"Doburin!" the Daimon muffled.

"What?" Ami gasped.

"Doburin!" the Daimon removed her nozzle. "I'll take your 'Pure Heart' that's worried about the doubts in your life." raising a water spout, she trapped Ami within and dragged her underwater. "Doburin!" the Daimon then sent Ami against the glass, the water solidifying to keep her in place. "Lane 1, Doburin!" the Daimon declared. "Here I go!" she pulled off her swimming cap to reveal the black star and proceeded to extract Ami's 'Heart Crystal'.

* * *

Outside the sports hall...

"Usagi, it looks like a Daimon has appeared." Luna reported.

"Henshin!" Artemis barked.

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In the pool...

"Stop that!" Moon declared.

"Doburin?" the Daimon looked at the intruder.

"I came here in search of a friend,and something unwanted is misbehaving." Moon posed. "For the love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Moon..." Ami peered opened her eyes.

"Doburin, don't flinch." Kaorinite appeared. "Just grab the 'Pure Heart'."

"Doburin!" the Daimon twirled, entrapping Moon in a lifesaver and continued with the extraction, _accidentally _pulling out the Jinseizuishou in the process.

"It's so bright!" Kaorinite shielded her eyes. "Such a bright 'Pure Heart' must be a talisman!"

"Ami!" Moon exclaimed, the Jinseizuishou removed. "Hey, give that back!" she demanded, Kaorinite grasping the unusually bright crystal. "Ami is kinder than anyone, and she's smart. She's going to become the best doctor in the world." she added, the Daimon blasting her to the wall with a water stream. "And she's my... my dear friend!"

"This isn't a talisman either." Kaorinite frowned, preparing to smash the crystal to the ground.

Tuxedo Kaman's rose knocked the Jinseizuishou out of Kaorinite's hand, Dragon Solaris' energy bubble encasing the crystal.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts the 'Pure Hearts' of innocent maidens." the tuxedo-clad hero declared on the diving board.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed.

"Doburin, get rid of these nuisances." Kaorinite growled and vanished.

"Doburin!" the Daimon attacked.

Both male heroes leapt up to avoid the water blast, Tuxedo Kaman extending his cane to pin the Daimon into the water.

"Good thing I was wearing a floating ring." Doburin sighed in relief, only to have Luna and Artemis each take a bite of the float, the two cats paddling off as the Daimon started to drown.

* * *

By the pool...

"Damn you!" the Daimon clambered to shore.

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman declared, having freed Moon from the lifesaver.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as the heart crashed into her, the water diffusing, leaving the Daimon Egg behind, the said Egg cracking into two.

"Ami!" Moon gasped, Dragon Solaris catching Ami before the unconscious girl fell over. The Jinseizuishou in hand, Moon's hands hovered over Ami's chest, hesitant on returning the crystal she always wanted back to its rightful owner. After a moment of indecisiveness, she released the Jinseizuishou back into Ami's body.

"Solaris..." Ami peered opened her eyes at her worried-stricken love.

"Nymph..." Dragon Solaris pulled her into a hug.

"Moon." Ami looked over at the Moon Senshi. "Thank you."

"It's a shame." Neptune mused, hidden from plain sight. "But that one wasn't a talisman either, bright as it wa."

"We're both just glad that she's alright." Uranus remarked.

"I'm sorry, Ami." Moon apologized. "Did I say something that hurt your feelings?"

"No, it's not that." Ami replied. "I was just a little depressed. But thanks to Moon, I think I'll be better now. Thank you so much."

"Oh." Moon blinked. "You're welcome."

"It's like you're gotten over your fluke." Dragon Solaris noted.

"Yes." Ami smiled at him. "I finally understand. It's important to do something with everything you have. To worry is the same thing to stop. So I won't run away."

"You know..." Moon teased. "Is this what you call a 'good mood'?"

"Well, we can't do this forever." Ami remarked, dampening the mood. "So, let's go back and study."

"D'oh!" Moon facefaulted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, in order to take out their competition, Kaorinite goes after Yamada, a motorcross racer to capture Uranus and Neptune, who keep anticipating their attacks. Will Uranus put Neptune or the mission first when going up against this new Daimon? What is Mercury doing there?


	9. Mercury and Uranus Join Forces

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 8 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Save Friends! Mercury and Uranus Join Forces

* * *

In his laboratory...

"The five Sailor Senshi." Tomoe started, the Senshi's images popping up on screen. "And the always unexpected arrivals of that Tuxedo Kaman and those Dragons." Tuxedo Kaman's and the Dragon's images showed up. "They are nothing but a group of noisy annoyances. Furthermore, there are the mysterious Senshi who call themselves Uranus and Neptune." Uranus's and Neptune's images showed. "Those two are seeking the talismans just like us."

"For some reason, those two always appear wherever Daimons are." Kaorinite reasoned. "Perhaps, they know what our plan of attack is."

"In any case, use that to lure them instead." Tomoe instructed.

"Yes." Kaorinite replied. "I'll make sure to lure them both out and annihilate them."

* * *

Time passes, on a dirt track...

"Damn!" Yamada cursed, coming in second in the race.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Amazing! Amazing!" Usagi gushed. "Haruka won by such a huge margin!"

"Such a superior riding technique." Mamoru noted.

"She has a lot of talent to win against all those boys." Rei remarked.

"This is a problem." Ami stated, her nose buried in a book.

"What's wrong, Nymph?" Thomas asked, the guys were dragged to the dirt track by their girlfriends.

"I got so excited that I forgot one of my English vocabulary words." Ami raised her head, causing the group to sweatdrop and fall over.

* * *

On the resting area...

"Here." Michiru handed Haruka a towel.

"Thanks, Michiru." Haruka replied.

"Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami beamed.

"Imouto-chan?" Haruka looked at their 'imouto-chan'. "Buns-head?"

"You were here?" Michiru asked.

"Yes." Ami replied. "I brought them here to cheer Ruka-nee-chan on."

"Hey, Tenoh Haruka!" one of the racers barked, his group closing in. "You won and you're a _girl_! You're awfully arrogant."

"It doesn't matter if you're male or female." Ami defended her Ruka-nee-chan. "Whoever is fastest wins."

"What?" the racer growled.

"Are you trying to threaten a girl?" Michiru hurried to her imouto-chan's rescue.

"It's pathetic to watch losers whine." Thomas stepped up.

"What was that?" the racer demanded.

"Stop it." Yamada cut in.

"Yamada..." the racer looked at their captain.

"We just have to win the next race." Yamada reminded. "Let's go."

"Just be careful that you don't get hurt." the racer warned and left.

"Who is he?" Thomas asked his 'Nymph's nee-chans.

"Yamada Katsutoshi." Haruka supplied. "The guy who placed second in the race that just ended."

"He's very passionate about motorcross racing." Michiru added. "A very 'pure' individual. He's the type that would have a 'Pure Heart Crystal'." she told her partner.

"It looks like we should keep an eye on him." Haruka agreed.

"Leave it to me." Michiru requested.

"Please." Haruka nodded.

* * *

After the race...

Ami was too engrossed in her book, trying to catch up with the word she missed earlier that she only heard the bus bell when it was too late.

"Wait for me!" she gasped, chasing after the bus.

* * *

On the bus...

"Ami's over there!" Rei gaped, noticing the missing Mercury Senshi running after the bus.

"She wasn't on this bus?" Makoto wondered.

"I didn't realize she wasn't." Minako admitted. "What should we do now?"

"She'll catch up later." Thomas assured. "Oh boy." he sighed.

* * *

On the road...

"Oh no." Ami panted. "Everyone's gone now. Let's see." she went back to the bus-stop. "The next bus is... I have to wait another hour?"

"Get on." Haruka offered, stopping beside her imouto-chan.

"Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami blinked.

"I'll take you back." Haruka handed a helmet over.

"But..." Ami protested.

"Don't worry." Haruka assured. "Come on."

"All right." Ami sighed in resignation and got on the motorcycle. "Excuse me then."

"Hold on tight." Haruka warned.

"No more speeding tickets, Ruka-nee-chan." Ami joked as Haruka rode off.

Behind them, the truck blared its horn, causing Haruka to give way.

"He's going to ram me on purpose!" Haruka realized. "Imouto-chan, make sure you're holding really tight." she warned and sped up.

"Damn!" one of the indignant racers cursed, their target fleeing.

Haruka cut into a forest side road and drove off.

* * *

In the thicket...

"Sheesh, why do you have to be harassed, Ruka-nee-chan?" Ami complained.

"I think it was those guys from earlier." Haruka surmised.

"Men and their prides huh?" Ami remarked, the two peered through the thicket, seeing the truck pull to a stop.

"It really _is_ them." Haruka hissed, the racers stepping out.

"Damnit, where did they hide?" one of the racers growled.

Haruka tensed, pulling Ami into a protective hug.

"I see you used the cologne Michi-nee-chan bought for you." Ami teased.

"Very funny." Haruka muttered. "Do you need something from me?" she stepped out to confront the racers.

"You!" the racers growled. "Get her!"

"Stop the unfair tricks!" Haruka warned, after giving the racers a well-deserved butt-kicking. "Races should be fought and won fair and square."

"Damnit!" the racer s ran back to their truck and fled.

"That's one butt-kicking they'll never forget." Ami grinned, coming out of the thicket. Haruka returned her grin with a smirk.

* * *

By a waterfall...

"I'll win!" Yamada swore, doing his practice rounds. "In the next motorcross race, I'll make sure I win." Neptune watched him from the reeds.

Meanwhile, Kaorinite floated up to the waterfall, allowing the Daimon Egg to plant itself within Yamada's bike.

"So, it was him." Neptune confirmed, the Daimon activating.

* * *

In the thicket...

"This is strange." Haruka noted.

"Did something break?" Ami wondered.

"Looks like the spark plug went haywire." Haruka remarked, examining her bike.

"The sea's grown stormy." Neptune informed over the communicator. "Get to the motorcross practice area, fast!"

"Got it." Haruka replied.

"Another one?" Ami guessed.

"Yeah." Haruka nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

On top of the waterfall...

Yamada backed off as the Daimon closed in.

"Tiren!" the Daimon revealed the black star on her forehead as she extracted Yamada's 'Heart Crystal'. "I surely have the crystal of your 'Pure Heart', Tiren." she grabbed the crystal.

"I won't let you have it your way." Neptune declared.

"Who are you?" the Daimon demanded.

"By the stormy waters of Neptune, guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune." Neptune announced. "Acts with grace. Deep Submerge!" she wasted no time in attacking. "No, this isn't a talisman." she examined the 'Heart Crystal' the Daimon dropped. "Hurry and run to somewhere safe." she told Yamada, after returning his 'Heart Crystal'.

"I've been waiting for you, Neptune." Kaorinite laughed. "I don't care if that guy's crystal is a talisman or not, we've been waiting for you to arrive."

"What did you say?" Neptune gasped.

"Double Tiren!" the Daimon replicated herself.

"What?" Neptune prepared for battle.

The twin Daimons cruised around her, trapping the Senshi of the Deep Seas within their rubbery confines. "Die!" they chorused.

"Wait!" Uranus called, arriving into the scene.

"So, Uranus is here too." Kaorinite remarked. "Both of you can die together."

"Ruka-nee-chan sure runs fast." Ami panted, unable to catch up with Haruka, before stopping beforeh te battlefield.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from my demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the 'cute' critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

SailorStar9: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

* * *

"Tiren!" the twin Daimons attacked.

"Alright." Ami decided, pulling out her henshin pen as Uranus somersaulted to dodge the Daimons. "Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus, don't fight it." Kaorinite warned, having trapped Neptune against a tree, a dagger in hand. "If you fight, your friend's life is over."

"What?" Uranus looked over at the chuckling Kaorinite.

A finger-thin ice beam cut Neptune's binds loose, knocking Kaorinite's dagger away.

"Who are you?" the twin Tiren demanded as Mercury came into view.

"Mercury?" Kaorinite recognized the Senshi.

"Enough of that!" the twin Tiren charged. "Double Tiren!"

"Uranus, hurry!" Mercury warned, dodging the twin attack. "Take Neptune and run!"

"Stay out of this." Uranus told her. "You idiot!" she retorted, the twin Tiren coming back for another attack. "Hurry and run!"

"Crystal Shards!" Mercury blasted the Daimons off her with a flurry of ice shards. "That was too close. Uranus!" she gasped, noticing that the Senshi of the Skies had wounded herself.

"I'll defeat them." Uranus promised. "Get out of my way."

"You should be the one running away." Mercury reminded.

"Those two aren't doing anything together." Kaorinite noted. "Get them right now!"

"Chain Ring!" the twin Daimons launched their attack.

"Oh no!" Uranus gasped, the Daimons having chained them together.

"Tiren!" the Daimons charged.

"Crystal Beam!" Mercury's ice beam split the Daimons apart, stopping their charge.

"You don't seem to be good friends." Kaorinite mocked, Uranus and Mercury dodging another attack. "It's like watching a bad attempt at a 3-legged race. You must hate a partner who doesn't go your way. You can both die now, hating each other."

"Uranus, run away for now!" Neptune shouted. "You need to stay alive and complete our mission!"

"Tiren!" the twin Daimons missed their targets when Uranus grabbed Mercury and fled.

Grabbing Neptune by her hair, Kaorinite tossed her over the waterfall.

"Neptune!" Uranus hollered as Neptune fell down the waterfall.

"Water Encase!" Mercury barely managed to have the chance to enclose her Neptune-nee in a water bubble before the water engulfed the older Senshi, Uranus pulling her off.

"Follow them." Kaorinite ordered. "Follow the two of them."

"Tiren!" the Daimons took off.

* * *

In a cave...

The two Senshi hid behind a rock as Uranus tried to get the ring off.

"Neptune-nee might still be alive." Mercury argued. "Aren't you worried? Are you going to abandon your partner and run away?"

"This isn't coming off." Uranus tugged at the cuff.

"That hurts." Mercury winced. "Don't pull on it."

"Stop whining." Uranus retorted.

"It looks like they're gone." Mercury remarked, the twin Daimons having shone their headlights into the cave and went off, finding nothing. "Come on, we have to save her. Don't you care if Neptune dies?"

"If we go out like this, we'll die." Uranus reminded. "What do you know?" she snapped. "Neptune and I made a promise. That if something were to happen to either of us, we wouldn't be caught by our emotions to save each other. Whoever survives completes the mission of finding the talismans. That is what the two of us decided."

"What are these talismans that you have to find so badly?" Mercury asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Uranus replied.

"What do you mean?" Mercury pressed. "People whose 'Pure Heart Crystals' are stolen all suffer and die. The Uranus-nee I knew isn't like this! Why?"

"You're still so naïve." Uranus smiled and turned serious. "Right now, the Silence is approaching the world. Soon, something terrible will happen. To save the world from that, we need the talismans. Nobody wants to be victims. However, if that saves the rest of the world, what would you do?"

"I will find a way that does not demand any sacrifices." Mercury replied determinedly. "_Definitely_."

* * *

On top of the waterfall...

"Neptune, is she dead?" Kaorinite wondered. "Where are you?"

* * *

In the cave...

"Oh sorry." Uranus winced, a drop of water dripping onto her wound from a stalactite.

"It's a deep wound." Mercury noted. "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"I'm alright." Uranus assured.

"Wait a second." Mercury mused and concentrated. Forming a water ball from the water vapor in the air, she washed the wound with the healing water.

"Why?" Uranus asked, stunned by Mercury's kindness.

"I can't stand to leave someone injured without doing anything." Mercury replied.

"You are such a..." Uranus stated. "Still so gentle." she smiled. "They're here." she gasped, realizing the Daimons had returned and pulled Mercury close to avoid detection.

"Tiren!" the Daimons crashed through the rocks.

"We should go look for Neptune-nee." Mercury concluded, the two returning to the waterfall.

* * *

On a tree by the waterfall...

"They've come out." Kaorinite noted. "Kill them!"

"Tiren!" the twin Daimons sped up, both Uranus and Mercury jumping to dodge the attack.

"Here over here." Mercury taunted. "Over here."

"Their movement!" Kaorinite gasped as the two Senshi ducked together. "They're nothing like the uncoordinated couple they were before."

"Chain Ring!" the twin Daimons attacked again.

"Oh, those idiots!" Kaorinite cursed, the attack cutting the chain that held Uranus and Mercury. "But why are they suddenly able to act in synch with each other? She's still alive?" she looked over at Neptune who had climbed onto a rock. "Die!"

"I won't let her die!" Mercury retorted, blasting Kaorinite off with an 'Crystal Beam'.

"World Shaking!" Uranus' attack slammed into one of the twin Daimons.

"Tiren!" the Daimon shrieked, destroyed.

"Ice Bolt!" Mercury's bolt of ice struck the remaining Daimon.

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as the ice bolt crashed into her, the Daimon Egg falling out of the motorcycle and splitting into half.

"I'll get you for this." Kaorinite swore and vanished.

"That was cutting it too close." Mercury sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Uranus agreed. "I'll give you a little bit of credit, but I won't let anyone get in the way of our mission, even if it's you." That said, she went off to get Neptune. "Neptune." she knelt by her partner.

"Uranus, why did you risk your life to save me?" Neptune asked.

"Mercury-imouto was the one who saved you." Uranus corrected.

"Mercury-imouto?" Neptune echoed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, influenced by the urge to have an ordinary life, and seeing all that she must give up to be a Sailor Senshi, Minako begins to think about giving up her power of Venus. One of her friends, a regular volleyball player named Asai, confesses that he had feelings for her when he first met her as a volleyball player, yet is later found to have a girlfriend. When Asai is targeted for the next Daimon attack, will Minako's urge for a normal life overpower her destiny?


	10. Minako's Concerns

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 9 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Retire from the Sailor Senshi! Minako's Concerns

* * *

In Shiba-Kouen Junior High School...

"Matching clothing?" one of Minako's male classmates inquired.

"There was a good outfit in that store in Shibuya." his girlfriend urged.

"But isn't matching clothing unfashionable?" the boy asked.

_It's _really _unfashionable._ Minako frowned, keeping her books as the school-bell rang

"Oh come on." his girlfriend whined. "One outfit won't hurt."

"Well, I guess it'll be a memory of our days in junior high." the boy shrugged.

_Once you start looking for a memorabilia, you won't last much longer._ Minako twitched.

"What should we do today?" a girl asked her boyfriend in a bicycle as Minako walked past the sports hall.

"Head straight to the library." the male rider replied.

"If we won't hurry, the movie will start." another male student dragged his girlfriend off.

"Don't tug me so much." the girl whined.

"Go ahead, show yourself off!" Minako snapped. "Artemis." she blinked at the white cat who had jumped off a tree.

"I input all the data we've gotten so far into our computer." Artemis supplied. "But, unfortunately, we can't figure out who the enemy is. What in the world are those unknown life-forms that fuse with a material from this world to become those monsters known as Daimons?"

"Aino Minako, ninth grade." Minako sighed. "I feel doubts towards my own life in this twilight."

"What we lack the most right now is information." Artemis added.

"I lack something completely different." Minako remarked. "'One who looks at love is looked at by love.'. Which philosopher said that?"

"Nobody has ever said such a thing." Artemis deathpanned.

"Won't a handsome man carrying a bouquet of roses suddenly approach me and say, 'Young lady, would you spend an evening with me?' Or something like that?"

Artemis sighed in resignation.

"Sorry!" Asai apologized, a volleyball rolling at Minako's feet.

"Oh, Asai." Minako noted.

"Aino." Asai remarked. "Thank you." he caught the ball Minako hit back at him.

"Asai, you still play volleyball?" Minako asked.

"I want to do my best until the summer tournament." Asai replied. "I want to win at least once. That'll help me focus on my entrance exams too."

"I see..." Minako nodded. "Yeah, you should do your best."

"Yeah." Asai agreed "You know." he started. "Well, why did you quit volleyball after you came back from England? Your flying, spinning dig was pretty amazing. And yet, you quit so suddenly..."

"Yeah." Minako noted. "Actually, I wanted to continue playing volleyball."

"Hey, Asai, don't be ditching practice!" the team manager hollered.

"Sure!" Asai shouted back. "Isn't our manager a pesky one? See ya!"

"Yeah, bye." Minako replied.

"Mina..." Artemis stated. "No, nothing." he replied, noticing Minako's look.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Professor, the tea is ready." Kaorinite stated. "I tried baking cookies today."

"The tea is fine, Kaorinite." Tomoe replied. "But haven't you located the talismans we seek yet?"

"Not yet." Kaorinite confessed.

"I don't want to say this, but with these continual failure, perhaps your approach is mistaken?" Tomoe suggested.

"I apologize." Kaorinite replied.

"No good." Tomoe cracked his neck. "No good at all. Because I've been researching so much, I'm getting out of shape. That's it, Kaorinite." he added, a thought coming to his mind. "They say that a healthy spirit resides in a healthy body. That's it, an athlete. How about a plan that goes after a pure young heart which has a passion for sports?"

"A wonderful idea." Kaorinite agreed.

"I shall send a new Daimon now, then." Tomoe decided. "It's been a while. I should go play some sports as well."

"By the way, what is your favorite sport, Professor?" Kaorinite asked.

"Stair-stepping." Tomoe replied, sipping his tea.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey." Asai greeted.

"Morning." Minako returned the greeting.

"You're unusually early for someone who's always tardy." Asai noted.

"I haven't been lately." Minako reminded.

"So, Aino, do you have a boyfriend or something?" Asai inquired.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you did." Asai replied.

"What kind of girls do you like, Asai?" Minako inquired.

"Me?" Asai blinked. "I'm pretty clear about that. If I'm going to go out with a girl, it'd be best if we could do the same extracurricular activities together. You know, I..."

"What?" Minako asked.

"Well, I looked up to you a lot when we were in 7th grade because I was always second-string and you were already the team's ace striker." Asai admitted. "I was planning on asking you out when I made it to the starting lineup."

"Oh, that was a good one." Minako remarked, turning red. "I see... Oh, I get it."

"You're not going to play volleyball anymore?" Asai wondered.

"Well, we're in 9th grade now." Minako reminded.

"It doesn't matter that we're in 9th grade." Asai protested.

"Yeah." Minako replied. "But I'm pretty busy as it is."

"Studying?" Asai guessed.

"Well, there's a lot going on." Minako replied.

"I see." Asai noted. "That's a shame. Well, I have morning practice now."

* * *

After school, at the Hikawa Shrine...

"Hey, Usagi." Minako burst out laughing at a manga she was reading. "Take a look at this."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi sleep-mumbled.

"Right here." Minako prodded. "Where they talk about the identity of Sailor V."

"Oh my." Usagi was still sleepy.

"See?" Minako pressed. "Isn't this beautiful face under the mask amazing? But then, that's expected since this character was based on _me_! What's wrong, you guys?" she asked, noticing the group's confused expressions. "You all look so depressed today. Come on, I brought these Sailor V diet chocolates and Sailor V vitamin drinks for you guys. Go on, eat up."

"Yeah..." Makoto blinked and opened her chocolate pack."It says I won."

"Congrats!" Minako gushed. "You can get a special Sailor V badge with three winning tickets."

"Oh, I see..." Makoto sweatdropped. "I'm pretty lucky."

"Minako." Ami reminded. "It looks like your studies aren't going along well."

"There it is, our teacher, Ami's best line!" Minako declared. "Sorry madam, but Minako, the girl of love and justice, is actually a bad girl who hates to study. She cheats on tests once in a while. But she's totally alright. Should I stop being a Sailor Senshi for a while?" she wondered, lying on her back. "Just kidding." she sat back up. "A joke, a joke. Sorry." she stood up. "I'm not feeling up to this today, so I'll go home now."

"Mina..." Artemis started.

"Artemis, take a look at this." Makoto stopped the white cat.

"What is it?" Artemis looked away.

"Nothing." Makoto slapped her book shut as Minako went off.

"Hey!" Artemis protested.

"Idiot." Luna chided. "You really are as stupid as a guppy."

"Everyone has a time when they want to be alone." Rei supplied.

* * *

In Shiba-Kouen Junior High School...

Kaorinite appeared in the sports hall where Asai was practicing and sent in the Daimon Egg which embedded itself within a volleyball.

* * *

Commercial Break

SailorStar9: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

SailorStar9: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

SailorStar9: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

SailorStar9: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

SailorStar9: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the Crown Arcade...

"Take that, and that, and that, and that!" Minako vented on the racing game. "Sheesh!" she pouted, after she crashed.

"Yo." Haruka greeted the frustrated girl.

"Haruka." Minako blinked.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked. "Your rhythm was off in your race today."

* * *

On the streets...

"Haruka, do you have a boyfriend?" Minako asked.

"I don't." Haruka replied. "I said that before."

"But, you do have someone you like, right?" Minako pressed. "What kind of person does a genius female racer like you like, Haruka? Would it really be a man who has special talents?"

"What kind of answer are you looking for?" Haruka inquired, stopping.

"Don't you ever wish you were a more... average... schoolgirl?" Minako asked. "Do you ever get lonely because ordinary happiness is so far away?"

"Are you sacrificing some ordinary happiness right now?" Haruka guessed.

"No." Minako replied.

"Let's see." Haruka mused. "I'm not exactly sure what 'ordinary happiness' would be, but I don't think my current self is 'abnormal'. What I am now is what is closest to my true self. That's why I think. Tenoh Haruka, who fell in love with motor sports, can only live in this manner, no matter what she does. I have something more valuable than 'ordinary' happiness. I guess."

"Something more valuable..." Minako echoed.

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologized, having sensed the 'Death Busters' on the move. "I have to go now."

"No, I'm sorry I asked a strange question." Minako replied.

"No, Minako, was it ?" Haruka remarked. "We should race together at the Crown again. See ya."

"Something more valuable..." Minako blinked as Haruka walked off.

"The sea is getting stormy again." Michiru voiced.

* * *

In Shiba-Kouen Junior High School...

Minako peered into the sports hall as evening set in.

"You're so cold." Asai chided the manager. "You're going home by yourself?"

"I'm going ahead now." the manager planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You have to go out with me on Sunday." Asai reminded, unaware that Minako had seen the kiss.

"I know." the manager backed off. "See ya."

"Yeah." Asai nodded. "What is this?" he winced, picking up the Daimon-Egg-impanted volleyball.

"Haikyun!" the Daimon manifested.

"Everyone, the enemy has appeared!" Minako informed the girls on her communicator. "Venus Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Look out!" Asai pushed the manager to the ground, dodging the energy ball the Daimon spiked at them.

"Hold it right there!" Venus declared. "For love and beauty, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will have you through divine intervention of love!"

"Don't get in my way." Haikyun growled and spiked an energy ball at the Senshi on the stage.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus sent her light-attributed weapon flying at the energy sphere, breaking it apart. "Such a thing won't work on Venus! Oh, drat!" she cursed when the Daimon entrapped her with an energy net.

"You touched the net." Haikyun grinned. "Idiot." she scoffed as Venus fell off the stage. "If you weren't a Sailor Senshi, you could have lived a long life. I will take that 'Pure Heart' which resides inside your healthy body." she approached her target and proceeded to take Asai's 'Heart Crystal'

"Asai!" Venus gasped.

"No..." Kaorinite examined the 'Heart Crystal'. "This isn't a talisman. This was a wasted trip. Haikyun, kill Venus and that boy."

"Venus..." Usagi muttered. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

Moon's 'Moon Tiara Action' freed the captive Venus from her binds.

"This is..." Kaorinite turned to the intruder.

"'Attack No. 1' for giving to villains what they deserve." Moon declared. "You only have one life. So you should go as far as you can. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Haikyun, get rid of her." Kaorinite instructed.

"Moon, can you crush this ball?" the Daimon taunted, having placed the 'Heart Crystal' within an energy ball.

"Moon, be careful!" Venus warned. "Don't break that ball!"

"Then..." Moon panicked as Haikyun prepared to launch the ball. "What should I do?"

"Mars!" Mercury putted the energy ball to Mars after Jupiter spiked it to her.

"Nice!" Moon beamed when Mars caught the ball.

"And that's about it!" Mars retorted.

"Everyone!" Venus smiled.

"So cunning." Haikyun noted.

"What?" Mars gasped when the Daimon used her power to control the ball, causing it to fly out of her hands and bounce around the hall.

"No good." Jupiter remarked.

"It's hard enough just dodging." Mercury added.

"I can't possibly catch something like that." Moon stated.

"I'll take you on!" Venus declared, seeing the panting Asai. "Daimon, I challenge you!"

"Service Ace!" the Daimon putted the ball over to Venus' side. "Lightning... Haikyun!"

_I am a Sailor Senshi._ Venus stood firm. _There's something that only I can protect! Let's do it!_ And dived, using her trademark 'Flying Somersault Reception'.

"What?" the Daimon was shocked.

_That flying spinning receive..._ Asai mused. _I get it... Sailor Venus is..._

"Moon!" Mars shouted, catching the energy ball.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Japan, go, go, go!" the Daimon squealed as the heart crashed into her.

The volleyball fell to the ground, the Daimon Egg within emerging and breaking into half.

"We did it!" Moon cheered.

"That was amazing, Venus." Jupiter agreed.

"Nice receive!" Mars added.

"We didn't have to do much today." Neptune mused behind the curtains.

"Yeah." Uranus agreed.

"Yeah!" Venus posed.

* * *

The next day...

"No, we should go to a concert on Sunday." the volleyball team manager whined.

"But we cant change plans now." Asai objected. "Aino..." he looked at Minako.

"Hey." Minako greeted the couple.

"You know." Asai started. "If you were able to meet Sailor Venus somewhere, could you tell her thanks for saving me?"

"What's that?" Minako chided. "Well, if I see her, I'll make sure to tell her."

"Let's go." the team manager tugged at Asai's arm.

"Yeah." Asai replied. "See ya."

"Young lady," a voice started on a tree as Minako walked underneath. "Would you spend an evening with me?" Hitoshi dropped the bouquet of roses into Minako's arms.

"Well, I'll consider that offer." Minako replied.

"Oh, man..." Hitoshi chided. "I know we haven't been going out on dates in some time, due to our busy schedules, but come on!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi is mad at Mamoru for not knowing its her birthday, but feels guilty because she realizes she never told him when it was. For her birthday, Mamo gets her glass slippers, but the Heart Daimon egg is inside.


	11. Glass Shoes for Her Birthday

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 10 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Usagi in Tears! Glass Shoes for Her Birthday

* * *

Time passes, in his laboratory...

"Kaorinite." Tomoe started. "Have you found our new target?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it this time." Kaorinite replied.

"Oh, is that really so?" Tomoe prodded.

"This time, we have someone with a heart of unbelievable purity." Kaorinite added. "I declare it to be a talisman without mistake."

"I see." Tomoe noted. "Then, I will hand you the best Daimon I have. You're the only one I can count on, Kaorinite."

"Thank you very much." Kaorinite replied.

* * *

The next day...

"Today, June 30, is my _birthday_!" Usagi declared.

"Congrats." Rei looked up from her book.

"That's great." Makoto added and went back to study.

"Oh, you had a birthday too, Usagi?" Minako wondered.

"Let's try to act our age from now on." Ami reminded.

"What cold-hearted people they are." Usagi sweatdropped. "Wait a minute!" she protested, the girls getting up from the bench and walked off. "Is that all you have to say?"

"That's it." Rei replied. "Even if it's your birthday today, don't be late for our study group at 4:00pm. See ya."

"This can't be happening." Usagi sank to her knees. "You guys are all so cruel."

* * *

On the streets...

"Wow, they are beautiful." Usagi gushed over the pair of glass slippers in the display case. "They're so nice. I wish someone would give my such a beautiful shoes as a birthday gift. I know! It's the prince who naturally brings Cinderella her glass slipper. I'll have my prince buy it for me."

* * *

In a cafe...

"So, today is the bun-head's birthday." Haruka mused.

"If you mean Usagi, yep." Ami said.

"So what's you two going to give her?" Michiru asked.

"A math book," Ami said.

"Wow... Interesting. Do you think she'll be able to read them at all?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, I thought you were over that 'Usagi's dumb' phase," Ami shook her head.

"I may be out of that phase, but she still acts dumb," Thomas muttered.

Ami sighed, "What about you?"

"A laptop computer." came the simple answer.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Michiru asked.

"You should've seen the computer he gave me for my birthday," Ami noted. "_That_ is too much."

"Oh..." Michiru noted, seeing Usagi rush past.

* * *

On the streets...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed, greeting her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Mamoru remarked, Usagi grasping his arm. "What are you doing all of a sudden?"

"Mamo-chan, I've been looking around for you for a long time." Usagi gushed.

"Oh?" Mamoru blinked. "Why is that?"

'_Why?', he asks._ Usagi grinned. _Mamo-chan is pretending he's clueless I guess what people really need after all are lovers and not close friends._ "Mamo-chan, I want something as my gift." she whined. "If I'm getting something from a prince, I want glass slippers. They're at the glass sculpture shop at the corner of the third block. Please, buy them, buy them, buy them for me! We can go now!"

"I see." Kaorinite grinned in a phone booth. "It must be those glass slippers after all."

"Come on." Mamoru chided. "Christmas is still a while off."

"Of course it is!" Usagi snapped. "Mamo-chan, don't you know what day it is today?"

"Today?" Mamoru sweatdropped. "What's today?"

"You're kidding!" Usagi fumed.

"I'm kidding!" Mamoru tried to salvage the situation. "I'm just joking. I wouldn't forget such an important day like this."

"Of course you wouldn't, Mamo-chan." Usagi beamed.

"Right, I know." Mamoru chuckled nervously. "It's the day we first met right, Usako?"

"It isn't, you blockhead!" Usagi rewarded him with a slap to the face.

"What's up with that?" Mamoru wondered as Usagi stormed off.

* * *

In the park...

"What's wrong, buns?" Haruka rested a hand on a sobbing Usagi's shoulder.

"Tears don't look good on you." Michiru offered a handkerchief. "Here."

"Thank you." Usagi blew her nose.

"I see, so that's what happened." Haruka noted after Usagi told them.

"Mamoru forgot his girlfriend's birthday." Michiru added. "He has some nerve."

"Yeah, not even _I_ dare commit such a flux pas." Thomas noted.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything anymore!" Usagi snapped.

"Oh, then does that mean I have a chance now?" Haruka went into 'flirt mode'.

"There you go again, Haruka." Michiru sighed.

"I'm not kidding." Haruka assured. "I am rather fond of you, buns-head."

"Haruka, you _do_ realize that the 'Rabbit' doesn't swing _that_ way, right?" Thomas reminded jokingly.

"Well, um, er..." Usagi stammered. "Oh, that's right!" she remembered the study session. "I have to go to Rei's place. Bye!"

"She really is cute." Haruka chuckled as Usagi dashed off.

"But a girl like that might be the owner of a talisman." Michiru reminded.

"Impossible." Haruka frowned.

"It's a possibility." Thomas mused. "After all, Kaorinite _did_ mistake 'Nymph's Jinseizuishou for a talisman."

* * *

At Rei's shrine...

"Yes, Hino residence." Rei picked up the phone. "Oh, Mamoru? Usagi isn't here yet."

* * *

On the streets...

"I see." Mamoru remarked in a phone booth. "I don't really know why, but I seem to have upset Usako."

At Rei's shrine...

"I see." Rei realized what he was getting at. "That's what's going on. Sheesh, you were always like this, Mamoru!" she snapped. "You don't understand how a woman feels."

* * *

On the streets...

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru winced.

* * *

At Rei's shrine...

"Today's Usagi's birthday, you know." Rei supplied.

* * *

On the streets...

"I see." Mamoru realized. "So that's why Usako was so upset."

* * *

At Rei's shrine...

"Maybe I did do something bad to Mamo-chan." Usagi wondered, remembering the slap she gave him. "Sorry, did I keep you all waiting?" she entered Rei's room.

"Happy Birthday!" the girls popped the party poppers.

"Now, now the main guest should sit down." Minako pulled Usagi onto the cushion. "Sit."

"Eat up." Makoto added. "I made these the best I did."

"Here you go, Usagi." Ami presented the gift-wrapped present. "A gift from us. A set of problems often seen on exams."

"Thanks." Usagi replied.

"What's this?" Rei retorted. "We held a surprise party for you so can't you be at least a little bit livelier?"

"Yeah, you're right." Usagi agreed.

"Today, we can forget about studying and really party!" Minako declared.

"Yeah, yeah." Makoto agreed. "Let's go all out and party."

"It's just for today, guys." Ami reminded.

"Ami, you're so..." Makoto and Minako muttered.

"Now, now." Rei cut in, pouring Ami a drink. "Let's have a drink first."

_I really did want a gift from Mamo-chan too._ Usagi looked at the present.

* * *

On the streets...

"Let's see, the third block..." Mamoru hurried to the store.

Unknownst to him, Kaorinite had already planted the Daimon Egg into the glass slippers. "This should do it." the villain grinned, having knocked out the saleswoman beforehand. "Welcome." she greeted the customer.

"Excuse me." Mamoru hurried in. "Can I have these glass slippers?"

"Sure, right away." Kaorinite replied.

"That's...?" Michiru gasped as Mamoru walked out of the store, the gift in hand. "I'm sure that was Kaorinite." she confirmed after Kaorinite vanished.

"Yeah, the target this time might be that guy." Haruka noted.

* * *

At Rei's shrine...

"Congrats, Usagi!" the girls cheered after Usagi blew out her candles.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked, noticing Usagi's sigh. "You don't look very cheerful."

"Yeah, I slapped Mamo-chan across the cheek." Usagi admitted, shocking the girls. "It was sort of spontaneous, but I just couldn't forgive him."

"You're saying that Mamoru forgot that today was your birthday, right?" Rei pressed. "But, Usagi, Mamoru didn't forget. He never knew."

"Usagi, did you ever tell Mamoru when your birthday was?" Makoto reminded.

"Come to think of it, I never told him." Usagi confessed, causing the girls to facefault. "But, but if you really love each other, you'd realize things like that."

"Then, do you know Mamoru's birthday, Usagi?" Minako prodded.

"Of course I do!" Usagi replied. "Let's see. October 10 is Sports Day, and December 25 is Christmas... I don't know!" she laughed nervously, the girls sweatdropping. "Sorry! I'm going to apologize to Mamo-chan right now!" she stepped out of the room.

"That's why I _made sure_ Thomas _never_ forgets my birthday." Ami sighed. "Not after the first time, anyway."

* * *

On the streets...

"Mamo-chan!" the two lovers met near a construction site.

"Usako!" Mamoru brought the present.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." Usagi apologized.

"I have been looking for you, Princess." Mamoru bowed. "Now, let's check to see if it's the correct size."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi gushed at the glass slipper before her. "Thank you." she slid her foot in and activating the Daimon Egg within.

"What is it?" Mamoru gasped.

Usagi was flung off as the Daimon manifested.

"Cenicienta!" the Daimon declared.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

SailorStar9: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

SailorStar9: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

SailorStar9: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"I will take your 'Pure Heart' that cares about that guy, Cienta!" the Daimon approached Usagi.

"What does this all mean?" Usagi stammered.

"Usako!" Mamoru charged the Daimon.

"Get out of the way, Cienta!" the Daimon kicked him away.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "No!" she stammered when the Daimon trapped her.

"Come on, behave Cienta!" the Daimon complained as Usagi kicked her furiously.

"In this case..." Usagi reached for her henshin brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make..."

"You tried to punch me with _that_?" the Daimon demanded, slapping the brooch away. "You are a tremendously dangerous person, Cienta!

"My henshin brooch..." Usagi muttered. "What is this?" she exclaimed, when Cenicienta trapped her in glass.

"Now you can't fight back, Cienta!" the Daimon grinned.

"Buns-head..." Uranus and Neptune arrived on scene.

"Was the target this time?" Neptune realized.

"Don't worry, Cienta." the black star appeared on the Daimon's left arm. "All I'll do is take out your 'Pure Heart', Cienta."

"NO!" Usagi screamed as the black beam shot towards her, only to have Dragon Solaris take the blow for her.

"Uranus, shouldn't we help him?" Neptune asked.

"Well, he might be the owner of the talisman." Uranus replied, the Daimon drawing out the 'Taiyouzuishou' from the Sun Lord's body.

"Oh?" Neptune wondered. "It's written all over your face. What should you do if that really is the case?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Uranus protested. "Neptune!" she gasped when the 'Solar Crystal' was finally drawn out.

"Oh, this must be the light of a talisman, Cienta!" the Daimon exclaimed, shocked by the sheer radiance of the crystal.

"You're kidding!" Usagi gaped.

"It's as bright as imouto-chan's." Uranus realized. "It's is different from all the previous glimmers."

"What are you going to do?" Neptune asked.

"If it is a talisman, we'll take it, of course." Uranus replied.

"Wait!" Neptune pulled her back. "That's not what I mean. If that really is a talisman, then you won't return it to him, right?"

"Yeah.." Uranus was hesitant.

"Then that also means that boy's death." Neptune reminded.

Tuxedo Kaman's rose shot out, preventing the Daimon from getting the crystal, causing it to return to Dragon Solaris' body.

"What's...?" the two Outers looked up, the rose's stem shattering the glass and freeing Usagi.

"Who is it, Cienta?" the Daimon screeched.

"A 'Pure Heart' is a ray of light that brightens the darkness of the night." Tuxedo Kaman declared on crane. "I will make sure to protect the glimmer of the 'Pure Heart'! Take this!" he surrounded the Daimon with a circle of roses and engulfing her in a pillar of rose petals. "Speak to me!" he tried to shake Usagi awake. "Let's go."

"Damnit!" the Daimon cursed after Tuxedo Kaman took Usagi away.

"Come on brat." Uranus told the awakening Sun Dragon. "We're out of here."

"But not before returning this." Dragon Solaris picked up Moon's brooch.

"Where are you going, Cienta?" the still trapped Daimon demanded.

* * *

"Usako, you should henshin into Moon as well." Tuxedo Kaman advised.

"Uh, about that..." Usagi replied.

* * *

"Cenicienta, what happened to the girl?" Kaorinite asked, once the tuxedo-clad hero's attack faded.

"Actually, we've had an unexpected disturbance." the Daimon admitted.

"You idiot." Kaorinite scolded. "Look for her immediately."

"Yes, I will look for her immediately, Cienta!" the Daimon remarked.

* * *

"We can't do anything about it." Tuxedo Kaman commented when Dragon Solaris retrieved the brooch. "At least it's him who has it. Let's retreat for now. The person that they're after is _you_!"

"Okay..." Usagi replied.

"I'm sorry, Usako." Tuxedo Kaman apologized. "It's all my fault that you're in this dangerous situation."

"That's not true." Usagi protested. "Come on, Tuxedo Kaman, let's hurry."

"Yeah." Tuxedo Kaman nodded and he took off with her.

* * *

"There they are, Cienta!" the Daimon squealed.

"You found them?" Kaorinite asked.

"Yes!" the Daimon replied.

"Follow them." Kaorinite instructed.

"Yes!" Cenicienta nodded and trailed the couple.

* * *

"Looks like they've found us." Tuxedo Kaman realized.

"Tuxedo Kaman, please leave me here and run." Usagi requested, the two running down the fire escape of a building. "I'm sure that I got in your way and let them find us."

"That's not true." Tuxedo Kaman insisted.

"But..." Usagi protested.

* * *

"You should give up." Kaorinite grinned, appearing in the underground carpark. "I won't let you run away anywhere."

"I know!" Usagi remarked as the Daimon burst in. "Luna! Help me, Luna!"

Kaorinite growled and knocked the communicator watch away with her hair.

"Are you sure about this, Uranus?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Uranus gritted her teeth. "Our mission is to collect the three talismans and get a hold of the 'Holy Grail'. For that purpose, a little sacrifice is unavoidable."

"Uranus..." Neptune muttered.

* * *

At Rei's shrine...

"Should we really have eaten all of Usagi's cake?" Minako wondered.

"It's alright." Rei assured. "It is."

"I'm sure she made up with Mamoru by now." Makoto added. "I'm jealous."

"So am I." Minako sighed.

"I can't quite solve this equation." Ami remarked. "Everyone, we have a problem." Luna voiced over her communicator.

"What's the matter, Luna?" Ami asked.

"Something must have happened to Usagi." Luna replied. "Everyone, it's time to act."

"Alright." Ami nodded. "Get the Dragons. Let's go, everyone." she told the girls.

"Right!" the girls nodded.

* * *

In the underground carpark...

"Stand back, Usako." Tuxedo Kaman warned.

"Tuxedo Kaman..." Usagi muttered.

"When they drop their guard, run away." Tuxedo Kaman instructed. "Got that? Now, I challenge you!" he challenged Kaorinite.

"How stupid." Kaorinite scoffed. "Cenicienta, take care of him."

The Daimon formed a sword with her hand and charged, Tuxedo Kaman meeting the blade with his cane.

"You're pretty tough, Cienta!" the Daimon remarked.

Usagi watched as the two parried.

"Usagi, here." the wounded Dragon Solaris returned Usagi her henshin brooch.

"Thanks." Usagi nodded. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"I said I won't let you escape." Kaorinite grinned, floating before Moon. "Now be obedient and let your 'Pure Hearts' be taken."

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kaman gasped.

"Where are you looking, Cienta?" the Daimon demanded. "Your opponent is me, Cienta!"

"Usako!" the tuxedo-clad hero fought off the Daimon and hurried over to Usagi.

"Idiot!" the Daimon declared and shot out glass crystals from her mouth, freezing Tuxedo Kaman in place

"Impossible!" Moon exclaimed.

"Usako..." Tuxedo Kaman choked.

"Mamo-chan!" Moon wailed, the two villains laughing evilly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Moon, desperate to save Tuxedo Kaman, sacrifices Dragon Solaris, allowing him to be taken by Kaorinite. Ami goes to Tokyo Tower where the Daimon tries to re-steal her 'Pure Heart'. What with the Sailor Senshi do when they find out that Moon willingly betrays Mercury just to protect Tuxedo Kaman? And just who is the girl attacking from the shadows?


	12. Ami's Biggest Crisis

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 11 of this fic; and please be a dear and review. By the way. I've rewrote the next chapter summary in Chapter 10.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: The 'Pure Heart' Stolen! Ami's Biggest Crisis

* * *

"That's enough!" Mars declared, the girls arriving.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits now make their appearance!" the girls chorused.

"So, you've shown up." Kaorinite remarked.

"Leave Mamo-chan alone!" Moon begged, pointing desperately to the injured Dragon Solaris. "Take him! Mercury's 'Pure Heart' is brighter than mine! She's bound to have a talisman!"

"Very well." Kaorinite grinned, encasing the defenseless Sun Dragon within a bubble. "Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, if you want save Dragon Solaris, come to Tokyo Tower. That will be where you all will die."

"Mamo-chan!" Moon hugged the solidified statue, sobbing, not caring that the girls had heard what she said.

"Moon!" the girls hurried to her.

"That's...!" Moon gasped when the group saw the Outers leave.

"Neptune and Uranus." Mercury added.

"I'm sure they were after Moon's 'Pure Heart'." Jupiter concluded.

"Those guys are like hyenas." Mars added.

"So, that's how it is?" Mercury looked at Moon. "As long as you have your 'Mamo-chan', it matters not who else is sacrificed." With a heated glare, she took off.

"Mercury!" the three Guardian Senshi called to the Ice Senshi.

"Wait!" Mars reasoned. "I'm sure the enemy is waiting for us with a trap to spring. You can't rush in blindly like this, we have to come up with a plan."

"But... but..." Mercury protested, turning a glare at the flabbergasted Moon. "It's because of her! She allowed Solaris to be taken, just so she could protect her precious 'Mamo-chan'! What would you do if it was Dragon Mars who was taken? I'm still going to save Thomas!"

"Mercury!" the girls gasped and took off after her.

* * *

"Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami blinked as Haruka pulled up, having detransformed along the way.

"Hey, imouto-chan." Haruka greeted her 'imouto-chan'. "Going somewhere so late?"

"Please, Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami pleaded. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure." Haruka nodded and Ami hopped into the convertible.

"Ami!" the girls hurried out of the carpark just as Haruka drove off.

"Ami, you're so..." Venus muttered.

"She's not thinking at all." Jupiter added. "Do you think you can do everything all by yourself?"

"But I suppose I can relate." Mars remarked. "If it was Yuichiro who was taken..."

* * *

On the road...

"Imouto-chan." Haruka stated. "Humans all live by sacrificing someone in the end. Don't you think so?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ami feigned ignorance, knowing where this conversation was going.

"For instance, let's say that someone you know is in danger because they were covering your back." Michiru brought up an example. "At times like that, the person in danger won't think about himself and wishes for you to be safe."

"It could be your friend, or it could be your parent." Haruka added."Everyone lives on by stepping upon someone else."

"Don't you think so, imouto-chan?" Michiru asked.

"But, the people doing the stepping might be fine with that, but what about the people who are getting stepped on?" Ami inquired heatedly. "Shouldn't you think about the people who are being sacrificed? I can't ignore other people suffering just to save myself. It might be impossible for me alone, but if we all joined forces, we'd be able think of a way to avoid sacrificing anyone. I'm sure of it."

"You're so so kind, imouto-chan." Michiru noted.

* * *

At Tokyo Tower...

"Is this the place?" Haruka let Ami off.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "Thank you very much."

Decided, she ran into the Tower.

"Are you alright with this, Haruka?" Michiru asked as their 'imouto-chan' ran into the Tower. "Our 'imouto-chan' is going to die."

"We can't help it." Haruka replied. "To get the Grail, to save the world from silence, 'imouto-chan' will will be to our sacrifice."

* * *

In Tokyo Tower...

Mercury gaped when the door slid shut behind her.

"Welcome, Mercury." Kaorinite greeted her visitor. "Now, get on the elevator. I will show you a route straight to heaven."

* * *

"No good." Jupiter remarked as she and Mars tried to break into the Tower, the girls and the Dragons having arrived.

"Looks like it won't even budge." Artemis concluded.

"Guess we'll have to break it open." Jupiter reasoned.

"That's impossible." Mars corrected. "There's a strong barrier on the front side. Let's use the stairs."

"That seems a better way." Dragon Mars agreed.

"Alright, let's go." Venus added.

"Wait, Venus." Luna stopped the blond. "Whether or not this will succeed depends on you."

* * *

"Solaris!" Mercury gasped at the entombed Dragon.

"Welcome." Kaorinite grinned."But come any closer and I'll shatter this glass sculpture."

"I don't care what happens to me." Mercury retorted. "But, don't lay a finger on Solaris."

"Alright." Kaorinite replied. "Cenicienta!"

"Yes!" the Daimon revealed her black star and proceeded to draw out Mercury's 'Heart Crystal'.

"Never trust the words of an evil minion," A voice said from the shadows.

"I know that voice..." Mercury said mostly to herself.

"Who's there?" Kaorinite asked. There was no answer. She looked around nervously and saw something moving in the shadows and fired a flurry of crystal shards.

There was a chuckle, then the voice spoke up again, ""Good shot, and you'd hit me, if I was a rat. My turn.""

"Huh?" Kaorinite said confusedly, right before an energy beam shot from the shadows and hit her, making her drop the 'Heart Crystal'. "What?" she demanded when someone grabbed Mercury's 'Heart Crystal' before Cenicienta could take it. "You!" she growled when Uranus and Neptune knelt beside their 'imouto-chan', her 'Heart Crystal' firmly grasp in Uranus's hand.

"Well?" Neptune asked, standing before the unconscious Ice Senshi.

"This is...!" Uranus gasped, examining the 'Heart Crystal'. "It's not... This isn't a talisman."

"What?" Kaorinite growled. "Despite the brilliance it emits, it still isn't a talisman?"

"That can't be..." Cenicienta protested.

"How brilliant it is seems only be a barometer of purity and has nothing to do with whether or not it's a talisman." Neptune reasoned.

"Looks like this was another wasted trip." Uranus remarked and returned Mercury's 'Heart Crystal'.

"Are you alright?" Neptune asked as Mercury awoke.

"You guys saved me?" Mercury blinked.

"I'm glad." Uranus smiled.

"Even if it wasn't a talisman, I'll have to take your life, Mercury." Kaorinite declared as she stood up and looked around. Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury were glaring at her. And also that b**ch that kept on sending attacks from the shadows, whoever she was. "I can beat you all, Senshi!"

"I doubt it." The voice from the shadows said.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Kaorinite demanded.

"Tsk, tsk... You are so brave when you know what you're facing..." the voice said.

"Whoever you are, I can destroy you!" Kaorinite said _If I can figure out where you're hiding,_ she added on her thoughts.

"How can you possibly destroy me, when you get easily distracted by a voice in the shadows?" the voice taunted. "Moon Twilight Beam!" The attack came from the shadows, taking Kaorinite completely off-guard and sending her slamming to the ground.

"Stop right there!" Moon cut in.

"What?" Kaorinite turned to the intruders.

"Stalking after an innocent girl's 'Pure Heart', I will not forgive you." Moon posed. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

SailorStar9: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

SailorStar9: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"You're..." Kaorinite gasped as the rest of the Senshi appeared.

"If you'll excuse us." Neptune stood up.

"I won't let you get away like that." Kaorinite swore, using her power to send the Tower crumbling. "I have to take care of you thoroughly."

"No need to stay too long." Uranus remarked. "Let's go, Neptune."

"Right." Neptune agreed.

"I won't let you get away." Kaorinite promised. "Cenicienta, you take care of Moon and her other entourage." she instructed and took off after the two Outers.

"Yes, Cienta." the Daimon replied.

* * *

Outside the Tower...

"You give me no choice." Uranus remarked, having met Kaorinite in mid-air. "If you really want to settle things..."

"We will accept your challenge." Neptune finished.

"How long can you keep up with your wisecracks?" Kaorinite grinned.

* * *

In the Tower...

Moon and Venus jumped to avoid Cenicienta's ice shards shower.

"Sailor Kick!" Moon jumped-kicked the Daimon.

"My arm, my arm!" Cenicienta squealed and pulled out her warranty card. "'If the merchandise breaks, we'll replace it with a new one.'" she read. "Whew, I'm glad I'm under warranty." she signed in relief. "How can you be so violent, Cienta?"

"You're the violent one!" Venus retorted. "Cosmic Chain Explosion!"

"Damnit!" the Daimon cursed.

"Moon, now!" Luna shouted.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon wailed as the heart crashed into her.

The Daimon Egg fell out of the reverted glass slipper and broke into half. With the Daimon destroyed, both Dragon Solaris and Tuxedo Kaman were freed.

"Solaris!" Mercury hugged the Sun Lord. "I'm so glad."

* * *

Outside the Tower...

_Cenicienta, so you were defeated._ Kaorinite growled, sensing Cenicienta's destruction.

"World Shaking!" Uranus fired her attack.

Kaorinite dodged and jumped up, Uranus meeting her in mid-air.

"Uranus!" Neptune gasped when one of Uranus's sleeves was cut.

"Don't let your guard down, Neptune." Uranus warned. "She's quite powerful."

_Hurry over here, Sailor Senshi._ Kaorinite mused as she imploded the explosives.

* * *

In the Tower...

"Up above!" Jupiter looked at the crumbling Tower.

"That's right." Mercury exclaimed. "Everyone, we have to help those two up there."

"Why?" Jupiter asked. "We should just leave them be."

"We can't!" Mercury insisted. "Besides, they saved my before. They're not bad guys."

"Mercury's right." the voice replied, walking out of the shadows. She had pink hair and red eyes, and her suit was a pink and white version of Moon's Crystal's suit.

"I was right..." Mercury said with a smile.

"Chibi-Usa?" Venus blinked.

"Thomas..." Mercury growled a warning.

"What?" the Sun Dragon blinked.

"Quit staring at her," the Senshi of Ice said bluntly.

"Don't blame her, she's quite cute for her age," Dragon Jupiter said. Jupiter glared at him "Uhhh..."

* * *

Outside the Tower...

"Damnit!" Uranus cursed, landing on the ground, after dodging Kaorinite's hair swing.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "I won't allow you to blow up the Tower that sends happy, fun TV programs to living rooms all over the country!"

"In the name of the viewers, we punish you!" Chibi-Moon added.

"So, you're finally here." Kaorinite remarked.

"So, now what'll do?" the Guardian Senshi jumped down. "Run away like usual?"

"Why do you think I called you all the way out here?" Kaorinite snorted.

"That shoe!" Moon gasped at the glass slipper in Kaorinite's hand.

"Listen up." Kaorinite removed her bracelet, revealing a vial. "This is something I researched on my own; growth fluid for Daimon. If I combine these two, I get the same power." she poured the liquid onto the shoe, manifesting it into a crystal sword. "As Cenicienta!"

"Look out!" Mercury pushed Uranus out of harms' way as the crystal shards rained at them.

"Seven glass figurines of the Sailor Senshi, I'm sure our professor will be happy about this." Kaorinite grinned.

"Uranus, you're wounded." Mercury noticed the wound.

"This is nothing." Uranus assured.

"Leave this to us and run." Mercury advised.

"What?" Uranus frowned.

"Now, now, what's wrong?" Kaorinite taunted. "Where's the fun if you stand there and do nothing?" she fired the ice shards at the metal frame, freezing it and causing the metal pillars to fall off, forcing the Senshi to run for cover.

"Hurry, run away!" Mercury urged the two Outer Senshi.

"Do as she says." Mars agreed. "Since you couldn't find the talisman, you have no reason to stay here, right?"

"That's true." Uranus admitted. "Let's go, Neptune. They're saying that they'll sacrifice themselves for us. We should take them up on their offer."

"I thought I said I won't let you escape." Kaorinite reminded, activating her bracelet to create an energy barrier. "Now you have nowhere to run. Are you ready now?"

"We will never..." both martian Senshi readied their attacks.

"Give up!" both Jupiterian Senshi prepared their attacks.

"Flaring Anger!"

"Fire Knuckle!"

"Berserker Bolt!"

"Lightning Kick!"

"Impossible!" Jupiter gasped when Dragon Jupiter was sent back flying by Kaorinite's barrier, their combined attacks being deflected as well.

"She has a strong shield around herself as well." Mercury surmised.

"It's dangerous if we stay in one place." Venus reasoned. "Split up."

"No, we shouldn't separate." Mercury corrected.

"Do you have a plan?" Dragon Solaris asked his female counterpart.

"The only way for us to break through that shield is to use the 'Sailor Planet Attack'." Mercury replied.

"Impossible." Mars protested. "She'll get us while we're powering up."

"You're finished!" Kaorinite declared.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed when a rose blocked Kaorinite's assault.

"Kaorinite, we're your opponents." the male Senshi declared, swords unsheathed. "Come on!"

"They're suicidal." Mars muttered as her male counterpart was thrown back by Kaorinite's blade swipe.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"I've got you now!" Kaorinite blasted her ice shards at the male Senshi.

"Now!" Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the girls cried.

"What?" Kaorinite gasped as the laser beam crashed into her body, Dragons Jupiter and Venus having ducked to let the attack hit its mark.

"Did we get her?" Moon inquired.

"It looks like you just used up all of your power." Kaorinite stood up, burnt, but still alive.

"This can't be..." Moon was shocked as a hesitant Uranus recalled Ami's rant.

"DIE!" Kaorinite declared, firing the ice shards for the kill.

"World Shaking!" Uranus countered.

"What?" Kaorinite gaped as the energy ball crashed into her, re-diverting the ice shards back to her body. "This can't... be... happening! Professor!" she screamed as the ground underneath her crumbled, sending her frozen form tumbling down the building.

"No way she's going to survive that fall." Dragon Venus peered over the railing.

"We did it." Venus noted.

"Yeah." Jupiter agreed.

"Where's Uranus and Neptune?" Mars wondered.

"They've left the building." Chibi-Moon supplied.

"Those two..." Dragon Jupiter wondered. "Why, in the very, very end, did they save us?"

* * *

"Really..." Neptune chided. "What kind of whim was that?"

"Don't make so much fun of me." Uranus protested.

* * *

At Rei's Shrine...

"Usako, I'm sorry that your gift was gone." Mamoru apologized.

"No, it's alright." Usagi replied. "I'm sorry I put you in danger because of me. And I always got a lot of love from you anyway, Mamo-chan."

"Man, talk about setting up a mood in someone else's house!" Rei cut in.

"I tried so hard too." Minako agreed.

"Really, this bunch of girls..." Hitoshi sighed.

"They really don't mesh together." Artemis remarked.

"Hey, are you listening?" Rei fumed. "Come on, we weren't an inn! If you're going to be all cuddly-snuggly, go home!"

"I'm hungry!" Minako voiced.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"It's me." Tomoe picked up his phone. "I see. Kaorinite has been... Then I want you to take over her task. You are my only hope, Eudial."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa explains why she's in the twenty first century to the Senshi and then sets out to explore on her own. She was also sent to the twentieth century to learn how to make friends. Around town, she runs into a not so nice boy, before finding Mamoru, who is on a date with Usagi at the time. Then Haruka and Michiru show up and offer to take them all out to tea. While at tea, Chibi-Usa meets Tamasaburo and the two become fast friends, until a Daimon shows up and tries to take his 'Pure Heart'!


	13. Seeking Friends! ChibiMoon's Actions

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 12 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Seeking Friends! Chibi-Moon's Actions

* * *

Time passes...

"I, Chibi-Usa, also known as Small Lady, have returned to the 20th century for some training." Chibi-Usa greeted the girls in Rei's Shrine. "I hope you guys will be nice to me."

"And we're here as her chaperones." Aurora stated, the chibi Senshi nodding in agreement.

"Returning here..." Usagi started. "Who decided on that?"

"Oh, that's right." Chibi-Usa pulled out a letter. "I have a letter from Mom."

"A letter?" Usagi echoed, reaching out her hand. "Let me see..."

"Can you read it for me, Minako?" Chibi-Usa handed the letter to Minako, bypassing Usagi completely.

"Oh, sure." Minako replied.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi fumed.

"Okay, I'll read it." Minako opened the envelope. "'It seems that you are able to train our Small Lady. Oh my, how can I thank you. Thanks, and I trust you with my daughter.', so it says."

"What, that's it?" Rei deathpanned.

"Neo-Queen Serenity really is Usagi in a way." Luna noted.

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked.

"I know what you mean, Luna." Minako added. "Because this letter has no kanji in it." she showed the group the letter.

"Oh, my god, you're right." Rei agreed, the girls clustering around.

"See?" Makoto prodded.

"There are traces of where she erased kanji she made mistakes on." Ami added.

"Why doesn't she check a dictionary?" Artemis wondered.

"I'm sure it's because that's too tedious." Rei concluded.

"It really _is_ Usagi in that way." Luna agreed.

"Um..." Usagi stammered. "If we have time for that, we should worry about Chibi-Usa now, right?"

"But training?" Minako mused. "What in the world will she be doing?"

"If she's getting training to be a real princess, she doesn't really have to come over to this era." Makoto reasoned.

"I just hope Usagi's clumsiness doesn't rub onto her." Luna added.

"Really." Rei agreed.

"That's what I'm worried about." Chibi-Usa concurred.

"Mom said that in the future too." Enyo remarked.

"She also told me many stories about Usagi's stupidity." Chibi-Usa added.

"REI!" Usagi exploded. "What did you tell Chibi-Usa?"

"I don't know!" the two fought it out. "The one that talked to her was Mars from the future."

"Same difference!" Usagi snapped. "You were badmouthing about me."

"Oh, Mom." Enyo sighed.

"Are you sure they're our Moms?" Kore asked the two Sun Sisters.

Aurora and Eos sweatdropped.

"Don't worry." Chibi-Usa assured. "I'm not going to be clumsy and make mistakes like Usagi."

"We'll help out whatever way was can, so feel free to ask us." Ami offered.

"Thanks." Chibi-Usa smiled. "Well, I'll go train now!"

"And here we go again." Eos sighed, the chibi Senshi taking off after Chibi-Usa.

"There's something else too." Minako looked at the smaller note. "'P.S, Usagi in the 20th century, studying while young really was important. Make sure you do it well.' she wrote."

"She really _is_ Usagi, after all." everyone else sweatdropped.

"I don't want to study!" Usagi whined.

* * *

On the streets...

"The 20th century is a great place after all." Chibi-Usa beamed. "I can relax so much here."

"Relax?" Enyo echoed.

"Did you forget what the Queen told you?" Psych reminded.

* * *

In a park...

"Valuable encounters huh?" Chibi-Usa wondered, the girls stopping in a park.

* * *

On the streets...

"Even though she said 'a lot of friends', I do want to choose them at least." Chibi-Usa muttered, the girls having the unfortunate experience of being flashed by a boy; with Enyo and Kore trashing the boy's butt. _Cute!_ She gushed, seeing Tamasaburo walk by a train station.

"I'm sure he was over here." Chibi-Usa chased after the tea ceremony master.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa." Mamoru greeted the girl.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Endymion?" the chibi Senshi blinked.

"It's Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa flung herself at her father. "It's Mamo-chan!"

"Come on now." Mamoru chided.

"I thought you came here for training, Chibi-Usa." Aurora scolded. "Not to hang off your begetter."

"Training?" Mamoru looked at the assorted chibi Senshi.

"Yeah." Eos nodded. "The Queen and King of the future said that we all should."

"Come on!" Usagi fumed. "Chibi-Usa! Mamo-chan is on a date with me right now."

"Uh oh!" Enyo muttered, the girls huddling in fear.

"He's _my_ Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa tightened her hug.

"No, you can't!" Usagi fumed. "Get away from him!"

"I don't want to!" Chibi-Usa whined.

"Hey, how about we all eat takoyaki together, and not fight?" Mamoru suggested, being pulled off by the two females.

"Scary..." Kore muttered.

"I suppose... she'll be fine, right?" Aurora wondered. The girls nodded in unison.

"So... what do we do now?" Eos asked.

"Find our parents." Psyche replied. "I've _always_ wanted to see how Mom acts in this era."

"Agreed." Kore nodded, the girls taking off to find their mothers.

* * *

In the park...

"Here, I'll feed you some, Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa offered.

"No, that's what I do." Usagi protested.

"No, _me_!" the two 'Rabbits' fought.

"Oh, and here I thought it was some happy family." Haruka remarked.

"Haruka." Usagi blinked as the yukata-dressed Haruka . "Michiru."

"They're so pretty." Chibi-Usa blushed. "They're just like Dad and Mom."

"Chibi-Usa, Haruka looks like that, but she's a woman." Usagi reminded. "And your mom from the future is me, right?"

"That just _has_ to be a mistake!" Chibi-Usa snapped. "Mamo-chan, I can understand, but I've been thinking all along about you."

"You know..." Usagi retorted.

"What?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"Will you two cut it out already?" Mamoru cut in.

"Okay." the two 'Rabbits' muttered.

"Family squabbles, have to love them." Thomas grinned.

"We're going to have some tea now." Ami chuckled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no." Mamoru replied. "I'll pass for today."

"Oh, tea?" Usagi cut in. "Sounds wonderful. I wanted to have some right about now. And cake with lots of whipped cream, and cookies. Oh, pudding a la mode is also something that I want to have right now... huh?" she blinked when they stopped in front of a traditional tea house.

* * *

In the tea house...

"By tea, you meant..." Usagi muttered.

"You're..." Chibi-Usa gushed as Tamasaburo entered the room.

"He's Tamasaburo, the master of the famous Japanese tea style, 'Yaburakoji Burakoji'." Ami supplied.

"Welcome." Tamasaburo greeted.

_It's destiny..._ Chibi-Usa flushed.

"This will _not_ end well." a kimono-dressed Aurora sighed.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Tea is great..." a yukata-dressed Tomoe sat in front of a boiling pot of tea. "Your heart finds peace. It's _too_ hot, you idiot!" he fumed, spitting out the boiling tea. "I think I've had enough for today. Oh, I have an idea!"

"Yes?" Eudial asked. "Japanese tea ceremonies? I have found one." she added, Tamasaburo's picture coming up.

"Very well." Tomoe replied. "Then, I shall now prepare a Daimon most suited for that purpose."

"Chagama!" the Daimon declared.

With the Daimon loaded, Eudial took off.

* * *

In the tea house...

"Chibi-Usa, my feet fell asleep." Usagi muttered. "Let's go home."

"I'm going to sit through this." Chibi-Usa swore. "I'm different from you, Usagi."

"I see that the little one is doing a better job." Haruka chuckled, offering a bowl of dango to the 'Rabbit'

"Wow, odango!" Chibi-Usa beamed. "Thanks, I'll have some!"

Usagi grinned and tapped Chibi-Usa's shoulder, gesturing towards the two more defined Sun Princesses. Huffing at Usagi's jab, Chibi-Usa gave the blond's asleep foot a punch, sending painful waves up Usagi's body.

"I knew it." Eos sighed at the twitching Usagi.

Composing herself and giving Chibi-Usa a glare, the two 'Rabbits' pinched each other's feet, sending waves of pain through their bodies.

"If it's too strenuous for you, feel free to sit in a more relaxed manner." Tamasaburo stated.

"No, I'm alright." Chibi-Usa assured.

"I shall show you something nice, then." Tamasaburo remarked and started balancing a tea cup on the water ladle.

"Master..." Haruka muttered.

"How considerate of others." Michiru realized.

"The master is doing all of this on purpose to relieve the tension of the tea ceremony for you little ones." Thomas supplied.

"That bowl, its rarity is at the level of a national treasure and if you were to buy it, it would be over 10 million yen." Ami added.

"Over 10 million yen?" Usagi echoed.

"Oh, I'm alright." Tamasaburo assured.

"Please, stop." Usagi flustered. "Something that costs several million... my feet..." she gaped, stumbling forward as she tried to stop Tamasaburo. "Are asleep..."

Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru and Thomas reacted once Usagi tripped over Tamasaburo, the four hands catching the bowl in unison.

"You're a little heavy." Usagi muttered under their feet.

"Sorry..." Haruka apologized.

"I just..." Michiru blinked, the four getting off.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: (Sweatdrop)

SailorStar9: What? It definitely _can't_ be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

Later...

"I hate this." Chibi-Usa pouted. "You embarrassed me in front of Tamasaburo. I _hate _you, Usagi."

"I was embarrassed too, in front of Haruka and Michiru." Usagi reminded.

"You got what you deserved." Chibi-Usa retorted.

"What was that?" Usagi fumed.

"Usako!" Mamoru chided. "Are you getting fond of Tamasaburo, Chibi-Usa?" he asked.

"Um... Mom told me..." Chibi-Usa flushed. "She told me to make a lot of friends in the 20th century. That it will create valuable encounters."

"I see." Mamoru nodded. "You didn't have that many people to play with in the future, did you?"

"So, that was it?" Usagi realized. "If you had told me so earlier, I would have encouraged you."

"If you encouraged me, Usagi, things would be in a bigger mess." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Wha...!" Usagi fumed.

"Well, at least we now know what's going on." Mamoru covered Usagi's mouth before she erupted. "Both of you, make up."

The two 'Rabbits' shook hands unwillingly.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm going to make sure I can become his apprentice." a kimono-dressed Chibi-Usa promised.

"Don't get the kimono dirty." Usagi reminded.

"You're so cheap." Chibi-Usa whined. "It's not like you're going to be wearing this again."

"You don't have to call me cheap!" Usagi retorted.

"Cheap, cheap, _really_ cheap!" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"If you're going to call me that, give my my kimono back!" Usagi hollered. _That was..._ she looked at the dashing car that flew past them, Eudial in the driver's seat. _Eudial!_

"She went into Tamasaburo's house!" Chibi-Usa gasped.

"Luna!" Usagi whined, trapping in the small hole in the grass hedge.

"What are you doing?" the cat retorted.

"I seem to be stuck here and can't do anything." Usagi replied.

"Maybe you should go on a diet then." Luna suggested.

"At least you can help me out a little bit." Usagi whined.

* * *

In the tea house...

"Oh, did I hit something?" Eudial wondered, getting out of her car, her arrival having alerted Tamasaburo.

"May I ask who you are?" Tamasaburo inquired.

"Captured!" Eudial fired her 'Capture Gun'.

"Tamasaburo!" Chibi-Usa shouted, the orb of energy having captured the tea master's 'Heart Crystal'. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Piece of cake." Eudial proceeded to claim the 'Heart Crystal'.

"You can't!" Chibi-Moon protested. "I won't let you take Tamasaburo's heart away. For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit."

"Appear, Daimon!" Eudial ordered.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon finished her introduction. "In the name of the moon from the future, I'll punish you!"

"Eh?" Eudial echoed.

"In the name of the moon from the future, I'll punish you!" Chibi-Moon repeated.

"Chagama!" the Daimon manifested.

"Someone is getting in my way." Eudial told the Daimon. "Get rid of her!"

Chibi-Moon grabbed the floating 'Heart Crystal', causing her to be caught by the Daimon's binds.

"Now, hand over that 'Pure Heart'." Eudial remarked, Chagama reeling her in.

"World Shaking!" Uranus's attack roared in, forcing Eudial to jump to dodge the attack.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack blasted the Daimon off and freeing Chibi-Moon.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance." Uranus declared.

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune, act with grace." Neptune added.

"Thank you." Chibi-Moon looked at the two Outers.

"We weren't trying to save you." Uranus corrected.

"Tough luck." Neptune replied, after examining the 'Heart Crystal'. "This isn't a talisman."

"A failure?" Eudial gasped. "Chagama, you can do whatever you do now." she told the Daimon as she prepared to retreat. "It it ends up _that_ way, you can do _that_, so do _that_!"

"Selfish woman!" Chagama sweatdropped as Eudial drove off. "In that case, I'll get every single person that gets in my way. Where are the others?" she snapped, noticing that Uranus and Neptune were gone.

"What?" Chibi-Moon blinked. "They're gone!"

Tense seconds later, "Moon Twilight Beam!" Chibi-Moon fired her attack.

"Oh, Chibi-Moon is fighting by herself." Luna noted, the energy beam having blasted the Daimon off the cushion. "Usagi, hurry up and henshin!"

"I know that!" Usagi sighed, _finally_ climbing out of the grass. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Chibi-Moon, leave the rest to me." Moon declared. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The original, the true, the master! For love and justice, a pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"You're _late_!" Chibi-Moon retorted.

"What?" Moon pouted. "You're the one who ran ahead!"

"Sailor Klutz Moon!" Chibi-Moon taunted.

"Now, I will entertain the guests!" Chagama charged. "Here you go!" she threw the tea at Moon, who dodged. "And have the next one!" the Daimon flung the tea at the fleeing Moon. "And another!"

"Moon Twilight Beam!" Chibi-Moon's attack blasted Chagama off.

"Look out!" Moon warned, the Daimon attacking the fleeing Chibi-Moon. "Here, here, here." Chagama continued splashing tea as Moon grabbed Chibi-Moon and fled. "Entertainment!" the Daimon cornered the 'Double Moon'.

"Moon Twilight Beam!" Chibi-Moon's attack blasted Chagama off.

"Those who don't understand the soul of an entertainer, this is the last event for you!" the Daimon prepared to throw the tea cup at the two, only to have Tuxedo Kaman's rose cut her hand, forcing her to drop the cup.

"Cherishing the fleeting encounter, and entertaining guests with a warm heart is the true meaning of the tea ceremony." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "I will not allow you to stomp upon such a warm heart."

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the 'Double Moon' gushed.

"It seems that the time has come for me to truly entertain someone." Chagama chuckled, pulling off her coat. "You shall be surprised at how I truly entertain."

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman instructed before the Daimon could strip.

"Okay!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Oh, ur, I'm not ready yet..." Chagama looked at the incoming pink heart. "I said... Lovely!" she squealed when the heart crashed into her.

The kettle cluttered to the floor, the Daimon Egg falling out of the pot and broke into half.

"This is the way it should be, Moon." Tuxedo Kaman remarked.

"Moon..." Chibi-Moon muttered. "You know..."

"What?" Moon asked.

"You know..." Chibi-Moon stated. "Thanks."

"The little one sure puts up a fight." Uranus noted, having brought Tamasaburo to safety.

"So... awesome..." Tamasaburo muttered.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm going to make sure I can become his apprentice _this_ time." a kimono-dressed Chibi-Usa promised.

"Oh?" Usagi blinked when she saw Haruka and Michiru hurrying off. "Haruka and Michiru..."

"They seem like they came back in a hurry." Chibi-Usa noted.

* * *

In the tea house...

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Tamasaburo declared, now cross-dressed in a Sailor suit and scaring the two 'Rabbits'. "In the awe I felt from the Senshi in my dream, I found a new path for Japanese tea ceremonies. For courtesy and manners, the handsome master in a Sailor suit, Sailor Tamasaburo! YEAH!"

"Let's head back!" Usagi suggested, the two 'Rabbits' hurrying off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Makoto loses a fight, and decides to go to a training place with one of the smartest and most courageous trainers of all time, and the girls follow. The master happens to be a target, and they must save his heart as soon as they can, but Jupiter is especially on the job.


	14. Mako chan's Lost Path

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 13 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Wanting More Power! Mako-chan's Lost Path

* * *

Time passes...

In the mountains, Makoto was running up a slope when she tripped over a vine.

_Why... why did I lost to someone like that?_ She thought.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Ironder!" the Daimon declared._

"_It's my turn if you want power!" Jupiter charged after Ironder knocked the others off._

_The Daimon met her head-on before lifting her up and tossing her off._

"_Damnit!" Jupiter cursed. "Berserker Bolt!"_

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon released her attack after Jupiter's lightning was knocked away._

"_Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as the heart crashed into her._

"I need to find a way to power up myself even more." Makoto swore and continued her run.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"I would like to speak with Eudial." Tomoe stated.

"Eudial here." Eudial answered the call. "I have already selected the next target."

"Nothing less from you, Eudial." Tomoe praised. "And the next target is?"

"A Nichiren school monk by the name of Kakusui Yakushiji." Eudial replied. "He's been training in the mountains for 4 years and 4 months now, to find the true meaning of life. He is the owner of a heart with a purity rarely seen in people as of late. By the way, Professor, what shape do the talismans come in?"

"If the 'Pure Hearts' are the real talismans, they should transform into the shape of the three divine objects, in other words, a mirror, a sword and an orb." Tomoe replied. "And when the three divine objects gather in one place, the 'Holy Grail' is sure to appear."

"Daruma!" the Daimon cried.

With the Daimon loaded, Eudial drove off to her destination.

In the Tsukino household...

* * *

"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "This postcard is from Mako-chan. Mako-chan is currently training at a temple."

"Training?" Luna echoed.

"OH!" Usagi exclaimed. "The temple that Mako-chan is in is right near the hotel where Mamo-chan is at. Mamo-chan is working part-time at a resort hotel right now." she explained to the black cat. "This makes me a lucky girl." she grinned.

"You can't be..." Luna stammered.

* * *

On the train...

"I'm so thrilled." Usagi beamed, gobbling her bento. "This is why I can't stop traveling."

"Come on now." Rei chided. "You should calm down a little more when you eat. You have pieces of your lunch stuck on your cheek."

"Usagi, I'm hungry." Luna whined as she and Artemis popped out of their mistresses' backpacks.

"Mina, can you give us some too?" Artemis complained.

"Oh, sure." both blonds replied and dropped the end of a fried shrimp into the cats' awaiting mouths.

"Hey, Usagi." Rei noted, the cats thoroughly fed. "I'm surprised that Chibi-Usa didn't tag along."

"I showed her that I was worthy of being her future mom and she was satisfied with my explanation." Usagi boasted.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"She told me she was going to the bathroom." Chibi-Usa looked at the opened door. "Then, she went out by the back door, leaving me here. OH! I'm not going to forgive her!"

* * *

On the train...

"Why does it end up this way?" Usagi mumbled when her luggage fell onto her head.

* * *

At the bus stop...

"According to the guidebook, there is supposed to be a great hotel here." Usagi noted. "Oh, there it is." she pointed.

"It's wonderful!" Minako gushed.

"Hey, why don't we sleep over at the hotel?" Usagi suggested.

"But we're here to help Mako-chan with her training." Rei reminded.

"It doesn't matter where we sleep." Usagi pointed out. "I mean, we're fine as long as we can help Mako-chan out."

"Oh, you're saying pretty decent things too, Usagi." Rei noted.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we can study." Ami remarked.

"Then, let's change our plans!" Usagi declared.

"STOP!" Luna paused everyone. "Everyone, don't fall for Usagi's little conspiracy."

"What is Usagi's conspiracy?" Rei inquired.

"It's nothing..." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Mamoru is working in that hotel." Luna supplied.

"Then, how you said you wanted to help Mako-chan's training..." Rei glared.

"And how you wanted to study..." Ami pressed.

"Were all lies!" Minako finished.

"I wasn't lying." Usagi defended."Come on, it's a _trip_ after all. Wouldn't it be more fun if there were many objectives? Right? Right?"

"Let's go to the temple like we originally planned." Rei decided. Usagi sighed and followed the girls.

* * *

At the temple...

"How many steps are there?" Minako wondered, the girls traversed up the staircase.

"Compared to the Hikawa Shrine, it's about 52 times as long." Ami panted.

"This is killing me." Usagi whined.

"Mako-chan!" the girls chorused, seeing Makoto punching and kicking at a tree furiously.

"What are all of you doing here?" Makoto stopped her punches.

"We're here to help you with your training, of course." Usagi beamed.

"That wasn't nice of you to come here without telling us." Rei chided.

"We'll help you in any way we can." Minako offered.

"Isn't her amazing?" Makoto wondered after Kakusui leapt over the girls' heads and continued to run. "He does 50 laps around these mountains every day."

"You fell in love with that monk, didn't you, Mako-chan?" Usagi teased. "I'm telling Kouki!"

"That's not it!" Makoto protested. "Now, back to training."

* * *

By the waterfall...

"Even though it's summer, the river water is cold." Makoto winced, stepping into the water. "Please, let me join you." she requested, Kakusui mediating under the running water. "I can't!" she jumped out of the rushing water mere seconds after getting under it. "How can I be like you, Kakusui-san? I'm in a slump right now. I can't give you the details, but my attacks are no good against the enemy. If I could achieve a mental state like yours, Kakusui-san I think I could get out of this slump. Why won't you speak to me?" she fumed when Kakusui remained silent.

"It's so cold that my mouth doesn't move." Kakusui shivered. "I might have caught a cold." he sneezed. "That smile suits you." he noted at Makoto's smile. "'There is no path that lets me live my life other than this path.'" he quoted. "'Therefore, I walk this path.' That is my favorite quote." he stepped out of the pool.

"'There is no path that lets me live my life other than this path.'" Makoto repeated. "'Therefore, I walk this path.' "

"However, despite this being the path I chose, whenever my training doesn't go as well as I want, I keep wondering if this was the right path." Kakusui added,

"Even you wonder about that, Kakusui-san?" Makoto blinked.

"I won't lose against anyone in terms of wondering about my life." Kakusui laughed.

"Found the target." Eudial looked down from the waterfall.

* * *

That night, in the girls' quarters in the temple...

"Hey, Mako-chan." Rei wondered. "Why did you come up with this idea of training so suddenly?"

"I really don't have a particular reason." Makoto replied.

"Is that really so?" Rei prodded. "If you're worried about something, tell us.

"It's better if you don't keep your worries piled up inside you." Usagi added.

"Thought, there _is_ a problem if you don't have anything inside you, like Usagi." Rei joked.

"What do you mean by that, Rei?" Usagi demanded, reaching for her pillow and tossing it at Rei.

"How dare you?" Rei exploded. "Take that! And that!" she tossed the pillows at Usagi, missing the 'Rabbit' and hitting Minako by accident.

"I have nothing to do with it." Minako growled, throwing the pillow at Ami by accident and incurring the otherwise calm Ice Senshi's wrath; and thus a pillow fight begun.

_You guys came all the way out here just for me..._ Makoto mused on the corridor as the girls slept. _But this problem is something I want to solve on my own._

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

SailorStar9: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evily. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

SailorStar9: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

SailorStar9: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

Early the next morning...

"It's noisy..." the girls were awakened by Makoto's training grunts. "What is it?"

"Mako-chan." Usagi blinked.

"It looks like we're better off not helping her at all." Rei remarked.

"Seems that way." Minako agreed.

"What is this?" Usagi gasped as the scrumpy breakfast. "Oh no, I can't get any energy from this."

"But this gets your brain working better." Ami pointed out.

"And eating this food definitely will make you lose weight." Rei joked.

"Usagi, this is the perfect opportunity for you." Minako reminded.

"I don't care if I get fat." Usagi mumbled. "At least when I'm traveling, I want to eat something yummy."

"It looks like Mako-chan left already." Luna supplied.

"Makoto sure is working hard." Artemis noted.

"Alright, let's go to the hotel for breakfast today." Usagi declared, causing everyone to facefault.

"Don't you think about anything other than food?" Rei exploded.

"You don't have to be so harsh when you ask." Usagi pouted.

"Alright, fine." Rei sighed. "We'll go to the hotel."

"What are we going to do with this meal?" Ami wondered. "I feel bad since they prepared it for us."

"Of course, I'm going to eat it." Usagi replied.

"Speaking of the hotel." Minako stated as Usagi dug in. "Ta-dah!" she pulled out her bathing suit.

"My, you are prepared." Luna blinked.

"Actually, me too." Rei added, pulling out her bikini.

"I brought one too." Usagi revealed her one-piece. "See, see?"

"I guess Ami was the only one who was seriously thinking about Mako-chan." Luna sighed, both cats sweatdropping. "Ami is in a class herself, after all." Artemis agreed.

"Actually, I..." Ami flushed, pulling out her swimming suit and the cats sighed.

* * *

By the hotel's swimming pool...

"Oh man." Usagi gobbled up the tray of food in front of her. "A meal just has to be like _this_. Mamo-chan!" her eyes turned into hearts when Mamoru walked by.

"Oh, Usako." Mamoru stopped in his tracks. "Is everyone here?"

"What a coincidence, to meet here out of all places!" Usagi gushed.

"Gee, you can't really lie well." Rei sweatdropped.

"Mamo-chan, let's go out somewhere and play." Usagi suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Mamoru replied. "This place pays really well, but the workload is pretty tough."

"Hey Chiba!" the manager hollered. "Come here for a sec!"

"Sure!" Mamoru hurried over.

"How boring." Usagi pouted.

"Cute..." a male voice called."All four of them aren't bad. That girl is rather cute. Hey, why don't you go talk to them? That girl's eyes really catch my attention. So wonderful... hurry up and go over there. Come on! Hey, those girls over there are better." one of the three boys pointed. "Oh, you're right." his companion agreed. "Let's go over there."

"What was that?" Usagi fumed.

"Huh?" Ami blinked at her sun-basking onee-chans. "Ruka-nee-chan and Michi-nee-chan."

"Oh, so you're here too, imouto-chan." Haruka lifted her sunglasses to look at the Inner Senshi.

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

"Hello!" the rest chorused.

"What a coincidence." Michiru noted.

"Michiru, your swimsuit is gorgeous." Minako gushed.

"Thank you." Michiru replied. But your swimsuits are all lovely too."

"Is it really that great?" Usagi flushed.

"Usagi, why don't we start heading back?" Ami proposed.

"But, I want to stay here a little longer." Usagi whined.

"Usagi, no matter how long you hold out here, you won't be able to go on a date with Mamoru." Rei reminded. "Hah?" she grinned. "Bulls-eye!"

"Sheesh, Rei!" Usagi protested. "You're so mean to me! Just because Yuichiro isn't here, you can't take it out on me! Take that!" she pounced. Rei easily side-stepped, causing Usagi to fall into the kiddy pool.

"The wind is bringing me the scent of the humid sea." Michiru stated. "Something _is_ going to happen."

Haruka nodded in agreement as Usagi popped her head out of the pool.

* * *

On the way back to the temple...

"Just like Rei said, I couldn't go on a date." Usagi whined, before she noticed Eudial drive by and she hurried after the Witch.

* * *

In the mountains...

Kakusui and Makoto were mediating on a boulder each when Makoto peered open her eyes. Noticing Kakusui's silence, Makoto went back to mediate before being alerted by a snore. "He's asleep." she sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that." Kakusui gave himself a stretch.

"You're in the middle of your training." Makoto reminded.

"Sometimes, it is important to relax and get rid of the excess power." Kakusui advised. "Was that a poor excuse?" he laughed. "Get out of the way!" he pushed Makoto out of harm's way when they saw Eudial take aim with her 'Capture Gun'.

"Captured!" Eudial fired, claiming Kakusui's 'Heart Crystal' within the energy orb.

"Kakusui-san!" Makoto gasped.

"People cannot live alone." Kakusui stated. "Don't force yourself."

"Kakusui-san!" Makoto exclaimed as Kakusui fell over. "Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she transformed in a nearby bush.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi followed suit.

"Oh?" Eudial blinked as Jupiter jumped in front of Kakusui.

"I, Jupiter, will not forgive anyone putting their hands on Kakusui-san." Jupiter swore.

"A Daimon is enough to fight against you." Eudial grinned. "Appear before me, Daimon!"

"Daruma!" the Daimon announced.

Jupiter dodged the energy needles the Daimon fired at her, before being knocked over by a circular block on the Daimon's stomach.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "Even if your evil plans make heroes of justice stumble 7 times, they will always stand up an 8th time. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And we'll chastise you too!" Mars added, the rest jumping in.

"Leave this to me." Jupiter requested. "This time, I'll make sure I defeat this thing by myself. Berserker Bolt!"

"Daruma!" the Daimon deflected the lightning off with her brush, the attack crushing onto the rock Moon was standing on, the aftershock knocking the girls to the ground.

"Thanks for the hard work, but this isn't a talisman." Neptune remarked on a tree, after Uranus snatched the 'Heart Crystal' and examined it.

Growling, Eudial took off, leaving the Daimon to fight the Senshi.

"She sure runs away quickly." Uranus noted, returning Kakusui's 'Heart Crystal'. "Shall we help?"

"I'll do it myself." Jupiter replied. "I'll defeat it by myself."

"Don't force yourself to do so." Neptune advised and the two leapt off.

"Daruma!" the Daimon released her ink strands at Jupiter, just as the girls came in, trapping the Inner Senshi. Turning into her daruma doll form, she proceeded to electrocute the Senshi.

"Jupiter, don't force yourself to do this." Moon warned. "We can combine our powers."

"The five of us come together as one." Mars agreed.

"Believe in everyone." Mercury added.

"We all fight as one." Venus remarked.

"I'll believe in everyone." Jupiter decided. "And I'll fight with everyone."

"Now!" Moon declared, the girls focusing their powers and breaking free.

"Daruma!" the Daimon knocked the 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod' out of Moon's hand with her electricity. "Daruma?" the Daimon blinked as Jupiter shut her eyes before her.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter fired her attack, the lightning breaking through the paintbrush and crashing into the Daimon, reverting her back to her original form, a daruma doll. The Daimon Egg fell out of the doll and split into half.

* * *

On the train...

"It looks like Mako-chan resolved whatever it was that was worrying her." Rei noted, as Usagi and Makoto gobbled their bento boxes.

Makoto mouthed a 'Thank You' to Kakusui as the train sped by the bridge.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Haruka thinks about old times, while Usagi and the inners explore their soon-to-be high school, where they meet Haruka's old racing friend, Elsa Gray...who is a target. Uranus and Neptune, along with the inners, fight to save her 'Heart Crystal' against the Daimon, and her heart is not pure, so it is restored.


	15. The Distant Days of Uranus

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 14 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus

* * *

Time passes...

_At that time, I wanted to become like the wind._ Haruka mused, driving her motorbike through a tunnel. _I just wanted to be like the wind. Wrestling free from the domination of gravity and plunging forth into the vast reaches of the sky. That was the kind of person I wanted to be. If I think about it, back then, I was merely fighting to escape my destiny. No matter where I was, what I won from my battles, were all new parts of myself._

"The wind is rustling about." she remarked on a hill

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Exercise in moderation is a good stimulus for the brain." Tomoe ran on a track-mill. "Oh, I think I might have an idea. I guess I'll go for the final touch. Here it comes! Here it comes!" he grinned, increasing his pace. "The last spurt!"

"Yes, Eudial here." Eudial took the call.

"This next target, you know." Tomoe panted, exhausted from his workout. "How about we find a track-and-field athlete?"

"Okay." Eudial set to work. "I have found one."

"Good." Tomoe declared. "Then, I will prepare you a Daimon that is best suited for this purpose."

"Hurdler!" the Daimon cried as she was formed.

After loading the Daimon, Eudial drove off to find the target.

* * *

In Shirakaba High School...

"I see, a huge gymnasium." Makoto noted.

"If I get accepted here next year, maybe I'll start playing volleyball again." Minako added.

"You'll be alright, I'm sure you'll get accepted." Rei assured. "You guys have been working really hard lately, Minako. I said that _they_ have been." she gave the nodding Usagi a look.

"Rei..." Usagi fumed.

"What?" Rei inquired.

"That nonchalant look..." Usagi deathpanned. "For some reason, I was really hurt by that."

"Oh, really?" Rei taunted.

"I felt our friendship on the rocks, and I'm not kidding when I say that." Usagi remarked.

"Hey, I wonder why?" Rei mused.

"Come on, let's go." Ami cut in.

"Yeah, you have it easy." Usagi pouted. "TA Girls' School has a high school and you automatically move up to it like an escalator. What a breeze."

"You'll be fine too, Usagi." Ami assured.

"Ami!" Usagi gushed.

"No matter what school it is, you can get in if you pass the entrance exams." Ami reminded.

"That really doesn't make her fell better, Ami." Rei chided, causing the girls to sweatdrop and Usagi to facefault.

* * *

By the tracks...

"Rei, you're such a meanie!" Usagi fumed.

"I just stated the truth." Rei shrugged.

"You know... Rei, you can..." Usagi retorted.

"What?" Rei shouted back.

"Hey, over there..." Minako blinked.

"It's Elsa Gray." Makoto looked at the runner.

"Who is that?" Ami asked.

"That's Elsa Gray." Makoto replied. You don't know her? She's a sprinter and hurdler that competes in the national championship level. She's a celebrity in this school."

"I see..." Elsa noted, having settled down with the visiting girls. "You're visiting our campus. So, you're coming here next year?"

"Well, we're not sure yet." Makoto replied. "Elsa-san?" she panicked, when she and Minako felt Elsa touch their butts.

"You have nice, firm glutes." Elsa concluded. "Both of you are fit for running track. If you decide to come here, join our team."

"You're a strange person, Elsa." the girls chuckled.

"You can join as their manager, too." Rei told Usagi.

"I know that I'm not athletic at all!" Usagi snapped.

"But I wouldn't expect anything less." Minako noted."Even though the team has the day off, you're practicing by yourself."

"I used to be confident about my running." Elsa admitted. "But there was one person who I just couldn't beat. She always passed by me, just like the wind. I heard that she already quit running track, but I was never able to win against her. Even now, I'm still in her shadow."

_She's kinda cool..._ Usagi mused.

"See ya." Elsa bade the girls farewell as she returned to her training.

"Thank you very much!" the girls chorused.

"Target confirmed." Eudial pulled in by the fence.

* * *

By the gymnasium...

"So, I have to work hard and study more." Usagi concluded.

"That's right, Usagi." Ami agreed.

"You're not stupid, Usagi." Rei pointed out. "It'll all about concentration."

"Let's do our best, Usagi." Minako added.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Makoto nodded.

"Guys..." Usagi muttered. "Yeah." she nodded, before Elsa's scream alerted them.

* * *

By the tracks...

"Captured!" Eudial fired her 'Capture Gun' at Elsa who dodged the energy sphere.

"Something I could expect from a track athlete." Eudial noted. "You sure can run away quickly.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "I won't allow bad girls to harass someone's wholesome high school life."

"For love and justice, the Sailor Team!" the girls chorused, jumping before Elsa.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon added.

"We'll punish you!" the girls posed.

"You guys again." Eudial noted. "Appear, Daimon!"

"Hurdler!" the Daimon jumped into the field.

"Hurdler, eliminate those who get in our way." Eudial instructed.

"Yes!" Hurdler charged.

"Leave this to me, guys!" Venus declared. "Cosmic Chain Explosion!"

"Hurling!" the Daimon leapt over the chain

"What?" Venus was stunned, the light beams missing their target.

"Hard Line!" the Daimon trapped the Senshi. "Let's draw lines so they're all straight!"

"This is Haruka." Haruka informed. "I'm at Shirakaba High School in the S district."

"Okay." Michiru replied.

"The one under attack is Elsa Gray." Haruka added.

"I see." Michiru noted.

"Yeah." Haruka remarked.

"Help!" Elsa took off running.

"I won't let you escape!" Eudial swore.

"Elsa-san!" Moon screamed as Eudial fired her 'Capture Gun'.

_Michiru and I knew Elsa Gray._ Haruka looked on as Elsa's 'Heart Crystal' was captured. _Elsa was the one who introduced me to Michiru. That was before I had awakened as Uranus. The illusion of destruction had cast a shadow upon my heart._

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_The silence is approaching." Neptune informed the untransformed Haruka. "We must find the Messiah quickly. The ones who can do that are you, and I."_

"_That again.." Haruka winced._

"_I hear that you're very fast." Elsa remarked. "But I won't lose."_

"_On your marks, ready!" the empire declared, starting the race._

_

* * *

_

Back then, I was just fighting to escape from my destiny.

Haruka thought. _No matter what sport I played, there wasn't anyone who could beat me. Track-and-field was the same as the others. I was just running to keep myself from being bored. In the end, the only thing that kept my interest was motor sports. Back then, the circuit was everything to me. If I had not met Kaioh Michiru back then..._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Tenoh Haruka-san." Elsa greeted. "I had heard rumors about you. You really _are_ amazing. I have someone to introduce to you. Come on over, Michiru. This is Kaioh Michiru. She's really intelligent _and_ she's said to be a prodigious painter. She says she's interested in you."_

"_You aren't sweating at all." Michiru noted. "Perhaps you were holding back quite a bit?"_

"_What do you mean?" Haruka asked._

_"Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?" Michiru inquired._

_

* * *

_

That was when I realized that she was

the_ person._ Haruka reminisced. _And that she knew exactly who I was, too. I was born with the destiny of a Senshi. But, in my heart, I didn't want to acknowledge that fact yet, because I had a hunch that if I did, I was pretty sure that everything around me would change._

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_"You're weird" Haruka took her bag. "So, what do you want with me?"_

"_Will you be a model for one of my drawings?" Michiru requested._

"_I'll pass." Haruka replied. "I don't do stuff like that."_

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... more urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

SailorStar9: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

_

* * *

_

Flashback to a classical performance on a ship

_Michiru and Ami were performing a duet on stage, Michiru on her violin and Ami on a standing harp._

"_That girl is Kaioh Michiru." one of the elderly audience noted. "And the other one is her cousin, Mizuno Ami."_

"_They sure don't look like junior high school students." his companion remarked. "They must be quite popular at school, don't you think?"_

"_I heard that they don't make many friends." the elderly man replied._

"_I wonder why." his female companion wondered. "They look like wonderful girls."_

"_Yeah, I heard that they don't like people." the elderly man mused as Haruka got up from her seat and exited._

"_Did you find it to your liking?" Michiru asked as Haruka stopped in front one of her paintings._

"_Thank you for coming here tonight, Tenoh Haruka-san, the prodigious racer." Ami added. "It's quite rare that Michi-nee-chan and I have a chance to perform together."_

"_You seem to know quite a bit about me." Haruka looked at the older Water Senshi. "This piece, did you paint it?"_

"_You're quite famous." Michiru voiced. "There are quite a lot of freakish fans of yours at my school as well. One of them is a girl, but she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car."_

"_The end of the world, huh?" Haruka mused. "I'm surprised that a well-to-do girl who can't even kill a bug can draw such a tragic fantasy."_

"_It's not a fantasy." Ami corrected._

"_I can see _that_ scene clearly." Michiru insisted. "Just like you can."_

"_This is stupid." Haruka looked away. "I'm Tenoh Haruka, the first Junior racer in Japan. Memories of my past life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then _you_ can do it. I would like to ask you to stop investigating me like that, though."_

"_Don't say such selfish things like that." Michiru hissed. "I don't want to do it either. I also have a dream, to become a violinist. I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction._

_

* * *

_

Flashback to the race track

"_Is someone there?" Haruka entered a repair station, hearing a groan._

"_Help me." the student winced._

"_What's wrong?" Haruka hurried over. "Are you alright?"_

"_Help me..." the student begged._

"_What?" Haruka gasped as the Daimon erupted from the student's body._

"_You... monster!" Haruka grabbed a wretch_

"_Help me!" the image of the student emerged in her mind and Haruka hesitated, giving the Daimon the chance to charge at her._

_Right before the Daimon could finish her, the Uranus 'Lip Rod' manifested._

"_Don't do it." Michiru warned as Haruka reached for the 'Lip Rod'._

"_Don't grab that." Ami added. "Once you grab hold of it, you will never again return to mundane life."_

_That said, both Water Senshi produced their henshin sticks and transformed._

_The Daimon charged at the two, Mercury and Neptune spilting up to dodge the attack and causing the Daimon to crash into a cardboard._

"_You can't!" Haruka defended the Daimon. "He was human until just a few minutes ago. Are you alright with doing this? This is murder."_

"_The silence is approaching." Neptune stated."If I don't do this, there will be even more victims."_

"_Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it?" Haruka was stunned._

"_That's right." Neptune replied. "I don't care what means I use."_

"_Are you really satisfied..." Haruka started, just as the Daimon burst from the cardboard._

"_Look out!" Neptune pushed Haruka out of the way._

"_Waterfall Drown!" the 'Aeon-level' Ice Senshi blasted the Daimon off her Neptune-nee-chan._

"_Deep Submerge!" Neptune released her attack._

"_And one healing spell coming right up." Mercury smiled, producing her Caduceus. "Freezing Restoration!"_

_The freezing wave of water washed over the Daimon, reverting it back to his human form._

"_Where's the monster?" Neptune asked, awakening in Haruka's arms._

"_He turned back into a human." Haruka replied. "He's alright."_

"_I might have killed him." Neptune admitted. "No, next time, I'm sure I'll kill. It's not that I'm fine with it, but I'm a Senshi, because I chose to do this."_

"_Then why did you cover for me just now?" Haruka asked. "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist."_

"_I..." Neptune started._

"_Michi-nee-chan didn't investigate you because you were the other Senshi." Mercury supplied. "It goes back further than when she realized that you were the one. She was watching you in your first race from close by."_

"_I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car... just once..." Neptune confessed. "You don't rely on anyone at all. And you are always honest with your feelings."_

"_I"m not honest at all." Haruka protested. "I keep running away."_

"_I know about you more than you do." Neptune added. "Because I've always been watching you. You are the same person I don't want to see walking the same path that we did. But when I realized that you were the one, I was happy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all this. I'm sorry."_

"_Cut with the sorries, Neptune-nee-chan." Mercury chided, a healing orb of water already in hand as Haruka looked over at her 'Lip Rod'. "Mercury Healing Waters."_

_

* * *

_

And so, I...

Haruka took out her 'Lip Rod'.

"Looks like it's time to work." Michiru noted.

"Yeah." Haruka replied. "Let's go, Michiru."

"Alright, Haruka." Michiru revealed her 'Lip Rod'.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"World Shaking!" Uranus knocked the 'Heart Crystal' out of Eudial's hands. "No!"

With a quick punch, Neptune cut the line that held the Inners together, freeing them.

"Coming out all in a mess." Eudial cursed. "Sheesh! Hurdler, I'm leaving the rest to you!" she exited from the battle.

"Leave it to me!" Hurdler replied. "Hard Line!"

The girls leapt to dodge the attack, with Moon scrambling off.

"I don't fall for the same trick _that_ many times." Mars swore. "Burning Anger!"

"Dash!" the Daimon ran through the flames.

"I'm sorry, but you can't run away from me." Uranus caught up with the Daimon. "Because I am the wind. Now, Neptune!" she told her partner, having caught the Daimon in a dead-lock.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune released her attack.

"You can't!" Mars, Jupiter and Venus gasped as the attack closed in.

"Look out!" Moon warned.

"Don't worry." Mercury smiled as the attack clashed into the Daimon, Uranus jumping to avoid getting hit.

"Now!" Neptune told Moon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon fired her attack

"Lovely!" the Daimon cried as the heart crashed into her. The Daimon Egg fell out of the hurdle and split into half.

"Perfect teamwork, as always." Mercury remarked as Uranus examined the 'Heart Crystal'. "How is it?"

"Looks like this isn't it." Neptune replied as Uranus returned Elsa's 'Heart Crystal'.

"It's a little frustrating, but the two of them sure do it well." Venus noted as the two Outers exited the scene.

* * *

_So, I chose this path._ Haruka mused as she and Michiru drove off. _No, I just acknowledged the fact that I am a Sailor Senshi. Yes, I must find the Messiah that will save the world. I am not allowed to stand in one place. My days are filled with battles. But..._

"I'm glad I was able to meet you." she smiled at her partner.

"What?" Michiru blinked.

"Let's cruise together like this forever." Haruka proposed. "I won't let you go home tonight."

"Oh, my!" Michiru remarked, both Senshi chuckling.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, in art class, Chibi-Usa falls in love with a boy in her class. But the boy does not like her back, in fact, he's in love with the teacher, Michiru Kaioh. This makes Chibi-Usa mad. Chibi-Usa will do anything to impress him, of course Usagi tries to help too, guess where that leaves Chibi-Usa . The Daimon made from clay attacks the boy and everyone there. Eudial drives away like a coward after being yelled at. Neptune and Uranus fight the clay things, and Uranus is knocked over the edge. Neptune throws it into the water and it dies. Uranus gets back up and throws away the other one. The boys heart is not pure, and he is saved.


	16. ChibiUsa's First Love

SailorStar9: Four chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore!*Wails* Anyway, this is Chapter 15 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Art is an Explosion of Love! Chibi-Usa's First Love

* * *

Time passes, in the Tsukino household...

"Isn't there something?" Usagi searched. "Sheesh, this house really has _nothing_. Oh, there's something." she looked in the oven. "Such a good thing too. Let's see." she removed the pie.

* * *

In Usagi's room...

"Now everyone, eat up." Usagi presented the pie to the girls.

"Where did you get this apple pie?" Luna asked.

"Usagi, I hope _you_ didn't make it." Artemis gasped in horror.

"It was in the oven." Usagi replied and proceeded to cut the pie. "I think Mom baked it and left it there for us."

"Then, we can eat it without fear." Rei noted.

"Well, we don't want to get food poisoning right before our entrance exams." Ami added.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Usagi growled.

"Well now." Makoto played peacemaker. "Here, here, and here." she served the pie.

"Wow, this apple pie sure has a lot of apples in it." Minako gushed, digging in.

"Minako, your sense of humor is going downhill lately." Makoto remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Yup, she's right." Usagi agreed.

"Hey, you guys, do you know what happened to the apple pie that was in the ove..." Chibi-Usa entered the room. "The apple pie that I took the effort to make..." she exclaimed in horror, noticing the half-eaten pie the girls were sharing.

"This is..." Makoto stopped in mid-bite.

"Something we shouldn't have eaten?" Ami gasped.

"How are you going to take responsibility for this?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Sheesh, Usagi, you really are hopeless." Minako chided.

"Don't worry." Rei assured. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise Usagi now."

"Ouch!" Usagi whined, after Rei gave her a flick on the forehead. "You traitor..."

"I wanted Masanori to eat it too." Chibi-Usa wailed.

"Who's Masanori?" Usagi inquired.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Chibi-Usa flushed. "Oh, I have to get going now. Usagi, I'll have you make up for this later." she snapped and slammed the door shut.

"Where did Chibi-Usa go?" Ami asked, the girls watching the child exit the house.

"I don't know, but lately, she started going for art classes, saying that she's going to study sculpturing." Usagi replied.

"I see..." Makoto noted. "Then maybe she made a good friend there."

"Considering she baked such a delicious apple pie, perhaps she found someone that she feels more than just a friend." Luna reasoned.

"Come to think of it, she mentioned someone named Masanori." Makoto pointed out.

"But should we really eat of all this?" Ami wondered.

"It does no good to keep it partially eaten." Rei pointed out.

"We'll the rest for Usagi to deal with." Minako added.

"Guess so." the girls agreed.

"You're kidding..." Usagi whined.

* * *

In the Jubaan Art School...

"It's Masanori." Chibi-Usa skidded around the corner, seeing her crush at the gates with a bouquet of roses.

_She's here..._ Masanori tightened his hold on the bouquet as Michiru's footsteps drew close.

"I wonder who's he's waiting for." Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Michiru-san!" Masanori came out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, Masanori." Michiru remarked. "Hello."

"Um..." Masanori stated.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"These are a token of my affection." Masanori presented the flowers to her. "Please accept them."

"My, they're beautiful roses." Michiru took the bouquet.

"These flowers represent passionate love." Masanori blushed.

"Impossible!" Chibi-Usa was devastated.

"I understand." Michiru noted.

"Thank you." Masanori replied.

Chibi-Usa growled when she was Michiru give Masanori a kiss on the cheek, her fuming deposition knocking a can over from the rubbish dump she was hiding behind.

"Oh, you were here too, Chibi-Usa?" Michiru noticed the child. "Masanori and Chibi-Usa, let's hurry." she urged the two youngsters into the classroom. "The class will begin soon."

"Sure..." Masanori followed Michiru in like a foot soldier.

"I won't let this girl get me down." Chibi-Usa swore.

* * *

Outside the classroom...

"Sheesh!" Usagi peered in from the window. "Why do I have to watch over how Chibi-Usa is doing?"

"It's your fault for bringing the apple pie to us." Luna reminded. "You have to take responsibility for it."

"Yeah, yeah." Usagi replied.

* * *

In class...

"It's not going well at all." Chibi-Usa sighed, wiping her brow.

"Hey Tsukino, what's that?" Masanori inquired. "An urn?"

"No, it's a 'Holy Grail'." Chibi-Usa replied. "I saw a picture of it in my Mom's room. Just once, though... it had a lot of gems on it. I've always thought that I wanted one just like that."

"A 'Holy Grail', huh?" Masanori wondered and added a slab of clay. "Then it probably would be better to do this here. And about the gems, if you stick on buttons and beads, and such, I think it'd look more like a 'Holy Grail'."

"You're right." Chibi-Usa noted. "You're as amazing as I imagined, Masanori."

"Nah, I'm not that great." Masanori flushed.

Outside the classroom...

"So, that's the much-rumored Masanori." Luna mused.

"What is that?" Usagi wondered. "She's doing rather well there."

* * *

In class...

_You're so wonderful, Masanori._ Chibi-Usa gushed. _He really is the only one who can be my friend after all._

* * *

Outside the classroom...

"So, Michiru comes to this school as well." Usagi remarked, as the Senshi of Oceans washed her hands at the sink.

"There seems to be a painting class next door." Luna reasoned.

* * *

In class...

"Masanori." Michiru voiced. "You shouldn't help Chibi-Usa too much in her artwork."

"Oh, you're right." Masanori flushed.

"Do your best." Michiru told the children. "My dear little rivals."

_What a wonderful person!_ Masanori raved.

_Michiru! _Chibi-Usa swore, flaming. _I haven't lost to you yet!_

* * *

Outside the classroom...

"I see." Usagi teased. "So that's what's going on."

"Hey, what are you planning to do?" Luna asked.

"There's only one thing." Usagi replied. "I'm going to play matchmaker between Chibi-Usa and Masanori.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Eudial." Tomoe voiced.

"Yes, this is Chin-chin-tei." the voice on the other side replied. "Four ramens, was it? Hold on a little bit more for that."

"I ask you to do your best." Tomoe grinned.

"Yes, Eudial here." Eudial picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello?"

"Eudial." Tomoe chuckled over the phone.

"Is something the matter?" Eudial asked. "There was quite a bit of time lag there."

"Nothing." Tomoe replied. "By the way, have you found our next target?"

"Yes, I will send the reference materials over to you now." Eudial said.

"I see." Tomoe looked at the sculpture. "It's a wonderful monument."

"It is rather unbelievable that a 10-year-old boy created this piece." Eudial added. "Tsuzuki Masanori, a prodigious artist of a boy. His refined intuition and his 'Pure Heart' which keeps creating more pieces, I believe, must be holding a talisman."

"I see." Tomoe declared. "This might finally be the first step for us to get everything in our hands. I shall now create a Daimon for you that's best suited for this purpose."

"Chokokar!" the Daimon cried as she was formed.

With the Daimon loaded, Eudial drove off to her destination.

* * *

Commercial Break

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

SailorStar9: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End of Commercial Break

* * *

In her class...

"I looked around this area." Haruka reported. "It seems that Eudial's group isn't wandering around that much.

"I see." Michiru remarked as she worked on her painting. "Then we can relax this afternoon."

"Hey, where'd you get those flowers?" Haruka noticed the roses in the vase.

"Does it bother you?" Michiru asked.

"A little." Haruka admitted as Michiru and Ami chuckled. "Is it a gift from your boyfriend after all?"

"Of course." Michiru returned to her painting.

"Oh?" Haruka shrugged. "I didn't know there was a guy clueless enough to be your suitor, Michiru."

"Ouch, that hurts." Ami grinned. "It's rather unusual that you would be jealous, Ruka-nee-chan."

"I'm not jealous at all." Haruka sniffed the roses, ignoring her imouto-chan who was rolling on the carpet in mirthful laughter. "It's just that I can't allow your Michi-nee-chan to look at anyone else."

"Ruka-nee-chan, that's called jealousy." Ami erupted into more giggles.

* * *

In class...

"Chibi-Usa." Usagi called.

"What is it?" Chibi-Usa flustered.

"The cupid of love makes its appearance." Usagi declared.

"Come on now..." Luna sighed in the basket.

"What are you saying?" Chibi-Usa stomped on Usagi's foot.

"Tsukino, is she your older sister?" Masanori wondered.

"Yeah, something like that." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Nice to meet you, Masanori." Usagi greeted and took both their hands. "Please be good friends with my little Chibi-Usa.

"Sure..." Masanori replied. "Well, see you later." he walked off.

"See, Chibi-Usa?" she whispered to the little 'Rabbit'. "I gave you an opening. Go ask him out. Ask him out."

"Just go home." Chibi-Usa hissed. "Do you want to be stomped on again?"

_How scary..._ Usagi and Luna gaped, just as Eudial drove her car into the classroom.

"Everyone, please calm down." Eudial declared. "There is no need to be alarmed."

"What in the world are you?" Masanori climbed out of the fallen tables.

"Captured!" Eudial aimed her 'Capture Gun' at her target and fired, removing Masanori's 'Heart Crystal'.

* * *

In her class...

"It seems..." Michiru put down her palette. "That this didn't end up being a peaceful afternoon."

"Don't say it so sorrowfully." Haruka pushed open the window. "This is our important mission. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

* * *

In class...

"This time, I'm sure it's a talisman." Eudial picked up the 'Heart Crystal'. "You again?" she looked at the three Senshi at the broken window. "Damnit, I won't let you get in the way. Appear Daimon!"

"Chokokar!" the Daimon stepped out of the car boot.

"That was lame." Mercury sweatdropped at the Daimon's pose.

"Now!" Chibi-Usa climbed to get to Masanori.

"You can't, Chibi-Usa." Usagi protested.

"If you henshin in a place like this, they'll figure out your identity." Luna agreed.

"It's fine if I don't henshin, right?" Chibi-Usa pointed out and ran towards Eudial, biting her arm and forcing the Witch to drop the 'Heart Crystal'.

"How barbaric." Eudial looked at her arm after she flung Chibi-Usa off.

"I won't let anyone have the heart of my Masanori." Chibi-Usa promised, Masanori's 'Heart Crystal' in hand.

"Tsukino..." Masanori peered open his eyes.

"You're a bad girl." Eudial approached the child. "Think about how much trouble you cause others."

"The same can be said about you!" Chibi-Usa snapped. "Sheesh!"

"The kid's got spunk." Mercury grinned as Uranus and Neptune vanished from her side.

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa protested when Uranus snatched the 'Heart Crystal' from examination. "Give back the crystal for Masanori's heart."

"Rest assured, little one." Neptune assured. "We'll return it to you soon."

"This one isn't a talisman either." Uranus concluded and returned the 'Heart Crystal' to Chibi-Usa.

"I'm glad." Chibi-Usa caught the 'Heart Crystal' and returned it to Masanori.

"Alright, I'm backing up!" Eudial declared and drove off. "I'll leave you to do the rest, Chokokar!"

"Chokokar!" the Daimon threw her sculpturing knives at the two Outers who dodged them.

"Fighting here is a disadvantage to us." Uranus remarked, back-to-back with Neptune as the knives were embedded on the wall.

"It seems that way." Neptune agreed.

"Ice Bolt!" Mercury used her attack to give the two Outers an opening to get out of the classroom.

"Wait, Cho!" the Daimon flung her cloak off and chased the three Senshi.

"Oh man!" Usagi sighed. "Everyone left without cleaning this mess."

"Don't just stand there, henshin!" Luna barked.

"Oh." Usagi nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"You're fine now." Chibi-Usa told the unconscious Masanori. "Just stay here and lie still."

"I found her..." Masanori muttered as Chibi-Usa took off. "My goddess..."

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa transformed.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Usagi followed suit.

* * *

In the forest...

Uranus landed a flying kick at the Daimon, sending her flying into the sand box.

"Oh boy." Uranus remarked. "Such a powerless enemy."

"Work #001." the Daimon looked at her creation after the sculpture manifested when she put her earring into it. "'Beyond the Massacre'.Go, art is to charge forth."

"Uranus-nee-chan, don't jinx it." Mercury muttered.

"What?" Uranus gasped when the sculpture charged at her, taking her through the bushes.

"Uranus!" Neptune called.

"Work #2." the Daimon created another sculpture. "'The Ambition of Silence'."

"Wait a minute." Neptune blinked. "Make it a piece that's easier to understand."

"This is a avant-grade art!" the Daimon declared as her clay figurine chased the two Water Senshi.

"Stomping on the divine heart of art with your magic hands of evil." Moon announced.

"And on top of that, putting my Masanori in danger." Chibi-Moon added. "We can't forgive you!

"For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit." Moon posed. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Same here." Chibi-Moon remarked. "In the name of the moon from the future, I'll punish you!"

"Double Moon Kick!" both Moon Senshi jump-kicked the Daimon.

The Daimon interrupted their attack with a hanger, trapping them within the energy cage.

"Hey, get out of my way!" Moon winced.

"I can't move like this." Chibi-Moon grimaced.

"We're going to be crushed!" both Moon Senshi winced under the gravitational pull.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Mercury had jumped onto a tree branch while Neptune swung herself up. The clay sculpture missed its targets and fell into the water, melting off.

"It's dissolving." Mercury noted.

"I see." Neptune nodded. "So, that's how it is. Uranus!" she looked at her partner who was struggling with the clay sculpture.

"That piece's weakness is water." Mercury supplied.

"I get it." Uranus replied and sent the sculpture flying off into the water with a kick.

* * *

Back in the forest...

"My artwork..." Chokokar backed away from the three Senshi.

"Now, you should prepare yourself." Uranus stated.

"Isn't _your_ weakness water as well?" Neptune added. "Deep Submerge!"

"Aqua Storm!"

"Whew, we're saved." Moon breathed in relief when the gravitational field was released when the Daimon was melted by the two water attacks.

"Really." Chibi-Moon agreed.

"How long are you going to be on top of me?" Moon asked, pushing Chibi-Moon off.

"I should have used clay that doesn't dissolve in water." Chokokar remarked, melting. "Cho!"

"Now, both of you." Uranus told the two Moon Senshi. "We're leaving you to finish it off."

"I know that." Moon replied, 'Spiral Heart Moon Rod' in hand.

"Leave it to us." Chibi-Moon readied her attack. "Twilight Beam!"

"Alright!" Moon nodded after Chibi-Moon blasted the Daimon off. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as the heart crashed into her. The Daimon Egg emerged from the sculpturing knives and split into half.

"We'll see you three again." Uranus remarked.

"Excuse us." Neptune added, the two Outers jumping off.

"Those two are more reliable than Moon after all." Chibi-Moon noted.

"Do you think you're in a position right now to say that?" Moon fumed.

* * *

Later that evening...

"Then, Tsukino." Masanori started as he walked Chibi-Usa home.

"You can call me Chibi-Usa, Masanori." Chibi-Usa stated.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you again in class, Chibi-Usa." Masanori corrected himself.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa replied as Masanori took off.

"Oh shoot." Masanori ran back.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Can you take this?" Masanori handed a package to her "I just finished it."

"Masanori, this is..." Chibi-Usa took out the clay sculpture of her in a Roman tunic.

"See ya later." Masanori bade her farewell.

"Thank you, Masanori." Chibi-Usa called out.

"You're enjoying your youth!" Usagi teased.

"Chibi-Usa, you looks so cool." the girls chorused.

"You guys were watching?" Chibi-Usa blushed.

"Chibi-Usa, you have to thank me this time." Usagi reminded. "Because of me, you were able to become friends with Masanori."

"You have to be kidding." Chibi-Usa pouted. "Usagi, you were just mocking the entire thing."

"Yes, she did just that." Luna nodded in agreement.

"That wasn't necessary." Usagi knocked the cat's head.

"But, before that, guys," Chibi-Usa started. "What are you going to do about the apple pie that I had made?"

"You still remember?" Usagi gasped.

"Of course!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"I'll bake you one next time." Makoto offered.

"That's not enough for me to forgive you guys!" Chibi-Usa fumed.

"You do have a point." Rei agreed. "But that was all Usagi's fault."

"Yeah, I agree." Minako added.

"You guys..." Usagi sighed.

"Usagi, you really need to repent for your crimes." Ami stated.

"You guys are so cruel." Usagi muttered.

"Are you prepared to pay the consequences, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"Please forgive me, my lord!" Usagi wailed.

"Hey, come off from there!" Chibi-Usa retorted when Usagi climbed up an utility pole.

"Please forgive me, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi begged.

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa snapped. "Come on!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, in art class, Usagi and the girls are studying at Mamoru's house, when a man named Edwards comes at the door, speaking English, and invites them all to a party...however, Mamoru must now be able to teach them English. At the party, Usagi is behind on her English skills, winds up getting drunk and Haruka winds up being the hit of the party. When the Daimons attack, they transform...and must now saved Edwards' 'Pure Heart'.


	17. Usagi's Dance, In Time to a Waltz

SailorStar9: You girls wanted this chapter, so here it is. This is Chapter 16 of this fic; so please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Usagi's Dance, In Time to a Waltz

* * *

Time passes, in Mamoru's apartment...

"An afternoon in the later summer heat." Usagi droned. "In your nicely air-conditioned room, the happiness as I have a romantic daydream"

"USAGI!" Minako hollered into Usagi's ear. "It's no time to be daydreaming!"

"Sheesh, Usagi, you're so..." Rei sighed.

"You have to keep yourself together." Makoto added.

"You said you wanted me to tutor you." Mamoru stated. "Let me guess, the air conditioning was what you were after?"

"No, not at all." Rei replied. "The herb tea is delicious too."

"Thanks for the compliment." Mamoru remarked.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Minako asked the Ice Senshi.

"Did you find an interesting book?" Mamoru inquired.

"Yes, all the academic books of very high caliber." Ami replied. "Basic Dictionary of Ancient Babylonian Language, Fluid Mechanics and Wave Mechanics, Computer Programming Languages and Symbolic Logic, You Can Make Your Own Curry Dishes from Around the World. But, these subjects don't seem to be very consistent."

"All of them are really interesting." Mamoru supplied. "I just can't bring myself to specifying any one field as my major."

"Wow, that's amazing." Makoto gushed. "Wouldn't you say that you're a jack of all trades but a master of none?"

"Just for reference." Mamoru sighed. "That's not really a compliment. You guys really _do_ need to study more. Well, we'll start with the English readers."

"I'm terrible at English!" Usagi whined.

"In your case, Usako, you're terrible at English, _as well_, right?" Mamoru chuckled.

"Hey, someone's here." Usagi blinked as the doorbell rang. "Coming, coming! Uh, we're fine if you're selling newspapers." she stammered at the English gentleman at the door.

"Good afternoon, young lady." Edwards greeted Usagi in English.

"Iam..." Usagi gasped. "English... No, no can't... see?"

"I am what?" Edwards asked in English. "Oh, I see, you can't speak English. Young lady, is Mamoru around?" he switched to Japanese.

"Mamoru... is... here." Usagi scratched her head. "That he is... Oh man!" she gave Edwards a careful look. "You can speak Japanese?"

"Edwards." Mamoru greeted his visitor.

"Hello, Mamoru." Edwards remarked. "Long time no see. Hello, young ladies." he looked that girls peering from the wall.

"Nice to meet you." Minako returned in English.

"Hello." Rei replied, also in English.

"I'm glad to see you." Ami added in English.

"Thank you." Makoto replied in English.

"Mako-chan, I don't think that's quite it." Rei chided in Japanese.

"I was afraid of that." Makoto sighed.

"If you'd like, you can have some tea." Mamoru offered.

"No, don't mind me." Edwards replied. "Actually, a group of youngsters are coming over to my place again today. They told me to invite you to the gathering."

"Thanks for coming all the way out here." Mamoru remarked.

"Oh, I just came here as part of my daily walk." Edwards noted. "Oh yes, if they would like to come, the young ladies are also invited. It's a very fun party."

"Party?" the girls beamed.

"Edwards is an English gentleman who lives in the European mansion on the outskirts of town." Mamoru supplied after they saw the visitor off.

"So, he's the much-rumored English gentleman who lives in that European mansion." Usagi noted.

"Yeah." Mamoru nodded. "Edwards often invites young exchange students to his mansion and holds parties for them."

"The mansion on top of the hill..." Rei gushed. "The graceful melodies of a waltz..."

"It's wonderful that you can communicate between cultures with people from various countries." Ami stated.

"In a wonderful European mansion..." Usagi raved. "A party with Mamo-chan! Starting today, I too am a global person!"

"But the fact that it's a party for exchange students," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah, most of the conversation will be in English." Mamoru finished her thought. "So, in order not for you to be embarrassed at the party, let's brush up on your English skills."

"Party with Mamo-chan..." Usagi gushed. "But in English..." she pouted.

"That's why we're going over English now, right?" Mamoru reminded.

"Party with Mamo-chan..." Usagi raved some more. "But in English..." she sighed.

"Hello? Usako?" Mamoru sweatdropped.

"I guess we're calling it a day now." Makoto shook her head, the girls used to Usagi's antics.

"We couldn't study at all again today." Ami sighed.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"The elegant melody of the waltz." Tomoe stated."The three-rhythm beat represents intelligence, education and the will to fight. It is the ultimate music that represents us, the Death Busters. Excuse me a moment." he slid out the record. "The song title is 'Hope for the Future'. It's a piece I composed when I was young."

"In other words, this time, we're targeting someone with a 'Pure Heart' that fits the images of a waltz well." Eudial concluded.

"Yes, and the 'Hope for the Future' as well." Tomoe replied.

"Yes." Eudial replied, Edwards' picture coming onto her screen. "An owner of a 'Pure Heart' who loves waltz and is passionate about hope for the future."

"Gloria!" Tomoe droned.

"I didn't know that this was a waltz as well..." Eudial gaped as the record's music thundered through the phone. "Professor? Professor? Professor? Sheesh!" she slammed down the receiver. "What part of that was a waltz? Boy, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Chikuon!" the Daimon sang as she manifested.

With the Daimon loaded in her car, Eudial drove off to her destination.

* * *

That evening...

"Wow!" Minako gushed, the group having entered the dance hall with their male counterparts.

"Lots of tall people." Makoto added.

"They really _are_ talking in English." Usagi panicked.

"Usagi, love has no boundaries." Rei reminded. "The one who talks wins."

"You say that, but..." Usagi protested.

"Usagi, this is a chance to really use English." Ami pointed out. "Try your best."

"I haven't studied enough to think that this is a chance!" Usagi wailed.

"Hey, Mamoru!" George called in English.

"Hi George." Mamoru returned the greeting in English.

"I haven't seen you for a long time." Ned added in English.

"Long tie..." Usagi mistranslated in Japanese.

"Everybody, welcome to my home party." Edwards greeted the group in English.

"They're coming!" Usagi panicked.

"Good evening, ladies." Ned greeted the girls in English.

"Mamoru, please hurry up and introduce us to these lovely ladies." George requested in Japanese.

"They are... very good at Japanese." Minako noted.

"We do attend a Japanese university." Ned pointed out.

"We lucked out, Usagi." Rei remarked. "Where's Usagi?" she blinked, finding the blond missing.

"Maybe the bathroom?" Yuichiro supplied.

"How... are... you... nice... to..." Usagi rehearsed her lines behind the curtain. "Meat... no, not that... meet you... Everyone's so amazing." she looked over at the girls who were conversing effortlessly. "Even Rei and Mako-chan are speaking in English. Well, for now, I'll drink some juice and calm down." and grabbing a cocktail glass by mistake.

"Mamoru, you should pursue theoretical physics." George advised. "It's a wonderful field."

"George, you shouldn't force your likes on others." Ned chided.

"What are you studying, Ned?" Mamoru thought to ask.

"They all study very advanced subjects." Ami noted.

"They are very reliable young individuals." Edwards added. "It's my pleasure to provide this mansion as a place for them to socialize. A beautiful waltz, and young individuals who are full of possibilities. Life is rosy when you have those two things. That is what I believe."

"That's true." Thomas agreed.

"That's amazing." Ami noted. "I think I can see that rosy future."

"I want you to become two of those people who create that rosy future." Edwards told the couple.

"Yes, we will do our best." Thomas nodded.

"All too amazing." Makoto was floored.

"The conversation is so high, I can't keep up." Rei agreed.

"They really are _geniuses_." Minako concurred.

"Hey, Mamo-chan!" a drunk Usagi stumbled in.

"Usagi?" Kouki blinked.

"The pudding of relatively?" Usagi clung onto Mamoru's arm. "Let's see... well, in other words, you take eggs, milk and sugar, and you stir it all up. Then you put a lid on it, and for 30 minutes, you steam it. Oh, if you forgot the whipped cream, you're no good as a woman. Yeah."

"Interesting." George noted. "To make a metaphor out of the theory of relatively and pudding."

"That's a pretty unique perspective." Ned added.

"Oh, mister, you're speaking Japanese." Usagi gaped. "You're such an Edo kid! Have some sushi, yeah!"

"Usako?" Mamoru blinked.

"Now, Mamo-chan, you too." Usagi prodded. "About international socialization, make it flamboyant!" she accidentally punched Mamoru off.

"Usagi, you are an individualist." Ned remarked.

"Well, nice to meet you, cream stew." Usagi shook his hands.

"She's drunk, isn't she?" Thomas asked his partner.

"Yup." Ami sighed.

"Don't worry." Usagi added. "Big bowl, curry!"

"Lady, if you could come over here..." Edwards quickly salvaged the situation.

"See you again!" Usagi remarked as Edwards led her off. "I won't give you anything!"

"Mamoru, escort the young lady over to the balcony." Edwards gestured.

"Right." Mamoru took over.

"Everyone, we have invited two new guests today." Edwards declared. "Please direct your attention to the stage. Tenoh Haruka-san and Kaioh Michiru-san."

"Haruka!" Minako beamed, applauding with the crowd.

"Michiru, too." Rei added.

"They didn't tell me they'll be here." Ami noted. "Everyone, listen." she whispered to the girls.

"Usagi is..." Makoto gasped.

* * *

By the balcony...

"Here, have some water." Ami offered the glass.

"How did she drink booze?" Makoto wondered.

"I didn't drink booze at all." Usagi protested. "I just drank some juice. Like this... just like this..."

"Usagi, wait a minute!" Rei panicked when Usagi passed out.

"Usagi, pull yourself together!" Minako exclaimed.

* * *

Outside the mansion...

"Showtime." Eudial stepped out of her car.

* * *

Inside the mansion...

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Makoto asked, having sobered up the 'Rabbit'.

"Somehow." Usagi replied.

"Hello girls." Haruka greeted the group.

"Good evening." Michiru added.

"Haruka." Usagi blinked.

"This is a wonderful party." Michiru noted. "A waltz just started. Mamoru, would you care to join me for a dance?"

"No!" Usagi protested. "Mamo-chan's dancing with _me_!"

"Oh my." Haruka chided. "Then buns-head can dance with me."

"Yes, gladly." Usagi relented.

"That was quick." Thomas remarked, sweatdropping with everyone else. "So then." he offered his hand to Ami. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Yes, you may." Ami giggled, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"He sure acts fast." Hitoshi grinned and looked over at his lady love. "May I?"

Minako blushed as Hitoshi led her to the dance floor, the other two couples following suit.

"That's it." Haruka remarked, twirling Usagi around. "You're pretty good."

"Yes, it's just like I'm having a dream." Usagi replied.

"The master of this mansion apparently helps young individuals and he never holds out." Michiru noted.

"When he was young, Edwards gained his wealth by stomping on top of other people." Mamoru added. "He's firmly believed that money was what you needed to build a brighter future. However, he realized something one day. Without family or friends, he was all alone. He wondered who he could entrust the rosy future to."

"Rosy future?" Thomas echoed, recalling Edwards' conversation with them. "He's a romantic person, isn't he?"

"A future is something that you need to pay a huge sacrifice to attain." Ami remarked. "Well, that's what Ruka-nee-chan and Michi-nee-chan believes."

"Even a future that you get by paying many sacrifices means nothing if there is nobody to look after it." Thomas pointed out. "It's impossible to do that by yourself."

* * *

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

* * *

"Oh tres bien!" Edwards greeted the newcomer.

"Khorosho!" the new guest replied.

"What a fitting couple." Michiru teased, Haruka and Usagi having stopped in mid-step as a crowd gathered around them, applauding.

"Um..." a female came forward. "Can I ask for... the next dance?"

"Hey, that's not fair." another female stepped forward. "I would like the next dance."

"Young lady, I would like the next dance." a male requested.

"No, with me..." another male insisted.

"Um, hello..." Usagi managed to squeeze herself out. "Oh, the next dance already started..."

"Ruka-nee-chan still loves to tease." Ami joked.

"Hey, Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed.

"Young gentlemen and ladies." Edwards approached the group, the four couples having retreated to the side for a break. "Dancing is a fine thing, but how about something else? Can I ask you to join me for a little while? I can show you a very special place."

"A special place?" the girls chorused.

* * *

By the balcony...

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Usagi gushed.

"How beautiful." Ami agreed.

"Hey, that area must be the Jubaan district." Makoto noted.

"I feel like I'm in some dream." Minako raved.

"I take it that you are satisfied with this?" Edwards inquired.

"Yes, it's truly wonderful." Ami replied.

"Thank you very much." Edwards noted. "My dream is that young individuals nurture a beautiful future, much like the flowers in this garden. I look forward to all of your futures as well. Well, I will have drinks and some cakes brought out now."

"Yippee!" Usagi whooped as Edwards walked off to prepare.

"Usagi..." Rei chided.

"To make such beautiful flowers bloom..." Kouki mused as Makoto gushed over the rose bush. "Edwards-san is such a kindhearted person."

"A waltz, young people full of hope, and Edwards-san's 'Pure Heart..." Ami looked at the mansion.

"It's just as though this mansion is filled with a rosy future." Thomas finished her thought.

* * *

Inside the mansion...

"No!" Mamoru warned the waiter who was about to open the door, seeing a blue fog clamoring behind the door. "Don't open that door! Oh no!" he covered his nose with his handkerchief when the blue fog came in, knocking the guests out.

"What in the world is this?" Edwards ran in.

"Young lady!" he hurried over to Eudial. "Hurry outside! Young lady?"

"Edwards!" Mamoru exclaimed when Eudial aimed her 'Capture Gun' at the English gentleman.

"Captured!" Eudial fired, extracting Edwards' 'Heart Crystal'.

* * *

By the corridor...

"Well, you do want to choose your own cake." Usagi remarked ,the group heading back to the dance hall.

"What is this smoke?" Ami asked, the fog emerging from the dance hall.

* * *

Inside the mansion...

"This one looks very likely." Eudial grinned, claiming the 'Heart Crystal' as she dropped her gas mask.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack knocked Eudial off balance.

"We can't let you take this." Uranus claimed the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Daimon!" Eudial hollered.

"Backing up, backing up." the car droned.

"Appear, Daimon!" Eudial instructed as the car backed into the wall. "Daimon?" she blinked when the Daimon had not appeared. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"This dress is..." Chikuon stepped out. "Heavy..."

"Oh, I have a headache." Eudial sighed as the Daimon tripped over her feet. "I want to go home now."

"Not so fast!" Moon declared. "The bell for midnight hasn't struck yet. If you're already saying that you're going home, you..."

"Definitely aren't Cinderella." Mercury added.

"An intruder, an uninvited one." Mars continued.

"The witch in Sleeping Beauty, the evil lord in Swan Lake." Jupiter remarked. "Villains who disrupt parties are always defeated!"

"Is there an evil lord in Swan Lake?" Dragon Jupiter wondered.

"Not that I know of." Dragon Solaris shrugged.

"Girls..." Dragon Mars sighed.

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Princess Odette... and er..." Venus stammered.

"Venus, that's just about it." Dragon Venus whispered.

"In the name of all the others!" Moon cut in. "We'll punish you!"

"Another cause for a headache." Eudial sighed.

"This isn't a talisman." Neptune reported.

"There you have it." Uranus looked at Eudial. "It was a wasted trip, Eudial."

"So my bed feeling was right." Eudial shrugged. "Chikuon!"

"Chikuon!" the Daimon declared.

"So, I'm leaving the rest for you." Eudial drove off.

"Chikuon!" the Daimon tossed her decorative roses. "Un Deux Trois! Un Deux Trois!" she continued throwing her explosive roses, forcing the group to split up to dodge the attack.

"Moon!" the girls gasped as Moon was hit by one of the roses.

"Chikuon!" the Daimon readied for the finishing move.

"I can't stand to watch this." Uranus chuckled after she and Neptune returned Edwards' 'Heart Crystal'. "World Shaking!"

"Okay, that was a backstab." Dragon Venus remarked, Uranus's attack having blasted the Daimon from the back.

"Uranus!" Moon looked at the Sky Senshi.

"Whoops, was that unnecessary?" Uranus joked.

"How do you do?" Neptune greeted and the two fled from the scene.

"Chikuon!" the Daimon stood back up.

"Oh, it wasn't defeated yet!" Moon gasped.

"It's rather persistent." Dragon Jupiter admitted.

"Chikuon!" the Daimon turned the handle on her hip. "Hell's Waltz!"

"What in the world is this?" Moon whined, the Daimon flinging huge musical notes from her gramophone. "What is this? Even if you throw musical notes..." she squealed as she dodged the incoming notes. "That is totally unfair! If you're a record player, why can't you fight using music like a record player? Sheesh!"

"You have a good point there." Chikuon admitted. "In that case..." she produced a record. "A brand-new composition that I just finished right now! The Devil's Yodel!"

"Moon, next time, shut up!" Dragon Mars scolded as the music came on.

"It hurts!" Jupiter covered her ears.

"What is with this sound?" Moon winced.

"This player stimulates and destroys the central nervous system of people!" Chikuon declared. "Who is it?" she demanded when Tuxedo Kaman's rose shattered her record.

"The sound of music is meant to be appreciated." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "It is not something to give pain to other people."

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed.

"Late as usual, I see." Dragon Venus joked.

"I will not forgive anyone who defiles beautiful music." Tuxedo Kaman ignored the jab.

"Oh no, my last weapon!" Chikuon gasped after Tuxedo Kaman dodged the gramophone she threw at him.

"Pressure Entrapment!" Dragon Solaris' energy cage kept the Daimon in place.

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman told Moon.

"Okay!" Moon nodded. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"I shouldn't have thrown away the bell!" Chikuon wailed. "Lovely!" she cried when the heart crashed into her.

"Famous last words indeed." Dragon Jupiter muttered as the record player crashed to the floor, the Daimon Egg emerging from it and splitting into half.

* * *

After the fight...

"Did I fall asleep or something?" Edwards wondered after the fight.

"Oh?" Ami replied. "I didn't notice anything."

"Not including the huge gaping hole in the wall." Thomas muttered, earning him a nudge from Ami.

* * *

Outside the mansion...

"Believing only in a rosy future, and entrusting that dream to the next generation." Neptune mused on a tree as Thomas and the guys led their girlfriends to the dance floor. "I guess that's one way to live."

"But we have no time left." Uranus reminded. "The silence of this world is quickly approaching. To prevent that from happening,e must hurry up and find the talismans."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, in art class, Minako is worried because she's the only Senshi whose pure heart hasn't been stolen. She goes around trying to be 'pure', and after a while her pure heart is stolen! Being Minako, she didn't drop lifeless to the floor, but she grabs her 'Pure Heart' and runs into an underground garage. The Daimon, Doorknobder, seals all the openings, but not before Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru get in. Usagi doesn't want to reveal her identity as Moon to Haruka and Michiru, but she does anyway, for Minako. Haruka and Michiru are shocked, and they transform too. The Daimon is defeated and Minako gets her pure heart back. Moon does her attack, but it's countered by Eudial's. Minako transforms, and Eudial escapes. They leave with the knowledge of each other's identities.


	18. True Identities Revealed to One Another

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 17 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: A Time of Shock! True Identities Revealed to One Another

* * *

Time passes, in his laboratory...

"Hello?" Tomoe answered the call.

"This is Eudial." Eudial replied. "Actually, I'm calling because I noticed something strange."

"Oh?" Tomoe inquired.

"A human shadow appeared amongst the data for the 'Grail'." Eudial answered.

"Just as I thought." Tomoe remarked. "That is the user of the 'Grail'."

"The user of the 'Grail'." Eudial echoed.

"Yes." Tomoe replied. "If the 'Grail' ends up in the hands that will aid us, the world of complete darkness that we long for will be completed. However, if someone who is against our beliefs gets a hold of it, our objective will be crushed! We must get a hold of it before anyone else does, no matter at what cost. We must!"

"Where is this... user of the 'Grail'?" Eudial inquired.

"We must first get a hold of the 'Grail'." Tomoe sweatdropped, having broken the receiver. "See you later."

"By the way, Professor." Eudial stated. "You broke the phone receiver just now, didn't you? I will have the repair costs deducted from your paycheck."

"I want the Senshi to pay for it." Tomoe swore.

_

* * *

_  
At Rei's Shrine...

"I did it!" Usagi beamed.

"You did it." Makoto stopped the stopwatch. "23 minutes. That's a new record."

"These were really hard problems." Usagi whooped. "I'm so amazing!"

"You did it." Minako and Rei cheered. "Congrats. That was pretty well done for Usagi."

"Thanks!" Usagi gushed. "It's all thanks to you guys."

"Oh, wait." Ami cut in. "The calculations are off right here. So, the answer becomes... this."

"Why?" Usagi wailed. "Why?"

"Usagi, you are what you can." Minako soothed. "There, there..."

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Usagi cried.

"Don't cry each and every time." Rei chided.

"But..." Usagi whined.

"Although I said it was a mistake," Ami consoled. "See, it's a simple one."

"You just have to be careful next time." Makoto added.

"I know I'm going to make a mistake somewhere else next time!" Usagi wailed. "I'm sick of all of this! I don't want to go through such pain."

"So what about this much pain?" Rei snapped. "Have you forgotten when a Daimon took out your 'Pure Heart Crystal'?"

"That's right." Ami agreed, having the unfortunate experience of having the Jinseizuishou and her 'Heart Crystal' torn out of her. "Compared to the pain we felt back then, studying can even be thought of as fun."

"Let's do our best, Usagi." Makoto encouraged.

"Alright, I understand." Usagi replied.

"It really was painful back when it happened." Ami reminisced.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed. "It felt as painful as when I chugged down a 1.5 liter bottled soft drink."

"That was it?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, maybe the pain was that plus about 10 balls of rice." Makoto added.

"Yeah!" Rei sighed. "I see..."

* * *

By the swings...

"Something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Hey, Hitoshi." Minako voiced. "Why do you think the Daimon don't come after me? Everyone other than me have the crystals of their 'Pure Hearts' sought after."

"Maybe you're not pure?" Artemis suggested. "Oh no, that can't possibly be it!" he corrected himself.

"It can't, right?" Minako glared. "Maybe because I quit playing volleyball that I loved so much." she mused. "I'm not as focused on one thing?"

"Are you worried about it?" Hitoshi asked.

"Not really." Minako replied.

_********************************************************************************************************  
_  
In school...

"Usagi!" Minako panicked, stopping in mid-practice seeing the knocked out blond. "I'm sorry, did I hit you? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Usagi got up. "I'm alright. But enough of that. Are _you_ alright, Minako?"

"About what?" Minako wondered.

"You know." Usagi prodded.

"You mean how I'm the only one that Daimon hasn't come after?" Minako asked, noticing the two cats peeping out. "Of course I'm not worried about that. Geez! Anyway you look at it, I'm not convinced that I'm the _only_ one without a 'Pure Heart'." she let off laughing. "Of course not." she muttered eerily.

* * *

Later at a dolls' station...

"This time, for sure." Minako was determined.

"Hey, are you really not worried about it?" Usagi pressed.

"Of course not." Minako assured.

"Maybe you were thinking so much, Artemis." Luna remarked.

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "Minako wouldn't be worried about something like that."

"So what part of me isn't pure?" Minako muttered. "Sheesh! If they don't realize how pure I am, the enemy isn't really that formidable."

"Hello?" Usagi waved her hand in front of Minako. "Minako?" she deathpanned.

"You can't possibly be considering getting yourself targeted, right Minako?" Luna inquired.

"You can't!" Usagi insisted, realizing Minako's intention. "You absolutely can't do that! It's better if you don't. What would happen if they took out your 'Pure Heart Crystal'?"

"If that happens, I'll get it back myself." Minako replied.

"That's impossible!" Usagi shook the other blond. "You just _can't_ do that! Please!"

"I was just kidding." Minako replied. "Now let me... go!"

"You're kidding!" the both gaped at the multitude of dolls they had accidentally picked up.

"Hey Minako." Luna voiced. "You know Usagi has a pure love for Mamoru, but she has a pure love for eating and sleeping as well. And she has a pure hatred for studying, so she purely wants to ditch studying. But if you're saying that _that_ is a pure heart, then you have to realize that she's just an idiot."

"Thanks a lot." Usagi muttered.

"Even the enemy can't see through your true purity, Minako." Artemis added.

"As I said, I'm not worried about it." Minako replied. "Sheesh! Usagi." she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Usagi blinked.

"I have a favor to ask you." Minako requested.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Can you take half of these?" Minako raised the bag of dolls.

"I kinda of don't want to." Usagi sweatdropped.

* * *

In a bookstore...

"Let's leave her alone for a while." Usagi remarked, peering in.

"You're right." Luna agreed. "Considering how Minako is, she won't do anything too irrational."

"You think so?" Artemis was not convinced.

"A 'Pure Heart' is..." Minako picked up a 'Guide to a 'Pure Heart' book. "A heart that focuses in on one thing at a time. That's true. Usagi is one who concentrates on one thing at a time, so much to be considered foolish. Compared to that, I think about too many aspects of things. Maybe I'm more mature in that sense?"

"Hey." Haruka greeted.

"Oh, hello." Minako returned the greeting. "Haruka, Michiru." she replaced the books. "What do you think a 'Pure Heart' is?"

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"Can it be that she knows about the talismans?" Michiru wondered.

"T-" Minako started.

"T-" Haruka pressed.

"T!-" Michiru gasped.

"Taking for instance is there something that someone with a 'Pure Heart' is likely to be doing?" Minako finished her question.

"T-" Haruka replied.

"T-?" Minako blinked.

"T-ry doing something that is for the good of others." Michiru covered.

"Doing something that is for the good of others?" Minako echoed.

"Please help us with the Blood Donation of Love." the blood donation advertising vehicle droned. "We are currently short on blood for transfusion."

"For instance, donating your blood." Haruka replied.

"Thank you very much!" Minako hurried out.

"I guess we read too much into that." Haruka chuckled.

"Perhaps we are starting to be rushed." Michiru mused and the two walked off.

"But she took us seriously, although I said that off the top of my head." Haruka noted.

"A dangerous purity." Michiru remarked.

"Um..." Minako stated. "Take these." she passed two dolls to the two Outer Senshi and headed off. "They're tokens of my thanks."

"I don't want this..." Haruka looked at the 'Safe Household' doll in her hand.

_

* * *

_  
At the Blood Donation station...

"Donate blood!" Minako gushed. "Donate blood! Donate blood! Donate blood! Please go ahead! Don't be bashful, you can take as much as you want. It's for the good of others, for the good of the world."

In his laboratory...

"Eudial, have you found a new target?" Tomoe inquired.

"Yes." Eudial replied. "The owner of a 'Pure Heart' type that I can't yet figure out. However, I feel that the Senshi will once again get in our way."

"Well then, I shall prevent their intrusion!" Tomoe replied trying to squeeze a door into the Daimon machine. "I will make a Daimon to do just that." he conceded by cutting off the doorknob.

* * *

The next day, at the Blood Donation station...

"I'm Aino Minako." Minako returned. "And I'm here to donate blood. I may look young, but I'm 18. So, you can go ahead and take as much as you want."

_I'm doing something for the good of others._ She gushed, as the nurse proceeded to draw out blood. _I'm so pure... I'm _too _pure!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

SailorStar9: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

SailorStar9: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

SailorStar9: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

* * *

In the park...

"Yeah, and every day she lies about her age, going from one donation area to the next." Usagi told Mamoru.

"I'm surprised she's able to keep it up." Mamoru noted. "Well, just stay at her side in case the enemy attacks her. And makes sure she gets proper nutrition."

"Yeah, you're right." Usagi agreed.

* * *

The next day, at the Blood Donation station...

"Donate blood!" Minako hurried to the next donation area. "Donate blood! Donate blood! Donate blood!"

"I still think we should stop her." Makoto mused, the girls hiding behind a bush.

"If Minako's 'Heart Crystal' turns out to be a talisman, it would be too dangerous." Rei agreed.

"But, if that's the case, she'll be targeted sooner or later." Ami pointed out.

"That's true." Rei noted.

"So in the end, we have to save her when that happens." Luna voiced.

"But, thinking about this..." Artemis mused. "Is Minako, who's running around donation areas for her own 'Pure Heart', really pure?"

"That's..." Luna gasped, the girls sweatdropping.

"Minako!" Usagi called. "I got you Morimorin-C and Vitavitan-A! Drink these and do your best."

"Thanks!" Minako took the health drinks. "That hits the spot!" she downed the package.

"She's pure!" Luna insisted. "Minako's pure too!"

"Pure, pure, pure!" the girls nodded furiously. "So pure! Yeah, pure. She is pure."

"Well, off to the next spot." Minako declared.

* * *

By the road...

"Captured!" Eudial fired her 'Capture Gun' at the unsuspecting Minako.

"Minako!" Usagi hurried over.

"Kekekekekeke..." Minako giggled, grabbing her 'Heart Crystal' "A pure heart-- it came out.... Kekekekekeke!"

"I'm happy for you, Minako." Usagi stated. "Now put it back inside."

"Kekeke!" Minako giggled and ran off.

"Impossible!" Eudial started her car and took off after Minako.

"Minako! Wait!" Usagi shouted. "Eudial?"

"What does this mean?" Rei asked, the group rushed out of their hiding spot.

"Guys, hurry!" Artemis urged.

"Artemis!" Ami warned. "There are bottles at your feet!"

"Artemis!" the girls whined, tripping over the cat.

"I'm sorry..." Artemis choked under the weight.

* * *

In a carpark...

Eudial chased Minako into the underground carpark, before screeching to a stop at Minako's unconscious form, her 'Heart Crystal' floating above her.

"What horribly strong mental powers." Eudial noted.

"Wait!" Usagi shouted. "Don't come any closer to that girl."

"What?" Eudial demanded, not knowing that Haruka and Michiru were hiding behind the wall. "How arrogant. Come out, Daimon!"

"Doorknobdar!" the Daimon manifested. "When going out, one word to your neighbor and lock the door."

"Go lock up." Eudial instructed.

"I will go lock up." Doorknobdar declared and shut out all the exit points. "Completed!"

"Who is it?" Eudial demanded.

_Haruka and Michiru too?_ Usagi blinked at the two trapped with her.

"If you didn't stick your nose into other people's business, you'd live longer." Eudial remarked.

_What should I do?_ Usagi wondered. _If I transformed here... but..._

"We can' t possibly transform here." Haruka had the same thought.

"Hold it right there!" Usagi shouted as Eudial reached for the 'Heart Crystal' and revealed her brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"WHAT?" Eudial exclaimed.

"So, it _was_ her." Haruka gasped.

"Wanting to cherish a 'Pure Heart', to come after the innocence of such a maiden is something I can't forgive!" Moon declared. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

"Doorknobdar, kill her!" Eudial ordered.

"Huh?" Doorknobdar blinked.

"Don't give me 'Huh?'!" Eudial retorted.

"I'm good for locking up and not really good at combat." Doorknobdar reminded.

"DO IT!" Eudial barked.

"Sure." the Daimon winced. "Doorknob Reluctance Attack!"

"See, you can do it if you try." Eudial replied as Doorknobdar pinned Moon down. "Now..."

"You can't!" Moon exclaimed as Doorknobdar continued ramming her shield on her.

"I can't give you that." Michiru tossed the doll at Eudial causing the Witch to drop the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Doorknobdar, get rid of them first!" Eudial ordered.

"Reluctance Attack!" Doorknobdar changed her target, only to be knocked in the face by Haruka's doll.

"We have no choice." Michiru concluded.

"I agree." Haruka concurred.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Haruka and Michiru were..." Moon gasped when the two Outers transformed.

"Three Senshi....!" Eudial was stunned.

"World Shaking!" Uranus forced Eudial out of her lab coat.

"Most unfortunate." Neptune landed beside Minako.

"Wait, stop that, Michiru!" Moon shouted. "Please! Please return that crystal!"

"This isn't a talisman." Neptune informed.

"What?" Eudial gasped.

"Burning Anger!"

"Berserker Bolt!"

"Icicle Storm!"

"There are Senshi outside too?" Eudial exclaimed as the three attacks pounded at the door. "Doorknobdar! Get every last one of them!"

"Doorknob DesperationAttack!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune blasted the Daimon off.

"I told you, I'm not good at combat." Doorknobdar whined to Eudial.

"Now, Moon." Neptune told the Moon Senshi.

"Yeah." Moon nodded.

"You should get rid of _her_ first." Doorknobdar told Eudial.

"Out of my way!" Eudial kicked the Daimon off as Moon readied her attack.

"Moon Spiral..." Moon poised.

"Witches Eudial..." Eudial took out her FireBuster.

"Heart..." Moon continued.

"Fire..." Eudial poised to released her FireBuster.

"Attack!" Moon released her attack.

"Buster!" Eudial fired her FireBuster.

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as Moon's attack crashed into her, despite having hid behind the riot shield. The Daimon Egg popped out of the doorknob and split into half.

"Don't move!" Eudial warned, her FireBuster aimed at Moon. "Even Moon's ultimate attack is no match for this FireBuster which is currently being registered as a practical model. Now, all of you get together in a bunch. Otherwise, I'll make a roast out of that girl lying right there. I'll send all of you to the afterlife in one group." she boasted as the Senshi gathered. "What?" she gasped when Minako knocked the FireBuster out of her hands with her dolls.

"Venus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" the now awakened Minako wasted no time in transforming.

"T-They're _all_ Senshi!" Eudial was stunned.

"Cosmic Chain Explosion!" Venus imploded the FireBuster with her attack.

"Dammit!" Eudial tossed the weapon aside before it exploded and scrambled into her car. "Just you wait and see! I saw who you _really_ are!" she declared, driving off. "Backing off!"

"That was reckless driving." Mercury wondered. "Where _did_ she get her license anyway?"

"Wait!" Moon called as Uranus and Neptune exited the carpark. "Haruka, Michiru, please tell me. What is your real objective? Why do you try to get the talismans, even if it means sacrificing human lives?"

"Don't probe where you don't have to." Mercury advised. "They have their reasons."

"Imouto-chan is right." Neptune agreed. "It's better if you don't get too deeply involved."

"But..." Moon protested.

"Enough!" Uranus snapped as they walked off.

"Haruka and Michiru are Uranus and Neptune?" Venus echoed.

"Does that mean that they really are enemies?" Mars wondered.

"I don't want to believe that." Jupiter remarked.

"So, they finally reveal who they are." Mercury mused. "Can't believe they've actually held on this long."

"You knew this all along?" Moon exclaimed.

At Mercury's nod, Mars demanded, "Then why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys never asked." Mercury shrugged.

* * *

"They found out who we are." Haruka noted by a road. "We might be foolish to transform back there."

"I don't regret it." Michiru replied.

"That so?" Haruka remarked. "Well, at least it wasn't imouto-chan who said anything to them."

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't have survived." Michiru pointed out. "And I wanted to protect those girls."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, The time has come! Eudial wants a fight with Neptune and Uranus, and they will sacrifice even each other to get the talismans. But then they learn that they, and Pluto, hold the talismans. Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, Uranus' Space Sword and Pluto's Garnet Orb.


	19. Talisman Appear

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 18 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Death of Uranus and Neptune! Talisman Appear

* * *

In her apartment...

Michiru was lying on a beach chair, a seashell to her ear.

"So unfair of you." Haruka remarked. "To go off into your own world. Don't leave me here."

"I saw a dream this morning." Michiru replied.

"Yeah." Haruka agreed.

"I feel it even after I'm fully awake." Michiru mused. "I've never felt this way before."

"You're right." Haruka agreed.

"Then, you noticed it too." Michiru reasoned.

"Of course I noticed." Haruka replied. "I'm sure of it. Today, a talisman will appear."

* * *

In her laboratory...

"This should allow me to specify the owners of 'Pure Hearts' that have the talismans hidden in them for sure." Eudial concluded.

_

* * *

Flashback to the locker room..._

"_Ouch!" Eudial winced when she opened her locker, having stubbed her foot. "Who would do such a thing?" she gaped, pulling out a tack from her bathroom slipper. "That really hurt because I was barefoot. What's this?" she peered into her closet to find it teeming with snails. "What are the lab snails doing in my locker?" before she noticed the 'Snail Woman in the Station Wagon Should Crash And Die' note pinned to the door._

"_Hey, did you hear?" Mimete told the workers. "Chief Eudial failed again._

"_Oh my, she made waste of yet another Daimon we had the Professor made us?" one of the workers wondered._

"_She's so calculating, but she's more like Kluzeal." Mimete added._

"_Really." one of the Witches 5 members agreed. "I would like old hags to just retire."_

"_You shouldn't say that, guys." the third chided. "Don't say such things about our chief. Maybe it's finally my turn next."_

"_Sorry to break your bubble." Mimete remarked. "I got a call from the Professor today, saying that he wanted to talk to me."_

"_Not fair!" one of the Witches 5 members pouted. "Why were you the only one to get such a phone call, Mimete?"_

_Dammit, how dare they make such fun of me!_ Eudial cursed. _They forgot exactly _who _taught them their work, especially Mimete. I can't forgive her. She always acts so cutesy in front of me. She really has two different faces. I'm sure _she's_ the one who put the snails in my locker. Fortunately, today is a holiday. If I can resume work with talisman in hand, the next executive chair will be_ mine_! And then I will show them, I;ll make sure they suffer working for me._

"Alright!" she looked at the screen when the results came out. "This will allow me to see who has a talisman. But who in the world has the purest heart to hide a talisman? So this..." she gasped when the final result came up. "Is the owner of a talisman?"

* * *

In their shared apartment...

"We're not at home right now." Michiru's voice came over the voice mail. "Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hello, is this Tenoh Haruka's residence?" Eudial's voice came on. "This is Eudial. I wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Are you surprised? It's easy for me to figure out where you are now that you've shown your true identities to me. I'll surprise you even further. I have finally found the location of a talisman's owner. I will go take it now. The battle will be won by..." her message was cut short.

"We're not at home right now." Michiru repeated over the voice mail. "Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, the recording time on this is too short!" Eudial snapped. "I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. Ah well, so there you have it. Oh yeah, I heard that you've been searching for talismans as well. Depending on the conditions, I can have you join us. Don't worry, I haven't told my boss of your true identities yet. If you feel up to it, come to the place I'm going to specify. I'll send you a map via fax. See ya."

"You two believe her?" Ami inquired.

"It's probably true that she found the owner of a talisman." Michiru mused.

"Yeah." Haruka agreed. "It coincides with our premonition."

"It's finally time, then." Ami concluded.

_These hands have been tainted now._ Haruka looked at her hands. _No matter what methods I take and what sacrifices I make, I will make sure to get a hold of the talismans._

"Michiru?" she looked at her partner. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked when Michiru laced her fingers with hers.

"Haruka." Michiru stated. "It's alright. I like your hands."

"Sure, pretend that I'm not here." Ami joked.

* * *

On a bridge...

_Do you use any means possible to get them?_ Makoto recalled the conversation they had.

_That's right._ Haruka replied. _We use any means possible._

* * *

In Rei's Shrine...

_We can't work this out?_ Rei remember the conversation.

_That's right._ Michiru replied. _We're going to be enemies._

* * *

In the Crown...

_But we're the same._ Minako reminded. _We're Senshi._

_Stop it._ Haruka chided. _We're looking for completely different things._

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

_We don't have any regrets, no matter who we sacrifice._ Usagi recalled Michiru's word.

_Even if we have to sacrifice the owners of those 'Pure Hearts'._ Haruka added.

* * *

On his mansion...

"Eh?" Thomas blinked when Aurora handed him the note she and Eos found in Ami's apartment. "Nymph's went out with Haruka and Michiru somewhere? Is she alright? I mean those two are Uranus and Neptune, right?"

"Yeah." Eos nodded. "But those two...

"Aren't bad people, I think." Aurora finished her sister's sentence.

* * *

In their shared apartment...

"Don't show yourself in front of us ever again." Haruka warned Ami coldly, having taken her to the aquarium at the top of the building. "Mercury."

"We're both the same." Ami pointed out. "We're Senshi. We can't fight together?"

"I won't allow you to slow us down with your half-baked play." Haruka reached out her hand. "Your henshin pen please. I'll hold on to this." she took the 'Mercury Cosmic Stick' after Ami reluctantly handed it to her.

"Wait." Ami called. "Then promise me: don't go after people's 'Pure Hearts' anymore."

"Don't say that." Haruka chided. "Listen, the next time you show yourself in front of us, you will die. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"We're searching for the talismans that are sealed inside 'Pure Hearts'." Uranus reminded her imouto-chan. "The 'Holy Grail' will not appear unless we collect all the three talismans in one place."

"Silence, a time of destruction, is approaching this world right now." Neptune added. "The only one who can save us is the Messiah, the one who can use the 'Grail'.

"'Grail'?" Ami echoed, unaware the latest development. "'Messiah'?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Uranus replied and the two boarded the helicopter they had prepared.

"Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami hollered as the copter took off. "Michi-nee-chan!"

"Will you rescue them?" Setsuna asked. "They have headed off to the place where their destined battle will begin. But today, even those two are in danger."

"Because they are the ones with the talismans, right Suna-nee-chan?" Ami inquired as her third nee-chan came out.

"Will you go rescue them?" Setsuna posted her question. "But you might see even graver danger as you are unable to transform."

"I'm still going." Ami confirmed.

* * *

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

SailorStar9: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

_

* * *

_  
Above the ocean....

"I can see it now." Neptune remarked.

"So, that's it? Uranus looked at the cathedral. "A church under construction. A marine cathedral."

* * *

In front of the Marine Cathedral...

"We'll finally meet the owner of a talisman." Uranus remarked.

"Uranus." Neptune took her hand. "You understand, that no matter what happens, we must acquire the talismans. From here on, we'll ignore each other's danger and you'll move on by yourself."

"What are you talking about now, of all times?" Uranus chided.

"You're right." Neptune agreed and the two entered.

* * *

In the Marine Cathedral...

"For someone who invited us, this is rather unwelcome." Uranus noted. "What's wrong, Neptune?" she asked when Neptune stopped in her tracks. "It moved?" she blinked when a stone plaque shifted from its original position.

"Uranus!" Neptune warned as the plaques surrounded them.

"So it was an enemy trap." Uranus noted.

* * *

In the other room...

"Idiot, of course it is." Eudial chuckled. "Game, START!" she manipulated the plaques with a football game, forcing the two Outers to dodge the rapid incoming plaques.

* * *

In the cathedral's hallway...

"World Shaking!" Uranus' attack blasted through the plaques.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack blasted through the rest.

"How's that?" Uranus grinned.

"Uranus!" Neptune pushed her partner out of the way of the last plaque, causing her to be trapped against the said slab.

"Neptune!" Uranus ran over the plaque when the stone plaque crashed into the wall and flipped to the other side, vanishing and taking Neptune with it.

* * *

In the cathedral's main hall...

"Uranus!" Eudial laughed at the organ. "Now I have the owner of a talisman."

* * *

In the cathedral's hallway...

"What are you talking about?" Uranus demanded.

* * *

In thecathedral's main hall...

"I really fell for it as well." Eudial admitted. "But then, not even you had realized it."

In the cathedral's hallway...

"What in the world are you talking about?" Uranus snapped.

* * *

In the cathedral's main hall...

"I'll tell you." Eudial stated. "The owner of a talisman is your partner, Neptune! I will soon extract the talisman from Neptune. How do you feel about that? If you want to watch, come to the main hall."

* * *

In the cathedral's hallway...

_Neptune is the owner of a talisman?_ Uranus hurried down the hallway. _That's impossible!_

* * *

In the cathedral's main hall...

_Neptune..._ her eyes widened at her captured partner. "NEPTUNE!" she ran over, only to be assaulted by the shots from the plaques.

"You fell for it!" Eudial laughed, pausing the CD player. "Fool, when someone rather than myself walks across this bridge, they receive the divine punishment!"

"Divine punishment?" Uranus echoed.

"Don't worry." Eudial replied. "I haven't pulled out Neptune's talisman yet. I must pull out the talisman of _another_ person first."

"Another owner of a talisman?" Uranus echoed.

"I mean, _you_!" Eudial pointed her 'Capture Gun' at Uranus' chest. "I'm talking about your heart. The one that tried to save the world, without fear of soiling one's hands."

"Uranus..." Neptune peered open her eyes.

"Talismans are sealed within 'Pure Hearts'." Uranus chuckled. "There is no way I could be holding a talisman."

"You'll see soon enough." Eudial grinned. "Although with those wounds, the force from this gun will kill you."

"Uranus!" Neptune pulled free of her binds, only to be assaulted by the shots from the plaques. "Haruka, I won't let you die."

"Wait, Neptune." Uranus warned. "Don't move." her warning fell to deaf ears as Neptune was attacked by the shots. "NEPTUNE!" she hollered at her fallen partner.

"Haruka..." Neptune got back to her feet.

"They're out of bullets." Eudial looked at the puff of smoke from the gun barrels. Turning to Neptune, she fired her 'Capture Gun' and extracted the 'Heart Crystal' which then turned into the 'Deep Aqua Mirror'. "So, this is a talisman." she looked at Uranus. "I'll take yours next."

"We are the ones in whom the talismans were sealed." Uranus realized. "Imouto-chan... she knew... that means she's the... O Messiah, is this the punishment we get?"

"Hold it right there!" Ami declared.

_Messiah..._ Uranus turned back, seeing the image of the Messiah when the light from the sun shone through from the colored glass.

"You're...!" Eudial looked at the intruder.

Bowie knife in hand, Ami threw the blade at Eudial, forcing her to drop the 'Capture Gun'.

"Drats!" Eudial cursed, grabbing the pulley by mistake as she tried to prevent herself from falling over, the pulley pulling her downwards instead.

"Hold yourself together, Michi-nee-chan!" Ami begged. "Please talisman." she held the 'Deep Aqua Mirror'. "Turn back into Michi-nee-chan's 'Heart Crystal'."

"Please stop that." Uranus chided. "We've found the talisman. This is the way it should be."

"Impossible." Ami protested. "Then, Michi-nee-chan is..."

"You're so unfair, Michiru." Uranus mused. "To leave the world of our own. I'll return that to you." she tossed Ami's henshin stick back to her. "You were really reckless. You knew you couldn't transform."

"You can't!" Ami threw herself into Uranus' arms when the Sky Senshi picked up the 'Capture Gun'.

"Let go!" Uranus pulled the 'Capture Gun' away.

"Stop that!" Ami pleaded.

"There's another talisman inside me." Uranus insisted.

"I know that!" Ami wept. "I know that... but..." she looked up Uranus. "Even if we don't have the talismans, we can save the world."

"What?" Uranus gasped.

"I'll save the world." Ami promised.

"It's strange." Uranus admitted. "When you say it, it really feels like you will. A few minutes ago, for some reason, you looked like the Messiah, although I don't believe in your powers."

"Ruka-nee-chan..." Ami blinked.

"Imouto-chan..." Uranus smiled, after pushing Ami off her. "Please make sure to find the last talisman too."

"Stop!" Ami cried as Uranus aimed the 'Capture Gun' at herself. "I know who has the last talisman!"

The girls arrived too late to find Uranus had fired the 'Capture Gun' at herself and extracting her own 'Heart Crystal', the said 'Heart Crystal' turning into the 'Space Sword'.

"This can't be..." Moon gasped as Ami's tears dropped to the ground.

"Ruka-nee-chan... Michi-nee-chan..." Ami muttered beside her onee-chans' bodies. "Does it have to be this way?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Uranus and Neptune are at death's door without their talismans when Tuxedo Kaman and Sailor Chibi-Moon come and save the other Senshi from Eudial's FireBuster attack. The Senshi then go after Eudial but get caught in a trap, leaving Moon to face off with Eudial. When Pluto emerges, the true nature of the talismans appear, as well as the 'Holy Grail'! The 'Holy Grail' floats into Mercury's hands, causing her to turn into her ultimate form; the Jinsei no Tenshi, or the Angel of Life, proving herself to be the Messiah Uranus and Neptune were looking for. The Jinsei no Tenshi then invokes the Senshi's and Dragons' 'Eternal' level transformations with the 'Holy Grail's power and partially awakens the last Senshi; Saturn.


	20. The Senshi's 'Eternal' Transformations

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 19 of this fic; and please be a dear and review. By the way, I'm out of ideas for commercials, so I decided to be lazy and reuse the old ones, deal with it!

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: The Grail's Divine Power! The Senshi's 'Eternal' Transformation

* * *

In the cathedral's main hall...

"Uranus-nee-chan..." Ami knelt beside the two Senshi, the talismans floating above them. "What should I do? How can I return these talismans to your bodies?"

"Imouto-chan..." Uranus started. "No, Mercury... I don't care what happens to us... please protect these talismans... and find the one remaining talisman."

"Ruka-nee-chan!" Ami exclaimed.

"Hand the 'Holy Grail' to the legendary Messiah." Uranus added.

"The legendary Messiah?" Moon echoed.

"Who is that?" Mars asked.

"Our savior, who can save us from the time of destruction... the horrible world of silence..." Uranus replied. "When the Messiah gets a hold of the 'Holy Grail', the world will be saved..."

"NO!" Ami let out a heart-wrenching wail as Uranus breathed her last.

"I can hear it." Mars informed, pressing her ear close to Uranus' chest. "It's faint, but I hear a pulse."

"Dammit!" Jupiter cursed. "How can we return these talismans, these crystals of their 'Pure Hearts' back inside them?"

A blast of fire cut in between them as Eudial took the chance to snatch the talismans.

"Sure enough, I have received the two talismans." Eudial grinned.

"You can't do that!" Ami snapped. "Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up! Those two talismans are the crystals of Ruka-nee-chan and Michi-nee-chan's 'Pure Hearts'! Give them back!"

"FireBuster!" Eudial retaliated by firing her FireBuster at Mercury, forcing her to dodge. "How is the power of the FireBuster II, with its pending practically model patent, now with even more firepower than before?" she laughed, the flames trapping the Senshi in a fiery circle.

"Ice Storm!" Mercury released her attack. "I can't believe 'Ice Storm' didn't work." she gasped as the flames grew larger.

"An eye for an eye, a flame for a flame." Mars stated. "Burning Anger!"

"Mars, this is no good!" Jupiter remarked, the flames getting larger. "The fire grew even bigger!"

"Your attacks will not be able to extinguish the flame of my FireBuster." Eudial boasted. "Now, you'll all burn to a crisp, into crispy black charred masses! See you!" she took off.

"If we don't think of something, we'll all die." Jupiter reminded.

"Luna-P, Fire Extinguisher!" Chibi-Moon declared as Tuxedo Kaman jumped in through the glass window.

"Chibi-Moon!" the girls looked at the chibi Senshi as the fire was put out.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon gushed.

"I was wondering what was going to happen to us." Venus replied.

"Whew, I was glad we made it in time." Chibi-Moon replied.

"Thank you, Chibi-Moon, Tuxedo Kaman." Moon beamed.

"Don't forget us!" the rest of the chibi Senshi ran in with the Dragons in tow.

"Hurry, the talismans..." Tuxedo Kaman urged.

"Right!" the Senshi nodded and took off after Eudial.

"Wait for me, Uranus, Neptune." Moon swore "I will make sure... I will make sure to get the talismans back." and took off after the rest.

* * *

Along the corridor...

_I was able to obtain two talismans!_ Eudial grinned as she ran. _Damn those pesky Senshi!_ She glared at her pursuers. "Sticky Liquid!" she released the glue-like liquid at the Senshi.

"What?" Jupiter looked at her feet. "My legs..." she gasped when the liquid solidified.

"Are stuck!" Mercury finished.

"Take this!" Chibi-Moon took a step forward, only to fall on her hands. "Now... there... and... there..." she tried to move with no avail.

"See you later!" Eudial fled just as Moon arrived.

"Watch out, Moon!" Dragon Venus warned.

"Eudial is..." Dragon Jupiter added.

"What should I do?" Moon panicked. "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Sorry, guys." she apologized beforehand and used the trapped Senshi as stepping stones. "I'm really sorry. Im' sorry! There! And there!"

"She's just like the white rabbit of Inaba." Chibi-Moon nodded.

"Does that make us sharks?" Mars wondered.

"Did it hurt?" Moon wondered.

"I won't forgive you if you let Eudial get away now." Venus retorted.

"Do your best, Moon." Mercury encouraged.

"We'll make sure to follow you." Jupiter assured.

Moon nodded and took off after Eudial.

_I have to save them._ She swore. _I have to get the crystals of Uranus and Neptune's 'Pure Hearts'. I have to get those talismans back and prove that I'm the Messiah! Only I deserve such power._

Unknown to her, Setsuna was watching from the shadows.

* * *

In the cathedral's back hall...

"So, you're here." Eudial looked at Moon.

"I can't forgive you for stepping on someone's heart and then trying to do away with their lives as well." Moon declared. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Acting tough, are we?" Eudial mocked as Moon poised with her weapon. "I do hope that you remember that I defended myself against your ultimate attack before. It's obvious that I'm much more powerful than you are. If you don't want to die, it would be better for you to run away right now."

"Even if my body breaks, I'll make sure that those talismans are back in my hands." Moon swore. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"FireBuster!" Eudial released her attack at the same time. "Just like I told you." she laughed when her flames punched through Moon's attack. "FireBuster II is a wonderful piece of equipment. I made it by making alterations to FireBuster I. That weak little attack of yours is nothing against it."

* * *

__  
Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

SailorStar9: From the creator of Red and Blue, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

SailorStar9: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Moon, you have gotten in my way so many times before." Eudial stated. "Today, I will give my thanks for all of those times. "Fire..."

"Hold it right there!" Setsuna declared.

"Who are you?" Eudial demanded as Setsuna stepped out.

"Eudial, I will have you return the talismans to us." Setsuna announced.

"What?" Eudial snapped as the rest of the Senshi rushed in.

"Who are you?" Jupiter looked at Setsuna.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" Setsuna answered by transforming.

"You're...!" Moon gasped.

"Pluto!" Chibi-Moon beamed.

"It has been a while." Pluto noted.

"Why are you here?" Dragon Solaris asked.

"The remaining talisman." Pluto stated, tightening her grasp on her Time Staff. "Is in my possession!"

"This is perfect..." Eudial chuckled. "I don't have to go searching for the third one."

"I will not let you evil beings get a hold of the talismans!" Pluto swore, detaching the Garnet Orb.

"Oh wait!" Eudial tried to grab the two talismans as they floated out of her grasp, in response to the Garnet Orb.

Her tiara disappearing and giving way to her Planet symbol as the three talismans formed a triangle, Pluto awoken the two Outer Senshi as Uranus and Neptune's Planet symbols manifested on their foreheads. Right before Tuxedo Kaman's eyes, the two Outer Senshi vanished and reappeared in front of their respective talismans.

"Uranus-nee-chan..." Mercury was overjoyed. "Neptune-nee-chan..."

"The crystals of their 'Pure Hearts'..." Jupiter gaped at the crystals emerged from the talismans and returned to their bodies.

"They're going back..." Mars added as Neptune's Planet symbol was replaced by her tiara, Uranus' following suit.

"I'm so glad..." Mercury muttered.

"The true talismans..." Uranus stated, opening her eyes.

"Didn't have to sacrifice anyone." Neptune finished.

"Talismans... have this much divine power?" Venus was awed as Uranus and Neptune grabbed their talismans, the three objects reacting with Pluto's Garnet Orb.

* * *

In her room...

Hotaru screamed in agony as the immense energy forced the dark energy out of her body.

* * *

In his laboratory...

Tomoe's equipment shook under the tremendous power. "What just happened?" he wondered.

* * *

In the cathedral's back hall...

Three beams of light connected the talismans, the 'Holy Grail' manifesting on the top of the light pyramid.

"Depending on who uses it," Pluto stated. "It is said that it can lead to the world to destruction or salvation. It is the 'Holy Grail' that has infinite power."

"Mercury..." Jupiter gasped at the glowing Senshi beside her.

"I understand." Mercury commented in a monotone. Her eyes blank, the Jinseizuishou appearing between her cupped hands, she called the 'Holy Grail' to her.

"The 'Grail'..." Eudial muttered as the 'Sacred Cup' floated over to Mercury. "I'll take that!" she aimed her FireBuster II.

"I won't allow it!" Mercury declared, her hands closing over the 'Holy Grail'. And the world exploded around her as she transformed into her ultimate form, the Jinsei no Tenshi, the fabled Messiah. The power surged outward, evolving the Senshi's fukus into their 'Eternal' forms, along with their henshin items, or in the chibi Planetary Senshi's cases, their earrings were transformed into their Planets' representative gems, just as the Dragons' armors were upgraded to 'Eternal' as well.

* * *

In her room...

Hotaru let out an agonizing wail as Mistress Nine's presence was forcefully expelled out of her, the mark of Saturn appearing partially on her forehead.

* * *

In the cathedral's back hall...

"It can't be her," Uranus' shaken voice stated in the stillness, as the 'Angel of Life' manifested. "Imouto-chan... Mercury is..."

"The Messiah that will save the world from silence?" Neptune finished.

"The legends spoke of a Queen and a champion," Pluto's voice quietly reminded, "So it _has_ to be her."

"Is this a new awakening?" Dragon Solaris wondered in awe, as Moon watched on in horror when the Messiah of legend showed herself.

The 'Holy Grail' sang in her mind, telling her how to eradicate all evil, purify the entire world. It was ridiculously easy, the detailed map laid out in her brain. But with all her will, the legendary Messiah turned away, letting the light of the 'Holy Grail' die down as she floated to the floor.

"FireBuster!" Eudial fired her flamethrower at the powered-up Mercury, who simply deflected the flames with the 'Holy Grail's energy barrier. The flames were sent back to Eudial, causing her to fly out of the window.

* * *

On the road...

"Dammit!" Eudial cursed as she climbed into her car. "Mercury, I will make sure to pay you back for this."

"Chief Eudial, your job is over." Mimete teased over the radio as Eudial drove on.

"Mimete?" Eudial blinked.

"I've been tolerating all of your failures until now." Mimete added. "But they really were unbearable to watch."

"What?" Eudial growled.

"You're tarnishing the name of the Witches 5, the pride of the Death Busters." Mimete added. "Please die and repent for that."

"Die?" Eudial echoed. "Impossible. The battle has just begun." and stepped on the brakes. "The brakes aren't working?" she blinked when the car continued to move. "What?" she looked down to see that snails had bitten off the brake pedal, a 'Snail Woman in the Station Wagon Should Crash and Die' note attached to the area. "Mimete!" she screamed in fury.

"Thanks for the hard work!" Mimete sang as Eudial went over the multilevel carpark and crashed into the ground below.

* * *

In the cathedral's back hall...

"Mom!" both 'Eternal'-level Sun Senshi hurried over to their mother.

"Are you alright?" Dragon Solaris asked worriedly.

"I will be." Mercury replied.

"Why did you stop?" Neptune asked softly.

"Because I won't be the one to end this war." Mercury replied softly. "That task belongs to the last Senshi; Saturn."

And Pluto had gravely nodded her approval.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Professor, the 'Grail' has appeared." Mimete reported. "Furthermore, the 'Grail' has landed in the hands of the Senshi and the 'Messiah of Light' seems to have awoken. What's the matter?" she asked, hearing Tomoe's chuckle.

"Mimete." Tomoe stated. "It's true that the 'Holy Grail' has appeared. However, it seems that someone who can truly control the 'Grail' has yet to appear. If someone who could control the 'Grail' is really among them, this supposed 'Messiah of Light' should have crumbled this building of the Death Busters and the Daimon Eggs, into ruins! However, look around you, not one crack has emerged."

"Perhaps, there is someone who can control the 'Grail' for us, the Death Busters, somewhere amazingly close, and the 'Messiah of Light' knows about it." Mimete reasoned. "Maybe she's waiting for some kind of a 'final showdown'."

"I see." Tomoe realized.

* * *

In her room...

"Adeline-nee-chan..." Hotaru muttered, the partial Saturn symbol dying off as Mistress Nine was forced to inhabit a doll's body. "Is... that... you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Senshi face off with Eudial's replacement- Mimete! Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa befriends a strange girl- Hotaru Tomoe.


	21. Sailor Saturn Awakens!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 20 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Chaos of Light and Darkness! Sailor Saturn Awakens!

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Our Messiah of Silence..." Tomoe declared. "How are you feeling today?"

"My head feels a little heavy." the Hotaru-look alike masquerade replied. "Hurry up and give me a perfect 'Pure Heart'."

"I understand." Tomoe replied. "I need to take perfect 'Pure Hearts' from humans and transfer them into energy for your awakening."

Mistress' Nine's body nodded.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"As you can see, cormorants dive underwater to catch fish and keep the fish deep in their throats." Tomoe started his lesson. "'Ukai' is a fishing method using this trait of these birds and we will use this method as reference in getting 'Pure Heart s' from now on. First, we approach the target and release the Daimon. The Daimon will swallow the 'Pure Heart' and come back to me. Then, I will make it spit out the 'Pure Heart'. It is a very safe yet effective method. Mimete!" he threw the cormorant model at the Witch. "Are my lectures that boring?"

"Um..." Mimete stammered.

"To bring such things into your workplace." Tomoe picked up the two photos of Yosaku Eda. "It's nice following trends and all, but it is troubling if you forget your work. Do you have clues as to where the 'Pure Hearts' are in the first place?"

"Of course, Professor." Mimete replied. "I have already found someone with a heart of amazing purity."

"I see." Tomoe noted. "Then, I shall sit back and see how you work, Mimete. Mercury isn't the true Messiah, anyway. When the time comes, the 'Grail' will choose its own user."

"In other words, we must awaken the Messiah of Silence first." Mimete reasoned.

"That is correct, Mimete." Tomoe announced.

"Western!" the Daimon cried as she was created.

A disguised Mimete grabbed the suitcase and headed out.

* * *

In a departmental store...

_Celebrities who show dreams to their fans must have hearts that are purer than most._ Mimete mused, exiting from the fire escape. _I will use the energy to awaken our Messiah!_

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"If the correct person gets a hold of the 'Grail', the world will be filled by a divine light, and evil of all sorts will be crushed." Setsuna informed the girls. "However, if evil hands gets a hold of the 'Grail', the entire world will be ruled by darkness and the age of shadows will begin. If that happens, the future will change as well, of course."

_Then, that foretelling dream...!_ Rei realized what her dream meant.

"Suna-nee-chan, you came from the future to tell us about that, right?" Ami reasoned.

"Yes." Setsuna replied. "Well, I'll be going now." she stood up.

"Eh?" Usagi whined. "Why?"

"We have already found the 'Messiah of Light'." Setsuna replied.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi protested as Setsuna walked out. Stepping out of the room, she blinked when Setsuna was nowhere to be found. "Oh man, she could have told us a lot more stuff." she pouted.

"Don't ask for too much." Luna chided.

"Suna-nee-chan has always been like that." Ami reasoned. "She has all sorts of reasons of her own."

"But, you know..." Usagi whined.

"But, I was surprised." Makoto looked at Ami. "Ami is the Messiah Uranus and Neptune were looking for!"

"Ami can't be the Messiah!" Usagi protested loudly.

"Usagi!" Minako scolded. "You saw what she did, right?"

"But Setsuna said that evil of all sorts will be crushed, right?" Usagi retorted. "Mercury didn't destroy our enemy, so she can't be the Messiah! I'm the Moon Princess, so _I'm_ the Messiah! Hand the 'Grail' over!" she demanded.

"Hello!" Chibi-Usa called, cutting off the argument. "Hey, where's Puu?"

"Setsuna left, saying she had something to do." Usagi replied, still stung by Ami's refusal to return the 'Grail' to the rightful Messiah, namely her.

"Darn, I was planning on going to the park with her." Chibi-Usa sighed.

"Hey, no way!" Usagi blinked, realizing Chibi-Usa's intent. "I can't! I have no time for that now!"

"Darn!" Chibi-Usa pouted.

"Chibi-Usa, which park were you planning to go to?" Makoto asked.

"Jubaan Natural Park." Kore answered her mother's question.

"Then, I'll take you there!" Minako offered.

"Really?" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Mom, come on..." Psyche sighed.

"Minako, we're in the middle of an important discussion, right?" Usagi reminded.

"Usagi, don't say that." Minako pleaded. "You sound like Ami."

"Minako, what is in that park?" Ami thought to ask.

"Minako!" Usagi glared.

"Oh, alright, I'll confess!" Minako relented. "Actually, there's a firming for a Yosaku Eda movie there today."

"Firming a Yosaku Eda movie?" Usagi gushed. "Amazing! Chibi-Usa, I'll go along with you."

"You know..." Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

"Yosaku Eda, huh..." Makoto blushed. "He's so cool, it's a little like _him_..."

"See, see?" Minako urged. "Don't you want to see the real thing?"

"Okay, that's it!" Usagi decided. "You're coming with us, right Rei?"

"Well, I guess I can go along." Rei remarked.

"Alright, hey, let's go, Ami!" Usagi prodded.

"Alright, let's go." Ami sighed.

"Even Ami..." Luna sweatdropped.

"You guys aren't being serious." Artemis protested.

"We need to change our pace ever so often." Ami reasoned. "I think it's better than worrying about something and not getting anything done."

"That's right." Minako agreed. "And studying in the great wilderness might help us learn too."

"Oh no." Ami corrected. "I thought we were going there to have fun."

"Oh?" Minako sweatdropped.

"Alright, let's all go to Jubaan Natural Park." Usagi urged.

"Yeah!" the girls whooped.

"Oh boy..." Luna sighed.

* * *

In Jubaan Natural Park...

"Yosaku Eda is filming the movie 'The Akafuji Gunman' on location today. Mimete arrived on scene. "That must be it. Yosaku is..." she scanned the area with her binoculars. "There, that's him! He really is handsome... Yosaku..." she blushed. "Before I abduct his 'Pure Heart' and kill him, I should at least have him eat a handmade cake. Yosaku!" she ran to her idol.

"What are you doing, approaching Yosaku like that?" a fan glared at Mimete, having caused her to fall to the ground when they stood before her. "Yosaku is in the middle of very important work right now."

"It's distracting to see you in such an outfit loitering around her." one of her groupies added.

"Yeah, really." the second groupie agreed.

"All I wanted to do is to have him eat a handmade cake." Mimete replied.

"A cake?" the head of the groupie mocked. "Ha! Yosaku hates sweet stuff!" and stomped on the cakes. "Even ants won't touch a cake like that! Right?"

"Yeah!" one of the groupie agreed. "This this as your lesson and don't get near Yosaku!"

"My cake..." Mimete knelt by the demolished cake box.

"What's wrong?" Yosaku asked. "Those girls were my fans, right?"

"Oh..." Mimete stammered. "No..."

"Lately, they've been rather abrasive." Yosaku noted. "This cake... was it actually for me?"

"Yes..." Mimete replied.

"You took the time to bake it, but it all went to waste." Yosaku remarked. "It's delicious." he took a lick at the icing. "Thanks." he bade Mimete farewell as he went back to work. "See ya."

"Stay and watch for a while." Yumi offered.

_Yosaku... they said that he didn't like sweets._ Mimete gushed. _It's love! This must be love! Yosaku... he must have fallen deeply in love with me at first glance! But... I am destined to take your 'Pure Heart' and kill you. I'm sure it's tough for you, but give up on this romance..._

"Don't come any closer!" Yumi said her lines. "You're going into another fight anyway. If you're going to leave me alone, don't come after me!"

"I won't leave you all alone!" Yosaku gripped her shoulders, playing his part and pulled her into a hug.

"Joe..." Yumi returned the hug.

"Oh... how handsome..." Usagi gushed.

"Yosaku..." Mimete peered from the crowd. "If I steal your 'Pure Heart', this movie will remain incomplete. But I won't forget. I will engrave your last performance into my eyes!"

"The hat that Ikuko-mama brought for me!" Chibi-Usa ran after her runaway hat, the wind baring it off her head as she jumped up and down to get a better view. "Someone catch it! It's an important hat!"

"Wait!" Hotaru got up from the bench and ran after the hat.

* * *

By the river...

"Here." she handed the hat to Chibi-Usa, having caught it by a river bank.

"Thank you." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"I'm glad it didn't fall into the river." Hotaru remarked.

"Are you alright?" Chibi-Usa asked, seeing Hotaru wincing.

"It's just another seizure." Hotaru replied. "Don't worry."

"But..." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"It'll be over... in a minute." Hotaru assured. "I'm alright now." she replied, catching her breath.

"I'm glad." Chibi-Usa noted. "I know! Do you want to play with me? I'm Chibi-Usa!"

"I'm Hotaru." Hotaru returned the greeting.

* * *

At the set...

"Al right, time for a break." the director declared.

_I should at least get an autograph before I kill him._ Mimete peered from the dispersing crowd. _Yosaku..._ she found him by a lake with Yumi.

"Is it alright?" Yumi asked as Yosaku pulled her into a kiss. "In a place like this..."

"We don't have time to see each other unless it's sometime like this, right?" Yosaku reminded.

"That's true." Yumi agreed.

_Yosaku..._ Mimete was stunned. _He has me, and yet... how dare he! In that case..._

"Appear, Daimon!" she opened the suitcase.

"U-Western!" the Daimon manifested.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

SailorStar9: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: (Relena-screech) SHIIIINJIIIII!

SailorStar9: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're SO doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Run!" Yosaku pulled his secret girlfriend away.

"Yosaku really is after that woman!" Mimete growled. "U-Western, take Yosaku's 'Pure Heart'!"

"Hi-yo, Silver!" the Daimon climbed onto her horse-headed pogo stick."U-Western, U-Western, U-Western, U-Western! Hi-yo!" she chased after the couple.

"Help us!" Yosaku fled back to the set, the trio passing by Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.

"What's going on?" the workers turned.

"Bang!" U-Western fired her shotgun. "Bang!"

"I haven't paid you back for the cake yet." Mimete grinned at the irritated fangirls, U-Western having driven the workers off with her paint. "U-Western, make sure you take good care of those girls!"

"Bang!" U-Western fired her shotgun. "Bang! Bang!"

"Oh my god!" the groupies were bombarded by the paint. "Help!"

_What should I do?_ Chibi-Usa wondered as chaos ran amok. _I can't transform in front of Hotaru._

* * *

In a thicket...

"Wow, Mako-chan's box lunch!" Usagi gushed.

"But how far did Chibi-Usa go to play?" Ami wondered as Usagi dug in.

"It's rather rowdy." Usagi noted as the set workers fled.

"Is break over already?" Minako wondered.

"That's..." Makoto gasped as U-Western hopped by.

"A Daimon!" Rei finished.

"Everyone, let's transform!" Minako gave the order.

* * *

At the set...

"U-Western, that's enough!" Mimete climbed onto the director's seat. "Hurry up and take Yosaku's 'Pure Heart'!"

"Okay!" U-Western replied. "U-Western!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "Interrupting the shooting of a fun movie for people, an outlaw chasing after innocent people with a gun! Even if Wyatt Earp forgives you, we won't forgive you! In the name of the moon..."

"We'll punish you!" the Senshi chorused.

"Shut up!" Mimete snapped. "U-Western, get them!"

"Yeah! U-Western!" the Daimon reared up her pogo stick

"Leave it to me!" Venus declared. "Venus Light... Comet!" she pointed her arm up and a thin light beam shot from it, the light expanding in mid-air and forming a massive light ball, which crashed to the ground right in front of her.

"Bang!" U-Western fired her shot gun. "Bang! Bang!" the shots smashing through the light ball.

"The attack doesn't work?" Mars was stunned when Venus' attack fell apart. "'Leave it to me' indeed!"

"It's different from previous Daimons." Mercury surmised.

"U-Western, now's your chance!" Mimete laughed.

"U-Western!" the Daimon tossed a horse shot at Yosaku, only to have Yumi intercept.

"Yumi!" Yosaku gasped at his fallen lover. "Dammit!" eh cursed as the Daimon grabbed his shoulders. After several failed attempts to kiss him, the Daimon contended by sucking air in and drawing out his 'Heart Crystal'.

"You're kidding..." Moon gaped as the Daimon swallowed the 'Heart Crystal'.

"She ate it!" Venus twitched.

"Well done, U-Western!" Mimete cheered. "Let's go back to the Professor now!"

"Yeah! U-Western!" the Daimon agreed.

"Uranus Deadly Twister!"

"Neptune Flood Gate!" Uranus' and Neptune's watery hurricane blasted the Daimon.

"Mars..." Dragon Mars reached his right hand forwards, a ball of fire forming in front of it. "Inferno..." The ball grew about 4 feet tall as it took a claw-like shape, then shot forwards at the Daimon's back. "CLAW!"

"That's what I call a backstab." Mars grinned at her male counterpart. "My turn! Mars Magma Flood!"

The combined fire attack forced the Daimon to spit out the 'Heart Crystal'.

"What?" Mimete glared.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!" Uranus introduced.

"Sailor Neptune acts with grace!" Neptune finished.

_That's it!_ Mimete looked at the two hiding girls. "U-Western, grab those kids!"

The Daimon let her lasso loose.

"Look out!" Chibi-Usa pushed Hotaru away, getting herself get caught.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru gasped.

"U-Western!" the Daimon reeled the child in.

"Chibi-Usa!" the girls gasped.

"Don't move until we're far, far away!" Mimete warned, jumping off the director's seat. "If you move even just a little bit, this girl... Well... I don't care what happens!"

"Chibi-Usa..." Hotaru muttered in worry, causing the Saturn symbol to appear on her forehead.

"Chornos Typhoon!" Pluto's energy ball burnt the rope off.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa beamed as Pluto came into the scene.

"Saturn..." Pluto looked at the awakening Senshi in the bushes.

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!" Hotaru grabbed her 'Eternal' 'Lip Rod' and transformed.

"Summoned by the 'Jinsei no Tenshi', I am the Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Saturn announced, poising with her Silence Glaive and wasted no time in summoning an attack. "Saturn..." she raised her staff in the air. "Death..." death energy rippled out of the glaive's tip. "Wave!" she ended the attack. In a blink, the energy wave clashed into the Daimon. When the attack was complete, the Daimon fell to the ground, head-first. Saturn smiled. She had not killed the Daimon, just weakened her enough to...

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as Moon's final attack clashed into her. The Daimon Egg fell out of the gun and split into half, leaving behind the 'Heart Crystal'.

"I'll get you for this!" Mimete turned tail and fled, surrounded by the nine 'Eternal'-level Senshi.

"What was that?" Jupiter wondered.

"It seems like our new enemy." Mercury mused. "Bu the way," she turned to Uranus and Neptune. "Why aren't you using your talismans?"

"We forgot?" Uranus grinned.

"I'm glad." Moon remarked, returning Yosaku's 'Heart Crystal' to him.

"But why are they still after 'Pure Hearts'?" Jupiter wondered.

"Chibi-Usa." Saturn looked at the pink-haired girl as she reversed her transformation.

"Hotaru." Chibi-Usa ran to the newly revealed Senshi. "Ouch!" she fell to the ground.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru gasped. "Oh no! You're hurt! I'm sorry it was because you covered for me."

"It's just a scratch." Chibi-Usa assured. "I'm alright."

"Let me take a look at it." Hotaru offered and used her healing power on Chibi-Usa's wound.

"Amazing!" Chibi-Usa gushed when her wound closed.

"Everyone in my class is scared of this." Hotaru admitted. "And they won't come close to me. It really is creepy, to have powers like this."

"That's not true." Chibi-Usa protested. "It's wonderful! It really is!"

"Really?" Hotaru blinked.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Thank..." Hotaru started, before she winced.

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa gasped.

"I'm alright..." Hotaru replied weakly.

"Hey, Hotaru...?" Chibi-Usa stated. "Hold it together, Hotaru!"

"Chibi-Usa, let me." Mercury took over. "Hotaru, hold on for a moment." she requested. "Guess I wasn't thorough enough yesterday."she revealed the 'Holy Grail'. The cover opened and bathed the two Senshi in its purifying light, washing away the remaining dark energy that inhabited Hotaru's body.

* * *

In front of the Tomoe household...

"I'm sorry to make you worry." Hotaru apologized.

"It's really alright." Chibi-Usa assured.

"Oh, it's Papa." Hotaru looked at her father who had came to welcome her home.

"Is that you, Hotaru?" Tomoe asked. "What happened? I was so worried because you were so late."

"I just had a seizure." Hotaru explained. "Papa, this is Chibi-Usa. She walked me all the way home."

"I see." Tomoe remarked. "Thank you, Chibi-Usa."

"See ya." Chibi-Usa bade her new friend farewell.

"Can I see you again?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded. "We're already friends!"

"Friends..." Hotaru echoed.

"I'm happy for you, Hotaru." Tomoe commented.

"Papa..." Hotaru smiled.

"Well, see you later." Chibi-Usa waved farewell and headed back.

"See you!" Hotaru waved back.

"Come visit us again." Tomoe called. "We'll be waiting for you!"

"Sure!" Chibi-Usa beamed. _I want to see my papa too..._

"Good night, Papa." Hotaru told her father as she prepared to go to bed.

"Good night, Hotaru." Tomoe shut the door.

Putting on his lab coat, he entered his underground laboratory, reverting back to his crazed Professor Tomoe self.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi discovers that Kaorinite is alive and posing as Tomoe's maid. Does Hotaru have anything to do with the Messiah?


	22. The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 21 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: A House Full of Evil Presence! The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru

* * *

Later that night in the Tsukino household...

"Oh Chibi-Usa, you seem to be in a rather good mood." Usagi noted as Chibi-Usa hummed un the bathtub.

"I have a new friend." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "Come on, tell me, what kinda person? A boy? How far into the relationship are you? Tell me."

"I won't tell klutz Usagi anything!" Chibi-Usa pouted. "How dare you!" she pounced on Usagi who had squirted water at her face.

"What are you doing, Usagi?" Shingo hollered. "You idiot!"

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned stadium...

"We have been waiting for you, Mamoru." Michiru stated as Mamoru approached the stage. "No, Endymion-sama."

"The warriors of the Silver Millennium from the distant past." Mamoru looked at the three shadows.

"And ones summoned from the future." Setsuna added.

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Sailor Uranus, guarded by Uranus, the star of the wind." Uranus started, walking down the stairs as Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kaman.

"Sailor Neptune, guarded by Neptune, the star of the ocean." Neptune added.

"Sailor Pluto, guarded by Pluto, the star of the afterlife." Pluto finished.

"We are the three Senshi of the Outer Solar System." Uranus stated.

"The Outer Solar System...." Tuxedo Kaman echoed.

"Unlike the previous Sailor Senshi, we were given even stronger powers." Pluto supplied.

"From the distant past, even before Queen Selenity of the White Moon became the ruler of the Solar System, their duty has been to protect the Kingdom of the Sun from enemies who intrude from the outside of the Solar System." Neptune added.

"But, when we awakened in this age, the enemy had already quietly nested deep down on this Earth." Uranus added.

"We had overlooked it." Neptune remarked. "The intrusion of the enemy this time is our mistake."

"Those are the Death Busters." Tuxedo Kaman stated. "Our new enemy. But why won't you try to join forces with Moon's group?" he inquired.

"They only get in our way." Uranus replied.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman frowned.

"This battle... is too much for Moon." Neptune supplied. "And for Mars, Venus and Jupiter."

"Defeating the Death Busters, the largest and strongest enemy is the job of us three." Uranus stated.

"That's isn't entirely correct." Thomas corrected, his Solaris Dragon Sword unsheathed. "Solaris Aeon Power, Armor Up!"

"There is a reason why I awoken Saturn during our last battle." Ami supplied, revealing her 'Aeon' henshin stick. "Mercury Aeon Power, Make Up!"

"Solaris-sama..." Uranus was stunned at the sheer resemblance. "Adeline-sama.."

"The Outer Circle of the Solar System must be complete before we can truly defeat this enemy." Mercury stated.

* * *

The next day...

"Eh?" Makoto exclaimed. "Chibi-Usa went to all of your places, too?"

"Yeah, she was saying how she was invited to a new friend's house for the very first time." Minako replied.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_A formal dress?" Minako echoed. "No, no. As long as you look tidy, you're totally okay! Don't you want to play to your heart's content?"_

* * *

"She came to me too, saying she wanted to give something as a gift." Ami added.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Hm, I don't think you need to bring anything." Ami mused. "But how about a book? Your friend will need to know what kind of books you like to read as well, Chibi-Usa."_

* * *

"She sure does have that friend on her mind, don't you think?" Minako inquired. "Right?"

"Although they go to different schools, I heard that her friend is a very quiet person." Ami stated.

"So, she visiting a friends for the first time, huh?" Makoto mused.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_I just baked some cookies, so I'll wrap you some." Makoto offered. "You can take them to your friend's place."_

* * *

"If I'd known, I'd baked cookies with a more extravagant way to express her feelings." Makoto remarked. "Huh?" she blinked when she found Minako and Ami missing.

"Extravagant cookies?" Minako and Ami huddled in a corner.

"I'm a little scared..." Ami admitted.

"She doesn't know any bounds lately." Minako stated.

"Who...!" Makoto fumed.

"Chibi-Usa came to my place too." Rei twitched.

"Rei?" Ami blinked, the girls sweatdropping.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Let's see." Rei started. "Greetings when you're invited somewhere..."_

"_I, Usagi, will lecture you on things like that right on the spot!" Usagi cut in, deafening Rei in the process._

"_Usagi!" Chibi-Usa gasped._

"_What are you saying, Usagi?" Rei exploded. "You have a study session to attend!"_

"_Oh, Yuichiro!" Usagi pointed._

"_Where?" Rei looked around for her male counterpart. "Where, where?"_

_With Rei distracted, Usagi and Chibi-Usa slipped off._

* * *

"Usagi..." Minako sighed, the girls sweatdropping.

"Sheesh..." Rei muttered.

* * *

In a bookstore...

"I'm telling you, you should bring a more serious book if it's a gift." Usagi chided as the two 'Rabbit's emerged from the store.

"No, I was finally able to buy one that's always sold out." Chibi-Usa retorted.

"I wanted the new Ukon Katakuri book." Usagi pouted.

"No!" Chibi-Usa remarked. "By the way, Usagi. Are you serious about tagging along?"

"Well, I am curious." Usagi replied. "What kind of person your friend is, and such."

"My friend is cute, although a little frail, it seems." Chibi-Usa answered.

"I feel a little sorry for your friend, but that's just the perfect situation." Usagi noted, an image of a sick boy in bed coming to her mind. "Then, I really should introduce myself as your guardian."

"What part of you is my guardian?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Now, now, let's go, let's go." Usagi prodded.

"Don't push me." Chibi-Usa pouted.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Our illustrious Messiah of Silence, the time of your awakening is approaching!" Tomoe declared.

"For that, I need strong awakening energy." the Hotaru-look alike doll droned.

"Leave it to me." Tomoe replied. "I will change perfect 'Pure Hearts' of humans into awakening energy. I hope they suit your tastes."

* * *

In front of the Tomoe household...

"Amazing!" Usagi gaped at the mansion. "It's a huge house!"

"Usagi, push it." Chibi-Usa demanded, too short to push the intercom button.

"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "Yeah, sure. Oh, hello." she greeted the person answering the door. "Excuse... Ka..." she gaped, seeing Kaorinite and dropping the cookie bag. _Kaorinite..._

"What are you doing, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi blinked.

"Those cookies were for..." Chibi-Usa picked up the bag.

"May I ask who you are?" Kaorinite asked.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoe asked. "Is it a guest?"

"Professor." Kaorinite replied.

"Oh, you're one of Hotaru's friends." Tomoe recognized Chibi-Usa.

"Oh, she's Hotaru's..." Kaorinite blinked.

"Hello!" Chibi-Usa called.

"Hello and welcome." Tomoe greeted. "I'm Hotaru's father."

"Hello..." Usagi stammered.

"Oh, this is my assistant, Kaori." Tomoe introduced, noticing Usagi's glance. "Kaori, Hotaru is a little busy right now. Lead these ladies to the living room."

"Yes." Kaori replied as Tomoe went off.

"Should I brew some tasty coffee?" Tomoe wondered.

"Please, this way." Kaori gestured.

"Okay!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

_She looks exactly like her, but seems to be a different person._ Usagi mused. _Well, if you think about it, Kaorinite wouldn't be in a place like this._

Pressing a button, Tomoe opened a secret doorway and entered his underground lab. Putting on his coat, he reverted back to his crazed Professor Tomoe self.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"What are you doing here for, Drop?" Mimete read the manga as the phone rang. "It's your fault that Andre died. No, Auntie, it is not! Yes, it was... Hush, get out of my room! Drop! How, how, how sad this main character is." she sniffled. "Yes, this is Mimete."

"You finally answered." Tomoe stated. "Mimete, have you found a new target?"

"Of course!" Mimete panicked. "I've checked out a talented 'Pure Heart'." _This will do._ She grinned, noticing the Ukon Katakuri autograph poster on her table. "The target will be holding an autograph session. Er, no, appearing at the Jubaan Bookstore today."

"I see." Tomoe noted. "Then I will hurry up and make a Daimon in order for it to make it to the autograph session. Delicious coffee is ready." he prepared the beverage in a beaker.

"U-Henshuu!" the Daimon declared as she was born.

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

SailorStar9: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

SailorStar9: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

SailorStar9: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

SailorStar9: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

SailorStar9: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

At the Jubaan Bookstore...

"Here you go." Ukon handed Mimete back her manga after he signed.

"Thank you very much!" Mimete gushed.

"Please continue to support me." Ukon requested.

"Yes, I'll cherish this book for the rest of my life!" Mimete flushed.

* * *

In the Tomoe household...

"The coffee... isn't here yet..." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa chided. "Hotaru... is late..."

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru entered the living room.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"A girl?" Usagi blinked.

"Who said it was a boy?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Your older sister?" Hotaru guessed, noticing the uncanny similarities.

"My cousin, Usagi." Chibi-Usa corrected. "She tagged along, thinking I was going on a date with a cute little boy."

"Wha!" Usagi gaped. "Chibi-Usa, I just..."

"It's true, isn't it?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"I was just wanting to say hello as your guardian." Usagi protested.

"What are you saying?" Chibi-Usa retorted. "I can see through to what you really were thinking."

"No, you're wrong!" Usagi fumed. "In the first place, it's all because you're chasing after boys all the time!"

"Tee hee!" Chibi-Usa mocked. "Unlike you, klutzy Usagi, I'm popular with guys."

"What?" Usagi's protest was cut short by Hotaru's giggle.

"See, she's laughing at me!" Chibi-Usa pouted.

"So, it's my fault?" Usagi blinked.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru wiped away her tear. "Welcome here. I'm Tomoe Hotaru."

"Oh, uh, hello." Usagi blinked. "I hope you don't mind us here."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Hotaru apologized. "Please, come up to my room."

"Then, we'll take the coffee to your room." Kaori stated.

"That's alright." Hotaru snapped and snatched the tray away. "Don't butt into house affairs, Kaori. I'm sorry." she apologized. "My father is a scientist. Because he's busy with his research, she comes by to help out, but..."

"Hotaru, where's your mother?" Usagi asked.

"She died... a long time ago..." Hotaru stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry... ur..." Usagi stammered.

"No, it's alright." Hotaru assured. "But I want to hear more about you guys, Chibi-Usa."

* * *

In her room...

"Amazing!" Chibi-Usa gushed, seeing the numerous lamps in Hotaru's room. "It's so beautiful! Amazing, just amazing! It feels so mysterious..."

"Thanks." Hotaru smiled.

"I know!" Usagi reminded. "Chibi-Usa, your gift, your gift!"

"That's right." Chibi-Usa handed Hotaru the wrapped present. "Yeah, yeah. This is really interesting."

"What's this?" Usagi looked at the paper which dropped out. "What, what? Ukon Katakuri... autograph... session?"

"It's already started!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, snatching the poster away.

"Why didn't you realize it earlier?" Usagi fumed.

"You were there in the bookstore with me, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"It's your fault!" both 'Rabbits' huffed. "Why mine?"

* * *

In front of Jubaan Bookstore...

"Oh, thank you for your hard work." the store manager told Ukon as the crew cleaned up.

"Ukon-saensei!" Mimete called as Ukon walked towards his transport.

"You're..." Ukon blinked.

"Thank you for the autograph earlier." Mimete beamed.

"Oh, yeah." Ukon recognized her.

"And, I have one more thing I want from you." Mimete added. "Your heart. Appear, Daimon!" she opened the suitcase.

"What's this?" Ukon gasped.

"U-Henshuu!" the Daimon declared. "Do you follow your deadlines?" she pounced on him.

"Autograph session!" Usagi panicked as the three arrived.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asked hearing Usagi's horrified scream as the Daimon proceeded to suck Ukon's 'Heart Crystal'.

"That's..." Chibi-Usa gasped.

"Daimon, right?" Hotaru inquired. Ignoring the two Moon Senshi's gasps, she pulled out her 'Lip Rod'. "Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared as the Daimon swallowed Ukon's 'Heart Crystal'. "There are people who haven't gotten their autographs yet. Those who harm handsome people in this world, for love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the moon."

"Same here." Chibi-Moon remarked. "I will punish you, in the name of the moon from the future!"

"Summoned by the 'Jinsei no Tenshi', I am the Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Saturn announced, poising with her Silence Glaive.

"You're here again?" Mimete squealed. "You're just a pest. U-Henshuu, get rid of them!"

"Alright, editor-in-chief." U-Henshuu replied.

"Who's the editor-in-chief?" Mimete retorted. "Just hurry up and get rid of them!"

"Ultimate attack!" U-Henshuu declared. "White Manuscript Hell!"

"Saturn Death Sickle!" countless ghastly figures started swirling around Saturn's glaive, and as she swung her weapon forward, they charged at the incoming flying papers, along with a massive beam of energy which tore through the barrage.

"Next up is photocomposition!" U-Henshuu announced.

"Moon Shining Heart!" Chibi-Moon trapped the incoming piece of paper inside an energy heart which then vanished.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto's whispered attack fried the Daimon.

"Puu!" Chibi-Moon beamed.

"Leave the fighting to us." Uranus stated.

"Uranus, Neptune." Moon exclaimed.

"Hurry up and get away from here." Uranus warned.

"Sheesh, why do they crop up one after another?" Mimete cursed.

"Neptune Deep Ocean Pressure!" Twin beams of water shot at the Daimon, taking her completely off-guard, and formed a water bubble around her.

"I'm telling you to run." Uranus barked as the pressure within Neptune's bubble rose every second.

"Why?" Moon blinked. "Why? Why? We're comrades, we're both Senshi!"

"You're in our way." Saturn retorted coldly.

"Uranus Hurricane Punch!" Uranus charged from the side, swinging her fist at the trapped Daimon, and a small tornado shot from it, knocking U-Henshuu to the ground just as Neptune released her bubble.

"Light Comet!" Venus' light ball dragged the Daimon further across the floor. "Venus!"

"Mars!" Mars declared.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter posed.

"Mercury!" Mercury announced, tending to Ukon.

"The Sailor Team is here!" the girls chorused.

"When did they...?" Mimete stammered.

"Guys!" Moon beamed.

"Uranus, guys..." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon exclaimed.

"Our individual ability might be inferior to you." Tuxedo Kaman added. "But Moon has comrades who combine their forces to fight."

"Sheesh, why do they all get together to..." Mimete fumed.

"What should we do?" U-Henshuu asked.

"Oh, geez. Just get rid of all of them as a bunch!" Mimete retorted.

"But, if there are this many..." U-Henshuu protested.

"What?" Mimete fumed. "You have your prized weapons."

"But I used up off of them..." U-Henshuu pointed out.

"You're no good!" Mimete fumed.

"Now, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Oh, okay!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"See ya, I'm leaving the rest to you." Mimete told the Daimon as the large heart closed in.

"Wait... a... Wait!" U-Henshuu gasped. "Stick to your deadlines!" she squealed when the heart clashed into her. The Daimon Egg dropping from the manga page and split into half. The floating 'Heart Crystal' then returned to Ukon's body.

"Thanks, guys." Moon beamed.

"I didn't want to help out someone who ditches their study group." Mars glared.

"I apologize for that." Moon laughed nervously.

* * *

Later that night in the Tsukino household...

"Hotaru's family seems to be rather complicated." Usagi remarked in the bathtub. "But she seems like a good girl."

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "I want to be better friends with her. Hotaru..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Mimete and Minako audition for a movie role alongside their favorite singer, but in the middle of the auditions process Mimete suffers a change of heart- should she betray the Death Busters and save her idol or should she kill him?


	23. Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete in Doubt

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 22 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete in Doubt

* * *

Elsewhere...

"'Pure Hearts'..." Mistress Nine's body droned. "Hurry up and collect the 'Pure Hearts' that will complete me."

"Our Messiah of Silence." Tomoe declared. "Now, my excellent minions are planning as such. Pleas, bear with us just a little while longer."

* * *

In her laboratory...

"I suddenly look back, thinking someone called my name." Mimete sang. "A pale flower of doubt suddenly bloomed."

"Now for the next song," the announcer on her computer screen declared. "Sorry to keep you waiting. That's right. It's Jinta Araki's new song, 'Blue Crisis Love'!"

"Araki..." Mimete gushed. "He's so wonderful."

* * *

At Rei's place...

"Amazing." Usagi remarked, the screams of the fans coming onto the television set.

"Just like ans crawling over sugar." Rei agreed.

"I wonder if those chasers have nothing better to do." Makoto mused.

"Chasers?" Ami echoed.

"The people who chase after musicians and other celebrities." Usagi supplied.

"What do they do, chasing after celebrities?" Ami wondered.

"They don't do much about it." Rei replied.

"Yeah, I don't know how these people think." Usagi agreed. "Right, Minako? Minako?" she blinked when Minako remained silent.

"What?" Minako snapped out of her stupor.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. "You looked dazed."

"Oh, nothing really." Minako stammered.

"Even for us, chasing after celebrities really isn't something." Rei reminded.

"Of course not!" Minako agreed.

"Hey, Mina?" Artemis voiced. "Jinta Araki is..."

"We're going to high school next year!" Minako slammed her palm onto Artemis' head, silencing him.  
"We can't be chasing..."

"Yeah, we have entrance exams coming up too." Usagi agreed.

"Usagi." Rei deathpanned. "Do you really realize what that means?"

"And you have an announcement." the emcee stated.

"Yes. We would like to select the heroine for the movie coming out next July that I'll be the lead in, from one of you." Araki replied. "A public audition the first cuts will be from 4:30 pm tomorrow at the Town Hall in Minato Ward. Since there will be a swimsuit competition as well, don't forget to bring your best swimsuit. Let's have a hot summer with me next year. My heroine..."

"Ah!" Minako exclaimed wen Rei turned off the television, causing the girls to look at her. "About this problem..." she turned to Ami.

"Oh, this is..." Ami looked at the book.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Mimete." Tomoe started. "Our Messiah of Silence is waiting. I hope you have the next plan already in gear."

"Of course." Mimete replied. "Look at this, Professor. Excuse me." she picked up the poster. "Look at this, he's the next target."

"Oh?" Tomoe mused.

"Jinta Araki, also known as Alazin." Mimete stated. "An 18-year-old with a wonderful smile. His newly released song, 'Blue Crisis Love' is on the rise. At the rate he's going, it's a matter of time before he gets to the top."

"A singer?" Tomoe echoed. "Mimete, it seems like your targets are celebrities. If you confuse our objective with your hobbies, you won't go far here in the Death Busters."

"You're kidding!" Mimete wailed. "That's not it. Hobbies, that really isn't. I choose celebrities only because the hearts of people with higher charisma are more effective in awakening the true Messiah. Calling that my hobby..." she wept. "I think I'm going to cry!"

"No, Mimete, you don't have to cry." Tomoe soothed. "I am just worried about you because you have potential for a bright future."

"Professor..." Mimete muttered.

"Keep doing a solid job from now on, alright?" Tomoe encouraged.

"Sure." Mimete beamed.

"The next high executive is you, Mimete." Tomoe announced.

"I'll do my best." Mimete assured.

"Do a solid job." Tomoe concluded as Mimete went off. "'I love you, Araki.'" he read Mimete's comments. "'I love Araki with a golden tan.'" and he laughed out evilly.

* * *

At Rei's place...

"And you substitute this X over here." Ami started.

"Usagi, you're amazing." Makoto noted Usagi's nod. "How do you understand this?"

"Not at all!" Usagi confessed, causing the girls to sweatdrop.

"Hey, where's Mina?" Artemis stepped in.

"She said she had a fever from her cold, so she'd stay at home to rest." Rei replied.

_That probably means that Mina..._ Artemis mused.

* * *

At the Minato Ward Town Hall ...

"I'm here." Minako entered the hall. "After all, I want to see just one glimpse of the real Araki. I didn't start being his fan just recently. Um..." she started at the audition's table.

"Yes?" the registration officer looked up.

"Araki, when is Araki-san arriving?" Minako asked.

"He won't be coming for today's audition." the officer replied. "He'll be appearing as a guest during tomorrow's second round."

"That can't be!" Mimete exclaimed. "I thought I could get a glimpse of him."

"You're...!" Minako frowned.

"You're...!" Mimete returned the glare.

"This..." the two females grabbed each other's shirts.

"The original T-shirt that Alazin released right when he debuted." Mimete finished.

"Not bad." Minako noted, the two releasing each other.

"We both put in some years, haven't we?" Mimete agreed.

"I'm Aino Minako." Minako introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mime... no Mimi. Hanyu Mimi." Mimete replied.

"Humans just have to put everything into the things they love." Minako stated, the two glaring at the reception table.

"Yeah." Mimete agreed.

* * *

On stage...

"Next please." the emcee declared.

"Yes! Aino Minako." Minako introduced. "I'm in 9th grade and my charm is my energy. My special move is a flying, spinning dig."

"There might be a kissing scene in the scenario." one of the judges stated. "What would you do?"

"Well, I will keep the whole movie deal a secret from both my parents." Minako replied.

"If you were to be accepted and were invited to dinner with the director, what would you do?" the director leered.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Minako replied. "I don't dislike any foods. I can eat anything that is served to me. Oh, but, I'm not too fond of shiitake mushrooms."

"Next, please." the emcee announced.

"Oh, yes." Mimete stammered. "I'm Mimi, Hanyu Mimi. My best wishes to all."

"Why did you decide to take this audition?" one of the male judges asked.

"Yes..." Mimete stammered. "Um, er... uh..."

"You can talk slowly." the judge told her, sensing her nervousness. "Just calm down."

"I'm sorry." Mimete apologized." Um... er..."

"Thanks, that's enough." the judge sighed.

"I will announce the results of the first cuts." the emcee declared after everything was over. "Today, these 5 contestants will move on."

"Only 5 will pass..." Minako mused.

"It's all but impossible." Mimete muttered.

"Oh well." Minako sighed. "I just wanted to catch a glimpse of Araki."

"#251." the emcee cut the conversation short.

"You're kidding!" Minako gasped.

"That's amazing!" Mimete gushed.

"#252." the emcee continued. "Those accepted, please step forward. We will have these people move on to the second cuts tomorrow. Now, as we informed you earlier, the final winner of this audition will be playing a role in a movie slated for release next summer."

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the 'cute' critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

SailorStar9: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

* * *

In the locker room of the Death Busters' laboratory...

"If I get accepted tomorrow, what should I do?" Mimete wondered. "Maybe I can be accepted. No, I'm sure I will be! I'm beautiful, I got the right curves, I Mimete, can't possibly lose to _humans_!"

"Mimete..." Tomoe's voice droned in her daydream of cheering fans.

"Oh, Professor, you came!" Mimete beamed. "How nice of you!"

"Mimete..." Tomoe started.

"Yes?" Mimete echoed.

"It seems you have a fever." Tomoe felt her forehead. "And your eyes are bloodshot. Working hard is nice and all, but be careful of your health. I don't want to lose talented workers like you."

"Sure." Mimete replied as Tomoe walked off. "That's right." she opened her locker. "I had totally forgotten. I'm supposed to steal Araki's 'Pure Heart'. But then, Araki would die. My loving Araki is going to die... how pitiful... maybe this audition really doesn't have any effect and my profession debut as well. I see..." she sank to her knees. "If I don't attack Araki, I'll end up being a traitor, just when I'm about to fill the role of the highest executive. That's right!" she brightened up, remembering Minako's words. "That's got to be it! I don't care about the Death Busters anymore! I will burn the summer away along with Araki! I can become a traitor to a syndicate like this for Araki! In the first place, I'm a good girl deep down, who can't do anything evil!"

* * *

The next day...

"Who will wear the crown of the heroine?" Araki declared on stage. "Today, we will have the members of the audience helping us decide. The person that 80% of the audience backs up is the winner of our audition. Now, the first person, please!"

* * *

Backstage...

"Artemis!" Minako gasped, noticing the cat on a bench. "Oh no, how did you know..." she added when the cat leapt onto her shoulder.

"It's not like you, Mina to keep it a secret from everyone." Artemis chided.

"Well, it became rather hard for me to tell them that I've been chasing after Araki." Minako replied.

* * *

On stage...

"Now, please press the switch!" the emcee declared. "Mm, how unfortunate." he remarked, the score barely raising up to 40%. "Next, #68!"

* * *

Backstage...

"I'm the next one!" Minako took a deep breath.

"If you get accepted..." Artemis warned.

"Yeah!" Minako beamed. "An idol pretty Senshi will be born!"

"That's pretty ama..." Artemis was cut off at Minako's hush and hid when Mimete came over.

"This morning, I had my favorite omelet." Mimete rehearsed her lines. "In the future... in the future, I would like to become a big actress, a big actress who can handle any role. I want to become an actress, no matter what I do. I want to be an actress."

_We'll do our _best... Minako nodded her encouragement.

* * *

On stage...

"How unfortunate!" the emcee declared. "Next, #251."

"Okay!" Minako went on stage. "#251, Aino Minako. I'm a 9th grader at Shiba Park Junior High, in Minato Ward."

* * *

In the audience...

"It's a small world." Haruka noted.

"So, that's where she went." Ami remarked. "Skipping two consecutive study sessions for this...? She's getting double the punishment." she grinned evilly.

"Imouto-chan, don't smile like that." Michiru chided as Setsuna looked on in mild amusement.

"I taught her that." Haruka stated proudly.

* * *

On stage...

"I give my best to you." Minako ended.

"This is really close." the emcee declared as the score went up to 70%. "Then, the next person please."

* * *

Backstage...

"Do it well." Minako encouraged as Mimete passed by.

"Yeah." Mimete replied.

_Oh man, the dream of becoming an idol pretty Senshi... _Minako sighed. "But, I guess it's okay because I got to see Araki."

"I'm honored." Araki said. "That was really close. But another chance will come by soon."

"Araki..." Minako gushed. "I'll keep cheering for you forever..."

"Thanks." Araki replied. "But you will someday forget about me. No, not just you. Everyone will forget about me at some point. But that's alright. Even if you forget about me, the feelings you felt for me will remain. After they move on from idols, girls take their feelings of love and learn what true romance is about."

_Araki...!_ Minako flushed.

"But from now on, give me your full support." Araki requested. "I don't plan to end as an idol either."

* * *

On stage...

"This morning, I had my favorite omelet." Mimete started. "In the future, I would like to become a big actress who can handle any role. Thank you for your consideration." she bowed.

"This is our final challenger!" the emcee declared. "Please push the switch! This is most unfortunate." he added, after the score dropped from 90% to 75%. "Unfortunately, we end this audition with no one making the cuts."

"Are you alright, Hanyu-san?" Minako asked. "Hanyu-san?" she gasped when Mimete slapped her hand away and glared at her.

Mimete laughed and reverted to her original self. "I am Mimete of the Death Busters." she declared. "I applied for this audition to take the 'Pure Heart' of Jinta Araki stand right there! Appear, Daimon U-Tahime!"

"U-Tahime!" the Daimon sang as she manifested.

"Charm!" Mimete raised her staff. "Buster!" she released a sound wave at the audience. "Everyone is shaken up by my charm."

"They're in pain." U-Tahime stated.

"U-Tahime!" Mimete fumed.

"Oh, sorry." U-Tahime corrected. "They're shaken up, right."

"Get to it!" Mimete ordered.

"Yes." the Daimon replied and jumped in front of Araki and sucked out his 'Heart Crystal' and swallowing it.

"Araki..." Minako muttered.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Moon tossed her magic frisbee, knocking Mimete's wand out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Mimete snapped. "That hurt!"

"You're the singer, and I'm the listener." Moon declared. "Songs are everyone's friends."

"Bad guys who assault our idols." Jupiter added.

"We, fighters of love and justice." Mercury continued.

"The Sailor Team." Mars remarked.

"Will punish you in the name of the moon." Moon posed.

"Guys!" Minako beamed and took off backstage to transform. "Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Mimete!" Venus stated. "Pretending to be a chaser, only to assault Araki, you are the enemy to every fan. Ally to every idol in the world, Venus! I'll have the divine punishment of love all upon you."

"Shut up!" Mimete retorted. "I wasn't pretending. But I'm Mimete of the Witches 5!"

"Then, you really care about Araki?" Venus wondered.

"That's nothing of your business." Mimete snapped. "This way, Araki's heart..." she rested a hand on U-Tahime's throat. "Is ours forever."

"Chasers have their own set of rules!" Venus fumed. "They're not supposed to cause trouble to the idols that they chase! Sheesh! Araki is going to die."

"Geez, of course!" Mimete shot back. "The Death Busters is an evil syndicate! U-Tahime, kill all of them with your killer songs!"

"U-Tahime." the Daimon stepped forward as the girls jumped beside Venus.

"What's wrong?" Mimete demanded when the Daimon started warming up. "Hurry up!"

"To get a perfect song, please wait until I warm up my voice." U-Tahime replied.

"Hurry up!" Mimete fumed.

"Killer Song!" the Daimon declared. "I forgot the lyrics..." she sweatdropped.

"What?" Mimete exclaimed.

"Now, Moon!" Mercury told the Moon Senshi.

"Yeah!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"I remember now." the Daimon suddenly recalled. "Love is... love-Lovely!" she sang when the heart crashed into her. The microphone clattered to the floor, the Daimon Egg dropping out and split into half.

"This I can't..." Mimete reached for the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Venus Morning Star Smash!" Venus' laser beams intervened.

"I'll get you for this!" Mimete swore as the 'Heart Crystal' floated back.

* * *

In the audience...

"They seem to be gathering 'Pure Hearts'." Neptune mused.

"For what purpose now?" Uranus wondered.

"'Pure Hearts' can become energy for the ones who move the world." Pluto reasoned.

"Could it be..." Saturn realized what her Pluto-mama was suggesting. "They have already found the evil one, the Messiah of Silence."

* * *

On stage...

"Here." Mars handed Venus Araki's 'Heart Crystal'. "You return it, Venus."

"You've been a fan since 7th grade, right?" Jupiter reminded.

"I heard you've been chasing after him all this time." Moon teased.

"Amazing." Mercury admitted.

"You blabbermouth." Venus glared at Artemis as she returned Araki's 'Heart Crystal'.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"I am terribly sorry." Mimete apologized. "I have failed. I'm so frustrated! I really am frustrated, Professor!"

"There is always tomorrow, Mimete." Tomoe reminded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, when Chibi-Usa goes over to visit Hotaru, they end up being driven home by Haruka. Mimete appears with a Daimon in the park, trying to steal another celebrity's 'Pure Heart'. Then, when the Daimon comes after Hotaru, she is forced to transform right in front of Chibi-Usa! What will Chibi-Usa do when she find out that her new friend is the last Senshi?


	24. The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 23 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Shadow of Silence! The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly

* * *

Time passes...

"Bye-bye!" Chibi-Usa waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye-bye, Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru bade her friend farewell.

"Small Lady." Setsuna started as Chibi-Usa ran by a park.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa blinked at the Time Guardian.

"Hello, Small Lady." Setsuna greeted.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa beamed and ran to her. "Puu, you never come visit to play with me." she pouted, the two sitting by a fountain. "I thought that you forgot all about me."

"Small Lady, in this world, my name is Meioh Setsuna." Setsuna reminded.

"In that case, I'm Usagi, too, you know." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "Call me Chibi-Usa. Then, I'll call you Set-chan!"

"You're as you've always been, Small Lady." Setsuna chuckled. "It seems that you've made a lot of friends. Is this day and age fun for you?"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Chibi-Usa nodded. "Everyone is very nice to me."

"I see." Setsuna remarked. "I'm sure Neo-Queen Serenity sent you to this particular era because she wanted you to make many friends as a normal girl. I'm sure it will all be of help to you in the future, when you become the Queen."

"Hey, Puu." Chibi-Usa started. "I can see you whenever I want to from now on, right? Really?" she pressed at Setsuna's nod.

"Yes, I promise you." Setsuna swore.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa nodded and hopped off. "If I don't get home soon, Ikuko-mama would be worried."

"Yes." Setsuna replied.

"Bye-bye, Puu!" Chibi-Usa took off.

"'I can see you whenever I want to from now on, right, Puu?'" Michiru teased.

"How cute." Haruka chuckled. "But to think that little one is the Princess who came from the future."

"Small Lady is the official heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium." Aurora reminded.

"Yeah, I'll at least try to be careful and not hurt her." Haruka gave the two Sun Princesses her oath.

"They are still collecting 'Pure Hearts'." Eos mused. "If that's for them to awaken the Messiah as one of evil..."

"We must work to deal with that." Setsuna stated.

"The Messiah of Silence..." Michiru remarked.

"Must not be born at any cost." Haruka decided.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"I'm sorry, I can't continue lying to you anymore." Yuu apologized. "I can't be with you anymore. Please forgive me."

"Why?" Mimete wept. "I loved you so much!"

"I'm sorry." Yuu apologized. "But I just can't forget about her."

"Impossible!" Mimete exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Hanako." Yuu said his sorries.

"I can't forgive you, Yuu!" Mimete snapped. "You have me! What's this about Hanako? Who is that woman? Yes, Mimete here." she answered the call. "I'm currently busy."

"It's me." Tomoe stated.

"Oh, Professor!" Mimete gushed.

"How studious of you to be s busy right now." Tomoe remarked. "So, I can get the name of the next target, right?"

"Yes, leave it to me." Mimete promised.

"I'm counting on you, Mimete." Tomoe replied.

"Kazama Yuu, you are so cute that this hatred grows a hundred fold." Mimete decided. "I'll take your 'Pure Heart'! oh, no!" she sweatdropped when she crushed the receiver in her hand.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I want to make this world mine quickly." Mistress Nine's body droned. "I want to make this world beautiful with my own hands."

"Please wait a little while longer." Tomoe replied.

"'Pure Hearts'..." the Messiah of Silence winced. "Give me 'Pure Hearts' quickly..."

* * *

In her bedroom...

"This again..." Hotaru awoke from her vision. "Who is that girl who looks so much like me?"

* * *

Outside the Tomoe residence...

"Hey, Luna-P, don't move." Chibi-Usa chided her toy as she used it as a stool to reach for the doorbell, before wincing when she fell to the floor. "Is Hotaru here?" she asked Kaori who had opened the door.

"Hotaru is currently resting." Kaori replied. "I'm sorry, especially because you took the time to come here."

Disappointed, Chibi-Usa walked back.

* * *

Inside the house...

"Kaori, it seems like someone was here just now." Hotaru stated, walking down the stairs.

"The girl who's always here was here." Kaori replied.

"And?" Hotaru pressed.

"Of course, I had her go back." Kaori shrugged.

"Why do you do that without asking?" Hotaru demanded.

"Hotaru." Kaori stated as Hotaru ran off after Chibi-Usa. "Don't you think you are acting a little too selfishly? Because your father is nice, I'm sure he's letting you do whatever you want. But you, all of all people, should know that your body doesn't let you play around so much. Such a scary face." she remarked at Hotaru's glared before she ran off.

On the streets...

"I wonder what's wrong with Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa wondered. "I wonder if she's alright?"

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru called, finally catching up with her friend.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa turned. "Are you alright?" she asked as Hotaru panted.

"I'm glad." Hotaru caught her breath. "I finally found you."

"Hotaru, you look exhausted." Chibi-Usa noted.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Hotaru apologized. "Did Kaori say something mean to you? I was just worried about that." before she was stuck by a flashback.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Who did this to my goldfish?" a 8-year-old Hotaru wept over the shattered fish bowl. "Who?"_

"_Oh my, you're saying strange things." Kaori chided. "This is something you did yourself. Please hurry and clean it up."_

"_I don't know about it!" Hotaru wailed louder._

_

* * *

Flashback and older_

"_Good morning." Hotaru greeted her classmates. "What's wrong?" she asked an injured classmate. "Did you get hurt? Are you alright? What's wrong?" she was puzzled when the classmate slapped her hand away and her in fear._

"_She's the one who injured him." one of the students remarked. "That's so mean to ask what's wrong. She;'s really scary. She acts all prim and proper at school too."_

"_I..." Hotaru told her father back home. "Apparently I hurt another friend again. But, I really don't remember any of it."_

"_It's alright, Hotaru." Tomoe assured. "Calm down. You're not the bad one. You're not bad at all."_

"_I'm not able to make any friends." Hotaru added. "There's a different person hiding inside of me. The part of me that hurts the people I care about."_

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

SailorStar9: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

SailorStar9: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

SailorStar9 This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

SailorStar9: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

SailorStar9: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

SailorStar9: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Little one." Haruka pulled her car to a stop on the road.

"Haruka..." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Yo!" Haruka greeted the two girls. "Where are you going? If you want, I'll give you a ride." she winked.

On the road...

"Thank you, Haruka." Chibi-Usa replied.

"This is the right road?" Haruka asked the Senshi of Death.

"Yes." Hotaru replied.

"What's your name?" Haruka asked, feigning ignorance in front of Chibi-Usa.

"My name is Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru replied.

"By any chance, are you Professor Tomoe Soichi's daughter?" Haruka wondered.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded.

"I see." Haruka noted.

"Hotaru." Chibi-Usa started. "Can I come visit your place again? Would it be bad? Am I just a nuisance?"

"No, you're not a nuisance." Hotaru assured. "I was really happy that you came."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa prodded.

"Yeah." Hotaru nodded.

"I'm glad." Chibi-Usa sighed in relief, not noticing Haruka and Hotaru exchange a look.

* * *

In a street cafe...

"Kazama Yuu?" Mimete inquired. "You're Kazama Yuu from 'Jump Out Friends' right?"

"Yeah." Yuu replied.

"It _is_ you!" Mimete gushed. "I'm so thrilled! I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"I see." Yuu was still taken aback by Mimete's over-enthusiasm.

"Actually, I have a question I want to ask you." Mimete peered closer. "I have a friend over there that is a _huge_ fan of yours." she stated as Yuu's sweatdrop. "Can we spare a minute of your time?

"You know..." Yuu started.

"Please, just an autograph!" Mimete insisted.

"Wait a minute..." Yuu did not have the time to protest when Mimete dragged him off.

* * *

On the road...

Both Outer Senshi had a sudden flash of evil.

"Ruka-papa..." Hotaru mouthed through the viewing mirror. Haruka nodded and stopped the automobile. _Right now, the wind was rustling._ She mused. _Over there._

"Is something wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting a little thirsty." Haruka replied. "I'll go buy something over at the park."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa replied as Haruka exited. _Can it be?_ "Hotaru, can you wait here just for a minute?" and she hopped off.

* * *

In the park...

"You know, I'm troubled by things like this." Yuu stated."Where is this friend of yours?"

"Actually, right here." Mimete showed him the suitcase.

"Are you mocking me?" Yuu frowned.

"It's your fault... for finding another woman..." Mimete muttered. "You two-timer!" she threw off her disguise. "Appear Daimon!"

"U-Tomodachi!" the Daimon declared as she manifested.

"A monster!" Yuu turned to flee.

"Let's spread this friendship to the world!" U-Tomodachi announced. "I want to be friends with you forever." she jumped in front of Yuu, grabbing his shirt.

"Hold on..." Yuu stammered.

"So, give me your 'Pure Heart'." U-Tomodachi replied.

"Who is that?" Mimete demanded when Uranus' 'Space Sword Blaster' forced U-Tomodachi to drop Yuu.

"You can't win a man's heart by force." Uranus tsked.

"A Senshi!" Mimete gasped.

"Jut as I thought..." Chibi-Usa peered from the bushes. "Everyone, a Daimon has appeared at the park in the fourth block." she informed the rest.

"Got it!" the girls chorused.

"Alright!" Chibi-Usa jumped out of her hiding place. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"U-Tomodachi!" Mimete snapped. "Make her one of your friends too!"

"Everyone is friendly to each other." U-Tomodachi remarked. "They're a happy family."

"Hey, Daimon!" Chibi-Moon declared. "That's enough of that! For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!"

"That was perfect." Mimete grinned.

"Idiot, don't come over to a place like this." Uranus scolded.

"Idiot?" Chibi-Moon sweatdropped.

"You want to be my friend too?" U-Tomodachi asked. "You silly girl, you... little girl, jump right in." she peoduced a skipping rope and started skipping.

"This is off-limits to kids." Uranus stated, grabbing Chibi-Moon and jumped to dodge the attack.

"I'm a Senshi too!" Chibi-Moon retorted. "But we seem to be in trouble. Is this my fault?"

* * *

In the car...

"Chibi-Usa's taking too long." Hotaru wondered. "Should I transform?"

* * *

In the park...

"Don't be shy and be my friend." U-Tomodachi whined.

"Who would?" Chibi-Moon snapped.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "A bad guy who hasn't given up and is after 'Pure Hearts'."

"For love and justice, the Sailor Team!" the girls chorused, jumping in.

"In the name of the moon," Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the girls declared.

"More interruptions!" Mimete fumed. "U-Tomodachi! I'm leaving the rest to you!"

"Mimete-sama!" the Daimon whined as Mimete fled. "I was going to be a good friend with you too!" she wept. "That's it! I quit! You guys..." she started skipping again. "I hate all of you!" she dashed to the exit, forcing everyone to dodge.

"What is that?" Moon sweatdropped.

"Oh no!" Uranus jumped back to her vehicle.

"Hotaru is over there!" Chibi-Moon gasped and ran off.

"Out of the way!" the outraged Daimon demanded. "Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way!"

"Just as I thought." Hotaru looked at the incoming Daimon. "Eternal Saturn Power, Make Up!"

"Hotaru... is Saturn..?." Chibi-Moon was stunned when Hotaru transformed right in front of her.

"Summoned by the 'Jinsei no Tenshi', I am the Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Saturn announced, poising with her Silence Glaive. "Death Sickle!" the attack blasted the Daimon back.

"Hotaru!" the girls rushed in.

"Moon, now!" Saturn told the Moon Senshi.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Moon released her attack.

"Love-Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as the attack crashed into her. The 'Jump Out Friends' manga dropped the floor and the Daimon Egg emerged from it, spilting into half.

"Hotaru..." Chibi-Moon started, the girls reversing their transformations. "Why... why are you Saturn?"

"Chibi-Usa, I have said this before." Hotaru replied. "I've been awoken by the 'Jinsei no Tenshi'." she looked over at Ami. "All just to end this war and defeat our enemy."

"Exactly." Haruka replied. "Shall we go, Taru?"

"Yes." Hotaru nodded and climbed into Haruka's convertible and the two Outers drove off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru go on a picnic with Mamoru and Usagi, and they run into Mamoru's old college friend who cultivates flowers. But a sudden storm and the appearance of Mimete threaten to ruin their sunny plans.


	25. A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 24 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru

* * *

Time passes...

"How about this?" Mamoru presented Chibi-Usa a rabbit backpack.

"It's cute!" Chibi-Usa gushed. "Mamo-chan, thank you!"

"Why is Chibi-Usa the only one getting all the stuff?" Usagi pouted.

"I can't help it." Mamoru replied. "It's because she has a picnic."

"Yeah, yeah." Luna agreed.

"Why are you agreeing, Luna?" Usagi fumed, squishing the cat.

"Sheesh, it's no use taking such a petty thing out on Luna." Chibi-Usa chided as she tested the backpack.

"That's right." Mamoru agreed, adjusting the bag on Chibi-Usa's shoulders.

"I'm not a backpack..." Luna struggled for breath.

"I know, Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed. "Let's go on a picnic too! Just to the two of us! Oh, come on! Come on!"

"No fair!" Chibi-Usa whined. "Me too, me too, me too!"

"Let's go, Mamo-chan!" the two 'Rabbits' hung on him. "Let's go, Mamo-chan!"

"Hey now..." Mamoru chided. "Alright, alright." he relented.

"Oh, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa noticed the Senshi of Destruction. "Wait, Hotaru!" she ran after Hotaru as the dark-haired girl walked off. "Don't run away. We're friends, right?"

"Friends?" Hotaru echoed.

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed. "We are, right?"

"Chibi-Usa." Hotaru started and ran off.

"That girl..." Mamoru mused. "She must have some big reason behind all this."

"Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Release my powers." Mistress Nine's body instructed. "Hurry. Can you not hear the voices of time calling for me?"

"Let us hurry." Tomoe declared. "Using the 'Pure Hearts' of humans." before the doorbell interrupted him.

* * *

In the Tomoe residence...

"You are?" Kaori opened the door.

"Um..." Chibi-Usa started. "Please, give this to Hotaru." she handed the rabbit backpack to Kaori. "Goodbye." she bowed and ran off.

In the house...

"Kaori, that?" Hotaru looked at the backpack in Kaori's hand.

"It's that girl again." Kaori informed as Hotaru snatched the backpack. "She told me to give this to you, Hotaru."

"'Hotaru, let's go on a picnic tomorrow.'" Hotaru read the note attached. "'I'll make plenty of lunch! So, Hotaru, you come with this backpack! From Chibi-Usa.'"

"So selfish." Kaori remarked. "She knows that you're a frail girl too."

"How wonderful." Tomoe cut in.

"Papa." Hotaru blinked.

"Since I can't spend much time with you with all of my research, you go and have as much fun as you want." Tomoe replied.

* * *

The next day...

"We're going now!" the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"Is this all food?" Mamoru wondered, opening the boot as Usagi struggled with the basket.

"Yeah, I got up early to make it all." Usagi replied.

"Will it fit in the trunk?" Mamoru sweatdropped as Usagi stuffed the basket in.

"Hotaru didn't come after all, I guess." Chibi-Usa sighed, seeing no sign of Hotaru.

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna winked.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa beamed as she saw Hotaru leaning against a light post. "You can come to the picnic!" she pounced on her. Hotaru smiled ans showed her the backpack.

* * *

In the rose garden...

"This place is huge!" Chibi-Usa gushed, the four arriving to a grassy field. "Woohoo! Hotaru! Usagi! Hurry, hurry!"

"Wait for me, Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru called.

* * *

Aside...

"Hotaru's recovering quite well." Ami remarked, as the Solar royal family and the three Outers watched Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru frolic.

"Are you saying that she has something to do with our enemy, the Death Busters?" Setsuna asked her Queen.

"I"m not sure." Ami admitted. "But ever since I forced the evil entity out of her body and she awoke as Saturn, I have a bad feeling about this. I can still feel the presence of something tremendously evil."

"From the Tomoe house?" Thomas turned a sharp look at her.

"Underground." Ami replied.

"But, it looks fun." Aurora looked on enviously.

"And I'm sure Small Lady did _that_ on purpose." Eos sweatdropped, seeing Chibi-Usa land on Usagi's back as they played leap-frog.

* * *

By the greenhouse...

"A graduate of my school works here." Mamoru supplied. "He's a botanist, with his lifework being his research on roses."

"Wait, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi hollered, chasing after a fleeing Chibi-Usa.

"Catch me if you can, Usagi." Chibi-Usa taunted. "You're slower than a tortoise!"

"You did that on purpose, did you?" Usagi accused.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Yes, Professor?" Mimete picked up the call.

"Mimete, what is your favorite color for roses?" Tomoe inquired.

"Oh, my!" Mimete gushed. "If I could have any, it would be a million red roses."

* * *

In his laboratory..

"Improving and breeding of roses is a job that requires good sense and patience." Tomoe stated. "There apparently is a botanist with good results in that field, I take it?"

In her laboratory...

"That _must_ be an owner of a 'Pure Heart'." Mimete concluded. "The target has been determined." she replied as a picture of Kurebayashi Yoshiki came on.

* * *

In his laboratory..

"Alright, let me make a Daimon most suited for that man." Tomoe placed the pot of modified rose into the Daimon-making oven. "I'm counting on you."

"U-Baulla!" the Daimon declared as she was formed.

Grabbing the suitcase from the conveyer belt, Mimete headed out.

* * *

In the greenhouse...

"Amazing..." Chibi-Usa and Hotaru gushed. "It's beautiful!"

"There are so many of them." Usagi agreed.

"Yo, is that you, Mamoru?" Kurebayashi looked up from his work.

"Sir!" Mamoru greeted. "How've you been?"

"You've still got beautiful women with you." Kurebayashi joked.

"_Still_...?" Usagi glared.

"It's a joke." Mamoru protested. "Sir!"

"Papa!" the brood of children ran over to their father. "Mama' lunch!"

"The main dish is a croquet?" Kurebayashi guessed, taking a sniff.

"You're right!" the children chorused. "Correct!"

"So many..." Usagi gaped.

"There's even more of them." even Mamoru was stunned.

* * *

By the greenhouse...

"Oh, Professor!" Mimete fumed. "You have to use proper sense to choose the targets."

"And stop." Kurebayashi stopped by the greenhouse, Mimete quickly hiding behind a wall. "From here, you will help Mama back home."

"Okay!" the children chorused.

"Don't trip!" Kurebayashi advised as the children ran back.

"Bye bye!" the kid took off.

"You're kidding!" Mimete sweatdropped as the brood ran past.

"It's a croquet!" Kurebayashi opened his lunch box, the group settling in for lunch.

"How goes the research for new type of roses?" Mamoru wondered.

"Oh, I think I'm almost there." Kurebayashi replied.

"Hotaru, don't be bashful and eat up." Usagi prodded.

"Okay." Hotaru replied and handed a plate to Luna.

"Chibi-Usa, you have to eat the bell peppers too." Usagi reminded.

"Mamo-chan isn't eating them, either." Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"What was that?" Usagi glared. "Mamo-chan! Eat! You have to eat!"

"But, you know..." Mamoru sighed.

"EAT!" Usagi's glare intensified.

"Alright, I understand!" Mamoru relented.

"Now, it's your turn, Chibi-Usa." Usagi turned back to Chibi-Usa. "EAT!"

"Alright." Chibi-Usa relented. "Hotaru, you don't think the lunch is yummy?" she wondered at Hotaru's downcast look.

"It's not that." Hotaru replied. "I was just thinking how I haven't eaten like this with Papa in quite a while.

"There are times when adults are hellishly busy." Kurebayashi placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "It's more fun to spend that time playing with your friends than to complain about it. Right?" he gave the girl a slight push, causing Hotaru to knock Chibi-Usa over. Luna wailed as she was flattened underneath.

"What are you doing, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi chided.

* * *

In the rose area of the greenhouse...

"Better!" Mimete flushed, focusing on Mamoru. "That guy is much better. Appear, Dai..." she paused when she recalled Tomoe's words. "Professor..."

* * *

Commercial Break

SailorStar9: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

SailorStar9: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

SailorStar9: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

SailorStar9: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: "Legolas" firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

SailorStar9: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Almost every variety of rose growing in Japan are planted in this greenhouse." Kurebayashi said.

"Amazing, and they're so beautiful." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Are you tired?" Mamoru asked.

"No." Hotaru replied.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Mamoru inquired. "Other than these, any different types of roses have been grown thanks to improvement made to them."

"Improvements..." Hotaru echoed.

"It's hard to believe that and old man like him improved these." Usagi stated, before laughing nervously at Kurebayashi's glare.

"It would be better to just let it go free, and let it bloom wherever it wanted to bloom." Hotaru remarked.

"Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"There are tropical plants." Kurebayashi led them deeper into the greenhouse. "Come over here."

"Let's go!" Chibi-Usa tugged at Hotaru's sleeve.

"I'm tired, you can go on ahead." Hotaru replied.

* * *

In the tropical area of the greenhouse...

"Um..." Mimete showed Mamoru a plant. "Can you tell me the name of this flower?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mamoru blinked, as Mimete pushed Usagi aside.

"You should ask the researcher over there." Usagi fumed.

"Oh, I totally thought that _he _was the researcher." Mimete remarked and pushed Usagi aside. "You looks so intelligent. If you don't mind, how about we have a conversation in private?"

"I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized. "But I'm here to spend time with my family." and pulled the two 'Rabbits' to him.

"Oh, are they your sisters?" Mimete blinked.

"No, they're my future wife and child." Mamoru replied. "Now, excuse me."

"What was that?" Mimete fumed. "Fine, I will have to take the 'Pure Heart' by force."

"The future wife..." Usagi gushed. "Wife... wife... wife, is it?"

"It's not something to be that thrilled about now, after all this time." Luna reminded.

"I'll be with Hotaru." Chibi-Usa decided.

"Yeah, be at her side." Mamoru agreed.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded and ran back to Hotaru.

* * *

In the rose area of the greenhouse...

"I should go back, before anything happens." Hotaru stepped out of the greenhouse.

Meanwhile, the rain suddenly came, forcing the visitors to run for cover.

* * *

In the tropical area of the greenhouse...

"What is this?" Kurebayashi wondered. "It's hailing out of season?"

"It's coming down pretty hard." Mamoru noted.

"Oh no, this is bad." Kurebayashi remarked as the lights went out, the glass panels on the roof threatening to break under the heavy hailstorm.

"Oh no, we have a problem." Luna gasped.

"Let's help." Mamoru suggested.

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded.

* * *

In the rose area of the greenhouse...

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa slid open the door. "Hotaru...! AH!" she screamed in fear as lightning cracked across the sky.

* * *

In the tropical area of the greenhouse...

Kurebayashi hammered in a wooden plank, doing damage control when a window panel was broken. "Dammit! Thanks." he looked over at Hotaru who had helped him keep the plank in place.

"It's alright." Hotaru replied.

"I have to protect these saplings, if nothing else." Kurebayashi stated, hammering in the plank. "I was able to make a species that was strong against illness."

"Strong against illness?" Hotaru echoed.

"Improvements aren't just about making it beautiful." Kurebayashi pointed out.

Just then, a boomerang flew in, knocking Kurebayashi and Hotaru off the ladder.

"Are you alright?" Kurebayashi cushioned Hotaru's fall. "Hold yourself steady. Who is it?" he demanded, hearing a foot shuffle.

"Work is work." Mimete stated. "The path to the chief executive is more important than romance. I'll take the old man's 'Pure Heart'. Appear, Daimon!"

"U-Baulla! Baulla Baulla!" the Daimon manifested from the suitcase.

"Petals with no luster." Kurebayashi looked at a petal. "Too much fertilizer."

"Shut up!" U-Baulla snapped.

"Hurry up and finish your job." Mimete retorted.

"What are you doing?" Kurebayashi gasped when U-Baulla grabbed his shirt. "Hey, stop it!"

Opening her mouth, U-Baulla sucked his 'Heart Crystal' out of him and swallowed it.

_It's a Daimon!_ Chibi-Usa peered in and shut the door to transform. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Those who don't take good care of flowers, that's the type of people who will ruin Earth!" Chibi-Moon declared. "For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!"

"A pesky little girl!" Mimete fumed. "U-Baulla!"

"U-Baulla!" the Daimon approached Chibi-Moon. "Baulla! Baulla!" and tossed four yellow roses at Chibi-Moon, stalk-first.

"Attacking with a rose is a move that I use as a last resort." Tuxedo Kaman's rose intervened."I am troubled by copycats.

"Damn you!" Mimete cursed.

"It's too early to be so angry." Tuxedo Kaman jumped beside Chibi-Moon. "The main event finally appears."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Moon declared after Tuxedo Kaman flourished his cape. "For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"U-Baulla, kill every last one of them!" Mimete ordered.

"The Red Rose Of Passion!" the rose on top of the Daimon's head grew in size as thorns grew from her body.

"Shining Heart!" Chibi-Moon trapped the Daimon inside an energy heart which then vanished.

"What are you doing, losing to a little girl like that?" Mimete fumed.

"Beautiful roses are full of thorns!" U-Baulla declared, using her vines to capture the two Senshi. "Embrace Of Roses!" she reeled them in.

"Give them a good squeeze." Mimete told her.

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Kaman leapt into action. "Take this!" he smacked the vines away with his cane. "Are you alright?" he helped Chibi-Moon up.

"What are you doing?" Mimete demanded. "There's no way you would lose to girls like them!"

"Damn you!" the Daimon cursed and grew out her roots, impaling them into the ground. "Jealousy is the meaning behind yellow roses!"

"What is this?" Tuxedo Kaman was entangled by the roots that came from underground.

"Oh, Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon exclaimed, before she too was caught by the roots.

"This hurts!" Chibi-Moon winced, trapped by the roots.

"I did it!" Mimete grinned. "I finally did it!"

Amidst the trembling, Hotaru awoke.

"Daimon!" the Senshi of Death gasped. "Eternal Saturn Power, Make Up! Death..." the tip of her weapon glowed at bright purple. "Legion!" a horde of wraiths charged at the Daimon's back, absorbing her energy.

"I'm withering!" the Daimon gasped as she died up when the wraiths returned to Saturn's body.

"What's wrong, U-Baulla?" Mimete was stunned before she decided to flee.

"Now, Moon!" Saturn told the Moon Senshi after the trio were freed.

"Yeah!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

"I am already withered!" the Daimon gaped at the large heart closing in. "Baulla! Baulla!" she squealed when the huge heart crashed into her. The single stalk of rose dropping to the ground, the Daimon Egg emerging from it and split into half as Kurebayashi's 'Heart Crystal' floated harmlessly above.

"That's why I wasn't too thrilled about doing this." Mimete pouted and fled.

* * *

After the battle...

"Papa, are you alright?" the children clamored around their father.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine." Kurebayashi assured. "But, did I have a dream?"

"It was a terrible storm." Chibi-Usa remarked. "But let's come here again." she told Hotaru.

"Yes." Hotaru agreed, the group looking up at the rainbow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, everyone begins to learn more about the outer soldiers through Mamoru's story.


	26. Higher, Stronger! Cheer by Usagi

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 25 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Higher, Stronger! Cheer by Usagi

* * *

Time passes...

"This is the story of the distant past." Mamoru started. "Yes, they traveled a path different from the Senshi protecting the Moon Kingdom and had fought against intruders who came from outside the solar system. They are: Guarded by Uranus, the Senshi of the heavens, Sailor Uranus, Guarded by Neptune, the Senshi of the deep seas, Sailor Neptune, Guarded by Pluto, the Senshi of the afterlife, Sailor Pluto, and Guarded by Saturn, the Senshi of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

"We were given a stronger power that the other Senshi don't have." Uranus stated in his flashback. "It's a power to protect the Solar Kingdom from enemies in outer space."

"However," Neptune added. "When were were born in this day and age, and had awakened to our past, the enemy had already nested herself secretly on this planet."

"To fight against this intrusion on Earth, the greats crisis of this Solar System and to protect our true King and Queen, I will join the battle from the boundaries of time and space." Pluto continued.

"Senshi given stronger powers than us, huh?" Makoto wondered.

"Those four, I had thought that they were somewhat different from us." Rei added.

"And that's why they always acted separately." Ami continued. "Their allegiance was _never_ to the White Moon, but to the Golden Star. They protected the Solar System in the distant past, on a star of solitude."

"It makes me cry!" Artemis wailed. "And they are back, wanting to fight alone once again, working separately from us."

"Here, Artemis." Minako offered a handkerchief.

"Thanks..." he blew his nose.

"You're welcome." Minako muttered.

"Don't, don't think about fighting along with them." Mamoru advised. "The world they wish for and what they wish for..."

"Is completely different." Uranus told him. "We will only acknowledge King Solaris and his Queen as our liege."

_Wishing for a different _world... Usagi wondered. _All the more I have to by Solaris' Queen, I will not allow Ami to steal the Outer Senshi from me!_

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Right hand, Blue 4." the Witches group was playing Twister.

"Pretty good." Mimete noted. "But, I have Hayase on my side. Hayase, I'll do my best!"

"Right foot, Red 3." one of the Witches instructed.

"Go for it, Mimete!" Mimete encouraged herself as she proceeded to swing her leg over to the red circle. "Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! Hayase is cheering for you too! Go for it, Mimete! The new world record is right there! Go for it, Mimete! And this will make you and Hayase the perfect couple! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! The Death Busters are cheering you on too! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! With this, you're assured the executive spot! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it, Mimete! Go for it!"

"Mimete." Tomoe voiced from the door, causing Mimete to lost concentration and fall. "I'm impressed that you are training, Mimete.

"Professor?" Mimete blinked. "What's the matter? You coming to a place like this."

"Oh, it's noting." Tomoe replied. "I had heard that the next target was an athlete. Since I had already chosen a Daimon most suited for the purpose, I thought about bringing it to you for once."

"Why, thank you!" Mimete beamed.

"I'm counting on you, Mimete." Tomoe stated and handed her the suitcase.

"Leave it to me." Mimete replied. "I. Mimete, will be going now."

"Now..." Tomoe started after the door slammed shut.

"Left foot, Blue 4." one of the Witches stated, Tomoe taking over Mimete's place at Twister.

"I guess I will try for the world record as well." Tomoe chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hotaru's room...

Hotaru sat at ther study table, a magazine of Hayase Shun on her table and she proceeded to pen a letter.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Now, Hayase will finally jump." the announcer declared as Hayase readied himself for the high jump. "Let's all focus our attention on this young jumper who appeared out of nowhere. Hayase is on the run! He jumps! A new Japanese record! Hayase is said to have been very frail when he was a child, and often went in and out of the hospital. And now, he's a proud owner of a new Japanese record. Congratulations, Hayase!"_

* * *

"Shun..." Hotaru flushed.

"I didn't know you had such hobbies." Kaori snapped her out of her musings.

"Get out!" Hotaru barked, shielding her letter. "I told you to knock at all times before entering my room!"

"Oh, my! How strong you've gotten lately." Kaori remarked and laughed as she walked out.

"'To Hayase Shun...'" Kaori read the envelope after a blushing Hotaru slid the letter into the envelope. "Is it a love letter?"

"Stop it!" Hotaru retorted. "Kaori, you've been acting strange lately!"

"Perhaps, it is _you_ who is acting strange, Hotaru." Kaori corrected. "To write a letter that you don't have the courage to send..." laughing, she walked off.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm home..." Usagi called. "Oh man, I'm pretty beat today too. We have a guest." she looked at the extra pair of shoes at the hallway.

"I'm so thrilled that you would come visit me, Hotaru." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"I'm so sorry I came so suddenly." Hotaru apologized.

"Oh, of course it's alright." Chibi-Usa assured. "Stay as long as you want today."

"Okay. Thanks." Hotaru nodded and smiled.

"So, it was Hotaru." Usagi poked her head in.

"I'm visiting today." Hotaru informed.

"Chibi-Usa." Usagi chided. "You haven't served tea to our guest yet?"

"Oh, don't mind me." Hotaru chuckled.

"I can't help it." Chibi-Usa pouted. "Ikuko-mama isn't here right now. If you know how, you do it, Usagi! I'm just a kid."

"Is that the attitude to have when you're asking for someone to do something for you?" Usagi fumed.

"it would be good if you could at least make some tea." Chibi-Usa shot back. "I mean, you're drawing a blank when it comes to studying."

"That's something you shouldn't have said!" Usagi retorted.

"You don't have to pinch me for it!" Chibi-Usa whined.

"You don't have to bite me either!" Usagi snapped.

"I'm jealous..." Hotaru started, breaking up the fight. "You know, this house, it really has a gentle feeling."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Hotaru, you wrote a fan letter to Hayase, the track athlete?" Usagi gushed when Hotaru revealed the reason she had visited.

"What did you write?" Chibi-Usa prodded.

"I didn't write anything much." Hotaru blushed. "You know, I was not that strong, right? So, it's reassuring to watch Hayase compete because he was also frail when he was young."

"I hope you get a reply." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed. "But, it doesn't matter now. Now that Ami's purified me, this letter, I decided that I won't send it."

"Why?" the two 'Rabbits' inquired.

"Because I don't know where to send it to." Hotaru confessed. "And besides..."

"Then, let's give it to him in person." Usagi suggested.

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed. "Then she can talk directly to him too."

"Yeah!" Usagi nodded. "Let's do that, Hotaru."

By the track...

"Wait for me, Hayase..." Mimete blushed as she watched Hayase warm up. _Right now, I will come steal your 'Pure Heart'. Fortunately, today is just a practice, so this place is just for you and me._

Blowing her nose into the 'No Trespassing' notice, she crumbled the paper, "What is this thing? Anything that gets between me and Hayase gets _this_!" noticing one of the staff looking at her, she flattened out the notice and replaced it back on the board and returned an 'OK' sign to the guard. _There was a pest to come between me and Hayase in there._

* * *

In front of the stadium...

"Come on, both of you're taking too long!" Usagi snapped.

"Sheesh, this is embarrassing. Chibi-Usa sighed. "She's talking too loud. In the end, it's just that _she_ wants to meet Hayase."

_This..._ Hotaru blinked in front of the stadium. _Is where Shun is..._

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

SailorStar9: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

SailorStar9: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

SailorStar9: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter.)

End Commercial Break.

* * *

By the track...

"That must be Hayase." Michiru remarked, the three Outers watching Hayase train.

"There is a rumor that he will break the Japanese record yet again at the next meet." Haruka stated.

"An athlete of that caliber might be sought after by the Death Busters." Setsuna added.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa called. "You're here too, Puu?"

"Hello, little one." Haruka greeted.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"What's going on?" Ami wondered. "To come here all alone."

"I'm not alone." Chibi-Usa corrected.

"Buns-head?" Haruka blinked, seeing Usagi and Hotaru chased by the guards. "Taru!"

* * *

On the track...

"Hurry, Hotaru!" Usagi urged, pulling the girl along.

By the track...

"What are those girls..." Mimete fumed.

* * *

On the track...

"Hey, what is this?" Usagi demanded, the whistle-blowing guards caught up with them. "You don't have to corner cute girls with so many people. All we want to do is to give Hayase a letter. You're so mean!" she snapped, the guards shook their heads in negative and blowing their whistles.

"It's alright." Hotaru replied."I'm fine just watching and cheering for him on TV."

"That's... Usagi gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Hayase inquired, the guards, still blowing their whistles, parting like the Red Sea to let him pass.

"Hotaru, your letter!" Usagi prodded. As Hayase approached her. "Your letter!"

* * *

By the track...

"Go!" Chibi-Usa played cheerleader. "Hotaru! Go, go, Hotaru! Go, go, Hotaru! Hotaru!"

"Aurora-nee-chan, we don't know her." Eos sweatdropped.

"Agreed." Aurora nodded.

* * *

On the track...

"Do you want something?" Hayase asked the flushing Hotaru.

"Come on, Hotaru." Usagi prodded.

Hotaru lifted the hand grasping her letter as tense seconds ticked by before she lowered her hand.

* * *

By the track...

Chibi-Usa fell off the stands.

"Small Lady!" Aurora and Eos hurried over to Chibi-Usa.

* * *

On the track..

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Usagi wondered.

"I... like I thought..." Hotaru started.

* * *

By the track...

"What's this?" Mimete fumed. "What's this? I was following the rules, and was just watching Hayase from far away. Appear, Daimon!"

* * *

On the track..

"What?" Usagi gasped at the sudden appearance of the Daimon.

* * *

By the track...

"A Daimon!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon declared.

"There you are, you little pests." Mimete grinned. "Get them!"

* * *

On the track..

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon declared, placing a giant ball on the field. "Roll The Ball." she started pumping up

"Look out, Hotaru!" Usagi pulled Hotaru out of the flaming ball's way.

"The letter..." Hotaru muttered, the letter flying into the flames.

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon chased the guards and embedding the ball into the side wall where the guards had fled into the room.

"Serves them right!" Mimete laughed. "U-Ndokai, rush in and take Hayase's 'Heart Crystal'!"

* * *

By the track...

"Hotaru, stay here and sit still." Usagi remarked.

_The letter..._ Hotaru was still stunned.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed.

* * *

On the track..

"Roll The Human!" U-Ndokai rolled Hayase across the field. Sitting on top of him, she leaned in for a kiss, forcing Hayase to dodge the bright red lips.

* * *

By the track...

"Finally, Hayase's lips... I mean 'Heart Crystal' will be stolen." Mimete gushed. "Forgive me, this is my w-o-r-k."

* * *

On the track.

"I'm scared!" Hayase was still dodging the Daimon's lips. "This is scary! This is too scary!"

"Stop that!" Moon declared. "Trying to steal someone's dream to jump higher and more beautifully than anyone else lacks sportsmanship! For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And her apprentice!" Chibi-Moon posed. "In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!"

"You don't have to." Moon deathpanned.

"You're not that dependable when you're by yourself, Usagi." Chibi-Moon reminded.

"U-Ndokai, do something about it." Mimete ordered.

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon replied. "Three-Legged Race!" she tied the two Moon Senshi's ankles with a blue ribbon.

"Alright, while all this is going on..." Mimete went back to the task at hand.

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon went back to drawing out Hayase's 'Heart Crystal'.

"You can't!" the two Senshi exclaimed, running over and tripping on their feet.

"Don't get in my way!" Chibi-Moon retorted.

"You're the one in the way!" Moon snapped.

"Just give up!" Mimete chuckled, holding Hayase' head in place as U-Ndokai closed in and took the 'Heart Crystal' and swallowed it. "Alright, time to retreat!"

"U-Ndokai!" the Daimon nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shoot!" Moon gasped as both Mimete and U-Ndokai retreated.

* * *

By the track...

"I'm not going anywhere near this Daimon." Aurora and Eos shivered, causing the three Outers to blinked at the two Sun Princesses.

"Three words," Ami put up three fingers. "The 'Uzumaki' manga."

"Ah..." Haruka nodded knowingly.

"Death Sickle!" Saturn's attack blasted the Daimon right back into the stadium.

* * *

On the track.

"What's going on" Moon blinked.

* * *

By the track...

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mimete snapped, only to be cut short when Saturn swung her Glaive at her throat.

On the track.

"I'm sorry!" U-Ndokai shivered in her shell. "But I'm not sure what happened myself. That girl... she just blasted an energy blade at me... what in the world is she? In any case, I was saved because I had this shell on my back."

"Shining Heart!" Chibi-Moon fired her attack right into her shell.

"That hurts!" the Daimon exclaimed after the heart vanished.

"A chance!" Moon pulled off the ribbon. "Moon Rainbow Heartache!"

"Shoot!" U-Ndokai gasped as the attack closed in. "Love-Lovely!" she squealed when the heart crashed into her. The number tag flew off as the Daimon Egg fell out of the seashell and split into half, Hayase's 'Heart Crystal' floating harmlessly beside it.

* * *

By the track...

"Leave." Saturn ordered.

"I'll get you for this!" Mimete swore and fled.

* * *

Later...

"Hayase-san..." Hotaru beamed as Hayase came to. "Hayase-san... Um... I..." she stammered, blushing.

"You're... a frail girl, weren't you?" Hayase guessed.

"Yes..." Hotaru blinked.

"I was like that too, when I was a child." Hayase confessed.

"I know." Hotaru replied.

"Really?" Hayase smiled. "Even at this age, when I wake up in the morning, I sometimes get the feeling that my current self that's full of energy and playing sports is all a dream."

"Hayase-san.." Hotaru blinked. "I know that feeling!"

"Really?" Hayase smiled. "You're the first person who seriously listened to me. Thank you."

"Please do your best in the next track meet." Hotaru wished him luck.

"You, too." Hayase placed a hand on her shoulder. "Should do your best, so that you can play sports someday."

"Okay!" Hotaru smiled.

* * *

Sometime later...

"And he jumps!" the announcer declared as Hotaru watched the broadcast on TV. "Hayase cleared it! He has yet again marked a new Japanese record. Congratulations, Hayase!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa goes over to Hotaru's house for a fun game of cards, but when Mimete tries to create her own Daimon, the house gets connected to an alternate dimension! Now it's up to Sailor Moon and the Senshi to find Hotaru and Chibi-Usa and defeat the Daimon before time runs out and they're trapped there forever!


	27. The Senshi's Bet

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 26 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: The Battle in a Demonic Dimension! The Senshi's Bet

* * *

Time passes, in the Tomoe household...

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were playing 'Old Maid' with a deck of poker cards.

"This one." Hotaru picked the 'Joker' card.

"I did it!" Chibi-Usa beamed when she picked the correct card. "I'm out!"

"It seems like the 'Joker' likes me." Hotaru remarked. "The Ace of Hearts always runs away from me."

"Sheesh, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa pouted. "You're really good when it comes to Memory. Don't say that. Alright, let's play Memory! I won't lose this time!"

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Finally, a Daimon who's strong during matches that really count will be born." Tomoe remarked, shutting Daimon Egg fusion chamber close.

"Oh, Professor!" Mimete shrieked, looking at her watch. "It's almost time for tea!"

"Oh, that's right." Tomoe agreed, cutting his laughter short. "I'm in charge of getting the snacks today, aren't I?"

"Right." Mimete prodded him along.

"Then, I'll go out and buy the snacks." Tomoe replied.

"Be careful!" Mimete bade him farewell. "Sheesh, the professor is too easy on things." she pouted after Tomoe was out of earshot. "If you want to make it stronger, you have to really get down and do it like this!" opening the chamber, she tossed in the bundle of things she grabbed. "When it fails, I'm always the one who takes responsibility for it. So I want him to at least do this much!" slamming the door shut, she activated the fusion chamber. "This might not be so good." she sweatdropped as the chamber started to go haywire. "I don't know anything about this!" she fled from the scene when the chamber exploded.

* * *

In Hotaru's room...

"What?" the two girls gasped when the energy rocked the house.

"Are you alright, Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked, shielding the younger girl after the energy wave past.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I'm glad." Hotaru sighed in relief.

"What's this?" Chibi-Usa gasped at the energy distortion in the room. "What _is_ this?" she exclaimed, peering out of the window and seeing the _ocean_ underneath the window. "Hotaru..." she looked over to the Saturn Senshi. "Hotaru?" she went over and was stunned to see the _African Plains_ underneath Hotaru's window. "It looks like something really out of the ordinary happened. I know!" she hopped over to Luna-P and contracted the girls. "Everyone, help us!"

* * *

At Rei's place...

"Huh?" Usagi looked up from her books. "What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?"

* * *

In Hotaru's room...

"I don't know what's going on, but Hotaru's house is in danger." Chibi-Usa replied. "What's wrong, Hotaru?" she asked, hearing Hotaru's gasp.

* * *

At Rei's place...

"What in the world is that?" Usagi blinked when the signal went dead.

"In any case, we should head over." Minako suggested.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

* * *

In Hotaru's room...

"Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"In my dresser, there are fish swimming." Hotaru replied, after she opened her drawer to see eels in it.

"Oh, no..." Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. "Then, the rest of the house...?" she went over to the drawing board and opened it, to find a _lion_ emerging from the opening. Screaming, the two girls fled and locked the door behind them before finding themselves in an Arabian_ desert at night_.

"What should we do?" Hotaru wondered after the door disappeared.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa tried to comfort her. "I'm sure help is on the way, so let's do our best until then."

"Yeah." Hotaru nodded. "Should we transform?"

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

"Oh boy." Tomoe returned. "It looks like I'm a little late. To think someone who play a prank on me!" he blinked, when he tried to open the door to no avail. "Open up, you fool!" he hollered, struggling at the doorknob. "I am the master of the house! I see! So that's how you want to play it! Then, I'll..." he feel back to the ground after unsuccessfully trying to ram the door.

"It's here!" Moon stated.

"What in the world happened?" Mars wondered.

"It looks like this house got connected to an alternate dimension due to some strong force." Mercury consulted her computer.

"You're...?" Tomoe turned to the Senshi._ Can it be...? Have they realized who I really am?_

"Don't worry, Hotaru's dad." Mars assured.

"We're not suspicious people." Moon added. "A necessity for times in need! Pretty Senshi with the Sailor emblem! If you don't know us, we'll punish you!"

"What are you doing in someone else's front yard?" Mars whooped Moon's head, the rest sweatdropping. "So embarrassing."

"That's cruel!" Moon whined. "You didn't have to really hit me!"

"It's all your fault for doing something you didn't need to do!" Mars fumed.

"What?" Moon retorted. "It's something I have to do! I can't help it!"

_I must've overestimated them._ Tomoe looked at the two arguing Senshi. "You're rescue Hotaru?" he asked.

"Yes, leave it to us!" Moon declared.

"Now, let's hurry, Moon." Mercury urged. "The house will be sucked into this alternate dimension and disappear in just one hour."

"Such a hard turn of events all of a sudden!" Moon sighed.

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"I'm hot..." Chibi-Moon whined as she and Saturn trekked through the rainforest.

"Water..." Saturn wiped her brow before the surroundings turned into the frozen ice-land.

"I'm cold!" Chibi-Moon whined. "Sheesh, what's up with all of this!"

Outside the Tomoe household...

"Alright, I'm leaving it up to you, Jupiter!" Moon declared.

"Wait a minute!" Mercury cut in. "What are you planning to do, Moon?"

"What am I?" Moon blinked. "Well, Jupiter first uses 'Nova Strike', right? Then if that doesn't work, Mars can burn the door down with 'Magma Flood'."

"And what are you going to do?" Mars pressed, the girls sweatdropping.

"Me?" Moon blinked. "Just watch. Just kidding!"

"Can I really trust all of you?" Tomoe was hesitant now.

"Of course." Mars assured. "The only big fool who doesn't understand the situation is this one girl!"

"What did you say?" Moon demanded.

"Anyway, if you try to forcefully break open that door, the time-space balance will be broken and the entire house will be sucked into the alternate dimension." Mercury warned.

"See, did you hear that?" Mars retorted. "You always end up being embarrassed because you don't listen to what others say."

"In any case." Mercury cut in."We should go inside and open the door from inside."

"Um.. and..." Moon stammered. "How are we going to go inside?"

"Oh, come on!" Mars chided. "The only thing we can do is the Sailor Teleport!"

"Oh brother!" the cats sighed.

"Alright!" Moon beamed. "Then, let's go, guys!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mars sighed. "Fine, just fine."

"Sailor Teleport!" the girls activated the jump.

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"What?" Moon gasped, the girls landing in a grass-and-flower field. "Did we make a mistake in where we ended up?"

"No, this is inside Hotaru's house." Mercury consulted her visor.

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

_How ironic that I have to rely on the Senshi, but I can't afford to lose Hotaru now._ Tomoe mused. "Oh, I had forgotten." he looked at the fallen groceries on the floor. "I guess I'll have this tea while I wait."

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"Sheesh, why is this place Hotaru's house?" Moon whined in a poll under a waterfall.

"As I said, it's just that various pieces of time and space are twisted together here." Mercury explained. "The scenery changes, but we haven't move one bit out of Hotaru's house. So, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru can't be too far away either." she reasoned, the scene changing to a grassy field.

"I'm getting dizzy." Jupiter muttered.

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

"It's been 20 minutes already." Artemis stated as Tomoe gorged himself.

"I wonder if everyone is alright." Luna sighed.

"Hey." Haruka greeted Setsuna at the outer wall. "How are things?"

"Taru seems to be trapped in an alternate dimension." Setsuna replied. "In the worst case, Moon and her gang might not be able to return as well."

"It would be better if they just didn't come back." Haruka stated.

"Haruka!" Michiru chided.

"Just kidding!" Haruka grinned. "Like I'll want anything bad to happen to our imouto-chan."

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"Everyone, hurry up and get here..." Chibi-Moon was getting sleepy.

"Chibi-Moon!" Saturn snapped her awake. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Chibi-Moon nodded. "I'm alright. If I exercise just a little bit..."

"It's safer if you didn't move around too much." Saturn warned.

"I'm fine." Chibi-Moon assured. "It's nothing." before the scenery turned into a gorge.

"Chibi-Moon" Saturn gasped, hurrying to Chibi-Moon's rescue when the chibi Senshi fell into the space below.

"Saturn!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed, hanging onto the stick end of the Glaive.

"Chibi-Moon, hang on!" Saturn begged, pulling her weapon up.

Commercial Break.

* * *

SailorStar9: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

SailorStar9: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

SailorStar9: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Saturn, that's enough!" Chibi-Moon shouted, noticing Saturn's grip slipping. "You can let go of me!"

"No!" Saturn re-tightened her hold on her weapon.

"Saturn!" Chibi-Moon begged.

"They're inside the next dimension that we'll be entering." Mercury supplied, the group walking through a desert.

"Really?" Moon pressed.

"No mistake here." Mercury protested. "It's going to shift. One, two.. three!" after the third count, the girls found themselves on the opposite side of the valley Chibi-Moon and Saturn were.

"There they are!" Moon looked as Chibi-Moon was dangling on Saturn's Glaive, the Senshi of Death trying her best to pull the chibi Senshi to safety.

"Oh no!" Mars gasped.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus extended her whip, grabbing both falling Senshi.

"Venus!" Moon looked at her.

"Hurry! We have to pull them up." Venus urged. "Help me!"

"It's impossible to use the Sailor Teleport if we have to take both Saturn and Chibi-Moon." Mercury reasoned.

"Then, how are we?" Jupiter wondered.

"Can you save one of us, at least?" Saturn awoke. "If that's the case, please save Chibi-Moon. I'll stay here!"

"Not an option!" Mercury protested.

"Please don't mind me." Saturn looked at her Queen. "I'm someone who should have never been born anyway. Please, save Chibi-Moon!"

"Saturn." Mercury knelt by the younger Senshi. "I did not awaken you so you can sacrifice yourself like this. It's alright. We'll save both of you!"

"You're Chibi-Moon's friend, right?" Venus inquired.

"If you say stuff like that, Chibi-Moon will be sad." Mars added.

"I'm sure your Mercury-nee-chan here will find a way for all of us to go back." Jupiter assured.

"Chibi-Moon's friend is our friend." Mercury smiled. "Let's all go back together."

"Okay." Saturn nodded.

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

"Sheesh, they have 30 minutes left." Luna muttered as Tomoe chugged down a bottle of soft drink.

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"We'll be connected to the exit." Mercury reported as the group was then transported to the stairway, causing Moon, Chibi-Moon, Venus and Jupiter to tumble down the stairs.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah.." Moon muttered, squished underneath the three Senshi.

"I can't take this anymore." Chibi-Moon mumbled. "Can we really get out of here?" she wondered as the group reached the door.

"We have the highest possibility here." Mercury replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Moon muttered and pushed open the door. "Just as I thought." she remarked as the door shut behind them.

"Welcome..." U-Ikasaman droned. "Welcome here. I'm a strange Daimon who lives in this strange world, U-Ikasaman!"

"The energy for this alternate dimension is coming from her." Mercury supplied.

"That's correct." U-Ikasaman replied. "I hope you enjoyed your epic adventure."

"That means..." Mars frowned.

"We can't get out of here unless we defeat this thing?" Jupiter realized.

"Hold on a moment." U-Ikasaman stated, the Senshi poised to attack. "I don't like violence. I'm a pacifist, though I'm a villain."

"What kind of villain is that?" Moon snapped.

"Well, you know..." U-Ikasaman walked over to the table. "I love to gamble." she sat on her chair. "If you play a game with me and you win, I'll let you go back to your own world." she shuffled the deck in her hands."

"We don't have time for that!" Mars retorted. "Magma..."

"Then," U-Ikasaman started, stopping Mars in mid-attack. "I guess I'll have to send you to some strange place again."

"Fine!" Venus snapped. "But if even one person wins, I want you to take us back to our world."

"Nice!" U-Ikasaman gushed. "I can't don't care what game we play. But if I win, I'll have you as my gaming partners for eternity. Now, let's begin!"

"Alright, I'll go first against you!" Jupiter stepped up.

"A challenge." U-Ikasaman remarked.

"Red 16." Jupiter stated, the metal ball rolling around the roulette table.

"You lose!" U-Ikasaman declared, the red 16 tag changing into a red 7.

"You're a cheater!" Jupiter hollered, trapped within a King of Diamonds card.

"There!" U-Ikasaman placed a wooden block on top of the stack, as she and Mars faced off in a 'Jenga'. "Now, it's your turn, right?" Mars carefully slid out a piece and placed it on top of the stack as U-Ikasaman tugged on a fishing string, causing the entire stack to collapse.

"You lose!" the Daimon grinned, trapping Mars in a Ace of Spades card.

"Checkmate." Mercury placed her piece on a square. "I win."

"Oh, that square!" U-Ikasaman grinned, imploding the square, along with the chess piece. "There, you lose! Who's up next?"

"We are!" Moon and Venus snapped.

"I'll show you that it's not for nothing that I've been going to the arcades so much!" Venus swore, the trio starting a racing game. "Bring it on!" the two Senshi gaping in shock when their vehicles clashed into each other.

"You have to read your directions well first, you know." U-Ikasaman reminded, the game machine imploding on them. "It's not always the case that the car will move forward."

"That's impossible..." both blonds muttered.

"Was that all?" U-Ikasaman inquired.

"Hold on just a minute!" Chibi-Moon shouted.

"We'll challenge you!" the two younger Senshi chorused.

"Chibi-Moon, Saturn!" the trapped girls gasped.

"Okay." U-Ikasaman winked. "What game do you like?"

"Old Maid!" Chibi-Moon snapped.

"Okay!" U-Ikasaman grinned. "A challenge. "she turned serious, shuffling the cards.

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

"What is everyone doing?" Artemis wondered.

"They have less than 10 minutes left." Luna added as Tomoe dozed off.

* * *

Inside the time-and-dimension-distorted house...

"Now, it's your turn." Chibi-Moon started.

"Then, I'll take a card." U-Ikasaman replied. "Is it this one?" _she's a child after all, I can tell just by looking at her face._ She grinned, noticing Chibi-Moon's delighted expression. "Or is it this one?" she pointed to another card, as Chibi-Moon's expression went downcast. _Just as I thought. This one!_ She grinned, picking the card. _This is!_ She was shocked when she saw she picked the Joker.

"Hah! You fell for it!" Chibi-Moon grinned evilly.

_Damnit, how dare you!_ U-Ikasaman growled. "I"ve been waiting for you to take that!" she exclaimed, when Saturn hesitant between the two remaining cards in her hand.

"Really?" Saturn smiled and picked the card. "Oh, I'm so glad! Here, it's your turn, Chibi-Moon."

_If you're told that, you usually would think it was a Joker..._ U-Ikasaman twitched.

"I did it!" Chibi-Moon beamed. "A match! Here!" she offered the Daimon to pick her cards. "I did it! I win!" she cheered when U-Ikasaman drew the Joker.

"You did it!" the trapped Senshi beamed. "Chibi-Moon!"

"Now, you promised! Take us back to our world!" Moon demanded.

"Not yet." U-Ikasaman looked over at Saturn. "I won't let you go until _she_ wins!"

"That can't be.." Saturn gasped.

"If you don't like it, I won't let you through!" U-Ikasaman threatened. "Well, you don't even have 5 minutes left."

"Fine!" Chibi-Moon snapped. "Saturn, stare at her face, and decide which card you want to pick. One is the Joker, and the other is the Ace of Hearts."

"Ace of Hearts..." Saturn looked at the Ace of Spades in her hand.

_I must make her pick the Joker at any cost, alright!_ U-Ikasaman swore. "Now, even I don't know which one the Joker is." she shuffled the last two cards and tossed them to the table, face-down. "Think hard and flip over one card."

_This will decided everyone's fate._ Saturn mused.

_During that last moment, I put a small mark on the Joker, so I would know which is which._ U-Ikasaman grinned. _I can work on her for a bit and since she's such an honest girl, she'll pick the card that I want her to pick._ "Oh, do you really want to pick that card?" she taunted when Saturn's hand landed on the Ace of Hearts card. "That's right, I think that's the better choice." she prodded when Saturn moved over to the Joker.

"Saturn!" Moon called. "It doesn't matter which. Pick the one that you like."

"Don't worry about which one." Mars added.

"Just let yourself go and pick one." Jupiter encouraged.

You'll do alright!" Venus assured.

"We all believe in you." Mercury agreed.

"Why?" Saturn blinked.

"Because we all like you so much." Mercury replied.

"Saturn, just think of this as a game of Memory!" Chibi-Moon encouraged.

Saturn nodded and flipped over the Ace of Hearts.

"You did it, Saturn!" Chibi-Moon beamed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Saturn returned her smile.

"Now, you promised!" Venus snapped.

"Take us back!" Moon demanded.

"I forgot whether or not I ever made that promise." U-Ikasaman smirked.

"What did you say?" Moon demanded.

"You're so unfair!" Mars retorted.

"Say whatever you like." U-Ikasaman taunted.

"I can't forgive you any longer!" Chibi-Moon glared. "Let's do it, Saturn!"

"Right!" Saturn nodded. "Death Beam!"

"Twilight Beam!" both energy attacks smashed through the cards the Senshi were trapped in.

"Moon, now!" Saturn called.

Moon nodded, "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

"I'm against violence!" U-Ikasaman gaped as the attack closed in. "Love-Lovely!" she squealed when the heart crashed into her. The Daimon Egg emerged from the pile of objects and split into half.

"We did it!" both younger Senshi beamed joyously.

"Wait a minute." Moon stopped them. "It would be bad to stay in those outfits."

"Oh, I get it." Chibi-Moon blinked and the two reversed their transformations.

Outside the Tomoe household...

"Papa!" Hotaru greeted her father as the Senshi opened the door.

"Hotaru." Tomoe turned to his daughter. "Thank you." he told the Senshi "I don't know how I can thank you." _Someday, you'll regret that you ever saved her, Senshi._ He grinned evilly.

"That was too bad, Haruka." Setsuna remarked.

"Setsuna, Haruka believes in our imouto-chan more than either of us." Michiru reminded.

"Who ever said that?" Haruka muttered.

"We did it, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru." Moon smiled.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded. _We really are the ultimate duo, Hotaru._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, when Usagi and the gang head over to the opening of the new planetarium, they get more of an adventure than they bargained for. Setsuna explains the meaning of the dreams of Silence that Rei has been having. Then, Mimete and her new Daimon appear, but instead of collecting the 'Pure Heart', she sets out to attack the girls instead!


	28. Stars of Destiny

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 27 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Stars of Destiny

_

* * *

_

Rei's Dream Sequence

_Rei was running through her apocalyptic nightmare, which was becoming stronger and clearer now. A woman's figure appeared, wielding a glaive._

"_Please, save everyone!" Rei begged. The figure then raised her long, scythe-like weapon and leapt towards Rei, the tarot card of Death manifesting as she brought the scythe down. _

* * *

"And so..." Ami continued her lecture.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

"This goes over here and does this." Ami pointed out. "Understand?"

"Nope." Usagi shook her head.

_The ominous dream gets stronger and stronger._ Rei mused. _But, what in the world is that girl who holds the same weapon as Saturn?_

"Is Usagi here?" Chibi-Usa entered.

"Chibi-Usa." Ami beamed.

"This is unusual." Minako added.

"Hey, I told you not to come out to play." Usagi chided.

"Come on, Usagi." Makoto pacified.

"I'm sorry to bother you right in the middle of your preparation for entrance exams." Chibi-Usa apologized. "But I have a favor to ask of my dear sister Usagi."

"'Dear sister Usagi'...!" Usagi twitched.

"Actually, it's this." Chibi-Usa took out the poster.

"The opening of a brand new planetarium?" Makoto echoed.

"Chibi-Usa, you want to go to the planetarium?" Ami guessed.

"Yeah, it'll be a learning experience too." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"I see." Minako gushed. "This week, it will be narrated by that cute boy DJ, Thomas Harris."

"In any case, it's close to here, so I thought I could invite Hotaru." Chibi-Usa voiced.

"I see." Makoto noted.

"I get it." Rei nodded.

"Alright, let's go tomorrow." Usagi agreed.

"Thanks!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"The enemy is still collecting 'Pure Hearts'." Ami voiced.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Chibi-Usa whooped. "And can I count on you for the admission fees, too? For the both of us?"

"So she says..." Usagi remarked after a moment's of silence.

"Usagi the mother really has to take care of things like that." Minako reminded.

"Mother?" Usagi echoed.

"A mother who takes good care of her daughter..." Minako gushed. "I can't possibly to that!"

"Mother..." Chibi-Usa nuzzled Usagi.

"I haven't given birth to you yet!" Usagi protested.

"It's so noble of you to star her education now." Ami added.

"Well, I would like to take care of a cute girl like her." Makoto agreed.

"I'll give her away, yeah." Usagi remarked. "You can have her!"

"Well, I'm not match against her real mother." Makoto pointed out.\

"You can have her if you want." Usagi insisted.

* * *

That night...

"Lately, that dream where the world falls to ruin, it's getting stronger than ever before." Michiru stated.

"If they awaken the user of the 'Grail' as the evil Messiah of Silence..." Setsuna added.

"Professor Tomoe, whom we've been targeting as a suspected Death Busters member..." Haruka remarked. "So, it has been confirmed then."

"The world will slowly fall to ruins." Hotaru voiced, entering the conversation for the first time, having moved into the Outers' mansion after affirming that her father was in league with the enemy. "That is why Adeline-sama has awakened me. The evil entity that possessed me from before has been transferred to a doll of that looks just like me."

"No." Haruka corrected. "Even if that is true, we still have a chance if we strike before she awakens. This planet will not be destroyed. I will not give up!"

"That's right." Hotaru agreed. "We shouldn't give up, in order to protect this planet."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"It's almost time." Mistress 9's body droned. "Soon, I will awaken. That time will be when what you wished for, silence will cover this planet."

"We were not mistaken to choose you as the Messiah of Silence." Tomoe declared.

"I am the only one who can fulfill your wishes." Mistress 9's body reminded. "If you wish for me to awaken sooner, seek 'Pure Hearts' that become energy for my awakening. Be of use to me." she added, tearing apart a teddy bear. "Try to make me happier."

"Yes." Tomoe replied.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Welcome to the Countdown 50." Harris announced. "I'm Thomas Harris. And now, I'll go over the top ten hits of the week. In tenth place, is a song that was #30 last week."

"Thomas..." Mimete gashed. "I'll be there to see you soon. Wait for me."

"The artist's album is increasing in sales too." Harris continued. "Alright, let's start with this song. Let's get it on."

"Yes?" Mimete answered the call. "Oh, Professor! Yes, it's perfect. Do you like the stars, Professor? Oh, I'm so glad! Yes. This time I'm sure to. Leave it to me."

* * *

In his laboratory...

"I see." Tomoe remarked. "You're the only hope, Mimete. Stars huh?" he mused, after putting down the phone. "The stars know all, was something someone said before. Wish upon a star was something else."

* * *

The next day...

"Tomomi-san!" a female student called, causing Hotaru to turn her head when she thought she heard her name. "You know, let's work on todays' homework together."

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa voiced.

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru blinked. "You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "You know, there's a new planetarium that opened up nearby. I thought about going with you."

"That sounds fun." Hotaru took the poster.

"Then, let's go now." Chibi-Usa prodded.

"Right now?" Hotaru blinked. "I'm on my way back home from school. I should ask Ruka-papa first whether or not I can go."

"If you do that, the show will begin." Chibi-Usa pulled her along. "Come on!"

"Girls of this day and age shouldn't say things like that." Usagi cut in.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Hotaru, if you can't do something on your way back home from school without asking your parents, you won't grow up to be a good adult." Minako winked.

"Hey, now." Rei chided. "Actually, straying on the way home isn't a good thing, but we don't have time today."

"If we aren't bothering you, let's go." Ami added.

"Bothering?" Hotaru looked at her Queen. "Not at all."

"Please?" Chibi-Usa pleaded. "I'll apologize to Haruka with you."

"Chibi-Usa." Hotaru flushed. "Alright, shall we go, then?"

"I'm so glad!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"If that's the case, let's hurry." Minako urged.

* * *

In the planetarium...

"And Andromeda, born from arrogant and selfish parents, has both arms and both legs chained together, and with a freedom gone, she was sacrificed to a monster in the sea." Harris narrated. "The pain continued until Perseus came to rescue her. As you may well know, there are many more sad tales concerning the girls in the stars."

"So, she is here." Michiru noted, the three Outers seeing Mimete in the front seats.

"The target is probably the narrator." Haruka concluded.

"But even imouto-chan's group is here with Taru." Michiru added.

"The giant scorpion let loose by the Goddess of the Earth is a summer constellation." Harris continued. "Orion shows himself only in..."

"Thomas..." Mimete gushed. "You're almost mine."

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9:What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

_

* * *

_

Suna-nee-chan?

Ami looked at the back of the room, sensing Setsuna's glance.

* * *

Outside the planetarium...

"Why are you here, Setsuna?" Makoto inquired.

"Did an enemy appear?" Usagi wondered.

"Please tell us." Ami prodded. "What are you guys planning to do, Suna-nee-chan?"

"I'm sure we can help you too." Rei insisted.

"I believe that we can no longer fight without telling you the truth." Setsuna replied. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and I have an objective, to prevent the arrival of the approaching silence. Our enemy is an intruder from another dimension in outer space, the Death Busters."

"Death Busters?" the girls chorused.

"What is that 'silence'?" Makoto asked.

"It's the destruction of the world." Ami supplied.

"She is right." Setsuna agreed. "I'm sure that Mars, you have already seen it in the form of a foretelling dream?"

"Is that true?" Usagi looked at the priestess.

"Rei!" the girls chided.

"I wasn't sure about it." Rei replied. "It's just that ever since those monsters called Daimons started to appear, I've been seeing horrible dreams over and over."

"That's the silence we need to prevent." Setsuna added. "The image of the Earth's destruction."

"Earth's destruction?" Minako echoed.

"Please place your hearts inside the light from this orb at the tip of this rod." Setsuna revealed her Garnet Rod. "You should be able to see the image that Mars has been dreaming about."

Focusing their powers, their respective symbols burning on their foreheads, the girls were drawn into the Garnet Orb as Rei's nightmare flashed through their minds.

"If the enemy, the Messiah of Silence, awakens, this will become reality." Setsuna added.

"The Messiah of Silence?" Rei echoed.

"Soon, she will reveal to us who she really is." Ami stated as her Planetary sign flickered off, the girls returning back to present, just as screams were heard inside the planetarium.

* * *

In the planetarium...

"U-Chouten!" the Daimon declared her presence. "In your place, a wish upon a star!" as she shot star-shaped black beams at the scattering crowd. "A wish upon a star."

"Everyone, get down!" Harris warned as two black beams shattered the glass case he was in. "A monster!" he grabbed the chair in defense.

"Well, done, U-Chouten." Mimete remarked.

"It really is much." U-Chouten laughed. "U-Chouten!"

"I'll get rid of the crowd, so you get Thomas' Pure Heart'." Mimete informed.

"U-Chouten!" the Daimon approached her target.

"But, before that..." Mimete pulled out and autograph book. "Thomas, can I have your autograph? How scary." she ducked the chair Harris tossed. "Fine then! Charm Buster!"

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Chibi-Usa asked, the two younger girls were hidden up in the gallery.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded.

"Uranus!" Chibi-Usa blinked as the older Senshi knelt beside them.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "Stars that twinkle in the sky, sharing your feelings with the bright stars. A planetarium is a place full of dreams. Someone who wrecks such a place of dreams..."

"We, the Sailor Team..." the girls chorused.

"Will punish you in the name of the moon." Moon finished.

"Well, no matter what you say, there's no way those girls will just sit quietly and watch." Neptune shrugged.

"Yes." Pluto chuckled. "She's never changes, that's our Queen for you."

"Sheesh!" Mimete pouted. "Why do you always get in my way? U-Chouten!"

"Yes?" the Daimon was about to claim Harrison's 'Heart Crystal'. "Save the 'Pure Heart' for later. First, get rid of those that get in our way."

"Yes." U-Chouten dropped Harrison.

"I'm trusting you to take care of the rest." Mimete declared and exited from the scene.

"Yes." U-Chouten turned to her opponents. "Then, everyone, with me, a wish upon a star!" the girls were forced to duck the attack. "A wish upon a star! U-Chouten! Look up at the night sky!"

"We can't move around like this." Jupiter remarked, the girls taking cover behind a row of seats.

"We have to do something." Mars added.

"Due to popular demand, a wish upon..." the Daimon was interrupted by a rose.

"A rose?" U-Chouten blinked.

"That's enough, Daimon." Dragon Solaris stated.

"We have sealed away the evil star that tortures people." Dragon Mars added.

"You can't wish anymore." Dragon Venus declared.

"Thanks for the cheers." U-Chouten chuckled. "Answering your requests, a wish upon a star!" she tossed her hat away, the five male Senshi jumping to avoid the flying stars.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Dragon Jupiter warned.

"It looks like it got worse than before." Venus wondered.

"Duck, Venus!" Mercury pulled her down.

"We don't have time." Hotaru looked at the battlefield. "Chibi-Usa, we have to transform."

"Right!" Chibi-Usa nodded. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"You are...!" the Daimon gasped at the appearance of another two Senshi.

"Death Wave!" Saturn wasted no time in releasing an attack. "Now, Moon!"

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon squealed as Moon's final attack clashed into her. The Daimon Egg fell out of the star projector and split into half.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Yes, that's correct, Pharaoh 90." Tomoe told his master. "Yes, that girl is Saturn, guarded by the planet of destruction. There can't be a better candidate for the Messiah of Silence. But the Messiah of Silence has been forced out of her body, so we had no choice but to find a suitable replacement."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the girls run through the high school to find Mimete there with computer demons, and with all their power the Senshi defeat them and locks Mimete away. Mimete faces her demise when she is trapped into her own computer trap for all eternity.


	29. The Mystery of Mugen Academy

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 28 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Invasion from an Alternate Dimension! The Mystery of Mugen Academy

* * *

Then next day, at night...

"Nobody's at Hotaru's house." Luna reported. "Neither is Professor Tomoe, her father or his assistant, Kaori."

"And they didn't even leave one clue." Artemis added.

"What can you find out in that computer, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Information about Professor Tomoe should be registered in the academic files." Mamoru replied, working on his laptop. "Perhaps there is a clue here. Here it is." he found a newspaper cutting. "Tomoe Soichi, the pioneer man in genetic engineering. A professor in Mugen Academy?"

"Mugen Academy?" Rei echoed.

"That's where Haruka and company attend, right?" Thomas mused.

"Hotaru too." Hitoshi added.

"That's an elite school with strict standards, full of geniuses, right?" Kouki confirmed.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"An education from elementary school all the way up to its university." Thomas affirmed. "I hear that the high-rise building which serves as their campus is filled with state-of-the-art equipment."

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked when Mamoru came upon something,

"Not only is Tomoe Soichi a professor at Mugen Academy, but he's also the owner." Mamoru replied.

"Owner..." Yuichiro frowned. "You mean it's his school?"

"What does this mean?" Makoto wondered.

"Perhaps there is a clue at that school." Ami mused.

"Looks like we need to investigate." Thomas knew what his 'Nymph' was thinking.

"Setsuna!" Ami blinked as the Time Senshi entered the apartment with Chibi-Usa in tow. "Chibi-Usa!"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. "You shouldn't walk around so late at night..." she stopped herself. "Chibi-Usa, you're soaked. What are you doing? You didn't take an umbrella with you? Sheesh, you're so soaked, you'll catch a cold. Now, come over here."

"Usako." Mamoru stopped her prodding.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi blinked.

"Thanks for walking her back home." Mamoru looked at the Senshi of Time.

"Then, I will be on my way." Setsuna bowed.

"No, wait." Thomas voiced. "We would like to ask a little about Mugen Academy. Do you mind?"

"Mugen Academy is a school that Tomoe Soichi created three years ago." Setsuna supplied. "However, many strange incidents have happened on campus. So Uranus and Neptune, who'd been thinking the school was suspicious for a while, entered Mugen Academy as students to investigate."

"Undercover operation." Hitoshi realized.

"Then, Professor Tomoe is..." Yuichiro prodded.

"We feel that he has something to do with the Death Busters." Setsuna nodded in confirmation.

"But then, Hotaru..." Minako pressed.

"Is part of Death Busters too?" Makoto asked.

"She used to be." Setsuna replied. "Until Mercury forced the Daimon residing within her out of her body and awoke her as Saturn. She is currently living with us."

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed. "There's no way Hotaru can be our enemy."

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi muttered.

"Hotaru is a really good, kind girl." Chibi-Usa insisted. "You can't! You can't kill her! You just can't do something like that!"

* * *

In his laboratory...

"It's me." Tomoe answered the call.

"Professor, it's Mimete." Mimete replied. "I found the next target. The authority on the physics of alternate dimensions, Dr. Sergal Ajimov. He's holding a special lecture in Mugen Academy today."

"The theory of an alternative universe." Tomoe mused. "A very curious hypothesis."

"Then!" Mimete insisted.

"No, unfortunately, there is no need for you to head out for now." Tomoe replied.

"But, he's very cool and handsome." Mimete pouted.

"Well, I'll be contacting you soon, Mimete." Tomoe noted.

"I understand." Mimete replied. "I will be waiting." after putting down the phone, she activated the listening device she had implanted underneath his desk.

"It's time to go, Tellu." Tomoe informed the green-haired Witch.

"Oh my." Tellu smiled.

"She is doing her best." Tomoe reminded. "But I'm not getting the results I really want. So I decided that I should put my hopes upon you. If you succeed, you will become the next executive. Do your best."

"Yes, Professor." Tellu replied. "Then, I'll be going now."

* * *

In her laboratory...

"You've got to be kidding!" Mimete fumed. "This has to be a joke!"

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Yes, Tellu here." Tellu answered the call.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Tellu." Mimete apologized, using a voice synthesizer to mimic Tomoe's voice. "But that operation has been canceled. I will call you again. Just you sit there and wait."

"'Just you...'?" Tellu frowned after the line went dead.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"I am the next executive for the Death Busters." Mimete laughed. "Fine. I'll just have to get rid of the Senshi myself and show them what power I have. Oh, Chief Eudial, I'll borrow that machine you were making for a little bit."

* * *

In front of the Mugen Academy...

"This is creepy." Usagi muttered.

"I do feel something ominous here." Rei reported.

"Mugen Academy..." Makoto voiced. "It really is suspicious."

"It seems like this school is holding a special lecture with a guest speaker today." Artemis noted.

"It says here that anyone can enter the school today." Luna added.

"It's our chance." Ami reminded. "Let's go."

"Yeah." the girls agreed.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

The male Senshi were continuing their research.

"An article from 4 years ago?" Hitoshi came upon a newspaper article.

"A huge fire at a genetic engineering lab." Thomas read over his shoulder, the rest of the male Senshi clustering around. "All the research staffers died, Professor Tomoe and his eldest daughter' miraculous survival..."

"They were able to escape from a building lost in a huge fire without a scratch?" Yuichiro frowned. "Just the two of them? It's too much of a coincidence. What does this mean?"

Meanwhile, Mamoru looked over at the sleeping Chibi-Usa and drew the covers over his daughter.

* * *

In the Mugen Academy...

"Nobody's here." Usagi whispered, the girls sneaking in.

"Everyone must be at the lecture hall." Rei concluded.

"What should we do?" Minako asked.

"For now, let's look for the computer room." Ami suggested. "We might be able to find something out if we look there."

"What is it, Mako-chan?" Minako asked, scratching her backside when she felt a poke. "I said, what is it?" she felt another poke. "Hey, Mako-chan, stop it." she chided.

"No, it's not me." Makoto protested, seeing the guard behind them. "It isn't!"

"I said, stop it!" Minako snapped.

"Hey, can't you stay quiet?" Rei retorted. "Huh?" she blinked when she saw the guard.

"What are you doing here?" the guard asked, scaring the girls witless.

"Um we were wondering where the lecture hall was." Makoto answered for the group who had taken refuge behind her. "We're kind of lost, yeah."

"The lecture hall is that way." the guard pointed. "Turn right when you get to the wall."

"Oh yeah, I see." Makoto stammered, creeping past, the girls in tow. "Thanks a lot."

"Wait." the guard stated, frightening Rei. "You forgot something." he pointed to Usagi.

"I'm a little weak in my knees." Usagi sweatdropped and the girls face-faulted.

"What are you doing?" Rei dragged her off. "You're so embarrassing!"

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi wailed.

"Hey you, hold it right there!" the guard shouted as Mimete walked past him.

"I'm not suspicious or anything." Mimete meowed.

"You're _too_ suspicious." the guard corrected. "Let me take a look at what you got there."

"Wait a minute there!" Mimete protested. "No!"

"Show it!" the guard tugged at the Daimon suitcase.

"No, no, stop it!" Mimete struggled. "I don't have anything more to lose." she shocked the guard with an electric taser. Will you stay out of my way?"

Unknown to her, Tellu was watching from the shadows, smirking.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

SailorStar9: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evily. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

SailorStar9: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

SailorStar9: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the lecture hall...

"An alternate universe." Ajimov started his lecture. "It's not a faraway existence. The possibility of that an alternative dimension and our own universe are _always_ working in parallel to one another is very large. For instance, take a small nebula like this." he gestured. "Perhaps it's that nebulas such as this are invisible to us, and may as well exist right next to us."

* * *

In the corridor...

"And there is the further poss that there are life forms inside." Ajimov's lecture was broadcasted throughout campus as the girls split up to search for the computer room. "We are unable to see them. But, at the same time, I believe that they are unable to see us, either. Likewise, there's a possibility that outside our universe, there lies an even bigger universe. We are unable to see it for now. But, if the conditions are right we will be able to find such a universe and observe it."

* * *

In the security room...

"I'm glad that the school staff are all so academic." Haruka remarked, as she searched for the Death Busters' central headquarters on the computer.

"But the security sure is lax." Hotaru noted. "We can even come inside off-limits places like this as a result.

"But the entrance to the central headquarters of the Death Busters..." Michiru voiced.

"Is not that easy to find, huh?" Haruka finished.

"The way you two finish each other's sentences so perfectly, is _almost_ scary." Hotaru joked as the door creaked open. "Suna-mama, don't surprise us like that." she heaved in relief as Setsuna stepped in.

"The girls are also investigating Mugen Academy." Setsuna supplied.

"I see." Haruka noted.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"This is only my hypothesis, but perhaps it is true that the alternate universe itself may be one giant life-form." Tomoe watched the broadcast. "The time for our beautiful space to swallow the Milky Way galaxy in its entirety is approaching." he peered at the container where he retained contact with Pharaoh 90.

* * *

Elsewhere..

Mistress 9's body slept on her throne, the evil entity having gained Hotaru's memories while she was within the Senshi of Death.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Papa." the younger Hotaru stated, peering through the glass._

"_Now Hotaru." Tomoe chided. "It's dangerous if you poke your head out like that."_

"_Look." he turned to the rest of his research group. "This is the special space that I prepared for delicate gene splicing experiments."_

"_Papa, what's that?" Hotaru blinked as a black mass manifested within the sphere. Tomo turned, only to have an implosion explode from the black mass, wiping everything around it out._

"_Hotaru!" Tomoe cradled his daughter. "Hand in there, Hotaru! Hotaru... oh, what a horrible thing! Hotaru..."_

"_Do you want to save the life of that girl?" __Germatoid's voice droned._

"_What...?" Tomoe gaped._

"_I will save the lives of you and that girl." Germatoid promised. "But I have one condition."_

"_Please, save us!" Tomoe begged. "I don't care what happens to me, but Hotaru...!_

"_I see." Germatoid remarked. "Then, I'll take over your bodies." with that, he entered Tomoe's right eye and imploded the rest of the building._

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Now, awaken." Tomoe declared. "For our true purpose."

* * *

In the lecture hall...

"Now, next I'll start explaining the equations for the structure of the alternate dimensional universe." Ajimov continued when the light went out.

"Everyone, although we are in the middle of the lecture, Dr. Ajimov will be leaving now." Mimete declared as she emerged from the raising platform. "Please pardon the inconvenience. It's so nice to be in the center of attention. I won't let Tellu take this joy away from me. Charm Buster! Appear, Daimon!" she opened the suitcase after having dealt with the audience.

"U-Pasokon!" the Daimon announced her arrival.

"Oh, an appearance that truly experiments with the alternate dimension theory!" Ajimov stated.

"Now, do it all in one shot, U-Pasokon." Mimete told the Daimon who had landed in front of Ajimov.

"Roger." the Daimon replied. "Preparations complete!" she grabbed Ajimov by the collar. "Suction!" she proceeded to claim the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Mimete!" Moon declared, the girls having been alerted by Ajimov's scream. "Trying to steal the heart of a Professor, the treasure of humankind..."

"We won't forgive people like that!" Mercury added.

"Heaven knows, the Earth know and the people know!" Jupiter continued.

"For love and justice, the Sailor Team!" Venus took the stage.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Mars finished.

"All you do is talk nonsense." Mimete snorted. "U-Pasokon, get them!"

"Roger!" the Daimon changed her target. "Prepare to attack!" she dropped the computer mice to the floor. "Mount! Confirm targets! First attack!" she released the mice at the Senshi.

"Magma Flood!" Mars released her attack.

"Nova Strike!" Jupiter charged up her lightning ball and pressing it into the Daimon's stomach.

"You did it!" Moon beamed.

"Not yet." Mercury corrected, her visor activating. "They're still hiding somewhere around here."

"Light Comet!" Venus' attack blasted the horde of mice heading towards Mercury away.

"Being off guard is bad for you!" the Daimon declared, blasting through Mars and Jupiter's attacks.

"Mars, Jupiter!" Luna gasped.

"I'm over here too, you know!" Mimete reminded. "Charm Buster!"

"Mercury Tsunami Wave!" Mercury barely managed to counter the star-shaped energy wave with a wave of icy water of her own, just as Venus pushed Moon aside.

"Venus!" Moon gasped.

"Counterattack!" U-Pasokon fired her discs at Mars and Jupiter.

"Jupiter, Mars!" Moon exclaimed.

"Well done, U-Pasokon." Mimete chuckled, revealing the 'Witches Electric Warp' machine.

"An honor greater than imagined." U-Pasokon remarked.

"If I bring back a 'Pure Heart' and also defeat these brats, I will make it back to the group." Mimete grinned. "A comeback! Now U-Pasokon, finish them off!"

"Roger." U-Pasokon replied.

"Shiny Heart!" Chibi-Moon trapped the Daimon within her heart, forcing Mimete to dodge the attack as Tuxedo Kaman swung in with the chibi Senshi.

"Moon, now!" Tuxedo Kaman called.

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

"Careless." the Daimon got to her feet, only to see the large heart closing in. "Love-lovely!" she squealed as the attack crashed into her.

"Now, Mimete, give up!" Moon approached the Witch, the PC having dropped to the ground, the Daimon egg emerging from it and spilting into half.

"What are you talking about?" Mimete scoffed., despite being surrounded by the six 'Eternal'-level Senshi. "Do you have that much strength left? I still have the ultimate weapon!"

"What?" Jupiter demanded.

"Witches Electric Wrap!" Mimete activated the machine, teleporting herself into the TV screen on the lecture hall's stage.

"She disappeared?" Venus blinked.

"What's going on?" Mars inquired.

"Where is she?" Moon looked around, the girls having heard Mimete's laughter.

"Now, Mimete will be performing on stage!" Mimete declared, her enlarged form appearing on the screen. "Were you surprised?" she posed. "But it's not just my body that grew bigger, this machine makes my powers tens of times as strong as well. It feels so good. To see me on stage like this, you guys are really lucky. Now, let's go."

"Wonderful, Mimete." Tellu interrupted Mimete's speech. "You really are wonderful."

"That voice..." Mimete gasped. "Tellu!"

"But, it's not nice to take someone else's work away, you know." Tellu tsked.

"Shut up!" Mimete snapped. "Don't get in my way!

"Do you know why our old chief, Eudial didn't use that machine?" Tellu taunted.

"That's..." Mimete gasped when Tellu held out the power cord.

"Yup, one thing about that machine when you turn off the power while you're in the monitor, you're trapped in there forever." Tellu replied.

"Stop!" Mimete hollered, realizing what Tellu intended to do. "Please, stop! Come on, I'll apologize! Anything but that! Just don't pull that plug!"

"Farewell, idiot." Tellu smirked and disconnected the power cord from the socket.

"NO!" Mimete cried, pulled into limbo as the screen shut itself.

"Fighting amongst themselves?" Mercury blinked in shock as Tellu vanished, laughing.

"What in the world is going on?" Jupiter wondered as the four Outers watched from the entrance.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Tellu is fighting with a new technique, stealing several hearts at once with various plants, but she is killed.


	30. The Third Witch, Tellu

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 29 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: A Mystic Flower that Steals Hearts! The Third Witch, Telulu

* * *

"To eradicate their own ally." Pluto mused.

"Horrible people they are." Uranus growled.

"They're the bad guys, Uranus-papa, what do you expect?" Saturn shrugged.

"We can't be too idealistic either." Neptune reminded.

"Let's go." Uranus stated. "We must defeat the Messiah of Silence as quickly as possible."

"Uranus, Neptune Saturn, Pluto!" Moon called out to the four retreating Outer Senshi. "Wait! Wait!"

"No matter hoe many ideals you line up with your mouth, this battle will not end." Saturn told Moon coldly.

"But if all of us think together, there has to be a good way." Mars reasoned.

"It's too early to give up." Jupiter added.

"Uranus." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Haruka, we..." Moon voiced.

"It's no use!" Uranus snapped. "Our allegiance has _never_ been to the White Moon! We have no time for ideals! The Messiah of Silence will be sealed away by us! Compared to you, we long for a different world." with that, the Outers walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"'Pure Hearts', are they here yet?" Mistress 9's body droned.

"I am terribly sorry." Tomoe apologized. "Please wait a little longer."

"'Pure Hearts'..." the Hotaru look-alike added. "And lots of them. Unless I get a hold of them, it is impossible for me to be fully awakened. I will not forgive anyone who gets in the way of my revival. Just collect the 'Pure Hearts'."

"Yes!" Tomoe bowed.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Yes, this is Tellu's desk at Witches 5." Tellu answered the call, the sign on the door having marked 'Witches 3'.

"Hello, it's me." Tomoe replied.

"Professor!" Tellu beamed.

"I just glanced through your report." Tomoe stated. "I have gotten to like your plan to use plants to steal the 'Pure Hearts'."

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Thank you very much." Tellu answered.

"The plans that use Daimons have been failing as of late." Tomoe reminded. "I thought it was interesting to change how we approach things a bit for once. I'm counting on you, Tellu."

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Leave it to me." Tellu replied. "The plans are completely ready."

In his laboratory...

"Then start the operation." Tomoe instructed.

* * *

In her laboratory...

"Yes!" Tellu replied, the laboratory floor surrounded by her potted plants.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Professor." Kaori brought in a tray.

"Kaori." Tomoe looked at his faithful assistant.

"I brought you some coffee." Kaori supplied.

"Thank you." Tomoe replied.

"What's the matter?" Kaori blinked when Tomoe cracked his shoulders.

"Lately, everything has been worrying me." Tomoe replied. "My shoulders feel rather..."

"I'll massage them." Kaori offered.

"Sorry to trouble you so much all the time." Tomoe apologized as Kaori gave him a shoulder massage.

"No." Kaori assured.

"You perfectly support me in my job sa my secretary." Tomoe added.

"But of course." Kaori replied. "You revived me after I died the first time, Professor. I'll do anything to be of use to you. Because I..."

"It really is a shame to use all of your skills as my secretary." Tomoe cut in. "You know what I am talking about, right Kaori? I want you to go back into the field."

"But, I..." Kaori protested.

"I'm counting on you." Tomoe rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Professor, I...!" Kaori voiced as Tomoe walked off.

"You are the only one I can count on." Tomoe reminded. "Kaorinite."

"Professor..." Kaori muttered and reverted back to her Kaorinite form.

* * *

Meanwhile in a flower shop...

"How about some flowers?" Tellu advertised. "A plant that doesn't need water or fertilizers. How about a Tellun, a flower that brings happiness? In two or three days, a cute pink flower will bloom. Now about the price: a special introduction price of just 10 yen! How about that?"

"Wow, that's cheap!" the crowd chorused. "I'll take it!"

"Would you like a Tellun?" Tellu shouted over the din as Setsuna and Hotaru walked by.

"Tellun?" Setsuna echoed, stopping. "I've never heard of such a flower."

"Something's going on." Hotaru voiced.

* * *

Later that night in a greenhouse...

A Tellun was sitting amongst plants in a greenhouse when it began to glow red. It absorbed the energy of all the plants around it, leaving them wilted and dead.

* * *

The next day...

"Wait a minute!" Usagi ran after her runaway daughter on the streets. "I can't take it anymore!" she sank to her knees in exhaustion. "I can't take another step. What is she bolting out like that for? She's such a bullet-girl."

"Usagi." Luna chided.

"What?" Usagi glared.

"Aren't you worried about Chibi-Usa?" Luna asked.

"Worried?" Usagi echoed. "She just said she was going on a walk when she left. Why do I have to do something like this?"

"Because, she seemed to be deeply worried about Hotaru or something." Luna reasoned. "So I'm just a little worried."

"I don't think she's _just_ out on a walk though." Artemis added.

"You're right." Luna agreed.

"She sure is a troublesome child." Usagi noted.

"Usagi." Artemis reminded.

"But you and your daughter really have similar personalities." Luna added.

"You say one thing too many!" Usagi fumed.

"I can't help it." Luna shrugged. "You really are mother and daughter."

"Why can't you end things on a good note?" Usagi snapped as poor Artemis was stuck in the middle.

"That lethargic attitude makes me want to say one last thing." Luna retorted.

"What did you say?" Usagi growled.

"Let's cut it out, both of you." Artemis played peacemaker. "AH!"

"What?" both females looked at him after the shocked exclaim.

"You know, I just realized this..." Artemis stammered.

"What?" Usagi glared.

"Ahead of here..." Artemis added.

"What about it?" Usagi demanded.

"Is Mugen Academy, maybe?" Artemis voiced.

"Huh?" both females gasped.

* * *

In front of the Mugen Academy...

"Looks like nobody is here." Chibi-Usa peered in."Alright, I'll now sneak in to investigate."

"What are you doing?" Usagi picked the little 'Rabbit' off the ground.

* * *

In the park...

"It's dangerous for you to go to such a place by yourself!" Usagi chided.

"That place might be the Death Busters' headquarters." Artemis reminded.

"I know that." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Then, why?" Usagi pressed.

"If the Death Busters exist, Hotaru won't be with me anymore." Chibi-Usa replied. "So, if I defeat the enemy, maybe she won't have to become Saturn and fight anymore."

"Chibi-Usa..." Luna muttered.

"Everyone feels the same way." Usagi rested a hand on Chibi-Usa's head. "We will definitely defeat the enemy."

"Definitely?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded. "Leave it to your big sisters. Alright." she decided after Chibi-Usa's nod.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"The power to absorb water in the atmosphere into its body?" Setsuna infiltrated the Death Buster's laboratory and pulled out the data on the Tellun plant. "Impossible! To think that a plant like this exists. That strange incident where massive amounts of plants wilted." she looked at the plant, having acted upon Hotaru's instinctive sensory on death. Perhaps it has something to do with this flower. What?" she frowned when the Tellun reacted. Breaking free of its imprisonment, it attacked Setsuna. "The Garnet Rod..." Setsuna blinked as her weapon guarded her against the plant. "It protected me?"

* * *

On the streets...

"Suna-mama is late." Hotaru muttered.

"Hey, miss over there." Tellu voiced. "This is a flower that brings happiness." she presented the potted Tellun to the Senshi of Death. "Would you like one?"

"A flower that brings happiness?" Hotaru echoed.

"This is the last one I have." Tellu prodded. "So, I'll give it to you." she handed the pot to Hotaru.

_A flower that brings happiness..._ Hotaru looked at the suspicious pot. _Looks like we've finally got to see if what I'm been sensing was correct._

"Thank you." she voiced and walked off. _Better hand this over to Suna-mama._

"First stage is now complete." Tellu smirked as Hotaru was out of earshot.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... more urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

SailorStar9: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Yes!" Chibi-Usa answered the door. "Who is it? Hotaru!"

"Chibi-Usa." Hotaru greeted.

"You're alright!" Chibi-Usa jumped into Hotaru's arms. "I wanted to see you."

"Me too." Hotaru admitted. "But right now," she looked at the plant in her hands. "I'm running an errand for Suna-mama. But when I walked past your house..."

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called. "A guest? Hotaru! What's with that attitude?" she fumed when Chibi-Usa slammed the door shut.

"Suna-mama has been suspicious about this plant, and wanted me to get one for her to experiment on." Hotaru replied. "So, I finally got one..."

"I"m here to pick you up, Hotaru." Kaorinite declared, appearing above the girls.

"You can't!" Chibi-Usa insisted.

"Get out of the way!" Kaorinite blasted Chibi-Usa off, knocking her into Usagi.

"Eternal Saturn Power, Make Up!" Hotaru wasted no time in transforming. "Death Legion!" Instead of using her wraiths to drain Kaorinite, she had let them attack the villain by phasing in and out of her.

The two Moon Senshi nodded to each other and ran to the backyard to transform. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Chibi-Moon wasted no time in calling her newest attack. A thin pink aura surrounded her body as she focused, and all the energy gathered in her right hand in a matter of seconds. "Moon Future..." Kaorinite shrugged and readied to block any energy attack her foe would shot. However she noticed the area darkening and looked up, just in time to see the trademark massive pink heart falling on her. "Curses..."

"... Heart Attack!" The pink heart didn't actually fall on her foe, but floated down to where she was. Chibi-Moon punched it with her energy-charged fist, and the heart exploded forwards in a wide heart-shaped beam, washing over Kaorinite and sending the villain crashing to the ground.

Kaorinite stood up, badly bruised, and glared at Chibi-Moon, who was smiling, "That hurt." she growled and was forced to beat a hasty retreat.

"There's no doubt." Luna voiced after everyone reversed their transformations. "That was Kaorinite."

"But I thought we defeated her." Usagi pointed out.

"But we couldn't confirm that Kaorinite died at the scene." Artemis reminded.

"But..." Usagi protested.

"Hello." Setsuna greeted the group.

"Suna-mama." Hotaru looked up. "I got you the plant you wanted to check out."

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Taru!" Setsuna shouted a warning as the plant crackled in Hotaru's hands and slapped the pot away from her adopted daughter's hands. "Just as I thought." she looked at the cracked pot as the death energy flooded out of the pot, the flower wilting. "This is about all it does while it's a bud." she explained. "But when it blooms, it will start to abduct people's 'Pure Hearts'."

"If all the flowers that are now all over town started blooming at once..." Hotaru followed Setsuna's logic. "Oh no!"

"It's different from what they've been doing until now." Luna voiced.

"Perhaps there is a situation now that requires them to have many 'Pure Hearts'." Setsuna added.

"The awakening of the Messiah of Silence." Hotaru realized.

"But what should we do?" Usagi wondered.

"We must get rid of it at its source." Setsuna replied.

"Let me do it." Chibi-Usa offered. "I'm sick of being unable to do anything useful!"

* * *

In front of Tellu's shop...

"Tellun is being sold at that store." Setsuna supplied, the four Senshi peering at the shop.

"Then, for starters." Usagi nodded.

"Let's go around to be back entrance." Chibi-Usa cut in.

"I was about to say that!" Usagi protested. "Wait a minute!" she whined as the three Senshi took off without her.

In the shop...

"Welcome." Tellu greeted her customers. _Considering how many I got all over town, my preparations are complete. First, I'll take the 'Pure Hearts' of the people here._ At that, she pressed a button to locked the customers in and activated a gas that accelerated the growth of the Tellun. "Dear customers, you are very lucky people." she stated. "To be able to purchase Tellun in bloom. The price is your 'Pure Heart'."

"What are you?" one of the male customers demanded, seeing the revealed Tellu, only to have the displayed Tellun in bloom electrocute the crowd, their 'Heart Crystals' floating above them.

Opening her palm, Tellu proceeded to claim the 'Heart Crystals' into the star-shaped glove she wore.

"I guess it's just like what you said, Setsuna." Usagi gasped when she peered into the store from the back door. "Impossible."

"Let's save everyone." Hotaru voiced and Setsuna nodded in agreed.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Come on!" Moon declared as Tellu proceeded to take the last 'Heart Crystal;. "A flower's life is short and is mostly filled with pain. I can't forgive using such flowers for bad things just a they bloom. For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Does she have to do this _every single time_?" Saturn asked her fellow Outer Senshi.

"Senshi huh?" Tellu looked at the intruders. "To find about this place so quickly, you're aren't as stupid as I thought."

"You're the stupid one!" Chibi-Moon retorted.

"Shut up, brat." Tellu snapped. "I guess I'll take your 'Pure Hearts' as well. It's no use to escape." she warned as Moon and Saturn split up to dodge the energy attack, with Pluto covering Chibi-Moon."This shop is filled with Tellun."

"I'll blow all of those things away!" Chibi-Moon swore. "Moon Future Heart Attack!"

"How impudent!" Tellu cursed, releasing the vines in both her hands to counter the attack.

"Pluto Time Bomb!" Pluto whispered and a small, black sphere of energy shot out from her staff, burning the vines.

"Death Scythe!" Saturn's energy attack took care of the remaining vines. "Moon, purify these flowers."

"Right!" Moon nodded. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

"What?" Tellu frowned as the attack closed in, forcing her to retreat as the hearts blasted each pot apart. My dear flowers!" she growled. "How dare you! Don't assume that you're out of the woods!" with that, she injected the last pot in here hand with a syringe. "You'll regret making me angry. This Hyper Tellun will be your opponent. It's a monster that reacts only to 'Pure Hearts'. This is a scary one. After taking the 'Pure Heart', it self-destructs along with the owner of the heart. I'll leave you to go against it. I have to deliver this to the Professor."

"I won't let you!" Saturn declared. "Death Beam!" her first-level attack knocked the black star out of Tellu's hand, causing it to shatter when it feel to the ground, the 'Heart Crystals' trapped within breaking free.

"Drats!" Tellu cursed when the Hyper Tellun reacted to the sudden increased number of 'Heart Crystals' and attacked its creator, trapping her withing its vines. "What are you doing?" she demanded of the plant. Hey, let go!" in retaliation, she entwined her vines around the Tellun stalk. "STOP IT!" she screamed when the resultant explosion took both creator and creation out.

"A student handbook from Mugen Academy?" Moon picked up the handbook after Tellu was destroyed along with her monstrous creation. "Teruno Ruru. Tellu!"

"Mugen Academy is fishy after all." Pluto concluded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Viluy goes around the halls of Mugen High to steal 'Pure Hearts'! Ami catches her, and with the power of Mercury, tries to stop her. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn come to the rescue, but even they cannot stop her and her Daimon. Mercury comes in for the kill, but winds up eliminating Viluy along with


	31. Believe in Love! The Two Messiahs Meet

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 30 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: Believe in Love! The Two Messiahs Meet

* * *

"Tellu's student handbook?" Rei looked at the handbook.

"Mugen Academy, huh?" Minako voiced.

"There is something there." Makoto concluded.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Ami agreed.

"Wow!" Usagi's laughter cut off the conversation. "Ami, you are amazing! Just amazing! Ami, you got the highest rank in the national practice exam, with a perfect score?"

"Again?" Minako awed.

"No, I'm not the only one at the top." Ami corrected. "There was another girl with a perfect score. A girl name Baidou Yui, who is always at the top of the Mugen Academy. "

"Mugen Academy again." Rei mused.

"Hey, the next national practice examination is held at Mugen Academy, right?" Minako asked. "In this case, why don't we sneak into the exam site and really do a good investigation?"

"But we don't have a registration ticket." Makoto pointed out.

"That's not it." Minako corrected. "It's not that we're going to take the exam. All we need to do is to be at the site. So, we don't need a registration ticket."

"I'm sorry, guys." Ami apologized. "I had been planning to take that exam at Mugen Academy." she showed the girls her registration ticket.

"Oh man!" Usagi sighed.

"Nothing less than our studious Ami." Rei added.

* * *

Later, in front of the Mugen Academy...

"There are so many people here despite the snow." Usagi remarked, seeing the long queue at the entrance. "Everyone is very studious, aren't they?

"Unlike someone we know." Rei teased.

"Sheesh, don't say that!" Usagi fumed.

In the control room of Mugen Academy...

"We have quite a few here." Tomoe remarked.

"Yes." Kaorinite agreed. "Mugen Academy is becoming more popular with its high caliber education. Those that gathered here are especially intelligent. There are some that don't seem that way." she added, when Usagi came on-scene. "But the enthusiasm these young individuals have towards the entrance exams is amazing."

"Professor." Viluy cut in, forcing Kaorinite to back off.

"Oh, it's you, Viluy." Tomoe remarked. "It seems like your plan is going along schedule."

"Yes." Viluy replied. "I, Viluy, will collect an immense amount of 'Pure Hearts'."

"Yes." Tomoe agreed. "This is also a good plan to awaken the Messiah of Silence."

"Thank you for your kind words." Viluy replied. "How about you go collect a few 'Pure Hearts', instead of hanging all over him?" she gave Kaorinite a side glance.

* * *

On the streets...

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa greeted as she ran across the road.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked, rolling down his window.

"Somewhere." Chibi-Usa replied.

* * *

In the Mugen Academy...

"It looks like we've made it in safely among everyone else." Usagi giggled.

"All of them look like bookworm type." Makoto looked around at the cramming students.

"I just can't get to like people like them." Minako agreed.

"But I'm sure they all have dreams about their future and are studying hard to achieve them." Ami added.

"Studying to achieve their dreams of their futures?" Usagi echoed. "And then, there's me, I guess I'm a sloth."

"It's too late for you to repent now." Rei reminded.

"Sheesh! Fine, I'm just a clumsy, slow _Usagi_!" Usagi fumed.

"Are you Mizuno Ami?" Yui inquired. "You always do well on these national exams. I was thinking I wanted to meet you someday."

"You are...?" Ami prodded.

"Baidou Yui, I was listed next to you at the previous national exam." Yui replied.

"Oh, she's the one that got the perfect score." Usagi exclaimed.

"And you are?" Yui asked.

"I don't have a name that's worth anything." Usagi laughed nervously.

"If you are one of Mizuno-san's friends, you must be very studious." Yui remarked. "What are your best subjects?"

"Naps and lunch..." Usagi replied.

"You're so witty." Yui commented. "Oh, Mizuno-san, this is the perfect opportunity. I want to show you something that might help with your studies. Do come this way."

"This is our valued adolescence!" Usagi retorted after Yui pulled Ami away. "I can't just study all day!"

"Usagi, don't just stand there resolved." Minako reminded. "We have to investigate inside the building."

"Then..." Makoto noted, teaming up with Rei as the four split up into two groups.

* * *

In an exam hall...

"The waves are making a commotion, and the ocean has started to be stormy." Michiru stated.

"Do you feel it too, Taru?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, an ominous feeling." Hotaru agreed. "The time is getting closer. There is an eerie energy of an unknown kind all over this school."

"I've been thinking that for a while now." Haruka added. "I'll get to the bottom of it this time."

"Then, we head down to _that_ room in the basement, again?" Michiru inquired.

"I'll make sure to tear away the veil of mystery from it." Haruka swore as both Michiru and Hotaru nodded.

* * *

In Yui's underground laboratory...

"This is...?" Ami started as Yui showed her one of her experiments.

"A greenhouse model of the universe. I made it in the Science Club." Yui replied. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ami agreed.

"This is the Tau Nebula." Yui added.

_Tau Nebula...?_ Ami frowned.

"Our school is broken into five classes." Yui supplied. "Philosophy, entertainment, science, physical and professional. Other than the instructors for each class, superior students like me become lecturers and teach the students in the Mugen Academy."

"You, a student, teach a class?" Ami echoed.

"Yes, anyone can become a lecturer, given that they are intelligent enough." Yui replied. "That's the good part of Mugen Academy."

"But, even if you do well in academics, it doesn't make you a great teacher." Ami pointed out. "Because to be a teacher, you have to be one who understands the feelings of students with poor grades as well. Or it wouldn't work, I think."

"That's so idealistic." Yui laughed. "Logic is what is most important in science. You don't need to think about other people's emotions."

"I don't think that way." Ami protested. "I think that science especially need the warmth of human hearts."

"Oh my." Yui mocked. "Mizuno-san, you're at the top of the country, yet that doesn't sound like something someone who gets such good grades would say. The exam is about to begin." she added as the bell rang. "I'll see you again, kind-hearted Mizuno-san."

* * *

In the control room of Mugen Academy...

"That student, Mizuno Ami." Tomoe stated, as he watched the girl via security camera. "There's something suspicious about her."

"There is a need to investigate." Kaorinite agreed.

"Perhaps, she might be one of the Senshi." Yui surmised. "Baidou Yui, in charge of the science class, determination of the truth about Mizuno Ami, leave it to me." she pulled off her disguise to reveal Viluy.

"That's for me!" Kaorinite protested.

"This plan to gather many 'Pure Hearts' at once is all _my_ plan." Viluy pushed Kaorinite aside and knelt before Tomoe. "If Mizuno Ami turns out to be a Senshi and gets in the way, I'll get rid of her."

"Viluy!" Kaorinite retorted.

"You stay quiet!" Viluy snapped. "These nano-robots are efficient. They are computers that faithfully follow just the data that gets inputted into them. They move however I want them to, at my command. If we let these take care of it, success is guaranteed." she told Tomoe after she activated the mainframe.

"Yeah, do as you wish." Tomoe replied. "However you want to do it."

"Right." Viluy bowed and went off to get her task done. "Why did you come back from the dead?" she walked past Kaorinite. "It isn't so that you can hang all over the Professor, right?"

"What's wrong, Kaorinite?" Tomoe asked as Viluy went out, laughing.

"Oh no, nothing." Kaorinite stammered.

* * *

In the corridor...

_It looks like everyone is getting engrossed in the exam._ Viluy mused. "Now, nano-robots. Suck up all the excited 'Pure Hearts' of the students.

* * *

In a computer room...

"Right now, there isn't anything suspicious going on." Minako remarked, peering in from the back door with Usagi.

"Everyone is taking the exam so seriously." Usagi added. "Oh, this is...?" she gasped, upon hearing a scream.

"The 'Pure Hearts' are..." Minako exclaimed as the computer screens drew out the students' 'Heart Crystals'.

* * *

In the corridor...

"Sacrifice your 'Pure Hearts' to our Messiah of Silence." Viluy declared.

* * *

In a computer room...

"So, this place really is..." Usagi gasped as the screens claimed the 'Heart Crystals'.

"The headquarters of the Death Busters!" Minako added.

"What should we do?" Usagi asked.

"There has to be someone controlling the computers somewhere around here." Minako surmised. "I guess defeating whoever that is is our only way."

"Let's let everyone know." Usagi concluded.

"Yeah!" Minako nodded in agreement.

* * *

Commercial Break

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

SailorStar9: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were heading down to the school's basement.

Using her student card, Haruka opened the door.

"An eerie feeling." Hotaru stated, her senses going haywire.

"The Messiah of Silence!" Michiru gasped, the trio seeing the Hotaru replica on the throne.

"The ultimate evil that should be obliterated." Haruka added.

"Wait!" Ami called.

"Imouto-chan?" Michiru blinked.

"Not yet." Ami walked down the stairs. "The right time hasn't come for us to battle her."

"What?" Haruka growled. "This is the root of all evil who will seal away the entire world into one of silence. I can't let her off the hook!"

"No." Ami corrected, giving Haruka a side glance. "Now isn't the right time."

"You're being idealistic." Haruka chided. "Don't show sympathy to the enemy. That will lead the universe to destruction. Get out of the way!"

"Don't get in our way!" Michiru warned.

"Do you doubt the 'Grail'?" Ami posted a question. "Or me, the Messiah you've acknowledged, your _Queen_?"

"What are you doing?" Yui inquired, entering the basement. "I thought this place was off limits. Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Mizuno Ami, Tenoh Haruka, you guys are suspicious. Show your real identities!"

"Baidou Yui is..." Ami blinked as Viluy revealed herself.

"Mosaic Buster!" Viluy released her attack, knocking Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru out.

"Ruka-nee-chan, Michi-nee-chan! Taru" Ami gasped. "Stop!" she stood before the three Outers.

"Don't worry about us." Haruka winced.

"I can't leave you like this!" Ami insisted.

"An idealist." Viluy concluded. "Such idealism to sacrifice yourself to save your friends leads to your death. Take this! Mosaic Buster!"

Ami ducked the attack, the nano-robots popping several of the balloons in the room.

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!" Ami was forced to transform.

"What?" Viluy growled when Mercury manifested.

"Senshi of Knowledge, guarded by Mercury, the planet of water!" Mercury posed. "Mercury!"

"Genius girl, Mizuno Ami, so your true identity is indeed a Senshi." Viluy remarked.

"Don't abuse science." Mercury declared.

"Shut up!" Viluy demanded. "Die with these two! Mosaic Buster!"

"Tsunami Wave!" the icy wave of water froze the robots.

"It's useless." Viluy mocked and pressed a button on her wristband to reactivate her nano-robots. "What?" she demanded when her creations sizzled. "What's happening?"

"Question, at what temperature will _all_ things, living or otherwise, stop working?" Mercury asked.

"Absolute zero." Viluy stammered. "It can't be..."

"That's right." Mercury replied. "My 'Tsunami Wave' has a temperature of absolute zero. _Everything_ will stop working, even your nano-robots."

"Don't be too sure. Viluy smirked, her nano-robots breaking out of their ice prison and attaching themselves to Mercury. "Does that hurt? Invisible nano-machines that came from the program that I control are biting into your body and are trying to break you up. The only thing left will be your beautiful soul, your 'Pure Heart'."

"It's wrong to use science for evil." Mercury muttered. "You should be using them for people's happiness!"

"You will sacrifice that 'Pure Heart' for the Messiah of Silence!" Viluy declared.

"I won't allow that..." Mercury gritted her teeth, sinking to her knees.

"What?" Viluy took a step back as the 'Holy Grail' manifested in front of Mercury. "The 'Holy Grail'...? Could it be...?"

The holy light of the 'Holy Grail' washed off the nano-robots from Mercury's body, before expanding out, freeing Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. The three Outers nodded to each other and revealed their 'Lip Rods'.

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"What?" Viluy glared at the three Outers who had stood before Mercury.

"Uranus Gale Blade!" Viluy screamed as Uranus' solidified air blast from her 'Space Sword' hit her.

"Neptune Flood Gate!" Neptune's massive water wave crashed into the Witch.

"Death Beam!" the weakened Viluy didn't even have the energy to dodge the attack. "Mercury!"

"Mercury... Hailstorm..." The air in front of Mercury literally froze as small particles of ice formed and grew to fist-sized ice shards in a split second. Mercury looked at the wristband on Viluy's wrist and punched the air in front of her, a small ice wave shooting from it and sending the ice shards barreling forwards. "... BURST!", concentrating the ice shards on Viluy's wristband.

"My cute little nano-robots!" Viluy winced as her wrist band froze. "Get rid of the Messiah of Light!" only to have the nano-robots attack her instead. "What's going on? Nano-robots, you're attacking the wrong target. Idiots! Don't you realize that it's me?"

"Machines don't have hearts." Mercury told the defeated Witch. "Science doesn't need hearts. That's what you said." as Viluy's wristband exploded, causing the mainframe to implode as well.

* * *

In a computer room...

With the mainframe destroyed, the stolen 'Heart Crystals' emerged from the computer screen and returned to their respective owners.

* * *

In the control room of Mugen Academy...

"Viluy has failed." Tomoe stated.

"A foolish one." Kaorinite added. "But thanks to her, we now know who the Messiah of Light is." _It wasn't worth my time to directly do away with her._

"Senshi, I have confirmed your identities." Tomoe declared.

* * *

In the basement...

"Stop right there!" Moon declared, the rest of the Senshi dashing in. "Eh? It's over?" she blinked, seeing the defeated Viluy.

"Is this what she got for believing only in the mechanical aspect of science, and not learning to love?" Mercury wondered, picking up the wristband after Viluy disappeared. "Poor girl." she added, the wristband turning into dust in her hands.

"The Messiah of Silence is...!" Saturn gasped as the ground shook.

"We finally meet." Mercury turned to the Hotaru replica.

"Senshi..." Tomoe droned. "The battle has just begun!" with that, the throne vanished into a black swirling vortex.

* * *

After the battle...

"Mizuno Ami, if you didn't stop us back there, we could have defeated the Messiah of Silence." Haruka stated. "Your idealism has let the Messiah of Silence to escape. But, that idealism is what saved us. So, at least for today..."

"We have to thank you." Michiru added.

"Guess the 'Holy Grail's plans are larger than we thought." Hotaru mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Professor's plans finally come to fruition- Kaorinite goes to steal the chibi Senshi's 'Pure Hearts' to awaken the Messiah of Silence while Cyprin, the last of Witches 5 fights Moon and her gang. Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune also find the Professor's lab, but can they stop him from awakening the Messiah of Silence?


	32. The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 31 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence

* * *

At night...

"Come students." Cyprine droned. "To Mugen Academy. Into our hands."

* * *

In their apartment's rooftop garden...

"The winds are crying." Haruka stated.

"This planet is cowering at the horrors of the unknown as well." Michiru added.

"The time has finally come." Hotaru commented. "For the final battle."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Usagi." Luna voiced after Usagi said her good night to Chibi-Usa.

"The students of Mugen Academy are gathering on campus." Artemis informed. "It looks like something is going to happen."

* * *

On the streets...

"Chibi-Usa, I'm going to go without telling you." Usagi mused, as she headed for Mugen Academy.

* * *

In their new hideout...

"We urgently need 'Pure Hearts'." Cyprine remarked, seeing the weakening body of Mistress 9. "I have already finished the preparations. I, Cyprine, the last and greatest Witch of the Witches 5, will do my best for you, Professor."

"I'm counting on you, Cyprine." Tomoe told her. "Now, the only one I can rely on is you."

"Leave it to me." Cyprine replied. "I am quite different from Kaorinite."

"Do your best." Tomoe replied, unaware that Kaorinite was eavesdropping.

_Professor, you're saying the same thing to Cyprine._ Kaorinite frowned. _Damnit, Cyprine._ Noticing Cyprine's smug glance, she teleported to the ground. "Fine! I will get a hold of the best 'Pure Heart' there is!" she swore. "Just you watch, Cyprine!" _The best 'Pure Heart' there is... the target is that girl who Hotaru has opened up to the most. The heart of that girl named Chibi-Usa and her four little friends._

* * *

In the Mugen Academy...

"The superior students of Mugen Academy, now is the time to sacrifice your 'Pure Hearts' to us, the Death Busters!" Cyprine declared in the main hall. "The time has come. Sacrifice your 'Pure Hearts' to the grand Death Busters! That's right, your Pure Hearts'. Young ladies." she greeted the Senshi as the ceiling proceeded to claim the stolen 'Heart Crystals'. "Outsiders are not allowed to come onto school grounds." encasing the girls in a bubble, she transported them into the head master's office. "Then everyone." she went back to her task. "Please submit your 'Pure Hearts'. I have to get rid of those pests."

"Upstairs?" Haruka mused, having arrived with Michiru and Hotaru.

"Yes." Michiru replied.

* * *

In the head master's office...

"This is..." Rei blinked as the bubble popped.

"Welcome, Senshi." Cyprine declared. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cyprine, the last and greatest Witch of the Witches 5."

"I guess there is no need to hide our identities." Makoto snorted.

"Everyone, time to transform!" Minako barked. "Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

"I will save this planet with love and beauty!" Venus declared.

"I won't allow evil silence!" Mercury added. "Take a cold shower and repent!"

"Those who tarnish 'Pure Hearts', in the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Mars announced.

"I won't let you have whatever you want." Jupiter remarked. "I'll shock you so much you'll regret it!"

"We, the Sailor Team, will punish you in the name of the moon!" Moon finished

"Soon, this planet will be surrounded by silence." Cyprine chuckled. "We, the Death Busters, are victorious."

"Magma Flood!" Mars' attack broke the window. "Did I get her?"

"Mars!" the girls gasped when two energy attacks rammed into Mars' torso. "Mars!" they ran to her after Mars was bombarded by the two energy balls.

"Light Comet!" Venus blasted her attack at a chuckling Cyprine who dodged the light ball. "I won't let you escape! Venus Love-Me-Chain!" she brought Cyprine down with her weapon.

"You think you captured me with this?" Cyprine mocked.

"What'd you...!" Venus growled before she was hit by an energy blast from the side.

"I'm Cyprine." Cyprine introduced herself.

"And I'm Ptilol." Ptilol added.

"Two together to make one." Cyprine and Ptilol chorused.

"It doesn't matter if it's one or two!" Jupiter snapped. "Take this! Jupiter Berserker Fury!" Jupiter's gloves charged up with electric energy as she charged at the twin Witches.

"Ptilol!" Ptilol raised her staff.

"Cyprine!" Cyprine raised hers too as Jupiter tried to hit them with a flurry of blows. "Such a thing has no effect on us!" their combined sticks absorbed the energy and they tossed it back at Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" Moon gasped.

"Oh, you just run around?" Cyprine mocked, their energy blasts forcing Moon and Mercury apart.

"Senshi really aren't much, are they?" Ptilol added.

* * *

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

Chibi-Usa had gathered the chibi Senshi together and the five transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"By the power of the Sun Crystal: Solaris Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"By the power of the Mars Ruby: Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"By the power of the Jupiter Emerald: Jupiter Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"By the power of the Venus Topaz: Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"I see, so those brats are also Senshi." Kaorinite noted. "An unexpected harvest."

The Chibi Senshi blinked as the doors creaked open and they cautiously entered the house.

"Welcome, chibi Senshi." Kaorinite declared. "Now, sacrifice your 'Pure Hearts' to the Messiah of Silence!"

"Solar Bolt!" Dragon Solaris' attack forced Kaorinite to back off from the children as Tuxedo Kaman and the rest of the Dragons appeared.

"Take that!" Kaorinite blasted the assembled Senshi away with an energy wave.

"Chibi-Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman shouted, as the chibi Senshi were thrown out of the shattered window.

"Aurora, Eos!" Dragon Solaris exclaimed.

"Enyo!" Dragon Mars yelled. "Mars' _so_ going to kill me."

"Damnit!" Dragon Jupiter cursed. "Kore!"

"Psych, no!" Dragon Venus shouted.

"Time Bomb!" Pluto released her attack as the male Senshi looked down at their daughters. "Oh no!" she gasped when Kaorinite engulfed the ground with red smoke, having used the cover to encase the unconscious chibi Senshi within red bubbles and the laughing villain retreated with her prizes.

"They're mine! The best 'Pure Hearts' there are!" Kaorinite declared.

"Chibi-Moon..." Tuxedo Kaman muttered.

"The girls are going to kill us." Dragon Solaris remarked, the other Dragons nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the head master's office...

"Hailstorm Burst!" Cyprine and Ptilol absorbed the ice shards and sent the attack back to Mercury.

"They're strong." Jupiter admitted.

"We have to do something." Moon remarked.

"Their teamwork is just too good." Mars replied.

"If there is a way to separate those two..." Mercury added.

"Playtime is now over." Cyprine declared.

"We'll be attacking for real." Ptilol added.

"If you get hit with the next one, you'll die and the 'Holy Grail' will be ours." the twins chorused.

"We have to take a risk now." Venus decided.

"Alright!" Mars agreed, the two jumping into the frenzy.

"Here we go." Mercury declared.

"Let's show them our teamwork!" Moon and Jupiter added.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury released her trademark fog.

"Blocking our vision?" Cyprine mocked. "How useless!"

"Venus V-Star..." A massive sphere of energy wrapped around Venus, blurring her features and growing in size at an amazing rate. "Strike!" As Venus shouted that, the sphere exploded outwards.

"Cyprine! Ptilol!" the twin Witches combined their sticks to absorb the energy.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Moon's magic frisbee came in.

"Magma Flood!" Mars' fire wave entered the scene.

"Your attacks do nothing against us." Cyprine remarked, as the staves absorbed the energy. "We just absorb all that power and it just increases _our_ power."

"There! Lightning Tackle!" Jupiter lightning-tackled Cyprine to the ground.

"Damn!" Cyprine cursed and took off after Jupiter.

"Cyprine, don't chase after them!" Ptilol warned.

"There!" Mars jumped in. "Flaming Kick!"

"Damnit!" Ptilol cursed, knocked down by Mars' fire-charged kick and took off after the Fire Senshi. "I'm not letting you get away!" she blasted her attack at Mars, who dodged it.

"I won't let you escape!" Cyprine swore, Jupiter dodging her energy blasts. "Fool!" she snorted as Jupiter leapt into the fog.

"What?" Ptilol gasped, as Cyprine released her attack at Mars who leapt out of the way, Jupiter following suit a second later. "Cyprine!"

"Ptilol!" Cyprine exclaimed, the twin Witches' attacks blasting at each other, before they were engulfed in the aftershock.

* * *

In the Mugen Academy...

With the twin Witches destroyed, the Mistress 9's statue which collected the students' 'Heart Crystals' shattered, returning the stolen 'Heart Crystals' back to their owners.

* * *

In the head master's office...

"We did it!" Venus beamed.

"That was a tough opponent." Jupiter admitted.

"It's back to normal." Venus looked around as the twin Witches' illusions faded. "Look." she told the girls as a portal opened before them, the Death Busters' underground hideout revealing itself before them.

"What in the world is this corridor?" Mars wondered.

"I sense a distortion in space from this corridor." Mercury activated her visor. "It's connected to another dimension."

"The headquarters of the Death Busters?" Jupiter reasoned.

"Let's go." Mars concluded and the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the Death Busters headquarters...

"Welcome, young Senshi." Tomoe greeted the three Outer Senshi.

"So, you finally showed up." Uranus remarked.

"You are very lucky." Tomoe declared, standing before the sacrificial tablets that held the six chibi Senshi. "You get to participate in the ceremony that is about to begin."

"Chibi-Moon!" Saturn gasped. "Even Aurora, Eos, Enyo, Kore and Psych too!"

Uranus charged forward, only to be electrocuted by the barrier.

"Uranus!" Neptune exclaimed when the Senshi of the Skies was thrown back.

"Damnit, he's got a strong barrier set up." Uranus cursed.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn!" the Inners came in.

"It seems as though you all made it in time." Tomoe remarked.

"You are..!" Moon gasped. "Chibi-Moon!"

"Aurora, Eos!" Mercury looked at her daughters.

"Enyo!" Mars exclaimed.

"Kore!" Jupiter was shocked.

"Psych!" Venus shouted.

"Kaorinite." Tomoe chuckled.

"Yes." Kaorinite replied. "Soon, the Messiah of Silence will awaken. Using the 'Pure Hearts' of these girls, named Chibi-Usa, Aurora, Eos, Enyo, Kore and Psych, as her energy."

"The 'Pure Hearts'..." Mistress 9's body droned.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon ran towards the ceremonial table.

"Stop it!" Uranus warned, but not before Moon was electrocuted by the barrier.

"Moon!" the girls clustered around her.

"The Messiah of Silence!" Tomoe declared as the doll opened its eyes.

"No, stop it!" Moon begged. "Chibi-Moon! Chibi-Moon!"

Raising from her throne, six energy claws emerged from Mistress 9's body and grabbed onto the six chibi Senshi's chests, extracting their 'Heart Crystals'."

"This is horrible!" Moon teared as the six 'Heart Crystals' were extracted, the six chibi Senshi laid unconscious, their transformations reversing. "This is too horrible!"

"Beautiful." Tomoe declared. "Six 'Pure Hearts' fit for the Messiah of Silence."

"This is no good." Uranus gasped. "If the Messiah of Silence revives, this world will be destroyed!"

"Stop this!" the five Inner Senshi cried as the doll consumed the six 'Heart Crystals' one by one and Mistress 9 manifested in her true form.

"Could it be..." Saturn gasped.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9." Mistress 9 declared.

"It's our victory, Professor." Kaorinite remarked.

"Sorry to have troubled you, Kaorinite." Tomoe replied.

"The thought is the greatest reward for me, Professor." Kaorinite gushed. "I..." she was then blasted off by Mistress 9's electric streams.

"Kaorinite's job is now over." Mistress 9 declared, having killed off Kaorinite. We will now start preparing for the next step."

"Yes!" Tomoe replied as Mistress 9's power expanded, teleporting her and Tomoe off and dispelling the barrier.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon ran to her daughter, the girls hurrying to their daughters' sides.

"Hurry." Uranus urged. "This dimension will disappear soon!" just as Mistress 9's residual power blasted the Mugen Academy apart.

* * *

Outside the Mugen Academy...

"What in the world is this?" Tuxedo Kaman wondered as the building started crumbling as he, the Dragons, the cats and Pluto arrived.

"Usagi's group is still inside." Luna looked up worriedly.

"Moon!" Artemis blinked as the group hurried out.

"Chibi-Usa?" Luna blinked, noticing the pale child in Moon's arms. "The girls too?" she saw the unconscious chibi Senshi in their respective mothers' arms, with Neptune carrying Eos.

"Mamo-chan!" Moon looked at her male counterpart. "Chibi-Usa... Chibi-Usa isn't breathing."

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gasped. "And the girls?"

"They're the same." Mercury replied. "They are students inside the building!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we've evacuated them already." Artemis assured as the group exited from the crumbling building.

"Hurry!" Luna urged.

* * *

In the Mamoru's apartment...

"We linked Mamoru's body with Chibi-Usa's bodies, just like we've done to the others." Luna supplied, having cast the link spell on Mamoru and Chibi-Usa last.

"We'll keep the girls alive using your life-forces." Artemis told the male Senshi. "This is the best that we can do for now."

"What have we been fighting for all along?" Ami wept. "Getting the chibi Senshi into a mess like this.."

"Setsuna!" Rei looked at the Time Senshi who had entered.

"I will head towards Mugen Academy with Uranus' group." Setsuna informed her Queen. "To defeat the Messiah of Silence."

"Are you still saying that?" Makoto snapped.

"There is no other way to save the chibi Senshi." Setsuna reminded.

"No way..." Ami gritted her teeth in determination. "I don't want any more people to be unhappy. Aurora, Eos, Chibi-Usa, and everyone else. I don't want to see anyone else's tears!"

"Ames, do what you have to do." Thomas nodded.

"We have to do whatever we can do." Mamoru added. "We need to fight."

"Fight for the things that we believe in." Yuichiro added as Kouki and Hitoshi nodded in agreement.

With the male Senshi's encouragement, the transformed girls headed out for the final battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Senshi come to fight Mistress 9. Pluto sacrifices herself to save Uranus and Neptune, allowing Uranus and Neptune to defeat the Daimon inside Professor Tomoe.


	33. Nine Senshi in Tough Battle

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 32 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: The Horror of the Approaching Shadow. Nine Senshi in Tough Battle

* * *

In a laboratory beneath the Mugen Academy...

"All preparations are complete." Tomoe reported as he stood in front of a mass of machinery, in the center of which is a large clear dome containing what seems to be stars and nebulae with Mistress 9. "Now, if you, the Messiah of Silence, sets the 'Holy Grail' onto this device, the light of shadow will shine upon the Tau Nebula. To guide our great master, the energy form from another dimension, Pharaoh 90. We need that light. When Pharaoh 90 appears in this universe, everything will be destroyed and the Earth will be surrounded in silence. The age of light filled with lies will end and the age of shadows where true darkness reign supreme will begin!"

"That's not entirely correct." Mistress 9 amended. "It is only when both the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail' are sacrificed, will the age of light filled with lies end and the age of shadows where true darkness reign supreme will begin."

* * *

Meanwhile in Mamoru's apartment...

The male Senshi were keeping their daughters alive with their life-forces.

* * *

On the streets...

The girls had arrived at the ruins of the building.

"We have to end it here." Rei remarked.

"Yes." Makoto nodded. "To save the children too. We are Senshi of love and justice."

"Guys." Usagi stated and the girls nodded. _Wait for us, girls._

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused.

* * *

In the air...

"We have no time left." Uranus stated, flying the helicopter towards Mugen Academy."We have to strike before she completely awakens."

* * *

On the ground...

The five Inners dashed into the battlefield.

* * *

In a laboratory beneath the Mugen Academy...

"The 'Holy Grail' and the Jinseizuishou are approaching." Mistress 9 replied.

"The 'Holy Grail' and Jinseizuishou are?" Tomoe echoed.

"They are foolishly bringing them to us." Mistress 9 added.

"That's good for us." Tomoe grinned.

"But I still cannot allow obstructions to enter." Mistress 9 stated. "Not until I am fully awakened." and invoked her power.

* * *

On the ground...

Mars stopped in her tracks, sensing the large surge of evil aura.

"Mars?" Moon blinked.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked.

"Just now, I felt a presence so silent that it was eerie." Mars replied.

"What?" Moon gaped, as a dome-shaped force field around the area.

Inside the Mugen Academy, all of the remaining Daimon Eggs in Mugen Gakuen hatched under Mistress 9's power, turning into Undifferentiated Daimons.

* * *

On the ground...

"A dark energy of immense levels." Mercury consulted her computer. "To get through that barrier, we have to use the Sailor Teleport."

"Alright, then let do it." Jupiter concurred.

Just then, Mars and Mercury gasped, Mars having sensed the large aura Mistress 9 was emitting and Mercury's computer having detected a huge number of Daimons coming towards them as the Undifferentiated Daimon flowed out from the broken windows, before taking shape and jumping out of the barrier effortlessly to attack the Senshi.

"They're coming!" Mercury warned.

"Berserker Fury!" Jupiter's attack blasted the gelatinous beings off.

"Light Comet!" Venus released her light ball.

"Magma Flood!" Mars' magma wave obliterated the Undifferentiated Daimons before her.

"Hailstorm Burst!" Mercury froze the liquidized Daimons under her feet. "Just how many are there?"

"This is endless!" Jupiter remarked, having blasted the Daimons before her with a 'Thunder Dragon'

"At this rate, we can't use the Sailor Teleport!" Mars added, having save Moon with her 'Fire Phoenix'.

"Give us a break! Sheesh!" Venus complained, destroying the endless number of Undifferentiated Daimons with her 'Cosmic Chain Explosion'.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Undifferentiated Daimons squealed as the large pink heart expanded on the ground, taking them out.

"It's no good!" Jupiter remarked as another flood of Undifferentiated Daimons appeared.

"What in the world can we do?" Moon wondered.

* * *

In a laboratory beneath the Mugen Academy...

"Amazing!" Tomoe grinned.

"Mugen Academy is now an omega-zone protected by dark energy. "Mistress 9 informed. "Now, no one will be able to step inside this sacred ground. Now..." she extended her dark-energy claw. "The Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail'."

* * *

On the ground...

"Magma Flood!" Mars rained her attack on the surrounding Daimons.

"Hailstorm Burst!" Mercury froze the Daimons.

"Oh no!" Jupiter gasped as she and Venus were caught within the gelatinous Daimons' grasp.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Now, the time to teleport!" Mercury told the girls after Moon's attack took out the Daimons around them, only to be grabbed by Mistress 9's claw that had appeared from a portal.

"Mercury!" the girls hurried to her aid as Mistress 9 proceeded to pull Mercury into the portal via chokehold.

"Stop it!" Jupiter grabbed Mercury's wrist.

"Hang on!" Venus took Mercury's other hand.

The Undifferentiated Daimons then formed a spiral column around the girls, forcing them off Mercury and allowing Mistress 9 to claim her prize.

"She's gone..." Moon gasped.

"Mercury..." Venus muttered.

With the objects Mistress 9 required in her hands, the Undifferentiated Daimons retreated to form an additional barrier around the building.

"Can this really be happening?" Mars wondered.

"If Mercury is captured, we can't use the Sailor Teleport with one Senshi short." Moon added.

"Then, what should we do?" Jupiter asked.

* * *

In the air...

"What is that?" Uranus wondered as the Outers closed in.

"It looks like it's no ordinary barrier." Neptune remarked.

"Can we enter through that hole?" Uranus inquired, the helicopter flying in towards the star-shaped gap on the roof.

"I can sense it." Saturn voiced. "Adeline-sama... she's inside the Mugen Academy."

"Eh?" the three Outers gasped.

"Moon must have gotten her captured." Uranus hissed. "She always hated the fact that imouto-chan is the 'Messiah of Light' and not her."

Just then, Neptune gasped in warning as the Undifferentiated Daimons shot out towards the helicopter, entangling it.

"Damnit!" Uranus cursed as she lost control, the four Outers screaming in pain as the panels electrocuted them. Seconds later, the helicopter exploded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

SailorStar9: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

SailorStar9: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

SailorStar9: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

* * *

Uranus, Neptune and Saturn peered open their eyes, to find themselves unscathed, the exploding helicopter having been frozen.

"This is..." Uranus blinked.

"Pluto-mama?" Saturn turned to the Time Senshi.

"What did you do?" Neptune asked.

"I have stopped time." Pluto replied. "Now, please go now."

"You had hidden this much power even from us?" Uranus wondered.

"No," Pluto corrected. "This is the greatest taboo that I cannot break as the Guardian of Time."

"Wait, I don't remember Adeline-sama giving you any taboo." Saturn voiced.

"The greatest taboo?" Uranus echoed.

"What will happen to you?" Neptune asked.

"Now, gather around our dearest Queen." Pluto stated. "I'll leave Adeline-sama in your hands."

"Pluto!" Neptune gaped as Pluto teleported the three Outers out and into the roof of the Mugen Academy.

"Pluto-mama!" Saturn cried as the helicopter exploded with the Time Senshi within when her 'Time Stop' effects faded.

* * *

In a laboratory beneath the Mugen Academy...

"To enter by stopping time." Mistress 9 mused. "Nothing less than the Senshi of the Outer Rim of the Solar System, the ones who protected the great Solar Kingdom. Now I know why the late Moon Queen was so desperate to have them under her rule."

"But more than that, your power is sincerely great, oh Messiah of Silence." Tomoe declared.

"This is all thanks to taking in the 'Pure Hearts' of those sacrifices named Chibi-Usa, Aurora, Eos, Enyo, Kore and Psych." Mistress 9 replied. "I will get a hold of the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail' now." she reverted into Hotaru's form. "I want you to get rid of the Senshi that have gotten in here."

"Me?" Tomoe blinked.

"Use the dolls that you created." Mistress 9 instructed. "Go, Daimon Germatoid."

"Yes." Tomoe nodded.

* * *

On the ground...

"That wall is continuing its increase in energy." Mars reported, using her spiritual power now that Mercury is gone, as the forcefield began to expand.

"To think we can't go in." Jupiter hissed.

"Mercury..." Venus muttered.

"All the four of us can do is merely prevent the wall from getting any bigger." Moon reasoned. "We need to believe in Mercury and do whatever we can do."

"Yeah!" Jupiter and Venus nodded.

Taking their places, the four Inner Senshi willed out their crystals.

"Mars Ruby, grant me your power!" Mars declared.

"Ginzuishou, lend me your power!" Moon said.

"Jupiter Emerald, loan my your power!" Jupiter chimed.

"Venus Topaz, give me your power!" Venus cried.

The four energy beams connected as the four Senshi turned into their Queen forms, forming an energy square around the building.

"Mercury..." the four passed their thoughts to the captured Senshi.

* * *

In the ruins of Mugen Academy...

Mercury awoke, coughing from the strain of the chokehold. "Where is everyone?" she wondered, before she noticed Hotaru's unconscious form on the ground just as the three Outer Senshi ran through the building.

"What's this?" Uranus inquired, the three stopping in their tracks.

"This is..." Tomoe chuckled. "They are the bodies that I have created. The three of you, it's against school rules to come in here"

"Go forth for your own justice, these are your word, papa." Saturn reminded. "No, Chairman!"

"It's a shame." Tomoe remarked. "I wanted superior students like you to become bodies for Daimons. Just like this man, Tomoe Soichi."

"What?" Saturn gasped as Germatoid emerged, overtaking Tomoe's body.

"Just as I thought." Saturn remarked. "Papa's body was already destroyed the moment the Daimon took papa's body."

"So, he was possessed by a Daimon." Neptune realized.

"Death Scythe!" Saturn's attack blasted the plant Daimon apart, only to have the pieces merge with the puppet bodies along the walls, reviving them.

"It's no use." Germatoid chuckled. "I've already analyzed all your attacks. You can't win against me."

"Flood Gate!" Neptune blasted the bodies with her water wave.

Uranus and Neptune went hand-to-hand combat with the remaining bodies as Saturn fought off her opponents with her Glaive. Overwhelmed by the numbers, Uranus and Neptune were captured.

"Uranus-papa, Neptune-mama!" Saturn cried, before the bodies too entwined around her weapon.

"Talisman." Pluto's voice sounded as the 'Messiah of Light' presented the 'Space Sword' and 'Deep Aqua Mirror' to their owners.

"What?" the bodies gasped as the blinding light of the two talismans exploded, breaking the Senshi free of their bonds.

"Of course!" Saturn beamed. "Neptune-mama, hurry! Use the 'Deep Aqua Mirror's 'Submarine Reflection' to find the real Daimon!"

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune shone her mirror at the surrounding bodies.

"Uranus-papa, now!" Saturn shouted when Neptune found the real Germatoid.

Uranus unsheathed her blade and charged at Germatoid. Thrusting her weapon right between his eyes.

With a cry, the Daimon was vanquished.

"Me ouch." Saturn joked.

With the main body destroyed, the rest of the bodies collapsed onto the floor.

"I thought I heard Pluto's voice." Uranus wondered.

"Yeah." Neptune agreed.

"The Death Busters are tougher than we thought." Uranus remarked, grabbing her sword and the three Outers took off.

"But we won't lose." Neptune stated.

"We don't have much time left." Saturn added. "I can sense the power of the 'Messiah of Silence' growing stronger."

* * *

In the ruins of Mugen Academy...

"The 'Holy Grail'..." Hotaru gasped for breath. "I overheard that if the 'Messiah of Light' let the 'Holy Grail' shine in this room, all enemies will be obliterated. If you don't hurry, the enemy will be here. Now, please hurry, Ami. Hurry and use the 'Holy Grail' for Aurora and Eos' sakes as well."

"Actually," Mercury corrected. "I'm waiting for someone, or rather, three someones."

"In the meantime, why don't you reveal your true form, Mistress 9?" she glared at the Hotaru replica.

"You truly are my light counterpart." Mistress 9 remarked as she reverted to her real form. "I am a life form from another dimension. I came over from the Tau Nebula and took over Tomoe Hotaru's body. But you forced me out of her body and made me take over a body of a doll! I am Mistress 9!"

"We've finally found you!" Uranus declared, the three Senshi bursting in.

"For the future of this planet, we will defeat you." Neptune declared.

"Wait, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn." Mercury called. "Now isn't the right time."

Mistress 9 just laughed and opened the room where the glass dome was kept. "Master Pharaoh 90." she declared. "Please wait just a while longer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, I killed Tomoe off. Deal with it! *Sticks out tongue* Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, while the Inner Senshi are still protecting the city, Mistress 9 attempts to gain the 'Holy Grail' and call the destructive force of Pharaoh 90 to destroy Earth. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn want to battle her, but will Mercury's peaceful idealism be enough to save the Earth?


	34. The Will of the 'Holy Grail'

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 33 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: A Bright Shooting Star! The Will of the 'Holy Grail'

* * *

"The giant power that's fast approaching through this Tau Nebula is the master of us, Death Busters." Mistress 9 declared. "The ruler of silence, Pharaoh 90. Now, if I can get a hold of the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail', Pharaoh 90 will appear and the age of silence will begin.

"Then, we will defeat you now!" Uranus remarked. "Gale Blade!"

"Resign yourself!" Neptune released her attack. "Flood Gate!

"This end now!" Saturn's energy wave emerged with the other two attacks. "Death Wave!"

Mistress 9 just let the energy hit her barrier and closed off the dimension. Using her extended hair, she took the three Outers hostage.

"Shoot!" Uranus cursed as she was entangled.

Mistress 9 just laughed as she proceeded to trap the three Senshi into a statue of her image. "If you don't want your precious Senshi killed right before your eyes, hand over the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail'!"

"You can't!" Uranus snapped, only to have a strand of hair choke her, preventing her from speaking.

"Shall I get rid of one of them first?" Mistress 9 threatened, the hair's hold tightening around Saturn's neck.

"Wait!" Mercury called.

"If you hand the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail' over to her, I will detest you!" Neptune retorted.

"But..." Mercury protested.

"Stop it..." Uranus choked.

"Mercury-nee!" Saturn begged.

"Stop it!" Uranus hollered as Mercury revealed both items.

* * *

On the streets...

"Everyone, hang in there!" Neo-Queen Mars told her comrades.

"It's gaining power..." Neo-Queen Serenity winced.

"I won't lose!" Neo-Queen Jupiter swore.

"We won't let this Daimon loose into this city!" Neo-Queen Venus promised.

* * *

In the underground laboratory...

"Why, imouto-chan?" Uranus gasped as the two items of power manifested between Mercury's hands.

"We were wrong! You're not the Messiah or anything!" Neptune snapped. "You have no right to do with the 'Holy Grail' as you please!"

"Believe me." Mercury stated. "Believe in me and the will of the 'Holy Grail'."

"Oh... is this..." Mistress 9 gaped as the sacred light bathed throughout the room.

"Damnit!" Uranus cursed as the laughing Mistress 9 claimed both items of power.

"Mercury, after I greet Pharaoh 90, I will give you a special choice to continue living as a body for a Daimon." Mistress 9 declared. "No matter what you do, it's too late now. Why don't you give up? This 'Holy Grail' is an ultra-pure crystal among all 'Pure Hearts', love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness, elevated to the highest level, and this Jinseizuishou is the literal embodiment of all life. To win against Pharaoh 90 after he takes in both of them, you'd need to create a 'Pure Heart Crystal' that surpasses it. There's no way you can win!" with that, she thrust both items into the container.

* * *

On the streets...

"What?" Neo-Queen Mars gasped as the evil power increased.

"What's going on inside?" Neo-Queen Serenity wondered, the Undifferentiated Daimons threatening to overwhelm the energy shield.

"Mercury!" Neo-Queen Venus wailed as the Daimons almost overpowered them as the building disintegrated.

* * *

In the underground laboratory...

Inside the device, both the Jinseizuishou and 'Holy Grail' shattered.

"Yes, this way, Pharaoh 90!" Mistress 9 laughed in triumph.

"Look!" Uranus retorted. "This is the result of your methods full of idealism!"

"Then, it is done." Mercury finished, letting out a small smile as Pharaoh 90 continued its path towards Earth. "Our true enemy, Pharaoh 90. I've been waiting for him."

"What?" Mistress 9 gasped. "So, the reason you let the Jinseizuishou and 'Holy Grail' be taken is so you can destroy my master? Don't be absurd." she laughed. "What can you do?" she smirked. "You're powerless. Without the Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail', you have no power at all."

"Then there's one thing you should know," Mercury said. "You cannot destroy the Jinseizuishou or the 'Holy Grail'."

"I just did it. You saw it. They were used to open the portal for my master's arrival." Mistress 9 declared.

"No, they just vanished, but I can bring them back," Mercury replied.

"You cannot stop the silence." Mistress 9 screeched. "The world for the Master and myself will now begin. Impossible!" she screamed when one of the rampaging energy bolts engulfed her, destroying her in the process. With Mistress 9 gone, the six 'Heart Crystals' emerged and shot up into the sky, returning to their mistresses bodies.

* * *

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

SailorStar9: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

* * *

On the streets...

The four Neo-Queens winced as the evil energy continued to increase, before a sudden surge of power blew them out of the ground, their energy spent as they reverted by to their Senshi uniforms.

* * *

In the underground laboratory...

"Pharaoh 90 is gaining in power." Neptune remarked as Pharaoh 90 drew closer.

"Now, we have no means to stop the silence." Uranus added.

"You're wrong." Mercury corrected. "I'll never give up." With that, she extended her right arm and opened her palms, and both Jinseizuishou and the 'Holy Grail' appeared, floating above them. "And now..." she added, letting the Jinseizuishou's light shine as Pluto's 'Heart Crystal' manifested beside her. The Garnet Orb appeared and bathed the room in its light, as Pluto was revived.

"Pluto-mama.." Saturn gasped in astonishment.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, let's finish this, shall we?" Mercury smiled, releasing the 'Holy Grail's power and freeing the three trapped Outer Senshi as she turned into her ultimate form, the Jinsei no Tenshi. "I cannot do this alone. Outers, lend me your powers." the 'Angel of Life' called to her Senshi.

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

As each Senshi called upon their power, waves of energy passed from them to their Queen. The 'Messiah of Light' was surrounded by a bright, mulch-colored energy aura. She both opened her eyes and stared at the creature coming out of the portal. "Bringer of the Silence, Master Pharaoh 90, it's time for you to be vanquished!" she declared. "Infinity Light of Life!"

A massive beam of multicolor energy shot from the 'Messiah of Light's body and hit the creature and the portal, vaporizing them both instantly. Mercury returned to her Senshi form and fell to her knees.

"Mercury!" the four Outers looked at their Queen in worry.

"I take back what I said." Neptune corrected herself. "You _truly_ are the Messiah."

"Well, that was amazing." Uranus noted.

"How much energy did we use anyways?" Mercury asked tiredly.

"From my readings, enough to blast the Earth to pieces twice," Pluto said.

"Good thing I aimed carefully, then" Mercury joked.

"I see defeating the "Bringer of Silence' hasn't affected her sense of humor." Saturn teased.

"Mercury!" the rest of the Senshi came in.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi beamed as the child awoke.

"Aurora, Eos." Thomas looked at his awakening daughters, the exhausted Ami was placed on a futon.

"Enyo!" Rei gave her daughter a hug.

"Kore!" Makoto wept tears of joy.

"Psych!" Minako sniffled. "I'm glad."

Haruka coughed, catching the girls' attention. "Anyways, I guess this is the perfect time to do this... I have something to tell you."

"_We_ have something to tell you." Michiru corrected.

Haruka nodded. The others looked at them. "We wanted to know now, if any of you holds any grudge against us for our behavior these last weeks."

"We never wanted to be your enemies in the first place." Michiru added.

Thomas stared at them for a few seconds then said, "Same here."

"I think he just talked for all of us." Usagi said. The others nodded.

"Good to know... You girls are too cute to be our enemies." Haruka said with a smirk.

"Err..." most of the girls said and coughed.

"Ruka..." Michiru hissed.

"Can't say I don't agree," Kouki snickered. The girls all sighed.

"This group's weirdness seems to grow exponentially with each new member that it acquires." Hotaru said.

"Quite an accurate observation" Rei admitted.

"And that's why we Dragons prefer to stay away from these kind of meetings" Yuichiro added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's the end of the S Season. Stay tuned for the Super S Season the next time. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
